Once upon a time
by Danao
Summary: Quelques recueils d'OS qui peuvent être des UA ou bien suivant le canon. Ces OS peuvent regrouper tous les personnages de n'importe quelles époques : celle des Maraudeurs, celle du trio d'or, etc ... bonne lecture
1. Magical Christmas

_**Aloha mes loulous, après avoir réfléchis pendant trèèèès longtemps, j'ai décider de regrouper mes OS. Ces petites histoires que d'un chapitre seront indépendante mais je vous donnerai des informations les concernant.**_

 ** _Pour celui-ci, il ne suit pas la ligné de ma trilogie The Marauders, ni celle de Sound of Silence donc cet OS suit le canon imaginé par JK Rowling. De plus il a été écrit lors des fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année 2016._**

 ** _Bonne lecture mes loulous_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Magical Christmas**

 **.**

 _Le soir du 24 Décembre 1979_

 **L'assemblée était en effusion ne cessait d'applaudir le jeune sorcière qui venait de donner une étude extraordinaire sur les conséquences des maladies moldus sur les sorciers. La jeune femme de 19 ans remercia l'assemblée en s'inclinant devant eux et leur faire de grands signes de la mains, puis elle s'éclipsa. Elle alla prendre ses collègues dans ses bras qui l'avaient aidés à construire cette étude.**

\- Lily tu as été formidable, c'était la conférence la plus spectaculaire et la plus formidable ! **Fit une de ses collègues toute heureuse**

\- Merci beaucoup Savannah, mais je ne suis pas la seule qui faut féliciter ! Nos confrères m'ont beaucoup aidés pour cette étude. **Répondit la chanteuse**

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai dés que je sortirai d'ici, par ailleurs, tu as reçut un bouquet de fleurs. Je te laisse je vais aller féliciter ton équipe !

 **Savannah partit et laissa Lily seule, qui avança vers le dit bouquet et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ses fleur préférées : du Lys. Elle sourit et prit la carte qui était à son attention et la lut, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

 _« Pour le medicomage la plus sexy et la plus fabuleuse de toutes la communauté magique, j'ai hâte de t'avoir rien qu'à moi !_

 _Je t'aime_

 _J. »_

 **Lily Grace Evans mit la carte dans son sac et alla prendre une douche rapide afin de rentrer chez elle. A l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, elle avait assistée à une conférence et présentée son étude. Une fois la douche terminer, elle s'habilla de façon à être jolie pour l'homme qu'elle aime de tous son cœur, elle passa ses sous-vêtement de couleur chair, une paire de collant, une robe rouge à manche trois quart, lui arrivant au dessus du genoux et une paire de bottine à petit talon noir. Elle sécha ses long cheveux roux et les ramena en une tresse épi de blé sur le coté. Elle se couvrit de son manteau et alla rejoindre le centre de transplanage le plus proche.**

 **Durant le trajet elle pensa à la soirée qu'elle allait passer en charmante compagnie, cela lui fit afficher un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres et un rougissement aux niveau des joues. Ses pensées furent coupées par un toussotement, alors elle prit un miroir et vit le visage de sa meilleure amie.**

\- Joyeux Noël et Merry Christmas !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi miss Bernard, j'adore la langue française ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis d'origine française et que en France ça parle français !

\- Sans blague, sinon bien arrivés ?

\- Oui oui, sans aucun problème, l'avion était à l'heure et mon père et venu nous chercher !

\- Et comment se débrouille Sirius avec la langue ?

\- Ben pour le moment, il n'a pas eut l'occasion de la tester puisque mon père lui parle anglais mais je pense que après demain je vais l'amener faire les magasins et là il sera totalement seul pour parler !

\- Tu me racontera rassure moi ! **Rigola-t-elle**

\- T'en fais pas ma chère, bon alors cette conférence ?

\- Génial mais je suis contente de pouvoir me reposer maintenant ! Et toi alors comment tu vas ?

\- Oh moi tu sais que je pète toujours la forme … même en étant stressée par le mariage qui se prépare et puis …

 **Lily écoute sa meilleure amie lui blablater les nombreuses réactions de sa famille paternel quand ils ont apprit ses fiançailles avec Sirius Black La jeune femme imagina sa meilleure amie dans une magnifique robe blanche ! La conversation se termina vingt minutes plus tard car Lily arrivait arrivait au centre de tranplanage.**

 **Devant son immeuble sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lily souhaita de passer de bonne fête à ses voisins et rejoignit son appartement. La porte d'entrée où une couronne de Noël y était accrochée. Elle tourna la poignet et quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se retrouva dos contre la porte avec des lèvres collées aux siennes. La jeune femme reconnut cet accueil chaleureux et esquissa un sourire, durant l'étreinte, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de la personne qui l'embrassa et ses mains allèrent automatiquement dans les cheveux de cette personne. Une fois le baiser terminé, la jeune chanteuse reprit son souffle et regarda les yeux noisette qui étaient posés sur elle tout en s'y noyant dedans !**

\- Joyeux Noël mon cœur !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

 **Le jeune homme laissa sa femme ranger son manteau et son sac dans l'armoire de l'entrée et alla en cuisine afin de s'occuper du repas. Lily quant à elle alla le rejoindre après avoir enlever ses chaussures pour rester pieds nu.**

\- Je rêve le grand James Potter fait la cuisine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois j'ai des talents cachés que tu ne connais pas ma belle !

 **Il continua de touiller la marmite tandis qu'elle alla dans le salon pour y découvrir la décoration et elle en eut des étoiles pleins les yeux, ses guirlandes lumineuses éclairait la pièces, un sapin grand et majestueux était installé, et décoré, à coté de la baie vitrée ou l'on pouvait voir de la neige tombée à l'extérieur. Les canapés furent repoussés contre le mur afin d'y laisser une table pour deux personnes, une nappe rouge bordeaux avec des paillettes y était posée, un couvert en porcelaine y était également dressés. Des bougies, pas encore allumées étaient posée sur la table donnant une ambiance romantique. Sur la cheminée, était accroché plusieurs chaussettes de Noël qui représentaient leurs familles respectives. Au bas du sapin des cadeaux attendaient gentiment d'être ouvert par leurs propriétaires, ce qui laissa échapper un frisson à la jeune femme en pensant aux cadeaux qu'elle avait fait à son homme.**

 **Elle alla donc le rejoindre dans la cuisine et s'approcha de lui, elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre ses omoplates en fermant les yeux tout en humectant la délicieuse odeur que dégageait les casseroles.**

\- Le salon est magnifiquement décoré. **Le complimenta-t-elle**

\- Tu trouve ? Car je le trouve trop simple justement !

\- Au contraire, il est parfait ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, tout baigne … enfin je pense, j'espère ne pas avoir trop salé et d'avoir respecter les bonnes instructions sinon je vais voir Remus et lui dire ma façon de pensée !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ?

\- Un repas typiquement moldu. Alors en entrée, nous avons une salade de jeune pousse, pamplemousse et avocat. En plat principal je nous ai préparer du canard à l'orange et en désert nous avons la traditionnel bûche glacée de Noël !

\- Avec du chocolat et des noisettes ? **Demanda les étoiles pleins les yeux**

\- Oui. **Répondit-il**

 **Lily sautilla de joie dans la cuisine faisant rire son époux. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle alla à l'étage, plus précisément dans la salle de bain, afin de réajuster son maquillage et détacher ses cheveux en les laissant tomber le long de son dos en cascada bouclés. Puis elle ajouta du parfum sur son cou et se regarda dans le miroir … elle était bien différente de la jeune adolescente qu'elle était durant ses études à Poudlard ! Elle était maintenant une jeune femme épanouis, pleine d'assurance et ses mauvais démons étaient loin derrière elle. Si elle était comme ça aujourd'hui c'était bien grâce à sa famille, ses amis, son homme et même si il lui a brise le cœur son ex. Tout d'un coup elle se rappela des circonstances qui ont fait que James Potter et Lily Evans se sont remit ensemble …**

 _Flash Back année 1978_

 _ **Le tableau de la salle commune de Gryffondor pivota et laissa entrer, une jeune femme qui était dans une colère noire. Ce qui surprit les autres sorcier de la maison du lion. L'un des sorciers regarda ses meilleurs amis et se leva pour allé vers la nouvelle venue.**_

 _\- Evans ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?_

 _\- Je suis venue pour te dire que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurai dû t'écouter Potter !_

\- …

 _\- Comme si tu ne voyait pas de quoi je parle. Si tu le souhaite je peux me mettre à genoux et te remercier comme tu l'as toujours souhaité en faisant que des éloges à ton égard._

 _ **Le jeune homme la regarda en s'interrogeant de quoi voulait-elle parler. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle posa son sac violemment sur le sol et s'apprêta à se mettre à genoux mais il l'en empêcha.**_

 _\- Evans ne fais pas ça. Quoi que j'ai pu faire tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Explique seulement ce qu'il s'est passé. **Dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec ses amis**_

 _\- Non mais quel salopard, quel enculé comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? **Dit-elle en prenant place entre James et Sirius**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda Peter penaud**_

 _\- Damian et moi c'est terminé !_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- T'as très bien entendu Potter !_

 _ **Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent, Remus le plus calme du groupe chercha ses mots afin de calmer son amie, Peter ne comprenait rien, Sirius attendit la suite et James chercha un moyen de faire payer Damian Phillips d'avoir mit Lily dans cet état. Alors que la jeune femme serra les poings au point d'avoir les phalanges toutes blanche.**_

 _\- Tu veux cogner dans quelque chose ? **Questionna Sirius**_

 _\- J'aimerai bien mais je si tape dans le mur il y a un risque d'avoir un trou, même si c'est de la pierre, et si je cogne un arbre je vais avoir la main en sang._

 _\- Viens avec moi. **Dit James en lui prenant la main**_

 _ **Lily suivit James qui l'amena à la salle sur demande et vit au centre de la pièce un punching-ball. James lui retira sa cape de sorcier et lui montra de la tête le punching-ball.**_

 _\- T'as pas un photo de lui ?_

 _\- Je crois, attends !_

 _ **Le jeune homme fit apparaître une photo et la colla sur le mannequin. En voyant la photo, la jeune femme ressentit une immense colère en elle et frappa de toute ses forces en jurant tous les mots qui lui venait en tête.**_

 _\- Durant deux ans je lui ais tout donné : ma vie, mon amour et je lui ais même attribué ma confiance ! Durant deux ans il m'a promit que mes problèmes de santé ne seraient jamais un fardeau pour lui et qu'il serait toujours la pour me soutenir jusqu'au bout … mais il a fallut qu'il se lève un matin et me dire tout le contraire ! « Je ne suis plus assez bien pour t'aider ! » voilà quel fut ses derniers mots envers moi ! Mais quel fils de pute !_

 _ **Elle cogna une dernière fois et elle sentit une douleur au niveau de son poignet droit et là elle relâche la pression en laissant ses larmes coulées sur ses joues. C'est à ce moment la que James l'amena sur le canapé après l'avoir prise dans ses bras.**_

 _\- Allé explique moi tout en détail calmement ! **Dit-il d'une voix douce**_

 _\- En ce moment ça n'allait pas du tout entre Damian et moi, nous faisions que nous disputer ! Nous nous sommes engueuler avant que je vienne ici et il … a oser me dire « J'étouffe, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! Je commencer à perdre pied à force à donner mon énergie pour une cause de problème mentaux et physique. Je ne suis plus assez bien pour t'aider » ! J'ai pas chercher et je lui ai administré une calque monumentale._

 _\- Peut-être que ses mots ont dépassés sa pensée et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot !_

 _\- Oh non crois moi il m'a bien regardé dans les yeux ! Pour une fois dans ma vie j'aurai dû rester sur ma position et ne pas sortir avec un garçon ! J'ai négligée mes études pour un imbécile. Mais je me suis dis que je suis une ado normale et que je pouvais vivre comme toutes les jeunes filles du monde._

 _ **Le silence s'installa, Lily essuya ses larmes et se moucha et regarda ses ongles tandis que James la regardait elle ! Cela durant pendant quelques minutes avant que Lily reprenne la parole !**_

 _\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tous ça ! **Dit-elle en affichant un sourire gêner**_

 _\- Tu ne m'embête pas du tout au contraire je suis ravis que tu vienne me voir, mais pourquoi tu as parlé de « problèmes de santé » ?_

 _\- Pas envie d'en parler !_

 _\- Evans, je vais te paraître cru mais depuis quelque temps tu agi anormalement. Et puis pourquoi tu était absente il y a quelques mois ?_

 _\- Potter, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !_

 _\- Très bien, je demanderai à Caroline !_

 _\- T'oserai pas ?_

 _\- Tu sais bien que je suis capable de tous !_

 _ **Les deux sorciers se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux et la jeune femme abdiqua. Lily se mit alors à se confier à James Potter, le garçon qui l'exaspère le plus au monde.**_

 _\- L'an passé, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall afin de m'annoncer que mes parents avaient péri dans un accident de voiture._

 _\- Je suis désolé !_

 _\- Merci, je suis donc retourner chez moi pour assister aux funérailles mais je n'avais personne pour m'épauler par conséquent j'étais toute seule._

 _\- Et ta sœur ?_

 _\- Pétunia ne me parle plus depuis le jour où j'ai reçut ma première lettre pour Poudlard. On se parle plus depuis lors. Quand je suis revenu, Caroline à tout fait pour me soutenir face à la perte de mes parents mais ce n'était pas suffisant ce qui provoquer quelques dégâts._

 _\- Quels sortes de dégâts ? **Questionna James**_

 _\- Eh bien je suis rentrée dans une phase ou j'avais envie de foutre ma vie en l'air … Potter j'ai réellement pas envie d'en parler !_

 _\- Evans, tu viens de me dire que tu avais une phase de foutre ta vie en l'air. Tu as commencé ton histoire alors maintenant tu continue._

 _\- Je me faisais du mal volontairement, quand tous le monde dormait j'allais dans la salle de bain et je …_

 _\- Tu ?_

 _\- Je me coupais les veines, durant les intercours j'ai réussi à avoir des potions illicite qui me faisait partir dans un état second … ça a duré durant toute l'année jusqu'à l'été dernier. Puis Caroline s'en est aperçut et m'a forcé à … allé voir un psychologue_

 _\- Psycho quoi ?_

 _\- Un médecin moldu, elle m'a donc forcé à allé voir un psy et il en est venu à la conclusion que j'avais un déséquilibre mental depuis la perte de mes parents. J'ai directement mit Damian et courant et il m'a promit de me soutenir quelle que soit la difficulté, mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas stupide !_

 _\- Tu dis ça pour me réconforter ! **Dit-elle ironiquement**_

 _\- Pas du tout ! Je le pense vraiment … foi de Maraudeur !_

 _ **Lily afficha un faible sourire et baissa la tête. Elle essuya une larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux et releva la tête en inspirant bien fort. Lily regarda son camarade qui la fixait lui aussi**_

 _\- Lily ? **Appela-t-il inquiet**_

 _ **Aucune réponse, elle le regardait toujours dans ses yeux bleu ou elle recommença à s'y noyer pour la première fois ! Elle ressentit des frissons qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec lui dans le couloir ou bien dans la salle commune. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient un conversation sérieuse et cordiale. Ils continuaient de se fixer longuement puis par une soudaine pulsion, elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et leurs lèvres se collèrent pour un baiser fiévreux et amoureux. Leurs langues se découvrent pour une douce caresse qui fit naître des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune chanteuse. Les bras de James la ramenèrent à califourchon sur ses jambes sans mettre fin à leurs baiser.**_

 _ **Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, collant leurs front l'un contre l'autre. Tout deux fermant les yeux en souhaitant garder ce baiser dans leur mémoire.**_

 _\- J'suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! **Dit-elle toujours les yeux clos**_

 _\- Ne le sois pas_

\- … _, **cessant de respirer.**_

 _\- Lily regarde moi !_

 _ **La jeune femme s'exécuta et elle se sentit fondre devant un tel regard comme celui de James. Celui-ci prit son menton de sa main droite et de sa main libre croisa ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser beaucoup plus léger cette fois-ci.** _

_\- Donc ça veut dire que … **Dit-il en souriant sournoisement**_

 _\- Je crois bien que oui … après m'avoir harcelée pour sortir avec toi, voilà que je viens d'accepter finalement ta proposition !_

 _Flash Back année 1978_

 **La jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite afin de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut la même année que Poudlard apprit que Sirius et Caroline se considéraient plus que des amis. Le couple Potter/Evans fut annoncé durant le dernier match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle, ainsi James put en faire baver Damian de son comportement envers sa petite amie. James et Lily se sont mariés quelques mois après puis s'en est suivit du prochain mariage de Sirius et Caroline.**

\- Lily ? **Appela James du rez-de-chaussé**

\- J'arrive ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Elle descendit rejoindre son homme et le trouva au salon ! Elle le regarda de la tête au pieds, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise noir avec une veste et pour combler le tous une paire de converse, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune femme.**

\- Pourquoi tu rigole ?

\- La tenue super classe avec les converses ? Très original James !

\- J'ai oublier mes chaussures chez Remus, donc j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main.

\- Tu es pardonné mais tu pourrai rester en chaussettes ?

\- Et voir quelle paire de chaussette je porte ? Même pas en rêve Evans

\- C'est Potter maintenant, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu porte les chaussettes en forme de chat que les Maraudeurs t'ont offert pour ton anniversaire

\- Touché, pas très romantique je sais !

 **Elle s'approcha de lui afin de lui susurrer dans l'oreille …**

\- J'aime tes chaussettes en forme de chat !

 **Elle lui embrassa le cou puis le coin des lèvres, James quant à lui lui tendit un petit paquet emballé.**

\- On attends pas minuit ?

\- Si mais celui-ci je voudrait que tu l'ai pendant que l'on mange !

 **Elle prit le paquet et le remercia, elle l'ouvra et tomba sur une boite en velours. Lily souleva le couvercle pour y découvrir un collier en or blanc ou le médaillon était l'image d'un cerf qui avait dans ses cornes des fleur de lys.**

\- James …

\- Si je t'entends dire que c'est trop tu sera privée de dessert !

\- T'oserai pas ! **Dit-elle faussement offensée**

\- Je vais me gêner tien !

\- Il est magnifique !

 **Le jeune homme passa le collier autour du cou de sa bien aimée et lui proposa de passer à table. Ils prirent place quand James arriva avec la salade, après avoir allumé les bougies posées dans un bougeoir doré d'un coup de baguette. Ils se servirent et commencèrent une conversation …**

\- Alors maintenant que ton étude est terminée tu compte en refaire une nouvelle ?

\- Non, cette fois-ci je vais me concentrer sur mon vrais boulot et être un Médicomage qui a pour but de sauver des gens. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui est-ce que Sirius et toi faites tourner en bourrique les Aurors que vous le faisiez à Poudlard ?

\- Oh nan une fois que tu as rencontrer Alastor Maugrey tu n'as pas vraiment envie de l'avoir sur le dos. Sérieusement ce type fait froid dans le dos ! **Grimaça-t-il**

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ouais, il fout vraiment la frousse !

 **Ils continuèrent leurs conversation concernant leurs projets professionnel jusqu'à que Joe débarrassa la salade pour allé chercher le canard à l'orange.**

\- Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Oh eh bien mes parents sont chez un de mes oncles en Irlande du Nord, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent. Mais ne parlons pas de mes parents, cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous nous sommes pas retrouvés tous les deux et je compte bien en profiter.

 **Il l'embrassa et débarrassa les assiettes afin d'en mettre des plus petites. Seulement Lily alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine et lui retira les assiettes des mains afin de les poser sur le plan de travail.**

\- Tu ne veux pas de dessert ?

\- Si mais je veux tout d'abord un autre genre de dessert si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Oh tu veux parler de ce genre de dessert !

 **Lily affirma, le prit par la col de sa veste et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et répondit au baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Puis il dévia sa bouche vers son cou qu'il mitrailla de baiser plus fiévreux les uns que les autres et dit entre deux baiser …**

\- On devrait … monter … dans la chambre

\- Notre chambre Evans

\- C'est Potter !

 **Ni une ni deux, James passa ses mains dans le dos et sous les jambes de la jeune femmes et monta à l'étage pour la reposer au sol une fois arrivé ! Ils reprirent leurs embrassades tout en avançant à tâtons vers leur chambre.**

 **Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune homme plaqua la jolie rousse contre celle-ci et reprit les bisous dans le cou de la jeune femme sans oublier de lui mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille ce qui provoqua un soupir d'aise la part de son épouse. Les vêtements disparaissaient petit à petit ce qui augmenta la chaleur corporelle du jeune couple.**

\- On est pressée miss Evans ? **Demanda-t-il en souriant**

\- C'est madame Potter et je ne suis pas qu'un peu pressée Monsieur Potter ! **Répondit-elle dans un souffle**

\- A vos ordres madame Potter !

 **Elle passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, alors qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau baiser, ses mains allèrent vers ses reins pour terminer leur course sur les fesses de ce dernier.**

\- Plutôt ravissant cet ensemble. **Dit-il en désignant les dessous qu'elle portait**

\- Rien que pour toi.

 **Le reste des vêtements disparurent et nos deux tourtereaux entamèrent une danse charnelle que eux seuls connaissaient les pas.**

 **[…]**

 **Lily était uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements et de la chemise de James tandis qu'il était uniquement vêtu de son bas de pyjama. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, le dos de la jeune femme calé contre le torse nu de son époux. Ils dégustaient la bûche glacée qui était une pure merveille pour leurs papilles.**

\- Il est bientôt minuit ! Si on ne se dépêche pas on va rater la messe de minuit ! **Informa-t-il**

\- Pour être honnête je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, il neige de fou et le temps doit être pire que lorsque je suis arrivé. **Répondit-elle.** Je préfère rester ici avec toi !

\- Comme tu veux !

\- C'est ce que je veux !

 **Ils terminèrent leur bûche glacée et posèrent leurs petites assiettes sur la table basse et restèrent dans la même position durant quelque minutes. James caressa de bas en haut le bras de Lily qui soupira de bien être. Puis son regarda se porta vers le piano qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce de la maison. Elle se dégagea doucement de son homme et alla vers l'instrument pour y prendre place !**

\- Quelle chanson tu veux ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu savais jouer du piano !

\- J'en ai fais jusqu'à que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard !

\- J'ai hâte d'écouter ça !

 **Lily sourit et ses doigts commencèrent quelques notes avant de trouver la chanson de Noël parfaite ! Elle continua dans sa lancée tout en se faisant regarder par James qui était émerveillé du talent de pianiste de sa femme. Elle était en parfaite harmonie avec la musique et peut-être même plus avec le piano.**

 **La jeune femme pianota les dernière notes à la fin, elle regarda James dans les yeux et dit …**

\- « All I want for Christmas is … you »

\- Magnifique, ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir écouter jouer Evans

\- C'est Potter, le plaisir est partagé, monsieur Potter !

 **Ils retournèrent au salon, le jeune homme regarda l'heure et il ne restait plus qu'une minutes avant minuit et d'être officiellement le 25 Décembre. Alors, avec l'aide de la magie le jeune coule fit la vaisselle allèrent se mettre en pyjama et reprirent leur place dans le salon mais près de la cheminée qui fit dégager une chaleur avec le feu qui brûlait le bois dans tous les sens ! Lily prit place à terre en face de James et quand minuit sonna, elle se tourna vers la droite et prit un premier paquet et lui tendit !**

\- J'espère qu'il te plaira !

 **Il prit le petit paquet et commença à l'ouvrir, il découvrit la montre qu'il avait vu quelques jours plutôt quand ils se baladaient dans les rues de Londres moldu quelques semaines avant la conférence des médicomages. Il la remercia d'un baiser sur la main et chercha le cadeaux qu'il avait pour elle, quand il le trouva il le lui donna délicatement.**

\- Faut faire gaffe, c'est fragile ! **Dit-il**

\- Merci de me le dire j'étais à deux doigts de le secouer ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Lily déchira le papier cadeau pour voir une boite en carton, elle souleva le socle et en sortit une boule de neige avec effigie de Mickey et Minnie.**

\- Comment tu sais que j'adore Disney ?

\- Lily, je sais que tu aime ces dessins animés moldu car tu m'en parle beaucoup alors avec l'aide de Caroline et Remus j'ai cherché de quoi te rapprocher de quelques chose que tu aime.

\- Tu me connais trop bien !

 **Elle se leva et alla le remercier d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.**

\- Disons que j'ai un autre cadeaux pour toi !

\- Quoi ? Mais j'en ai déjà deux avec le collier et la boule de neige !

\- Alors disons que le collier est un cadeau pour te féliciter pour ta conférence et que la boule de neige et mon second cadeau ceux de Noël !

\- James …

\- Lily !

 **Lily savait que quand il l'appelait de façon sérieuse, ce don elle avait horreur, elle n'avait aucune chance d'arrivée à ses fins car le grand James Potter était connu pour être le plus têtu, casse-cou et drôle de tous les Maraudeurs. Des qualités qui avait directement séduite la jeune femme au fil des années à Poudlard**

\- Bon d'accord ! **Abdiqua-t-elle.**

 **James sourit et prit une petite enveloppe et la donna à sa femme. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux ticket. Lily regarda la destination avant de jeter un regard intriguée à son mari.**

\- Un voyage ?

\- Ouais, aux Caraïbes, c'est l'endroit le plus magique tu monde entier !

\- J'ai toujours rêver d'aller au Caraïbes !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je nous ai dégoter ces vacances !

 **James et Lily se regardèrent et la jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant. Le jeune homme rigola et prit entre ses mains le visage de sa femme pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.**

\- Wow, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je me demande si mon second cadeau va être de taille après cette demande !

\- Comment ça ? **Se questionna-t-il**

\- Tiens, j'avais moi aussi un second cadeau pour toi ! **Essuyant ses larme** _ **s**_

 **Elle lui tendit un petit paquet, un peu plus gros que le premier, et le regarda l'ouvrir dans le silence le plus total. Il tomba sur une petite boite en carton, James haussa les sourcils en regardant Lily, qui lui souriait, et ouvrit la boite. Il découvrit à l'intérieur deux petit chaussons l'un rose clair ou il y avait marqué « 50% Maman » et l'autre bleu clair ou il y avait marqué « 50% papa ». James prit ces petits chaussons entre ses mains et questionna son épouse**

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 **Lily sourit lui prit les petits chaussons, ouvrit son cardigan en laine et les posa sur son ventre.**

\- C'est assez clair pour toi ?

\- …

\- James ?

\- Dis le !

\- Je suis enceinte !

 **James se leva, fit lever Lily par la même occasion et s'agenouilla et posa sa tête et sa main contre le ventre de sa femme. Ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme en voyant son mari agir ainsi.**

\- Salut toi … tu as de la chance que ce soit Noël sinon j'étais prés à incendier ta mère car elle aurait dû m'en parler plus tôt. Nous prendrons soins de toi quoi qu'il arrive, porte toi bien et n'embête pas trop maman avec les nausées. **Dit-il en embrassa le ventre de la jeune femme.** Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

\- Environ depuis le début de mon étude, donc cela ramène à cinq ou sept semaines !

 **Le jeune homme se leva afin d'être à la hauteur de la jeune medicomage et souleva de sa mains du gui ou la tradition obligeait tous les couples de s'embrasser. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.**

 **Ils allèrent se coucher vers une heure et demie du matin, dans le lit leurs mains entrelacer était poser sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme qui abritait le fruit de leur amour.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _25 Décembre 1979_

 **Lily se réveilla avec une folle envie de pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'étira de son lit, passa et main sur son ventre encore plat en souriant, chose qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle a apprit qu'elle est enceinte. Puis elle attrapa son chandail et le passa sur ses épaules, elle ouvra les volets et remarqua qu'un fabuleux manteau blanc couvrait les jardins, les toits des maisons et que quelques petits flocons tombaient également. Elle afficha un nouveau sourire mais différent cette fois-ci, elle adorait la neige pour la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas plus belle chose au monde. Et selon elle, la neige était réellement la magie que Noël pouvait offrir. Au loin, elle vit les lumières des salons de ses voisin, des enfants entrain de faire des bonhomme de neige ou bien des adultes faisant une bataille de boule de neige comme dans leurs enfances.**

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment ce sera quand tu sera là petit bout ! **Pensa-t-elle en « parlant » à son enfant**

 **Enfin, elle alla dans la salle de bain, se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et quand elle releva la tête, elle comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle eut le temps de relever ses cheveux et de dégurgiter le fabuleux dîner de la veille.**

\- C'est donc ça une nausée ? Charmant réveil !

 **Une fois la nausée partit, elle se rinça la bouche et se lava les mains pour repasser un coup d'eau sur le visage. Enfin elle descendit rejoindre James qui était levé depuis une heure, elle le rejoint dans la cuisine et elle le vit devant son chocolat chaud, dans une tasse de la boutique Zanko entrain de manger des céréales.**

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour mon cœur, comment allez-vous ? **Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.**

\- D'humeur enfantine, j'ai envie de jouer dans la neige aujourd'hui ! **Dit-elle d'une voix d'enfant.** Et j'ai fais la rencontre des nausées ce matin. **Grimaça-t-elle**

\- Oh pas cool comme réveil pour ta maman ! **Dit James en embrassant le ventre de la jeune femme**

\- Alors pour la neige ? **Sourit-elle**

\- Cet après midi promit !

\- D'accords !

 **Elle se détacha de son étreinte, et alla se préparer son petit déjeuner : ce matin elle avait envie de pancake et elle en trouva des déjà préparer. Elle en chauffa trois, puis se mit à préparer son chocolat chaud et ramena pâte à tartiner, chocolat en poudre, sa tasse de lait et ses pancakes. Elle tartina ses pancakes et lécha le chocolat sur la cuillère faisant rire son époux.**

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois manger avec plaisir !

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est ça **, en désignant son ventre,** qui me donne faim !

 **Elle déjeuna en savourant son repas et bu le chocolat chaud d'une traite. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche avant d'aller s'habiller d'un simple jean et d'un pull à l'intérieur. Elle rejoignit James qui lui avait déjà prit une douche et s'était habillé d'un simple jogging et d'un pull gris. Elle s'installa avec lui sur le canapé et ils regardèrent les dessins animés de Noël. Puis la sonnerie retentit dans la maison.**

\- C'est quoi … enfin c'est qui ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- J'sais pas ! **Dit-il perdu également**

 **Elle alla ouvrir et qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle vit Remus accompagné de Peter suivit de sa meilleure amie et de Sirius derrière elle.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que …

\- Pose pas de questions tu risque d'avoir mal à la tête ! **Dit Caroline**

 **Lily leurs amis et les laissa entrer. Puis elle vit d'autres personnes qui avancèrent vers la maison de la jeune femme.**

\- Joyeux Noël ma grande ! **Dit Alice en l'étreignant**

 **Demi répondit à l'étreinte, et en fit une à Franck, Marlène et Dorcas. Ils la saluèrent et entrèrent. Lily ferma la porte et alla rejoindre ce petit monde au salon ou James avait l'air aussi surprit de voir leurs amis au grand complet.**

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

\- Eh bien, c'est le jour de Noël ! **Répondit Marlène en souriant**

\- Oui ça on le sait bien mais … vous n'êtes pas à Paris, ou en Amérique, ou …, **dit-elle en regardant Dorcas,** je ne sais ou ?

\- Oh oui, on vous a rien dit afin de vous faire la surprise et il s'avère que c'est ma famille qui est venue de France pour les fêtes ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Et pour mon cas, mes destinations de vacances ne vous regarde en rien ! **Fit Dorcas en haussant les épaules**

\- Et à ce que l'on voit, vous avez déjà ouvert vos cadeaux ! **Remarqua Franck**

\- Oui à minuit comme le veut la tradition ! **Fit James**

\- Eh bien la tradition veut que la famille soit réunis pour ce jour de fête ! **Informa Remus.** Les amis sont la famille que l'on choisit ne l'oubliez pas !

\- Bon allé, ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. **Fit Marlène en retroussant ses manches.** Alors Franck et Sirius vous vous occupez de nous trouvez un moyen afin de mettre une table pour tous le monde. Peter, Remus et James vous vous occupez de nous chercher une autre table …

\- Qui se trouve dans l'abri de jardin. **Ajouta Lily**

\- Voilà, Dorcas et Alice vous vous occupez de ranger le salon, puisque ces fainéants ne l'ont pas fait, **en désignant James et Lily,** Caroline et Lily vous mettez la table ! Quant à moi je m'occupe de la cuisine

 **Les jeunes femmes foudroyèrent leur amie du regard qui sourit de toute ses dents. Tous le monde alla faire ses taches qui leur ont été attribué.**

 **Marlène alla donc dans la cuisine préparer le délicieux repas, Franck et Sirius préparaient la salle à manger, Dorcas et Alice après avoir ranger allèrent aider leur amie en cuisine, Caroline et Lily sortirent les assiettes, couverts et verre. Quand la table fut mise, les hommes allèrent faire un billard dans le sous-sol, les deux chefs de famille aidaient leur femmes et les jeunes femme étaient au salon. Dorcas étant à la fenêtre prête à fumer une cigarette mais était trop proche de Lily.**

\- Ah non, Meadowes soit tu vas complètement dehors soit tu vas de l'autre coté !

\- Pourquoi ? D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas que je sois la !

\- Oui mais pas quand tu as une femme enceinte juste à coté !

\- Quoi ?

 **Lily posa sa main contre sa bouche comprenant qu'elle venait de gaffer.**

\- Tu es enceinte ? **Fit Caroline**

\- Oui de quelques semaines. **Répondit la jeune rousse**

\- On mais c'est génial, on sera mère en même temps ! **Dit Alice en sautillant de joie**

\- Tu peux répéter ? **Dit Marlène en sortant de la cuisine.** J'ai bien entendu tu es enceinte ?

\- Tu parle de qui ? Lily ou Alice ?

\- Parce que tu es aussi enceinte Lily ?

\- Ouais !

 **Les jeunes femmes félicitèrent de joie leurs amies en les prenant dans les bras. Dorcas se contenta d'un félicitation et alla complètement dehors et consomma tranquillement sa cigarette. Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent et virent leurs amies sautillant de joie.**

\- Eh bien c'est quoi toutes ces embrassades ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Franck ! James ! Vous n'êtes que des petits cachottiers, vous auriez pu nous dire que Lily et Alice étaient enceinte !

\- Quoi ? **Hurla Sirius.** Cornedrue tu vas être père et je ne suis même pas au courant !

\- Pour ma défense, je l'ai su qu'hier soir ! Et toi Franck quelle est ton excuse ?

\- On voulait vous l'annoncer tous en même temps !

 **Une fois les félicitations passées, ils prirent tous un petit apéritif pour fêter ces deux bonnes nouvelles.**

\- Vous savez quoi ? C'est le premier Noël que James et Lily passent ensemble ! Et il n'y a toujours pas eu des insultes qui fusent. **Fit Caroline en ayant la voix qui dans les aiguës.**

\- N'empêche toi t'es vache, je voulais une vidéo ou Sirius parlerai français et il ne l'a pas fait !

\- Oh rassure toi, une de mes tantes ne parle que français et elle lui a parlé et je l'ai prit en vidéo le Sirichou ! **Dit Caroline un sourire moqueur sur le visage**

\- Hey je me suis pas mal débrouiller !

\- J'ai jamais rien dit de tel mon chéri !

 **Un silence s'installa, les jeunes hommes revinrent près de leurs moitiés. Dorcas revint de l'extérieur et chacun prit place sur un sofa.**

\- J'aimerai revenir à Poudlard ! **Dit Marlène**

\- On a quitter l'école que l'an dernieret tu veux déjà y retourner ? **Dit Peter surprit**

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, être le groupe que l'on est aujourd'hui sans que monsieur et madame Potter ne se crient dessus ! **Ajouta Marlène**

 **Ils continuèrent de discuter quand le téléphone de la maison sonna, Lily alla répondre et entendit avec joie la voix de Mary McDonald.**

\- Joyeux Noël Lilou !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Mary, comment vas ? Toi, les enfants et même ton époux ?

\- Très bien, je suis à Londres chez ma belle-famille. Nous attendons pour passer à table alors pour patienter je me suis dit que j'allais t'appeler !

\- C'est super gentil de pense à nous ? **S'enquit Lily**

\- Je penserai toujours à vous bande de nouille, et je ne veux pas gâcher ton humeur joyeuse mais il me semble avoir croisé ta sœur en centre-ville

 **Elles continuèrent de parler, Lily ne recevait plus des nouvelles de sa sœur, puisque Pétunia avait rejetée Lily depuis la mort de leurs parents. Elle était maintenant mariée avec son amour de jeunesse Vernon Dursley et ils agrandissait la famille avec un bébé qui arriverai en Juin prochain. Quand Lily raccrocha, ce fut le moment de passer à table. James et Lily se regardèrent et firent un oui de la tête.**

 **Marlène avait préparées une délicieuse dinde avec des pommes de terres, du riz, une salade composée et en dessert, elles avaient préparées un mille feuille. Tous le monde se servit mais quand l'odeur de la dinde fut sous le nez de Lily, cela lui provoqua un haut le cœur dont elle recula son assiette sous le regard surprit des convives et de sa famille.**

\- Ça ne va pas Lilou ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Si si, ça va sup … excusez-moi !

 **Elle se leva de table et alla au WC afin de rejeter son petit déjeuner. Elle attendit cinq minutes avant de se laver les mains, se rincer la bouche et ressortir et tomba nez à nez avec Remus.**

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

\- Tu me le dirai si ça n'allait pas cette fois hein Lily ?

 **Elle sourit face à l'inquiétude de la personne qui avait toujours été le grand frère qu'elle aurai souhaitée. Même après les nombreuses prise de tête entre James et elle, le lycanthrope a toujours garder un œil sur la jeune femme de manière fraternel et quand ça n'allait pas elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'appeler et se confier. Parfois elle aimerai qu'il écoute ses amis quand ceux-ci et elle même disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre puisque c'était cette image qu'il avait de lui depuis qu'il a été mordu durant son enfance. Jamais elle n'avait vu Remus autrement qu'un ami sur qui elle pouvait confier sa propre vie. Cela la faisait rire de voir que c'était lui qui était autant inquiets qu'elle l'était durant les pleines lunes**

\- Je t'assure Remus tout va bien ! Ce sont des nausées, c'est normal pour le premier trimestre.

 **Peu satisfait de cette réponse, ils retournèrent à table où cette fois-ci Lily ramena délicatement son assiette vers elle et le repas commença. Pendant que les discussions allaient de bon train, James posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et la presse afin qu'elle lui accorde son attention.**

\- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda-t-il en chuchotant**

\- Oui, oui c'est l'odeur de la dinde qui m'a tordu l'estomac. **Répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

 **Une fois le dessert terminé, tous le monde alla dans le salon ouvrir les cadeaux, Remus et Franck s'étaient éclipsé afin d'amener les cadeaux.**

 **Tous le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux,dans une harmonie joyeux et festif sous les rires et les acclamations de chacun.**

\- Eh dire que l'an prochain on passera Noël avec deux personnes supplémentaires. **Fit Caroline**

\- Ouais deux bébés qui vont faire que brailler dans tous les sens

\- Tu sais Meadowes, un peu plus de bonheur pour nos futurs enfants de ta part serai la bienvenue. **Dit Lily**

\- Ah mais je suis heureuse pour vous quatre mais je le suis à ma façon !

 **Lily leva les yeux et ignora la réponse de son amie. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait c'était que Dorcas Meadowes était une jeune femme sarcastique, de glace mais qui montrait ses sentiments à sa façon … en envoyant des sarcasmes par exemple.**

\- Ok je vous propose de faire une partie de Quidditch … afin de faire en sorte que Meadowes et Lily n'en viennent pas aux mains. **Proposa Sirius.** Même si le crochet du droit de Lily était mémorable ! **Ajouta-t-il en ricanant**

\- Tu sais Black, on peut tout à fais rester sage Lily et moi. **Contra Dorcas**

\- C'est vrais, on en est jamais venu aux mains. **Renchérit Lily**

\- Ah oui souviens toi en sixième année. **Rigola Marlène**

 **Durant leur sixième année, Lily et Dorcas en était venu à se battre suite à une phrase mal placé de cette dernière concernant l'attitude de Lily. La jeune rousse lui avait alors administrée un coup de poing et dans le grande salle en plein repas. Bien entendu Dorcas ne s'était pas laissée faire lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Elles ont été séparées par les Maraudeurs tandis que Caroline tenta de calmer Lily et que Alice avec Marlène s'inquiétèrent du nez de Dorcas qui était en sang. Le professeur McGonagall furieuse leur avait donnée trois mois de retenue à afin de nettoyer chaque pièce qui se trouvait dans le château.**

\- Bon c'est finit oui, vous allez finir par me faire croire que je suis une personne violente et que un jour dans un excès de rage il y aurai une possibilité que je frappe mon enfant. **Dit Lily d'une mine boudeuse**

\- Mais non, on sait tous que tu ne frappera jamais ton enfant si tu es en colère. **La rassure Caroline**

\- Tu es la personne la plus douce qu'il puisse exister. **Renchérit Remus**

\- Mouais … la plus douce. **Ironisa Dorcas**

\- Meadowes ?

\- Oui madame Potter ?

\- La ferme !

\- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Durant l'après midi, tous le monde allaient jouer dans le jardin par un petit match de Quidditch ou bien de boule de neige. Les deux équipes étaient composées de Dorcas, Sirius et Franck contre Marlène, Caroline et James. Peter bien trop peureux s'occupa d'être l'arbitre tandis que Remus, qui n'avait pas récupéré totalement ses forces de la dernière pleine lune, s'occupa d'être l'animateur. Alice et Lily avait pour ordre de rester à l'intérieur mais tout en étant discrète elles sortirent.**

\- Sinon comment ils l'ont prit tes parents ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Ils ne sont pas encore au courant, nous voulons attendre le nouvel ans pour leur annoncer.

\- Attends tes parents ne savent pas que tu es enceinte ?

\- Non, ni les miens, ni ceux de Franck ! **Sourit-elle**

\- Madame Londubat, vous êtes diabolique

\- Ouais c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit ! Mais bon je sais qu'ils seront content vu qu'ils nous harcèlent avec Franck pour qu'on leur offre un petit enfant !

\- C'est sûr vous avez bien choisit la période pour l'annoncer !

\- Et toi sinon, tu l'as annoncé à ta sœur ?

\- Non, mais je pense le faire … après tout je peux bien faire un acte de gentillesse pour cette nouvelle année !

\- Et si elle ne te réponds pas ?

\- Je m'en fou, car je saurai que je n'aurait rien à me reprocher puisque moi au moins je lui aurai donner de mes nouvelles

 **La journée du 25 Décembre 1979 se passa joyeusement dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Quand le soir arriva, tous le monde entra et s'installa afin de regarder à l'unisson un film, moldu, de Noël à savoir « Miracle sur la 34° rue ».**

 **Lily était dans les bras de James qui lui caressait le ventre sous le pull de sa femme. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers son homme qui la contemplait au lieu de regarder le film. Alors il se pencha vers elle et scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre. James se détacha d'elle et lui dit …**

\- Joyeux Noël Evans

\- C'est Potter ! Joyeux Noël mon cœur !

 **James brandit du gui et Lily rigola doucement et l'embrassa comme le veux la tradition.**

 **La guerre faisait rage contre les forces du Mal mais rien ne pouvait allé à l'encontre de l'esprit de Noël, puisqu'on dit que c'est à cette période que la magie était présente dans chaque foyer. Elle avait pour habitude de réunir les familles qui s'aiment, d'apaiser des anciennes rancœur et d'accueillir le bonheur pour une nouvelle année.**

 **La petite bande qui était dans le manoir de Godric's Hollow, ne le savait pas encore mais l'année qui arrivait allait être la plus intense que celles qu'ils avaient vécut précédemment. Mais pour l'heure ils profitaient de la paix que leur offrait la vie en signe de cadeau.**

* * *

 _ **Joyeux Noël**_ _ **et bonne fête de fin d'année 2016**_


	2. Soon we'll be 60 years old

**_Hello mes loulous, on continue avec ce deuxième OS qui est le "final" de ma fiction Sounf of Silence. Cet OS vous donnera quelques indices sur l'intrigue principale, par ailleurs Sound of Silence à déjà six chapitres en ligne et une dizaine déjà écrit qui n'attendent plus que vous pour des reviews._**

 ** _Thème : Mariage + heureuse nouvelle_** ** _Musique : 7 years de Lukas Graham_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 _ **Petite parenthèse avant de commencer votre lecture, merci à AndouilleEtSushi pour sa review : "** Hello :)_  
 _Cet OS était vraiment mignon et très bien écrit ! J'ai bien rit et je suis d'accord avec Dorcas... Ils ne savent plus s'arrêter niveau marmaille :p_  
 _Merci beaucoup pour cette histoire !_  
 _Peut-être à bientôt sur une autre de nos histoires ! :)_  
 _Andouille **"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Soon we'll be 60 years old**

 **.**

 **Assise sur le tabouret qui faisait face à la coiffeuse, une jeune femme regardait son reflet dans le miroir tandis que sa meilleure amie accrocha les dernières mèches rebelles dans son chignon avec des barrettes. Puis elle détourna ses yeux du miroir ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps son reflet qu'elle détestait tant. Elle se concentra donc sur ses mains où son annulaire, qui était encore vêtu d'une bague, était à présent impatient un nouvel symbole.**

\- Voilà c'est terminé ! **Lui dit sa meilleure amie et témoin.** Par Merlin, tu es magnifique ma Lilou.

 **La jeune femme regarda à nouveau son reflet ans le miroir. Elle ne savait pas en quoi elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui retombaient de part et autre de son visage, sa frange était ramenée sur le coté droit, ses yeux abordait un maquillage très léger mais accentué par des lèvres légèrement rosies. Son cou portait même un collier, qui autrefois, appartenait à sa mère. Puis elle regarda la tenue qu'elle portait. C'était une longue robe blanc cassé dont le haut découvrait ses épaules, les manches, en dentelles, arrivaient à la moitié de ses avants-bras et le bas était évasé. Ses chaussures la rendait plus grande avec ses talons de 8 centimètres mais même en étant assise, la jeune femme avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre.**

\- Je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais voir si mon homologue est convenablement vêtu et qu'il ne nous prépare pas de surprise. **L'informa-t-elle en allant vers la porte**

\- Caroline !

\- Oui ?

\- Merci … pour la coiffure, le maquillage et … pour ce que tu sais !

\- Avec plaisir Lily ! **Sourit Caroline avant de sortir**

 **Elle s'en alla laissant Lily seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Très vite, Lily avait retirée ses chaussure qui lui faisaient atrocement mal aux pieds et s'avança vers le balcon où le soleil, de cette fin du mois d'avril, avait décidé d'être présent aujourd'hui. Comme pour l'accueillir, Lily ouvrit les bras vers le ciel tout en fermant les yeux avant d'inspirer l'air printanier.**

 **Tout à coup, Lily dût se tenir à la rambarde du balcon quand elle sentit sa tête faire des loopings et son ventre se torde en gargouillant. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangée la veille, bien trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ses maux de ventre reprirent et cette fois-ci Lily dût poser une main sur sa bouche avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes et de dégurgiter le petit déjeuner de ce matin.**

 **Une fois que son ventre se calma, Lily se rinça la bouche et réajusta son rose à lèvre. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Non mais c'est pas vrais, **se plaint Dorcas Meadowes,** tu as réellement deux pieds gauche !

\- Ne pas savoir danser la valse à 31 ans, tu fou la honte Cornedrue sérieusement ! **Dit Sirius hilare**

\- Dit par celui qui ne sait pas nouer sa cravate correctement alors qu'il a eut sept ans pour apprendre lors de sa jeunesse ! **Répliqua le concerné**

\- Désolé mon vieux mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me passer la corde au cou aujourd'hui

\- Oh mais je suis certain que ça ne va pas tarder ! **Se moqua Remus**

 **Sirius regarda Remus en arquant un sourcil qui voulait dire « tu me vois réellement demander Caroline en mariage ? » auquel Remus répond par un hochement de tête en souriant.**

\- Ah ben en parlant de Caroline la voilà ! **Dit Remus en faisant retourner Sirius vers elle**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez comme bêtise encore ?

\- Nous rien ! **Répondirent Remus et Sirius en chœur**

\- D'accord …

 **Elle regarda Sirius et Remus chacun leur tour avant de se concentrer sur James qui était toujours entrain de danser avec Dorcas … enfin d'essayer de danser.**

\- Ne me dite pas qu'il ne sait toujours pas danser la valse ! **Dit-elle en croisant les bras**

\- D'accord on ne te le dit pas ! **Sourit Remus**

\- C'est pas le moment là ! **Dit-elle au lycanthrope**

 **A cet instant, Sirius dû se tenir à Remus pour ne pas tomber. Il baissa la tête et eut la surprise voir la petite Georgie Olivia Black âgée de bientôt 3 ans, fille de Regulus et de Mary et par la même occasion sa filleule. La jeune homme sourit et la prit dans ses bras en lui donnant pleins de bisous sur la joue. Regulus, Mary et Eliana maintenant âgée de 7 ans vinrent se joindre à eux. Puis arrive Alice et Franck avec leur enfant Neville, bientôt 11 ans suivit de Marlène et Zachary avec leur trois enfants, les jumeaux Edvina et Marvin eux aussi âgés de 7 ans et la petite dernière Nelly âgée de bientôt 1 ans.**

\- Lila n'est pas là ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Si elle arrive ! **La rassura Marlène**

 **Puis ce fut au tour du professeur McGonagall de faire son entrée. Tous la saluèrent mais elle prit plus de temps à discuter avec James qui essayait toujours d'apprendre à valser.**

\- Potter j'espère que vous serez prêt à faire votre première danse tout à l'heure ? **Lui demanda-t-elle**

\- Je dois vous avouer professeur que j'ai quelques difficultés !

\- Très bien, miss Meadowes …

Je vous le laisse avec plaisir professeur ! **Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes de James**

 **Elle partit saluer ses amis afin de rejoindre Lila qui aurait sûrement besoin d'aide. Mais avant cela elle regarda la scène entre McGonagall et James.**

\- Bien, posez votre main droite sur ma taille, **lui dit-elle.**

\- Où ça ? **Répondit James ahuri**

\- Sur ma taille !

 **Quand il joint le geste, ce fut des sifflements qui le firent hésité mais son ancienne professeur le força à la suivre.**

\- Bien la valse est sur trois temps donc n'hésitez pas à faire le décompte dans votre tête Vous êtes prêt ?

\- C'est soit ça, soit je me ridiculiser devant tous les invités et en entendre parler toute ma vie ! **Dit-il**

\- Alors allons-y … 1 … 2 … 3 et 1 … 2 …. 3 et

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Toujours assise sur son lit, Lily se retourna quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle aperçut Lila qui était précédée par deux garçons qui tenait par la main.**

\- Gabriel t'a réclamé toute la soirée hier et Harry lui promit qu'ils iraient te voir quand on arriveraient donc je te les amène ! **Répondit Lila**

\- Merci !

\- Bon je vais ramener ces trois là, à leurs parents !

 **Lila partit et Lily se leva et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir ses deux garçons. Gabriel Lilian Potter allait vers ses 4 ans tandis que Harry allait avoir 11 ans fin juillet avant de prendre la direction de Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine … tout comme Neville.**

\- Tu es toute jolie maman ! **Lui dit Gabriel en lui donna un câlin.**

\- Merci mon chéri, tu es très beau toi aussi !

 **Puis elle regarda Harry qui était toujours devant la porte. Elle fit une moue et lui tendit sa main qu'il prit avec une certaine hésitation.**

\- Je sais, ça fait bizarre de me voir en robe n'est-ce pas ? **Lui demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est clair ! **Lui répondit-t-il.** Mais Gabe à raison, tu es jolie !

\- Merci mon ange !

 **Elle se leva et Harry la prit par la taille afin de lui donner une étreinte. Gabriel en fit de même en s'accrochant à sa jambe.**

\- Bon tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? **Demanda-t-elle à son fils aîné**

\- Oui ! **Répondit-il.** Je vais réussir cette mission … après tout comme tu le dis si bien, je ne suis pas le fils d'un Maraudeur pour rien !

\- Exactement !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans la grande salle, James avait enfin comprit comment fonctionnait la valse. Mais le professeur McGonagall ne le lâchait pas tant qu'il ne sera pas parfaitement au point. En attendant, ses amis continuait d'attendre que tous les invités arrivent.**

 **Plus loin les enfants jouaient ensemble. Neville était accompagné de Ron et Ginny. Lila arriva et les enfants qui étaient avec elle se précipitèrent vers leurs parents. Nathan Romain & Tristan Alex Black, âgés de 5 ans, les jumeaux de Sirius et Caroline étaient dans les bras de leur mère tandis que leur petite sœur Rose Sélène Black, tout juste 1 an et demi avait trouvée refuge dans les bras de son père. **

**Puis tous les trois allèrent retrouver les autres enfants. Caroline en profita pour se diriger vers Marlène.**

\- Dis moi que tu as un Brownie ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Tien ! **Sourit la guérisseuse en lui donnant le gâteau**

 **Caroline la remercia et commença à manger sous le regard réprobateur de Sirius.**

\- Mais t'arrête de te goinfrer ? **Lui dit-il**

\- Oh commence pas, j'ai portée tes enfants dans mon ventre alors je peux me permettre cet écart !

\- Je sais mais cela fait plusieurs fois depuis la semaine dernière que je te vois avec un brownie à la bouche !

\- Justement faudra qu'on parle après la cérémonie ! **Dit-elle en terminant son brownie**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pose pas de question tu vas avoir mal à la tête !

 **Elle s'éloigna afin d'accueillir ses parents et sa sœur qui avaient fait le déplacement alors que Sirius regarda Marlène qui souriait de plus belle. Ils se regardèrent, Sirius en fronçant les sourcils et Marlène qui tentait de prendre un air normal.**

\- Je suis au courant de rien ! **Dit-elle en s'éloignant**

 **Sirius alterna son regard entre Marlène et Caroline et il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Mais ce n'est quand il vit un geste de la part de sa conjointe qu'il pensa avoir trouvé la raison de leur prochaine discussion.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand James eut enfin terminé ses leçons avec McGonagall, il avait enfin le temps de se diriger vers sa chambre d'hôtel pour pouvoir s'habiller pour la cérémonie qui commencera dans peu de temps. Bien entendu, il était au même étage que sa future femme mais à l'opposé du couloir et il devait donc passer devant sa chambre.**

 **Il eut la surprise de voir ses fils sortirent de la chambre de leur mère afin de rejoindre les escaliers.**

\- Je me disais bien aussi que Ron et Neville étaient beaucoup trop calme à mon goût ! **Dit-il en taquinant son aîné.**

\- Et moi je me disais bien que tu ne saurai toujours pas danser la valse pour tout à l'heure ! **Répondit Harry moqueur**

 **James fit un oui de la tête en pinçant les lèvres, père et fils sortirent un parchemin et ajoutèrent une barre en dessous de leurs prénoms.**

\- Donc ça nous fait 101 points pour moi et … **commença James**

\- … et 134 pour moi ! **Termina Harry.** Quand je te dis que tu commence à perdre le nord !

\- Oui oui … mais l'année n'est pas terminée, je peux encore rattraper le retard que j'ai !

\- Bonne chance alors !

\- Vous avez été sage avec Lila et Dorcas ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Gabe a réclamé maman toute la soirée donc je lui ai promit que nous irons la voir dés notre arrivée. Et là on va rejoindre les autres !

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Toute jolie ! **Répondit Gabriel.** Elle a un chignon et sa robe est …

\- Non non non Gabriel, je ne veux pas le savoir bonhomme ! Il faut que ce soit une surprise ! **L'arrêta James en souriant.** Mais je suis certain qu'elle est magnifique !

\- Elle l'est ! **Confirma Harry.** Bon on va les rejoindre

 **James les laissa passer et fit de grand signes à Gabriel, puis il reprit son chemin vers sa chambre mais avant il se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre de Lily. Encore une fois c'était une porte qui l'empêchait de voir sa Lily-Jolie. Il voulait frapper à la porte afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais durant le jour des noces, les mariés ne devaient pas se voir avant la cérémonie. Et James n'avait pas revu Lily depuis hier après midi.**

 **Tout à coup, il fut prit d'une angoisse en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois … il s'en souviendrai sûrement toute sa vie mais aujourd'hui est un jour différent. Cette fois-ci il était certain que rien ne pourrai empêcher ce mariage. Rien, ni personne ! Il reprit donc le chemin de sa chambre afin de s'habiller !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **En aidant Alice et Mary à placer les invités selon les rangs, Caroline se sentit partir en arrière. Elle reconnu aussitôt la poigne de Sirius qui la forçait à le suivre. Puis il ouvrit une porte et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur avant de se retrouver complètement dans le noir.**

 _\- Lumos_ ! **Dit-il**

 **Caroline plissa les yeux face la lumière bien trop clair et regarda autour d'elle. En voyant les objets qui étaient présent, elle leva les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.**

\- Un placard à balais ? Sérieusement ?

\- Cela ne t'avais pas dérangée la première fois ! **Sourit Sirius**

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

\- La discussion que tu veux avoir …

\- Eh ben ?

\- … est-ce que la raison de cette discussion est bien ce à quoi je pense ?

\- Black, tu es capable de penser à des millions de choses au même moments !

\- Pas faux ! **Avoua-t-il**

\- A quoi tu pense ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu tes … menstruations mensuelles ?

\- Début avril je dirai … !

\- Donc tu es …

\- Ouais … encore et il y a intérêt à que ce ne soit pas des jumeaux sinon je te les coupe !

 **Ils se regardèrent uniquement éclairés par la lumière de la baguette de Sirius. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder encore et encore durant quelques minutes avant que le visage du jeune homme se fendit en un sourire radieux. Il laissa tomber sa baguette au sol et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en la soulevant dans les airs et de tourner sur lui même.**

 **Caroline éclata de rire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sirius la déposa au sol et l'embrassa.**

\- Promet moi que cette fois-ci on l'appellera Fanny si c'est une fille ? **Supplia Sirius**

\- T'as réellement un sérieux problème avec ce prénom ! **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y veux … je suis tombé amoureux de la France grâce à toi !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et regarda si le couloir était vide. Il lui semblait avoir entendu Harry et James s'envoyer des taquineries afin de continuer de comptabiliser leurs points sur leur joutes verbales amusante. Puis il lui avait semblé avoir sentit sa présence devant sa porte avant d'entendre à nouveau des pas et une porte s'ouvrir pour se fermer quelques secondes plus tard.**

 **Discrètement elle se hissa hors de sa chambre en fermant le plus silencieusement possible la porte afin de se diriger vers le fond du couloir et de frapper à la porte portant le numéro 131. Elle entendit un bref entrez et elle ouvrit la porte afin d'y voir James dos à elle torse nu et en bouclant sa ceinture. A ce moment là, elle fut parcouru par des milliers de frissons dans le dos.**

\- Sirius pas la peine de venir me cherche je ne serai pas en retard cette fois-ci ! **Dit-il toujours dos à elle**

\- J'espère bien que tu ne sera pas en retard ! **Répondit-elle**

 **James se retourna et fit face à sa fiancée. Il l'a regarda de la tête au pied, il avait l'impression de faire face à un ange tombée du ciel. Un ange qui lui était destinée à devenir sa femme dans moins d'une heure. Il détailla ses cheveux qui était attaché en chignon, sa robe blanc cassé qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux et ses yeux vert et il pouvait même voir qu'elle était pied nu vu que le bas de la robe était légèrement froissé.**

\- Lily ? Mais … aaah, **dit-il en se cachant les yeux avec sa main,** faut pas que je te vois avant la cérémonie sinon ça va nous porter malheur ! Mais … pour le peu que j'ai vus je dois dire que tu es resplendissante !

\- Je peux être habillée d'un sac poubelle je suis certain que tu me trouveras resplendissante quand même ! **Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel**

\- C'est vrais … mais faut pas briser la tradition !

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu respecte les traditions ?

\- Depuis que tu as acceptée ma deuxième demande en mariage ! **Répondit-il toujours la main sur les yeux**

 **Lily fit un léger mouvement de droite à gauche avec sa tête et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il reculait en l'entendant. Puis il se retrouva complètement dos au mur et ne pouvait donc plus reculer. Il retira donc sa main de ses yeux mais s'efforça de regarder le plafond.**

\- Lily-Jolie même si je meurs d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser avant de te faire plonger sous les draps pour te faire monter au septième ciel, …

\- … **ricanant**

\- … je tiens tout de même à attendre que l'on soit devant l'autel pour te manger du regard !

\- Il fallait absolument que je te vois avant la cérémonie. **Dit-elle**

\- Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de te voir … surtout qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis hier mais …

\- James ! **Dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.**

 **Quand le jeune homme croisa ses yeux, il vit dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il reprit donc un air sérieux en abaissant les mains de Lily avec les siennes.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- …

 **Aussitôt, James commença à cogiter, il attrapa les mains de Lily dans les siennes. En voyant le regard de Lily, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et ça commençait à lui faire peur.**

\- Tu trouve que c'est pas le bon jour pour se marier ? **Demanda-t-il anxieux**

\- Non ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors … tu veux annuler la cérémonie ?

\- Quoi ? Non …

\- Tu sais je peux très bien vivre comme nous l'avions été durant ces dernières années, après tout qu'est-ce que c'est le mariage ? C'est simplement un bout de papier qui dira que nous sommes mari et femme et ainsi nous pourrons former une famille normale. Même si nous le sommes déjà avec les garçons !

\- James …

\- Je peux très bien vivre avec toi sans le mariage Lily. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être à tes côtés pour le reste de notre vie et tant pis si tu ne t'appelle pas Lily Potter !

\- Je suis enceinte !

\- Si tu ne veux pas être « princesse d'un jour » je le comprend puisque pour moi tu es déjà la princesse voir même la reine de mes jours et .. attend tu as dis quoi ?

 **Lily bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche avec amusement. Elle fit descendre les mains de James afin de les poser sur ventre encore plat sans le lâcher du regard. James lui avait suivit la direction de ses mains et s'était figé quand elles étaient posées sur le ventre de Lily. Un ventre qui avait déjà habité deux fruit de leur amour et qui maintenant est à nouveau habité par un troisième fruit.**

 **Mille pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune homme mais tout ce qu'il trouva à dire ce fut …**

\- Si cela peut m'empêcher de danser la valse !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Bon je vais chercher le marier avant qu'il ne soit en retard ! **Dit Remus quant tous les invités furent présent**

\- Je vais t'accompagner, je vais voir comment se porte Lily. **Proposa Marlène**

 **Ils prirent la direction des chambres de l'hotel et croisèrent Caroline et Sirius qui sortaient du placard à balais.**

\- Sérieusement ? Un placard à balais ? **Se moqua Marlène.** On a plus l'age pour ça !

\- Que veux-tu ma chère je suis nostalgique de ma jeunesse ! **Dit Sirius en passant un bras sur les épaules de Caroline qui levait les yeux au ciel.**

\- Nous allions chercher James, les invités sont tous arrivés, le mage marieur aussi. **Dit Remus.** Ce serai bête qu'il arrive en retard pour son grand jour

\- C'est sûr … **dit Caroline**

 **Tous les quatre traversèrent le couloir et les filles s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Lily tandis que les garçons continuèrent pour aller dans la chambre de leur meilleur ami.**

\- Alors comment Sirius à réagit ?

\- De la même façons que les fois précédentes. Au début il ne disait rien et ensuite il a explosé de joie.

\- Comment vous allez l'appelez cette fois-ci ?

\- C'est un petit peu tôt pour y réfléchir mais si c'est une fille je vais céder à sa demande et elle s'appellera Fanny, **dit Caroline en entrant dans la chambre … vide,** mais où est Lily ?

\- PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAIS ! **Hurla Sirius**

 **Marlène et Caroline sortirent de la chambre de Lily pour y trouver Sirius devant la chambre de James le front contre le mur les yeux fermés. Remus sortit quelques secondes plus tard en claquant la porte le rouge aux joues.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Hum … **dit Remus en grimaçant.**

\- IL Y A QUE J'EN AI MARRE DE LES TROUVER TOUJOURS DANS DES POSITIONS COMPROMETTANTES ! **Continua Sirius toujours le front contre le mur.**

 **Caroline s'approcha de la porte et posa une main sur la poignet.**

\- Frappe avant ! **Conseilla Remus toujours rouge**

 **Elle frappa quelques coups et ouvrit la porte délicatement. Elle trouva Lily remettant de l'ordre dans sa robe et James dos à elle réajustant son pantalon. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche par la surprise et se figea, Marlène vint se joindre à elle mais en les voyant elle éclata de rire.**

\- Vous … vous savez que … votre … nuit de noce … n'est que ce soir ! **Dit-elle avec difficulté**

\- MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE SE RETENIR PLUS DE DEUX MINUTES ! **Hurla Sirius à nouveau**

 **James gêné passa la main dans ses cheveux et Lily se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ils avaient honte de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit par leurs meilleurs amis.**

\- Mais … euh … NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? **Cria Caroline.** Le mariée ne doit pas voir la marier avant la cérémonie ! **Dit-elle en ôtant la veste de Sirius pour la mettre sur Lily et de la forcer à la suivre.** Merlin merci le chignon est toujours intacte !

 **Elle ramena sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre suivit de Marlène tandis que Remus toujours aussi rouge avant la main sur ses yeux et entra à l'aveuglette dans la chambre de James.**

\- C'est bon tu as remonté ton pantalon ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**

\- Ouais … **répondit-il**

 **Remus retira sa main et soupira de soulagement. Sirius entra également les bras croisés et abordant une grimace sans regarder son meilleur ami.**

\- C'est bon on peut y aller ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- J'ai juste à mettre ma chemise ! **Répondit James**

\- Alors grouille toi !

 **Il sortit de la chambre presque en courant, alors que Remus tendit la dite chemise à James qui la passa à la hâte. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre Sirius en bas.**

 **Dans l'autre chambre, Caroline réajusta le maquillage de Lily tandis que Marlène accrocha le voile dans le chignon. Puis a contre cœur, Lily se rechaussa de ses talons et suivit ses amies.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand tous furent en place, James alla vers le professeur McGonagall.**

\- Professeur, j'ai une requête à vous demander.

\- Si c'est pour vous redonner des leçons de danse, il est un peu tard pour cela Potter !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vu que personne ne m'accompagnera à l'autel … je voulais savoir si vous vouliez m'y conduire ? Après tout … vous étiez comme une deuxième maman pour moi à Poudlard !

 **Minerva McGonagall s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Après tout il est vrais que James Potter l'avait profondément marqué durant sa scolarité et jamais au grand jamais des élèves ne l'avait tournée en bourrique comme il le faisait. Mais elle appréciait le jeune adolescent qu'était James et par moment elle priait Merlin pour que Poudlard retrouve en la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs des élèves aussi talentueux qu'eux. Mais elle ne lui avouerai jamais.**

 **C'est donc honoré qu'elle accepta. James lui proposa son bras et elle passa le sien autour. Puis ils attendirent que Andromeda fasse retentir la musique nuptiale. Quand les premières notes se firent entendre, les portes s'ouvrir et James avança vers l'autel avec son ancien professeur. Puis il se plaça aux côtés de Sirius.**

\- Toujours fâché ? **Demanda James à son meilleur ami**

\- C'est avec Evans ou McGonagall que tu vas te marier ?

 **James pouffa et la musique retentit de nouveau, cette fois-ci les invités se retournèrent et ils accueillir Edvina et Eliana qui étalèrent des pétales de roses sur l'allée centrale suivit de près par Gabriel qui apportait un petit coussin blanc où se trouvait deux alliances identiques. Les petites demoiselles d'honneur allèrent se placer du coté de la marier tandis que Gabriel va retrouver Remus, son parrain. Puis ce fut Caroline qui entra pour se tenir derrière Edvina et Eliana. Puis les invités se levèrent et les portes s'ouvrir en laissant apparaître Harry tenant la main de sa mère.**

 **Même si il l'avait déjà vue, James avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois de sa vie. Un ange … un ange qui était destiné à devenir sa femme. Un ange à qui il a promit une vie haute en couleur et de paix après tant d'année de lutte et de combats. Des années de pleurs et de peurs avant de laisser place enfin au bonheur qui leur était destiné.**

 **Harry donna la main de sa mère à son père avant de s'asseoir à côté de Mary.**

\- Chers amis, cher famille. Nous sommes réunit ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer une union. L'union de deux êtres qui ont décidés de le faire devant vous …

 **Même si Lily le regardait, elle n'entendait aucun mot de ce que disait le mage marieur. Elle repensa à toutes ces années qui se sont écoulés depuis son retour à la vie il y a un peu plus de sept ans. Ils avaient tant vécut de choses qu'elle pensait qu'un jour comme celui-ci n'arriverai probablement jamais. Mais elle n'échange rien de tous cela pour tous l'or du monde. Aucun menace ne planait sur eux à présent et ils pouvaient vivre en harmonie.**

 **Même si elle n'écoutait rien, Lily se retrouva face à James et en croisant ses yeux bleu, elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Le moment des vœux étaient venu, elle devait commencer mais elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul son.**

\- Bon apparemment tu ne sais pas quoi dire … je met ça sur le compte du « Wow je n'ai jamais vu un tel dieu aussi beau que James ». **Rire de l'assemblée.** Dans ce cas laisse moi commencer. Lily Grace Evans … le 1er septembre prochain cela fera vingt ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express qui nous conduisait vers l'école la plus magique du monde entier. Et voilà que maintenant c'est au tour d'Harry. Je n'oublierai jamais l'image que j'ai eu ce jour là. Tu étais dans un compartiment avec Caroline et Severus Rogue, vous étiez entrain de parler de l'année qui s'annonçait. Tu était déjà habiller de ton uniforme, tes long cheveux roux étaient attachés en deux couettes et tes tâches de rousseurs étaient visible. **Lily baissa la tête.** Et puis je suis arrivé avec Sirius et comme deux abrutit nous avons commencés à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce jour là nous avons même eu notre première altercation parce que je venais de faire une mauvaise blague. C'est à partir de là que notre longue histoire avait réellement commencé. Comme tous le monde le sait dans cette salle, nous avons été les deux sorciers avoir poussés des hurlements à travers le château. Nous étions rivaux car d'après les rumeurs nous étions les deux meilleurs de notre promotion. Mais ces hurlements ont durée jusqu'à la rentrée de notre cinquième année où encore une fois dans le Poudlard Express, ma vision de cette petite rousse avec ses deux couettes à complètement changée. Le 1er septembre 1975 alors nous nous installions dans la grande salle, je t'ai vu arrivé et à ce moment là je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un laps de temps. Cette fois-à tu était toujours vêtu de uniforme mais tes cheveux étaient détachés et ils arrivaient jusqu'à tes épaules mais tes yeux ressortaient grâce au léger maquillage que tu avais. C'est à partir de là où j'ai comprit que tu étais vraiment jolie et que le surnom « Lily-Jolie » fut crée. Mais la fois où j'ai comprit que je suis tombé raide dingue de toi fut le jour où je te voyais en compagnie d'un élève, qui était en pleurs, et que le faisait sourire mais tes paroles. Là j'ai vraiment comprit que je ne voulais pas d'autre fille que toi dans ma vie. A partir de jour là, les mur de Poudlard n'ont pas résonné par nos disputes incessante mais ils ont trembler d'effrois. Je sais que je devais pas être fier des mauvaises surprise que je t'ai fais endurer ainsi que mon harcèlement envers toi mais … je ne regrette rien. Car aujourd'hui je me trouve là où j'ai toujours voulus être ! Entouré de nos amis et de nos familles … et du professeur McGonagall. **Dit-il en la regardant et en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui fit que Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.** Tu as toujours vu le meilleur chez les gens mais pour moi, tu me rends meilleur et je souhaite que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

 **Un grand « Owe » se fit entendre dans la salle et tous se retournèrent vers Regulus qui commença à rougir à vu d'œil avant de cacher son visage avec ses mains sous les rire de Mary et de leurs amis. Puis le mage marieur se tourna vers Lily.**

\- Je sais toujours pas quoi dire. **Nouveau rire de l'assemblée.** Même si tu étais un crétin infini, j'ai toujours admiré ton courage et ta loyauté. La preuve avec Remus et Sirius. Tu toujours voulus faire entendre tes idéaux de n'importe quel manière et certains ont portés leurs fruits. Il y a vingt ans alors nous étions dans le Poudlard Express la première impression que tu m'a faite était celle d'un petit garçon fière et joueur et qui voulait simplement vivre haute en couleur. C'est ce que tu as toujours fais et que tu fais toujours d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui de nos premières altercations, tu étais le véritable bouffon du roi mais j'ai toujours envié ton intelligence et ta facilité avec la magie. Puis en ce qui concerne ton harcèlement envers moi … je dois dire que ton obstination me faisais plaisir même si tu t'y prenais de la mauvais façon. Pour ma part en ce qui concerne la fois où j'ai réellement comprit que tu étais une personne exceptionnel fut, non pas en septième année, comme tous le monde pense mais en sixième année. Nous étions à la fin du match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Alors que vous veniez de gagner et tous le monde était sur le terrain pour vous félicité, je te voyais sortir de la foule pour aider Amélia Bones à se relever et de la ramener vers le banc tout près des vestiaires. Vous avez échangés quelques mots avant qu'elle ne te pousse en souriant vers la foule. Mais j'étais bien trop bornée pour ne pas le voir tous les jours. Puis le 27 février 1978, tu as complètement changé la donne, pourtant ce jour là tu n'avais rien fais de spécial mais pour moi ça l'étais. Tu as fais un geste banal pour tous le monde mais tellement spécial pour moi … tu t'es passé la main dans les cheveux alors que tu étais concentré sur ton devoir de Métamorphose. **Éclat de rire de l'assemblée.** Puis le lendemain, de but en blanc tu t'es assis devant moi dans la grande salle et tu m'as redemander pour la je ne sais combien de fois si je voulais sortir avec toi. Je t'ai regardé alors que nos amis respectifs nous rejoignait pour le dîner et c'est que, sans donner des signaux d'alertes, je t'ai répondu « oui ». Moi non plus je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons vécut à Poudlard et que si un jour on me donnais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, je ne changerai rien.

 **James lui prit sa main gauche avant de lui déposer un baiser à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le mage recommença sa tirade mais cette fois-ci James et Lily ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.**

 **Gabriel apporta les alliances que le mage bénit d'un sortilège. Il donna la première alliance à Lily qui prenait la main gauche de James dans la sienne.**

\- Bien Lily répétez après moi : moi Lily Grace

\- Moi Lily Grace …

\- Te prends James pour être mon époux

\- … te prends James pour être mon époux …

\- Je te promet de te chérir

\- … je te promet de te chérir …

\- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté

\- … dans al richesse comme dans pauvreté …

\- Dans la santé et la maladie

\- … dans la santé et la maladie

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

… jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare

 **Elle passa l'alliance en or dans l'annulaire de James avant que celui-ci prit la sienne et de remonter la main gauche de Lily.**

\- Moi James

\- Moi James …

\- Te prends Lily Grace pour être mon épouse

\- … te prends Lily Grace pour être mon épouse …

\- Je te promet de te chérir

\- … je te promet de te chérir …

\- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté

\- … dans al richesse comme dans pauvreté …

\- Dans la santé et la maladie

\- … dans la santé et la maladie

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

\- … jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare … ce qui arrivera plus tard !

 **L'assemblé éclata de rire à nouveau pendant James passa l'alliance. Il adressa à Lily un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son sérieux.**

\- Bien, James Potter désirerez-vous prendre Lily Grace Evans pour épouse ?

\- Je le veux

\- Lily Grace Evans désirerez-vous prendre James Potter pour époux ?

\- Je le veux

\- Au nom de la magie et des liens sacré du mariage je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. **Dit-il à James**

\- C'est pas trop tôt !

 **Il prit le visage de sa femme … _sa femme_ il n'en revenait pas … entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans brouhaha émit par les applaudissements des invités. **

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sur la piste de danse, tous les enfants dansaient sous la musique qui retentissait à travers la pièce. Certains invités étaient assis autour des tables en discutant joyeusement, d'autre dansaient et d'autres se resservait du gâteau. Pour ouvrir le bal, James n'eut pas de chance et il avait donc dû danser la valse. Mais à sa grande surprise il a réussit à se souvenir du tempo. Il avait même invité Dorcas et le professeur McGonagall à danser tandis que Lily rigolait avec Franck et Zachary.**

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! **Dit Sirius dont la voix avait doublé de volume.** C'est l'heure des discourt des deux témoins. **Dit-il en passant un bras sur les épaules de Caroline.**

 **Tous les invités reprirent leur place sauf pour Lily et James qui furent forcé à rester débout sur la piste de danse.**

\- James et Lily Lily et James ! Pour toutes les personnes qui sont ici présente connaissent l'ampleur de ces deux prénoms … vos prénoms. Pour moi ils signifient deux membres de ma famille. Je suis fière d'avoir été au premier rang de votre vie depuis le premier aller direction Poudlard … bon finit les larmes. **Dit-il en provoquant les rires.** Le 20 septembre 1975 fut un des nombreux jours où Mrs et Mr Potter se sont criés dessus. Ce jour là Cornedrue et venions de faire exploser, comme d'habitude, notre chaudron. Mais cette fois là, la potion avait fait apparaître une fumée et toute la classe à dût être évacuer. Bien entendu nous avons éclaté de rire ce qui n'a pas du tout plus à cette chère Lily anciennement Evans. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là ! Car cette fumée a eut des conséquences pour le moins désastreuses. En effet, ceux qui ont été entouré de cette fumée ont dû dire tout ce qu'il pensaient tout bas. Bien entendu on nous a maudit mais ce n'est pas grave car ce jour là, ce cher James a enfin reçut le premier compliment de la part de Lily.

\- Oh non … **dit la concernée honteuse**

\- Ce jour là, Lily qui lui criait dessus suite à ce malheureux incident a subitement sortit que James était, et je cite, « certes le plus beau garçon que Poudlard ait jamais connu mais doublé d'un potentiel stupide et absurde ». Quand notre cher Cornedrue a entendu cela je ne saurai combien de temps il s'est passé car il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler quelques soit la conversation. Mais qu'importe … j'en reviens au larmes ! **Sourit-il.** Lily comme tu le sais, James est pour moi comme un deuxième frère. Et je suis particulièrement heureux d'avoir trouvé en toi une petite sœur extraordinaire. Mary ce n'est pas pareil, on a qu'un mois et demis d'écart donc je la considère comme une sœur jumelle. **Rire de l'assemblé et de Mary qui leva le pouce vers lui.** Pour conclure je souhaiterai vous dire un seul mot … merci ! **Termina-t-il en faisant un révérence.**

 **Puis ce fut au tour de Caroline de faire son discourt et comme pour Sirius elle raconta une anecdote sur son enfance qu'elle a passée avec Lily. Puis elle décrit Lily comme étant une partie d'elle même ce qui fait que la nouvelle Mrs Potter pleura à chaude larmes avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans les bras. Puis la fête reprit jusqu'au petit matin.**

 **Les nouveaux Mr et Mrs Potter montèrent dans la suite nuptiale et comme le veut la tradition Moldue, James porta Lily afin d'entrer dans la chambre, fermant la porte avec son pied et de la déposer sur leur lit où elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.**

\- Tes meilleurs amis nous interrompue tout à l'heure donc c'est à toi de te faire pardonner. **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- Mais avec plaisir Mrs Potter !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard …**_

\- UN BEBE ? Encore ? Mais … vous en êtes à combien ? **S'ahuri Dorcas**

\- Eh ben si il n'y en a qu'un cela nous fera quatre ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Quatre enfants et même pas foutu de la demander en mariage ! **Dit Remus en tapant le dos de Sirius qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous d'avoir des marmots … qui sont super adorable je dois l'avouer. **Dit Dorcas**

\- Allons ma Dodo, je suis certains que tu aimerai être maman un jour ! **Dit Alice**

 **Dorcas regarda Lila qui haussa des épaules.**

\- C'est impossible pour Lila et moi d'avoir des enfants et puis le gouvernement sorcier sont tout juste en négociation pour que des personnes comme Lila et moi puissions nous marier !

\- Au moins le monde Sorcier en parle alors que dans le monde Moldu c'est même pas envisageable. **Dit Caroline en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.**

\- Regardez qui est de retour ! **S'excita Mary en se levant**

 **Elle courut prendre Lily dans ses bras suivit des autres. James et Lily avaient confiés leurs fils au bon soin de Remus, Caroline et Sirius le temps qu'ils aillent en lune de miel au Portugal. Ils revenaient tout bronzé au grand dame des jeunes femmes.**

\- Como era Portugal ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Foi maravilhoso ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Hey, on ne parle pas tous espagnol ici ! **Rappela Zachary**

\- C'est du portugais mon chéri ! **Corrigea Marlène**

 **James et Lily racontèrent leur lune de miel jusqu'à l'arrivé des enfants dans le manoir des White. Très vite, Harry et Gabriel allèrent embrasser leurs parents et sans s'en rendre compte, Harry fit un bourde …**

\- Comment va ma petite crevette de petite sœur ?

\- « petite soeur » ? **Interrogea Franck**

\- Mais de quoi tu parle Harry ? **Demanda Regulus**

\- Ah vous n'étiez pas au courant ? **Dit-il en regardant sa mère qui fit un non de la tête en grimaçant**

\- Oh c'est pas vrais après Caroline voilà que Lily est aussi enceinte ! **Dit Dorcas en se frappant le front**

\- Comment ça Caroline est enceinte ? **Dit James en regardant son meilleur amie.** Et après on dit que je suis une bête sauvage !

\- Oh ça va ! Répondit ce dernier.

\- Surtout qu'il y a de forte chance que ces bébés naissent à quelques jours près ! **Dit Marlène**

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu es Guérisseuse !

\- Dorcas de Guérisseuse je suis passé Gynécomage je te rappel !

\- Ah oui c'est vrais !

\- Bon alors j'attends ma réponse. **S'impatiente Harry**

\- Toujours persuadé que c'est une fille ? **S'amusa Lily**

\- Toujours !

\- Alors elle va très bien !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cette année là, le 20 décembre 1991, alors que Harry venait de rentrer chez lui pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec ses parents, après avoir passé quatre mois à Poudlard. Lily avait mit au monde une jolie petite fille répondant au prénom de Emma Charlène Potter. Deux jours auparavant ce fut Caroline de donner naissance à la petite Fanny Abigail Black.**

 **Quand elle rentra chez elle, Lily retrouva tous ses amis pour célébrer Noël avec quelques jours de retard.**

 **Mais ce soir là, Lily regarda ses amis et ses enfants rire autour de la table qui étaient joliment décoré pour l'occasion. L'odeur de la dinde remplissait la pièce, les bonhommes de neiges sur le sapin dansaient au rythme de la musique, les père noël volant envoyait des paillettes à travers toutes la pièces, les cadeaux étaient déposé au pied du sapin, un bon feu crépitai dans la cheminé et des pleurs de bébé de firent entendre. Automatiquement Lily monta dans la chambre de sa fille afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de bercer. Mais le nourrisson ne semblait pas vouloir dormir et ne cessait pas de gigoter dans les bras de sa mère.**

\- Tu es bien la fille de ton père, Emma ! **Dit-elle en souriant.** Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu fais tous pour l'obtenir.

 **Elle descendit et la posa sur un couffin qu'elle déposa sur une chaise pourvus d'un sortilège anti-chute, entre James et elle. Gabriel en profita pour aller dans les bras de sa mère ayant besoin d'un câlin maternel.**

 **Après avoir vécut de longs combats qui ont faillit prendre leur vie, tout ce petit groupe d'ami fêtait non seulement noël mais aussi la vie. Cette seconde chance qui leur était offerte depuis que le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ait trouvé enfin le sort qu'il méritait.**

 **Lily avait enfin tourné la page de son passé et ne se concentrait désormais que sur son avenir. Sa vingtaine était une aventure merveilleuse mais également périlleuse. Mais elle avait surtout hâte de vivre sa trentaine afin de faire de merveilleux souvenir qu'elle pourrai se remémorer quand ses 60 ans arriveront.**

* * *

 _ **Cet OS a vu me jour quand je regardais le quatrième film de Harry Potter et c'est quand le moment où Ron danse avec McGonagall que cet OS est venu en tête, gros fou rire garanti quand je l'ai écris.** **Pour le petit passage qui n'est pas en français voici la traduction :**_

 _ **"** \- Comment c'était le Portugal ? **Demanda Caroline**_

 _\- C'était merveilleux ! **Répondit Lily"**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve bientôt, je l'espère pour une nouvel OS**_

 ** _Danao_ **


	3. Her-mignonne

_**Aloha, tout d'abord je souhaite une joyeux anniversaire à toutes les personnes qui sont nés un 19 septembre mais surtout une joyeux anniversaire à Hermione qui fête ses 38 ans.**_

 _ **Cet OS suit le court de l'histoire de JK Rowling et se place un an après que la bataille de Poudlard eut lieu.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits niffleurs (que pensez-vous de ce surnom ?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Her-mignonne**

 **.**

 **Juin 1999**

 **Ça y est, elle avait enfin terminé ses études magiques. Elle tenait fièrement le parchemin qui contenait son diplôme de ses ASPICs. C'était sans surprise pour ses professeurs, ses camarades et ses amis qu'Hermione Granger eut les meilleurs notes de tout Poudlard. Maintenant elle entamait une nouvelle étape dans sa vie de sorcière, elle allait entrer au Ministère dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques tout en continuant son combat avec la S.A.L.E. Elle voulait changer le monde, depuis l'enfance, et selon elle cela commence avec les droits des elfes de maison.**

 **Mais pour le moment, elle était chez ses parents, dont elle avait eut le bonheur de rendre les souvenirs après la bataille de Poudlard, entrain de fêter son nouveau statue de sorcière. Les Weasley au grand complet, Harry, Neville, Luna et d'autres de ses camarades et amis furent invités. Tout en se servant du ponch, qu'avait préparé sa mère Jeanne Granger, Hermione regarda tous ce petit monde. Arthur et Roland Granger, le père de la jeune femme, discutaient activement. Ou plutôt Arthur posait des questions sur divers sujets moldu et Roland y répondait avec joie et amusement. Du coté de la cuisine, Molly et Jeanne parlaient tout en s'échangeant des recettes. Jeanne ayant des origines française, donnait volontiers des recettes de plat français que Molly allait cuisiner pour sa petite famille. Ginny, qui était dans les bras de Harry, discutaient en souriant avec Neville de leur nouvelles études. Neville poursuivait des études pour devenir professeur de Botannique à Poudlard, tandis que Harry poursuivait une carrière d'auror. Ginny quant à elle avait encore une année à faire avant de quitter Poudlard. Luna, qui avait le même âge que Ginny, était toue seule en observant les roses du jardin de la maison des Granger tout en ayant des lunettes de toutes les couleurs sur le nez. Fleur, qui rayonnait depuis la naissance de la petite Victoire un mois plus tôt, proposait à Charlie d'être le parrain du bébé ce qui enchanta le jeune homme. D'ailleurs Victoire était dans les bras de son oncle Percy qui souriait en entendant le bébé rire devant les grimaces que faisait George. La perte de son frère jumeaux lui avait donné un sacré coup mais George avait très vite reprit un peu de sa gaîté en sachant que sa nièce était venue au monde le jour où Fred avait péri lors de la bataille finale. Cette naissance était, pour les Weasley, un dernier cadeau de la part de Fred. Le professeur McGonagall qui fut invité par de nombreuses familles avait préféré se rendre chez les Granger et ne se cachait pas de la fierté qu'elle avait envers Hermione.**

 **Devait cette équation de personne, Hermione se surprit de voir qu'il manquait une personne à l'appel. Attentivement elle chercha Ron du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle commença donc à la chercher à travers la maison de son enfance. Il n'était ni dans le jardin, ni au rez de chaussé. Elle monta donc à l'étage et le surprit entrain de regarder les photos qui était dans la chambre de la jeune femme.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre sans y avoir été invité ? **Demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches sur un ton taquin**

\- Oh euh … **commença-t-il en se retournant,** je voulais allé au toilette et en voulant revenir dans le salon, j'ai vu la porte qui portait ton prénom. Ma curiosité m'a encore joué des tours et … désolé ! **Dit-il en voulant sortir de la chambre.**

\- N'ai pas peur je te taquine c'est tout ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Ron sourit à son tour et reporta son regard sur les photos qu'il regardait. Il y en avait des magiques et des moldues. Sur les moldus, on pouvait voir Hermione entouré de ses parents, d'autres enfants qui devait être des amis d'enfance, Hermione dans un costume de danseuse étoile, Hermione et son premier jour d'école, etc …**

 **La jeune femme se rapprocha et se mit à coté de lui et les regarda aussi bien qu'elle ne les connaisse par cœur.**

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait de la danse ! **Dit Ron en montrant la photo où Hermione était en danseuse étoile**

\- C'était juste après mon spectacle, je me souviens que ce jour là j'avais un stresse pas possible. J'avais répété pendant des heures pendant les cours où à la maison pour connaître mon numéro par cœur. **Expliqua-t-elle.** J'avais peur de tomber devant les jury ou de faire un mauvais pas.

\- Et là qui c'est ? **Demanda-t-il en voyant la photo où elle était avec un garçon et une fille**

\- C'est Éloïse Mayer, mon amie d'enfance, nous étions toujours collé ensemble à l'école. Mais elle a déménager au Pays de Galles deux ans avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard.

\- Et le garçon ?

\- Serai-tu jaloux Ronald ? **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- Non ! **Répondit-il en fuyant son regard**

\- C'est mon cousin Simon, nous avions passé toutes nos années primaires ensemble puisqu'il a un an de plus que moi. Avec Éloïse nous étions un petit trio bien soudé ! Je sais que maintenant il travail comme comptable dans une entreprise de voiture.

 **Ron fit un oui de la tête tout en continuant de regarder les photos. La tension qu'il y avait entre eux à ce moment précis était quelques peu gênante puisque depuis la bataille de Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux. Il y avait toujours Harry ou bien un membre de la famille Weasley avec eux.**

\- Maintenant que tu en as terminé avec Poudlard que compte-tu faire ?

\- Entrer au Ministère dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas continuer ta lutte dans le Front de Libération des elfes de maison ? **Demanda-t-il exaspéré**

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Certes ce sont des créatures mais ce sont avant tout des êtres vivants qui se plie en quatre pour servir une seule et unique famille de sorcier sans aucune récompense.

\- Mais ils aiment servir, c'est ainsi !

\- Met toi à leur place deux minutes Ronald. Et si tu devais toi même servir une famille comme eux, n'aimerai-tu pas que l'on récompense ton travail même si c'est un salaire très maigre ?

 **Pour la énième fois depuis leur quatrième année, Ron tenta de se mettre à la place des elfes de maison. Mais cette fois-ci fut différente que toute les autres. Car il y a un an si ils avaient perdu le combat face à Voldemort, tous ceux qui furent considéré comme des « traites à leurs sangs », les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés auraient été considérés comme de simple insecte à qui on les aurait obliger de servir une famille de sang-pur.**

 **Sa famille était une ligné de sang-pur jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur ce qui les a fait passé pour une famille de sang-mêlé puisque Fleur et à moitié Vélane. Ron fronça légèrement les sourcils en imaginant l'un de ses frères, sa sœur ou pire ses parents si jamais ils étaient devenu des esclaves que l'on persécuterai à cause de les idéaux.**

 **Il commença alors à réaliser qu'elle n'avait donc pas tout à fait tord en ce qui concerne les elfes. Ces créatures méritaient d'avoir de reconnaissance pour tous ce qu'ils faisaient pour les familles qu'ils servaient. Il abaissa donc ses yeux vers Hermione qui attendait vivement sa réponse. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence.**

\- Comme toujours tu as raison ! **Admet-il**

\- Merci !

\- Je veux bien te soutenir dans cette manœuvre mais si ça ne marche pas promet moi que tu ne vas pas t'en rendre malade et que tu laisseras tomber !

\- D'accord ! **Dit-elle après une longue hésitation**

\- Bien, bon on devrai allé rejoindre les autres !

 **Il lui prit la main ce qui amena Hermione à frissonner de tous son corps. Ils rejoignirent leur famille et amis. En les voyant Harry ne peut réprimander un sourire discret mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Charlie et Bill qui eux se moquait ouvertement d'eux.**

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux pendant tous ce temps ? **Demanda Bill en souriant bêtement**

\- Bill ! **Réprimanda Fleur**

\- Ben quoi ? **Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent**

\- Alors ? **Insista Charlie**

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde ! **Répondit Ron**

\- Les gars, je crois que notre petit frère devient un homme ! **Se moqua George en essuyant une larme imaginaire.** Et on doit cela à Granger !

 **Il s'inclina de façon stupide faisant naître les rires de tous le monde. Hermione vira au rouge tandis que Ron se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Puis les discussions reprirent mais à la surprise de tous, Percy commença lui aussi à se moquer de son plus jeune frère.**

\- Ron, tu peux lui lâcher la main, on a tous compris que c'était ta « Her-mignonne » !

 **Les joues en feu, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lui lâcher la main, Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en souriant.**

\- Ouais c'est ma Her-mignonne et alors ?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le nouveau millénaire était enfin arrivé et toute la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne laissait derrière elle le vingtième siècle comme un lointain souvenir. Laissant au passage, la terreur du Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald au début et au milieu du siècle et surtout la menace mortelle du Mage Noir Voldemort. Afin de fêter de nouveau millénaire, Hermione avait convié tous ses amis dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron depuis quelques semaines. Cela leur permettrait en même temps de faire la crémaillère. Au début elle avait peur que Pattenrond et Ron n'arrivent à cohabiter ensemble mais au fur et à mesure des semaines qui sont passés, elle avait la surprise de voir que Ron et Pattenrond étaient devenue les meilleurs amis. Le chat appréciait même Coq, le hiboux de Ron. Le félin qui avait pour habitude de dévorer tous ce qu'il trouvait à son goût avait totalement changer d'avis en ayant une attitude plus fraternel avec le rapace. Parfois il arrivait que Owlia, la nouvelle chouette d'Harry, vienne passer du bon temps. Et inversement avec Coq.**

 **Quand elle arriva chez elle, Hermione avait la surprise de voir que la table était dressé, le repas entrain de chauffer et le vieux tourne disque prêt à être utiliser alors que personne ne devait arriver avant 20 heure. Elle arqua un sourcils et retira son manteau qu'elle accrocha dans l'entrée avant de retirer ses chaussures pour mettre ses pantoufles.**

\- Ron ? **Appela-t-elle**

\- Hein ? Quoi ? **Répondit-il en sortant de la cuisine avec poêle et casserole dans les mains**

 **Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Ron vêtu de sa robe de sorcier du travail en dessous d'un tablier de cuisine moldu où il était marqué « I am the CHEF » et d'une toque de grand cuisinier moldu. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas son fou rire, Ron regarda à tenue et haussa des épaules en ne trouvant rien d'anormale et retourna en cuisine.**

 **Quand elle arriva à se calmer, la jeune femme alla rejoindre le jeune homme dans la cuisine.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh bien, comme je voulais avancer le repas de ce soir, je me suis dit que je pouvait commencer à t'aider. Mais comme je suis un piètre cuisinier, j'ai demander à ma mère de me donner une recette simple à faire. Et elle m'a conseillé de faire des … **dit-il en posant poêle et casserole pour prendre une petite fiche,** pâtes à la carbonara.

\- Simple et efficace comme repas … je pensais faire un bœuf bourguignon mais des pâtes carbonara c'est bien aussi et plus rapide à faire ! **Dit-elle.** Mais tu t'y es pris légèrement tôt Ronald, il n'est que 18 heure et nos amis arrivent à 20 heure.

\- Ah … disons que j'avais dans l'idée que …

\- Que ?

\- Rien oublie !

\- Ben non dis moi ! **Dit-elle**

 **Mais Ron resta silencieux. Hermione qui n'aimait pas qu'il reste ainsi dans son coin le força à stopper ce qu'il faisait pour qu'il puisse la regarder. Elle croisa les bras en attendant qu'il parle mais il resta muet.**

\- Ron si tu as un problème dis le moi sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider !

\- Il n'y en a pas qu'un ! **Marmonna-t-il**

\- Dis moi !

\- D'accord !

 **Il l'amena jusqu'au salon où ils prirent place sur le canapé. Et c'est ainsi qu'il lui exposa l'un de ses problèmes. Depuis quelques temps, il pensait abandonner sa fonction d'auror pour aider George dans la boutique « Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux ». Depuis la mort de Fred, George gérait tous dans la boutique alors qu'il y avait en vérité une charge de travail pour deux personnes.**

\- George commence à avoir beaucoup de trop de travail avec les commandes, les fournisseurs, les clients, les stocks et les caisses. Il ramène même du travail chez lui ce qui commence à agacer Angelina et créer des tensions entre eux. **Termina-t-il**

\- Fais le !

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais le ! Si tu veux travailler avec ton frère ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu as toujours été plus proche de Fred et George que de Percy, Bill et Charlie. Je suis certaine que ça ferai plaisir à George. Ça ferai surtout plaisir à Fred de là haut ! **Dit-elle.** Et puis je suis quasiment sûr que tu serai encore plus épanouis en travaillant dans la boutique familiale que tu ne l'es déjà en tant auror en formation. **Termina-t-elle en prenant par les épaules**

\- Tu crois que Harry m'en voudras si je l'abandonne en cours de route ?

\- Non, il tient à tes frères tout autant que toi ! Pour lui vous êtes la seule famille qu'il ait connu. Durant nos vacances d'été avant notre entrée en sixième année, il m'a avoué dans une lettre qu'il considérait tes frères comme les siens, tes parents comme les siens et toi comme le frère qu'il aurait adoré avoir. Harry préférerait que tu fasse un métier qui te plaise !

\- J'aime tous ce que j'ai appris dans ma formation d'auror et je les ai toujours admiré.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Ronald, je pense que si tu hésite avec la possibilité de travailler dans la boutique de tes frères alors ça veut dire que tu ne voyais pas l'avenir en tant qu'auror.

\- Tu crois ?

 **Hermione lui fit un signe positif et Ron commença donc à réfléchir sur la possibilité de travailler avec son frère George. Plus il y pensait plus il trouva l'idée excellente.**

\- J'ai eu ton avis mais je voudrai quand même avoir celui de Harry !

\- Je pense qu'il te dira la même chose que moi mais fais comme tu veux ! **Dit-elle en se levant**

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de vivre avec un simple commerçant qu'un auror ?

\- Mes parents sont de simple dentistes, ma grand-mère Rose était une simple couturière alors que mon grand-père Albert était propriétaire d'un vignoble en France. Alors non ça ne me dérange pas !

 **Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partit dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher et de changer de vêtement afin d'accueillir leurs amis. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Ron avait ce dilemme puisqu'il pensait de plus en plus à l'engagement. Il voulait se fiancer avec elle. Mais des fiançailles dans le monde sorcier valaient une véritable fortune et il ne savait pas si un simple commerçant comme lui pouvait payer ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit émerveiller pendant très longtemps. Sa famille n'avait jamais roulé pleinement sur l'or comme la famille Malefoy ou bien comme Harry, même si ce dernier ne se vantait jamais de l'héritage de la famille Potter, mais les Weasley avaient toujours vécut modestement en apprenant à leurs enfants qu'importe l'argent ce qui est important c'est de se soutenir face à l'adversité. Ils s'étaient soutenu les uns les autres suite à la mort de Fred, ils avaient soutenu George quand il avait ré-ouvert la boutique, ils avaient soutenu Charlie quand celui avait décidé de partir de Roumanie pour crée son propre élevage de dragons en Grande-Bretagne, ils avaient soutenu Percy quand celui-ci avait perdu la promotion d'être adjoint du Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, ils avaient soutenu Bill quand il perdait la tête puisque Fleur avait toute sorte d'envie de femme enceinte, ils avaient soutenu Ginny quand celle-ci une fois sortit de Poudlard avait voulut entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead. Un soutient familiale qui était complété avec le soutient d'Harry et Hermione.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Septembre 2005**

 **Le verdict était tombé, dans neuf mois elle allait donner naissance à un bébé. Leur premier enfant. Cela ne fait que six mois qu'ils étaient mariés et pourtant Hermione se demandait si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour mettre une famille en route. D'un autre coté, ils avaient toux deux 25 ans et si elle regardait bien, Mrs et Mr Weasley avait eut Bill à l'âge de 20 ans, les parents de Harry avaient aussi 20 ans quand il est né, ses propres parents avaient 22 et 23 ans qu'elle est née. Même Ginny et Harry ont accueillit le petit James à 22 et 23 ans. Mais Hermione se demandait si Ron ne voulait pas attendre encore un peu pour aborder le sujet bébé. C'est avec ces questions dans la tête qu'elle rentra chez elle.**

 **Elle fut accueillit par une tornade rousse qui la prit dans ses bras.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda-t-elle en rendant l'étreinte de Ron**

\- A toi de me le dire, j'ai eu Lee Jordan et ses enfants dans la boutique aujourd'hui et il m'a affirmé qu'il t'avait vu à Sainte Mangouste ce matin !

 **Bon ben ces questions auront sans doute une réponse dés aujourd'hui. Elle se débarrassa tranquillement de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant d'aller dans la cuisine et boire un verre d'eau. Ron ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle en la suivant partout.**

\- Hermione est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui ! **Affirma-t-elle**

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu allé à Sainte Mangouste ?

 **Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement, Pattenrond et Coq vinrent même dans la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le rapace était posé sur le dos du félin qui lui même était allongé sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Hermione chercha ses mots pour dire à Ron qu'ils allaient être parents tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment la raison qui a amener Hermione à l'hôpital pour sorciers.**

\- Réponds moi ! **Dit-il**

\- Eh bien …

\- Oui ?

\- Il se peut que … dans quelques mois, nous ne serons pas …

\- Ne serons pas … ? **Répéta-t-il sans comprendre**

\- Nous ne serons pas deux mais trois à vivre dans cet appartement !

\- Trois ? **Se demanda-t-il sans comprendre**

 **Il regardait Hermione sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par ils seraient bientôt trois à vivre dans l'appartement. Si on voyait ça sous un autre angle, ils étaient plus de trois à vivre, puisqu'il y avait Pattenrond et Coq. Mais si il comprenait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est une tierce personne allait les rejoindre.**

\- On va héberger un étudiant d'un autre pays ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Non ! **Grimaça-t-elle amusé de la naïveté de son mari**

\- Alors l'un de tes parents va venir vivre ici ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils vont divorcer !

\- Non, mes parents fêtent leur vingt-sixième anniversaire de mariage aux Seychelles !

\- On va avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie ?

\- Ron, réfléchis !

 **Il commença à paniquer sérieusement tout en réfléchissant. Il chercha tous les moyens possible d'amener à devenir trois dans cette appartement. Il dégageait donc l'hypothèse de ses beaux-parents, celui d'un étudiant venant d'un autre pays et d'un animal de compagnie.**

 **C'est alors qu'une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête.**

\- Oh ! **Dit-il simplement**

 **Il se figea et regarda Hermione qui avait les bras croiser tout en tenant son verre d'eau. Elle reprit une gorgée avant de mettre le verre dans l'évier qui s'anima tout seul pour nettoyer le verre.**

\- Tu … enfin je veux dire nous allons … je vais être …

\- Ouais ! **Lâcha-t-elle subitement.** Je suis enceinte. Nous allons être parents. Tu vas être papa.

 **Pattenrond et Coq échangèrent un regard avant de regarder Ron qui ne bougeait pas, voir même ne respirait plus. Puis les deux animaux partirent de la cuisine après que Ron leur fit peur en hurlant de joie en allant prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Quand il la reposa sur le sol, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa longuement.**

\- Alors ça c'est le plus beau cadeau en retard que j'ai eu de toute ma vie !

\- Tu veux réellement cet enfant ? Alors que ça ne fait que six mois que l'on est marié ?

\- Et alors ? On se connaît depuis 14 ans maintenant ! Et oui je veux cet enfant !

\- Alors on le fait ? On le garde ?

\- C'est à toi de répondre à cette question mais moi je veux qu'on le garde !

\- Alors on le garde ! **Répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion**

 **Ron hurla un grand « YES » qui fit sursauter le chat et le hiboux qui étaient maintenant dans le salon. Ils se prirent à nouveau dans les bras jusqu'à que Ron s'autorise enfin à poser une main sur le ventre encore plat de sa femme. Il commença à imaginer les ventre d'Hermione s'arrondit au fur et à mesure des mois à venir et il avait même hâte qu'elle lui fasse perdre la tête avec toute sortes d'envies de femme enceinte. Il avait hâte de commencer à décoré la chambre, acheter plein d'affaires pour bébé, des jouets pour bébé, des livres et surtout de choisir un prénom.**

\- Par contre je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose ! **Dit-il**

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne choisis pas un prénom bulgare !

 **Hermione ricana en voyant que Ron avait toujours son coté jaloux quand il pensait à l'attirance qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Viktor Krum. En temps normal elle se serai offusquer de la jalousie de son époux mais cette fois-là ça l'amusait beaucoup.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La petite Rose Granger-Weasley passait de bras en bras jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit finalement dans ceux de son parrain, Harry. Le mage célébra donc le baptême de la nouvelle petite sorcière sous les regard attendris de la famille Weasley et des parents d'Hermione, les visages heureux de leurs amis et du petit Teddy Lupin. Mais Ron qui était debout à coté de sa femme, se moquait silencieusement de Harry qui se tenait droit comme un I en ayant sa nouvelle filleule dans les bras.**

\- Il fait exactement la même tête que lors du baptême de Teddy ! **Dit Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione**

\- Ronald concentre toi un peu ! **Reprocha Hermione**

 **Le mage concrétisa le lien qui unira Harry à Rose d'un sortilège, puis de faire signer un parchemin aux parents et au parrain qui permettrait de prouvé que en cas de décès prématurés des deux parents, ce serai Harry qui aurai la garde de la petite Rose.**

 **Puis il eut une réception dans le grand jardin du Terrier. Tous les enfants jouaient autour des adultes qui discutaient autour d'un bon verre. Le sujet se tourna vers Harry et Ginny qui accueilleront leur deuxième enfant dans trois mois.**

\- Parfois je me demande qui est le plus excité de rencontrer ce petit, le père ou le futur grand-frère ! **Dit Ginny en caressant son ventre de six mois**

\- Sache ma chérie que le jour où nous avons appris que tu serai une fille, c'était Bill qui avait plus hâte de t'avoir que nous ! Nous l'étions mais Bill lui … **annonça Molly**

\- J'allais enfin avoir une petite sœur, c'est quand même normal ! **Rétorqua l'aîné de la fratrie**

\- Et nous alors t'étais pas content d'avoir des frères ? **Demanda George**

\- Si mais une sœur c'est différent. En aucun cas ça pense bagarre, c'est d'une douceur inestimable et puis c'est plus coquette !

 **Percy, George et Ron se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire ce qui offusqua Ginny qui commençait à rougir de la même couleur que ses cheveux.**

\- Hey ! **Se plaint-elle**

\- Ginny est en aucun cas douce … **commença George**

\- Coquette, ça dépend des moments, **continua Percy**

\- Et puis elle est capable de se bagarrer comme un garçon ! **Termina Ron**

\- Elle a grandit avec six frères aînés dont tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire comme le font certaines filles. **Dit Charlie**

\- Allez-y dites que je suis une fille mais avec un caractère masculin ! **Répondit la benjamine**

\- Non c'est pas ce qu'on a dit ! On dit juste que d'avoir grandit avec six frères aînés a fait de toi une fille qui ne se laisse en aucun cas marcher sur les pieds. **Dit Percy**

\- Pourtant la mère d'Harry avait qu'une seule sœur et elle avait un caractère volcanique ! **Dit Ginny**

\- Oui mais avant qu'elle ne se marie avec lui, elle a dût supporter mon père et Sirius qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ! Tu imagine ? **Répondit Harry**

\- Et Tonks ? **Demanda Ginny**

 **Cette fois-ci Bill et Charlie se regardèrent en souriant tout en repensant à leur défunte amie avec qui ils avaient passées de si bon moment à Poudlard.**

\- Elle a fait sa scolarité avec nous ! **Répondit Charlie.** Déjà qu'elle était du genre multicolore et très, mais alors très, maladroite, nous avons juste terminé sa « formation » en matière de plaisanterie !

\- Et ce bon vieux Remus a fait en sorte de l'apaiser dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. **Ajouta Bill**

 **Le souvenir des absents était encore présent dans tous les esprits. Hermione fut quand même surprise de voir qu'Harry parlait maintenant de ses parents, de Sirius et Remus sans que ces yeux ne deviennent vitreux et que les Weasley évoquaient Fred sans que Molly et Arthur ne fonde en larmes suivit de George quelques secondes plus tard. Au contraire Molly souriait en voyant que malgré qu'il ne soit plus là, Fred était toujours présent dans leurs cœurs. Que c'était bon de vivre avec le souvenirs de ceux que nous avons tant aimé et qui sont partit beaucoup trop tôt.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **1er septembre 2017**

\- Bon que font-ils ? Il vont être en retard ! **Dit Hermione en regardant sa montre**

 **Cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'ils étaient arrivé sur le quais de la voie 9 ¾. Aujourd'hui leur fille Rose allait faire sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Tout comme pour Albus, le deuxième enfant de leur meilleur ami. Ron regardait sa fille tout en tenant leur fils Hugo par les épaules. Père et fille se souriaient mutuellement devant l'attitude sérieuse d'Hermione.**

 **La nouvelle Ministre de la magie avait libéré sa journée pour amener sa fille à la gare pour sa première rentrée et afin de patienter, elle vérifia à nouveau le sac de Rose. Il y avait tous ce dont elle avait besoin : baguette, plume, parchemins, livres, ect.**

\- Sac, **dit-elle en mettant le sac sur l'épaule de sa fille**

\- Oui, **sourit Rose**

\- Gilet, **continua-t-elle en remontant le zip de la veste**

\- Maman !

 **Hermione regarda sa fille fièrement et en souriant.**

\- Viens là, **dit-elle en lui embrassant le front,** tu vas me manquer !

\- Les voilà ! **Annonça Ron**

 **Ils accueillirent les Potter et directement, Lily et Hugo allèrent retrouver James, tandis que Albus refit ses lacets avec l'aide d'Harry. Puis quand ils allèrent vers eux, James, Lily et Hugo retournèrent auprès de leur parents essoufflés.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? **Demanda Harry**

\- On … on a vu … Teddy et … **commença Lily**

\- Teddy et Victoire … **continua Hugo**

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'ils ont Teddy et Victoire ? **S'impatienta Ron**

\- Ils … s'embrassaient ! **Avoua James**

 **Les quatre adultes se regardèrent en souriant, puis Ginny, Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron qui lui affichait un regard blasé !**

\- Bon … puisqu'il le faut !

 **Hermione sourit en se souvenant des mêmes mots qu'avait prononcer son époux quand Ginny et Harry s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor après la victoire du match de Quidditch.**

\- A croire que les descendants des Maraudeurs vont toujours chercher le grand amour chez les Weasley ! Quand c'est pas Harry et ma sœur, c'est son filleul et ma nièce ! **Dit Ron**

 **Puis le contrôleur annonça le prochain départ du train. Rose, Albus et James embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs parents avant d'entrer dans le train. Au loin, Hermione aperçut Drago et Astoria Malefoy dont le fils unique effectuait aussi sa première rentrée à Poudlard.**

 **Un second coup de sifflet se fit entendre et cette fois-ci le train commença à s'ébranler. Dans le compartiment de leur enfant une chocogrenouille avait fait un bon sur la fenêtre avant de bondir sur la main de Rose. Cela amena Hermione à devenir nostalgique en se souvenant de leur première rentrée à Poudlard il y a 26 ans de cela. Puis le train avança de plus en vite et le trio laissait donc la place à leurs enfants pour vivre des aventures incroyable entre les murs de Poudlard.**

* * *

 _ **Et voici pour ce troisième OS qui était donc centré sur Hermione. Le prochain verra le jour le 3 novembre soit l'anniversaire de notre petit chien adoré j'ai nommé Patmol ... à savoir le grand et le majestueux (je suis certaine qu'il aurai adoré qu'on lui fasse ces compliments [rire]) Sirius Black.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Danao**_


	4. See you again

**_Joyeux anniversaire à toutes les personnes qui sont nés un 3 novembre mais aussi à notre cher Sirius Black qui fut le parrain de notre petit sorcier préféré mais surtout notre Maraudeur adoré._**

 ** _Cet OS suit le canon de JK Rowling, et se place juste après que Bellatrix ait tué son cousin._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes niffleurs_**

 ** _Musique : See you again de Wiz Khalifa et Charlie Puth_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_**

* * *

 **.**

 **See you again**

 **.**

 **L'éclair vert réussit à l'atteindre alors qu'il afficha toujours un sourire joyeux. Puis il regarda son filleul qui affichait un regard de peur et d'espoir en même temps. C'est à ce moment là qu'il eut tout d'un coup froids et que, peut-être ou non, son corps commença à partir et que son âme fit un long voyage. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et il entendit des cris. Des cris, une personne parlant assez fort pour calmer ces cris. C'est alors qu'il comprit, il venait d'être touché par le sortilège de la mort et devant son filleul qui hurlait de désespoir puisqu'il n'était que sa seule famille qui lui restait. Il réalisa en même temps que le jeune garçon qu'il avait laissé derrière lui était maintenant seul et qu'il allait devoir combattre Voldemort seul.**

 **Non, il n'était pas seul ! Remus était encore vivant, il était encore le lien qui l'unissait aux Maraudeurs, à James, à Lily et à lui. Il n'était pas seul, Remus était encore un membre de la petite famille qu'ils formaient depuis la sortie de Poudlard. Et puis il y avait ces jeunes sorciers, ses amis. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna. Harry n'était pas seul ! Cette pensée le réconforta et il se laissa donc aller vers un monde qui, il l'espère, sera encore meilleur que celui qu'il avait quitté. Quand il ouvrit une nouvelle fois, les yeux, il se trouvait dans une forêt le soleil brillait de tous ses éclats et le chant mélodieux des hiboux et des chouettes se faisaient entendre à ses oreilles. Il se releva en position assise et regarda tout autour de lui. Il lui semblait reconnaître l'endroit mais avec une quelconque différence. De plus il était seul aucune personne n'était auprès de lui. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne le savait pas.**

\- Eh bien Black, tu ne viens pas ? **Demanda une voix derrière lui**

 **Il se retourna et aperçut une personne qu'il avait connu autrefois. Une jeune femme dont les long cheveux brun étaient retenu en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux marron entourés d'un maquillage léger et vêtu d'une robe de sorcière couleur crème. La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il se relevait sur ses deux pieds. Il détailla par la même occasion sa tenue. Il était habillé des mêmes vêtements qu'il avait sur terre, ses bras étaient recouvert de ses tatouages, ses mains passèrent sur son visage et il constata qu'il avait toujours sa barbe et ses cheveux avaient la même coupe.**

\- C'est fou ce que la barbe te vieillit mais … ça n'enlève rien à ton charme ! **Sourit la personne.** Allons tu ne parle pas ? Ces années de … cavalerie t'ont rendu muet ? **Dit-elle en le voyant si silencieux**

\- Où suis-je ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Où peux-tu être si ce n'est que dans un monde meilleur ?

 **Il comprit alors qu'il était bien mort et qu'il avait sa place, avec une grande surprise, au paradis. Il se demandait comment était-il possible qu'il y soit avec tous ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Certes il n'avait jamais tué ou torturé une personne mais … il était un fugitif qui était recherché par tous les aurors du pays. Certes ce n'était pas sa faute mais … il avait toujours en lui la culpabilité d'être responsable de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se sentait responsable pour beaucoup de chose comme la mort de James et Lily, le destin tragique de son jeune frère à qui il aurait pu éviter de mourir si jeune, d'avoir abandonné Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin, de l'avoir retrouvé douze ans plus tard pour l'abandonner une nouvelle fois deux ans après.**

\- Allé viens, **dit la personne en lui prenant le bras,** il y a des gens qui vont être heureux de te revoir après tant d'années !

 **Ils passèrent un grand portail en fer forgé et il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans l'immense parc de Poudlard. L'endroit était vide mais était néanmoins plein de vie. Qui allait-il rencontrer ? Il ne le savait pas, il s'attendait qu'à tout moment il allait tomber dans les flammes de l'enfer qui le punirait de tous les péchés qu'il avait fais.**

\- Tu vas pouvoir changer tes vêtements mais quand une nouvelle personne fait son entrée dans une nouveau monde, il faut que nous mettions nos robes que nous portons en cet instant même ! **L'informa la personne**

 **Il détailla à nouveau la personne à côté de lui. Il ne savait plus à qui il avait à faire. Brune, des yeux marron, une poitrine généreuse, des lèvres pulpeuses et là juste en dessous du coin gauche de sa lèvre un grain de beauté. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il la reconnut ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Elle avait été une sorcière extraordinaire, une amie fabuleuse et une jeune femme merveilleuse qui avait péri deux semaines après avoir fait la photo de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à son origine.**

\- McKinnon ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? **Se moqua-t-elle**

 **Il s'arrêta et la prit dans ses bras. Ça faisait quatorze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu ou la prendre dans ses bras. Marlène lui rendit son étreinte et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Il arrivèrent devant les portes de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent toute seule. Au même moment qu'ils entrèrent, une personne descendait les marches. En la reconnaissant, il s'arrêta. Puis la seconde personne leva les yeux vers lui et tous deux se fixèrent longuement. Cette nouvelle personne était une jeune homme ayant tout juste dix-huit ans, des cheveux noir et des yeux sombre ressemblaient à ceux du nouvel arrivant. Et il portaient la même tenue que Marlène mais couleur sable.**

\- Salut Sirius … **salua le jeune homme**

\- Bonjour … hum Regulus ! **Salua Sirius à son tour**

 **Les deux frères continuaient de se regarder pendant que Marlène les laissa seule pour allé prévenir ses amis.**

\- C'est fou que même si les années ont passées tu ressemble trait pour trait à notre père ! **Dit Regulus**

 **Sirius ne savait pas comment prendre cette phrase. Était-ce un compliment ? Puisqu'il fallait le dire Orion Black avait été l'un des plus beau parti durant sa jeunesse autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan héritage. Et Sirius avait hérité des traits physique de son paternel. Ou bien était-ce une injure puisqu'il était indifférent envers ses propres fils en laissant son épouse, Walburga, les battre quasiment tous les jours. C'est en voyant le dilemme de son frère, que Regulus se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.**

\- Je voulais juste dire que tu ressemble à père uniquement pour les traits du visage ! **Rassura-t-il.** Et soit sans crainte ni père, ni mère ne sont ici !

\- Où sont -ils ? **Demanda Sirius**

 **Regulus l'amena près d'une fenêtre.**

\- Tu vois la tour la-bas ?

\- … **faisait un oui de la tête**

\- Tous les sorciers et sorcières ayant été vils et cruels sont enfermés dans cette tour qui n'est autre qu'un alter-ego d'Azkaban mais sans les détraqueurs ! **L'informa Regulus.** En d'autre termes, notre « chère » cousine Bellatrix a déjà une bonne petite cellule qui l'attends quand elle viendra à son tour, et pour le Mage Noir tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'il l'attends. Ils n'ont aucun droit de sortie mais ont le droit de recevoir des visites. Pour ma part je n'y suis jamais allé et je ne le souhaite pas !

 **Le Mage Noir, Voldemort était toujours en vie et il gagnait beaucoup plus en puissant qu'auparavant. Il y avait que très peu d'espoir que le combat final se termine en leur faveur et Harry avait encore tant de choses à apprendre malgré qu'il soit très avancé pour un gamin de quinze ans ! Sirius suivit son frère pour se rendre dans la grande salle quand une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou.**

\- J'avais espéré te revoir que dans plusieurs années mais … c'est si bon te pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec toi !

 **La jeune femme le relâcha et Sirius reconnu sans mal Dorcas Meadowes avec ses cheveux blond, ses yeux marron l'éclat qui y régnait dans son regard. Ils avaient été de bons amis à Poudlard au point que l'un couvrait l'autre quand il y avait un problème. Une solide amitié qui aurait jamais pu se transformer en amour comme certain l'avait pensé. Mais non, ils étaient juste des amis qui avaient le même tempérament et la même façon de pensée. Derrière Dorcas, Sirius voyait Benjy Fenwick avec qui il avait travailler pour l'Ordre durant des missions de repérage. Sirius lui serra la main en guise de respect et Benjy lui rendit sa poigne en souriant. Dorcas se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras.**

\- Dorcas lâche le, le pauvre, il vient d'arriver ! Laisse lui le temps de revenir à lui car je le trouve bien trop silencieux et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ! **Dit Marlène en venant les rejoindre en souriant.**

\- Oui je sais mais … c'est que … je suis heureuse de le revoir !

\- Comme nous tous Meadowes ! **Dit Regulus**

 **Sirius regarda son jeune frère et ils se sourirent. Sirius lui administra même une tape affectueuse dans le dos avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis Sirius regarda tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui quand son regarda tomba sur une jeune femme au milieu des escaliers et qui le regardait en pleurant. Elle avait ses long cheveux roux qui tombait en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux brillant faisaient ressortir le vert de ses iris et ses tâches de tousseurs étaient très peu visible. Sirius s'excusa auprès de ses amis et couru jusqu'à elle. Il la prit automatiquement dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Puis ils se séparèrent et Sirius lui embrassa le front comme il le faisait autrefois. Il avait certes retrouvé Regulus, Marlène, Dorcas et Benjy mais il venait de retrouver sa petite sœur de cœur, il venait de retrouver Lily !**

\- Je … je ne … je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi rapidement !

\- Rapidement ? Cela fait quinze longues années qu'on ne s'est pas revu ! **Dit-il**

\- Oui je sais mais … je pensais te revoir beaucoup plus tard !

\- Je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à mon charme aussi longtemps ! **Se moqua-t-il en regardant ses amis qui rigolèrent**

\- Roh tais toi ! **Dit Lily en lui donna une tape sur son épaule.** Même à trente-six ans tu es aussi chiant !

 **Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau mais elle les essuya aussitôt pour regarder Sirius. Regulus comprit que Sirius voulait être seul avec Lily Potter pour avoir une discussion. C'est donc avec une attitude de leader qu'il demanda à tous le monde d'entrer dans la grande salle.**

\- Merci pour tous ce qui tu as fais ! **Dit-elle quand ils prirent place sur les escaliers**

\- Je ne mérite pas tes remerciements alors que je suis le seul responsable de votre présence ici ! **Dit-il en baissant le visage vers le sol**

\- Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Sirius !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si j'avais gardé mon rôle de gardien du secret ou bien si je n'avais pas eu des soupçons sur Remus afin de vous le recommander pour le choisir à ma place, vous seriez encore en vie et Harry aurai toujours eu ses parents à ses côtés ! Jamais je n'aurai dû faire confiance à Peter alors qu'il nous trompait depuis le début !

\- Tous le monde s'est fait berner Sirius. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était un traître et qu'il préférai la soi-disant « sécurité » de Voldemort que l'amitié qui vous unissait depuis vos onze ans ! **Dit Lily**

\- J'aurai dû le voir, j'étais censé le voir. Si je l'avais remarqué plus tôt …

\- Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde Sirius mais il est tel qu'il est. Et puis n'est-ce pas toi qui a dit à Harry, il y a de ça quelques mois, qu'il y a en chacun d'entre nous une part de lumière et une part d'ombre. Et que la seule chose qui compte est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes.

\- Je ne sais plus quelle partie j'ai montré …

\- Tu as toujours montré la lumière ! En nous conseillant Peter tu pensais garantir une grande sécurité pour nous mais surtout pour Harry ce qui t'as amené à être enfermé pendant douze longues années à Azkaban pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. En t'évadant de cette prison tu as permis à ton filleul de connaître la vérité et à avoir le sentiment de faire partie d'une famille qui n'est autre que la sienne. En reformant l'Ordre tu as donné l'occasion à toute la communauté de se battre à nouveau afin qu'elle puisse enfin connaître la paix qu'elle mérite sans qu'elle ne ressente la menace écrasante d'un idiot avide de pouvoir !

 **En entendant les mots de Lily, Sirius comprit à cet instant ce dont parlais James quand il disait qu'elle était spéciale. Il commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir été un parfait crétin durant son adolescence et de n'avoir penser qu'à faire des blagues que d'être plus sérieux pour quelques instants. Il l'a reprit à nouveau dans ses bras.**

\- Bon allons rejoindre les autres ! **Dit-elle en se relevant**

 **Elle lui tendit la main et ensemble ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était remplit de toutes les personnes que Sirius avait plus ou moins connu, ou entendu parler. Il vit une personne et s'excusa auprès de Lily et s'avança vers cette personne qui ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait une morphologie corporelle replète, de long cheveux brun étaient attachés en chignon et des petites rides étaient visible au coin de ses yeux. Elle discutait activement avec d'autres sorciers qui étaient plus ou moins âgée qu'elle.**

\- Bertha ? Bertha Jorkins ? **Appela-t-il**

 **La dénommée Bertha se retourna et fut surprise de revoir un nouveau venu mais un visage qu'elle avait connu durant sa jeunesse.**

\- Sirius Black, toi ici ? Je pensais qu'une fois ta mort arrivé tu serais dans une cellule qui se trouve dans la tour !

 **En entendant cela Sirius comprit qu'elle pensait toujours qu'il était le responsable de la mort des Potter et des douze moldus tués par Peter. Il était donc refroidit mais la sorcière se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.**

\- T'en fais donc pas, Lily Potter nous a tous raconté sur ce qui s'est passé le trente-et-un octobre. Elle nous forçait à l'écouter car elle trouvait honteux que des gens ne connaissent pas la vérité te concernant. Après ses explications il est plus qu'évident que tu sois une personne qui a été victime du système judiciaire de notre Ministère et surtout une personne qui a été enfermé sans avoir la chance de prouver son innocence !

\- Merci …

\- J'en connais un qui va être content de te revoir ! **Sourit-elle**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sirius, après avoir vêtu la tenu couleur sable, se surprit de voir que le jour ne déclinait pas dans ce … paradis. Mais par contre la tour qui enfermait les mauvais sorcier était victime d'une grosse tempête avec des éclairs et des orages assez impressionnant et bruyant. Il avait été particulièrement surprit de voir un éclair, certes magnifique, toucher la tour la faisant bouger de tous les sens. Mais Lily lui avait affirmé que la tour ne risquait pas de s'effondrer par un procéder magique. Puis ils continuaient de discuter. Sirius leur raconta sur les nouvelles innovations magiques, des nouvelles de Poudlard et de la vie qu'il avait sur terre. Regulus avait même demandé comment allait Harry, bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas. Sirius répondit avec plaisir, c'est alors qu'il voyait quatre personnes entrer dans la grande salle. Il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes. Chacun portant une robe de sorcier d'une couleur différente. L'un rouge, l'autre jaune, l'autre vert et la dernière bleu.**

\- Lily … ce ne serai pas … ?

\- Si les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Comment se fait-il que Serpentard soit là et pas à la tour ?

\- Bien qu'il ait une opinion désobligeante contre les nés-moldus, il n'a jamais rien fait à leur encontre. De son vivant, il ne les a jamais blessés ou même tuer. Mais il a fait beaucoup de choses pour la communauté sorcière et puis … il est l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard ! Cependant il est toujours appelé à la tour pour un entretient avec les gardiens et puis c'est lui qui reçoit les sorciers mal intentionnés pour les conduire à leur cellule. **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- Donc quand notre cousine arrivera ici, elle sera reçut par Serpentard à la tour ! **Termina Regulus**

\- D'accord ! **Comprit Sirius**

 **Il continua de regarder les quatre fondateurs quand l'un d'entre eux croisa son regard. Sirius vit ce sorcier se lever et avancer vers lui suivit des trois autres.**

\- Je n'avais pas vu qu'un nouvel arrivant était parmi nous ! Je suis Godric Gryffondor et vous êtes ? **Demanda le sorcier**

\- Sirius, Sirius Black !

\- Vous êtes le frère de Regulus ? **Demanda Helga Poufsouffel**

\- Tout à fait. **Confirma-t-il**

\- Vous êtes un membre de la famille Black ? **Demanda Salazar Serpentard**

\- J'étais un des membres oui, mais je n'adhérais pas à leurs idées et je me suis enfuis de chez eux !

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un fils Black qui n'avait pas été répartit dans ta maison Salazar mais dans celle de Godric, ne serai-ce pas vous ? **Demanda Rowena Serdaigle**

\- C'est juste !

\- Ah … **se moqua Godric Gryffondor,** mon cher ami Salazar voilà ce qui confirme mes espérances. Un membre d'une famille qui a une tendance pour la magie noire refuse d'adhérer à tes idées et qui l'amené à être dans ma maison !

\- Surtout que cela à prit que quelques secondes au Choixpeau pour le répartir dans la maison du lion ! **Ajouta Lily**

\- Eh bien, je suis fière de notre création qu'est le Choixpeau magique ! **Dit Helga Poufsouffle avec une tonalité de fierté**

\- Même si il a fait quelques erreurs ? **Dit Rowena Serdaigle**

\- Le Choixpeau est comme un être humain … il n'est pas impossible qu'il fasse des erreurs ! **Répondit Helga Poufsouffle**

\- C'est certains qu'il a fait pas mal d'erreur ! **Dit Salazar Serpentard**

\- Quoi qu'il en soit bienvenu parmi nous Mr Black ! **Dit Godric Gryffondor en lui serra la main en guise de bienvenue**

 **Puis les quatre fondateurs retournèrent à leur table. Sirius reprit sa place et se sentit tout bizarre après cette rencontre !**

\- Si j'avais su que je rencontrerai les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, j'aurai fais un brin de toilette !

\- Tant fais pas, on s'y habitue à force ! **Rassura Dorcas.** Pour nous aussi cela a été surprenant. Mais Gryffondor fait tout pour que chacun se sentent à l'aise !

\- Attendez si les quatre fondateurs sont là, alors toutes les personnes mortes durant les siècles passés sont présent également ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui. **Confirma Benjy**

\- Mais la grande salle peut-elle accueillir autant de monde ?

 **Tous se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Ne comprenant pas la raison de leur fou rire, Sirius attendit patiemment qu'ils cessent de rire afin d'obtenir une réponse.**

\- Sirius déjà que Poudlard est un endroit magique sur terre alors ici, je peux te garantir qu'il l'est plus. D'ailleurs James et ton frère ne cessent de faire des excursions afin de découvrir tous les secrets que ce Poudlard version paradis peut cacher. **Dit Marlène**

\- En parlant de mon mari il est où ? **Demanda Lily en regardant Regulus**

\- Je ne sais pas ! **Répondit-il**

\- OH MON DIEU ! **Fit une voix à l'entrée de la grande salle**

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Sirius reconnu sans mal Euphémia et Fleamont Potter ! Il se leva et se précipita à leur rencontre. Euphémia le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, lui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un deuxième fils ! Quand elle le relâcha, Fleamont lui serra la main.**

\- Nous pensions te revoir bien plus tard mais … bienvenue parmi nous fils ! **Dit-il**

\- Je vous remercie Mr Potter !

\- Allons combien de fois t'ai-je dis de nous appeler Euphémia et Fleamont ! **Dit le père de James**

\- Fais ce qu'ils te disent sinon ça ira très mal pour toi ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! **Dit Regulus derrière lui.** Moi qui ait détesté leur fils de mon vivant, ils ne m'en ont jamais tenu rigueur, comme James, et m'ont demandés de les appeler par leurs prénoms !

 **Ils furent rejoint par Lowell et Espérance Lupin et Sirius les salua comme il se doit. Il leur donna des nouvelles de Remus et les époux Lupin furent ravi de voir que malgré la condition de leur fils, il avait toujours pu compter sur James et Sirius qui avait vu au delà du loup garou qui se cachait en Remus.**

 **Puis ils prirent place et Sirius apprit que les sorciers ayant de la famille moldus avait l'autorisation d'aller les voir. C'est donc ainsi que Lily pouvait allé voir ses parents. Mais même si ils étaient morts, les sorciers devaient malgré tout cacher le monde magique. Car les morts avaient le pouvoir de communiquer avec ceux qu'ils avaient laissé derrière par le biais des rêves. Par précaution ils ne voulaient pas que par mégarde un moldu raconte un membre de sa famille que le monde de la magie existe quelques part sur terre.**

 **Les époux Potter demandèrent comment se portait leur unique petit fils et Sirius donna les même réponses qu'il avait donné à son frère. Fleamont en profita pour prendre sa belle-fille dans ses bras qui lui sourit.**

 **Une tornade brune arriva à coté de Regulus et commença à le secouer dans tous les sens en prononçant des paroles incompréhensible.**

\- Je te jure Reg, dans ce Poudlard il n'y a pas une mais deux salles sur demande ! A croire que ce château est encore plus fantastique que l'original sur terre ! **Dit le nouveau venu surexcité.** Je pense que l'on peut commencer à mettre en œuvre une nouvelle carte … hey pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu ne trouve pas ça génial ?

\- Si mais il y a autre chose encore plus génial que la découverte d'une nouvelle salle dans ce château ou bien que la planification d'une carte ! **Dit-il en souriant**

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde la personne qui se trouve à la droite de ta femme !

 **Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que James. Ce dernier s'était lui même figé en voyant son meilleur ami et quasi frère devant lui. Sirius voyait son meilleur ami faire le tour de la table et se rapprocha de lui. Il en profita donc pour être à la même hauteur.**

 **Sirius voyait son meilleur ami le reluquer de la tête au pied. Il entendait même le silence qui s'était installer quand James était arriver tout près d'eux.**

\- J'espérerai ne pas te voir ici rapidement ! **Dit James**

\- Comme tous le monde, **dit Sirius en prenant un verre et de le lever.** Mais me voilà ! **Dit-il en prenant une gorgée**

\- Ouais te voilà !

 **James prit un verre à son tour et bu une gorgée.**

\- Par contre c'est dommage que tu aies autant vieilli ! **Ajouta James en prenant une nouvelle gorgée**

 **La boutade de James fit naître les rires de leurs amis tandis que Sirius fit une moue faussement vexé !**

\- Merci ça fait toujours plaisir ! **Dit Sirius en buvant son verre d'un trait**

 **Il reposa son verre en même temps que James et les deux maraudeurs se prirent dans les bras. Enfin Sirius avait retrouvé son frère de cœur, enfin il avait retrouvé celui qui avait cru en lui dés leur première rencontre, celui qui avait connu la véritable personnalité de Sirius au delà qu'un simple membre de la famille Black. Il avait retrouvé un petit groupe qui n'était autre que sa famille et que comme eux il espérait revoir le reste du groupe, qui sont encore en vie, que bien des années plus tard.**

\- Bon au moins on sera pas assez de trois pour connaître tous les secrets de ce château ! **Dit James**

\- Montre moi cette nouvelle salle sur demande ! **Dit Regulus.** Et puis comment tu sais si elle est différente de l'autre ?

\- Parce qu'elle …

 **Sirius regardait ses deux frères sortir de la grande salle tout en étant apaisé et heureux. Puis il tourna la tête vers Lily qui souriait de plus belle.**

\- Tout va bien Lil's ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui, **répondit-elle,** je commence à réaliser que mon repos éternel est terminé puisque tu es arrivé ! **Se moqua-t-elle.** James ne va plus tenir en place maintenant !

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas, j'ai trente-six ans … je saurai faire preuve de maturité par rapport à lui !

\- A voir ! **Dit-elle**

\- HEY PATMOL TU VIENS ? **Hurla James**

\- J'ARRIVE !

 **Il couru rejoindre James et Regulus sous le regard rayonnant de Lily et bienveillant des quatre fondateurs. Tous les trois quittèrent la grande salle en discutant joyeusement. James les amena devant le mur qui cachait la seconde salle sur demande et leur expliqua le procéder pour la faire apparaître. Regulus suivait James à faire les cent pas tandis que Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder son meilleur ami.**

 _\- J'ai toujours profité de ma vie à cinq cent kilomètre à l'heure, et je crois que c'est pour ça que nous étions comme deux frères … parce que toi aussi !*_

 **Une succession de souvenirs arriva dans la tête de Sirius. Tous les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de James. A Poudlard en commençant par le train, les salles de cours, le terrain de Quidditch, les couloirs et le dortoir. Puis il y a eut le mariage de James et Lily, l'emménagement au cottage de Godric's Hollow, la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lily, les neuf mois qui ont suivit, la nouvelle comme quoi ce serai Sirius le parrain et enfin la naissance d'Harry. Puis il y eut les souvenirs des retrouvailles avec Harry et le peu de moments qu'il avait passé avec son filleul. Car même si James n'était pas présent physiquement dans ces moments là, il l'était dans son cœur et dans celui d'Harry.**

 _\- Peut importe où l'on est que ce soit à cinq cent kilomètres où à l'autre bout du monde. Tu seras toujours près de moi …*_

 **James croisa le regard de Sirius qui sourit et qui avança vers eux afin de commencer une nouvelle vie remplit de rires, de joies et de plaisanteries.**

\- … _et tu seras toujours mon frère !*_

* * *

 _* Petit emprunt à la réplique de Vin Diesel dans le film Fast and Furious 7, suite à la mort de ce cher Paul Walker (RIP). Je l'ai juste modifier sur quelques mots mais j'ai garder le reste de la petite tirade._

* * *

 ** _Je peux vous dire que cet OS, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un long ... mais alors un très long ... moment, ce pendant je ne trouvais pas le temps de l'écrire mais le voici. De plus cet OS m'a fait pleuré du début à la fin durant l'écriture ... bon faut dire que la musique n'arrangeait rien du tout._**

 ** _Le prochain OS ce concentrera sur notre professeur de potions préféré, j'ai ainsi nommé Severus Rogue ... bon faut juste que je me mette à l'écrire et ainsi tout sera parfait. Ce prochain OS verra donc le jour le 9 janvier 2018._**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt mes niffleurs_**

 ** _Danao_**


	5. Always

_**Tout d'abors joyeux anniversaire au personnage de Severus Rogue et à toutes les personne qui sont nés un 9 janvier.**_

 _ **Cet OS suit le canon de JK Rowling tout en se baladant à travers les livres. Il y a juste la fin qui n'est pas dans le canon mais qui reprends le même procéder que j'ai utiliser pour l'OS sur Sirius Black**_

 _ **Comme vous l'auriez comprit, cet OS se concentre donc sur Rogue**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Always**

 **.**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait promit qu'il la laisserait en vie. Dumbledore avait promit de les mettre à l'abri. Deux promesses auxquelles il s'était attaché jusqu'au bout. Mais aucune des deux n'avaient été tenues. Elle avait trouvé la mort, elle était partit pour de bon, elle n'allait plus être de ce monde. Il ne pourrai plus la voir, il ne pourrai plus l'entendre rire, il n'aurai plus de chances pour lui parler et lui présenter pour une énième fois des excuses.**

 **Il la tenait dans ses bras en se laissant aller à sa peine, il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps, depuis le jour où leur amitié avait complètement cessé d'exister. Il aurait tant voulut revenir dans le passé pour réparer ce qu'il avait brisé, revenir dans le passé pour avoir plus de moments avec elle, revenir dans le passé pour tenter de montrer qui il était vraiment. Revenir dans le passé pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais elle n'était plus ! Jamais elle ne saura, jamais elle ne verra.**

 **Un cris se fit entendre à ses oreilles, il se tourna et remarqua un bambin pleurant à chaude larme regardant sa mère ayant les yeux clos et pâle. Délicatement, il déposa le corps de sa bien aimée au sol et se levant tout en regardant le bébé. Le minuscule sorcier avait lui aussi les yeux vers lui mais continuait à pleurer. Des yeux noir fixaient les yeux vert de l'enfant, une partie d'elle vivait encore en cet enfant.**

\- JAMES ? LILY ?! **Cria une voix au rez de chaussé**

 **Des pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers mais le sorcier ne bougea pas, il continuait de fixer le bambin pleurant de plus belle. Comment une si petite chose à put survivre ? Comment une si petite chose à pu commettre autant de dégât ? Comment une si petite chose peut-elle être responsable de tous cela ?**

 **Les pas continuèrent d'avancer mais se stoppèrent en plein milieu.**

\- Oh mon dieu NON ! JAMES ! Réveille toi Cornedrue, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! Ne sois pas mort tu ne peux pas mourir, pas de cette façon !

 **Puis ce fut des sanglots qui se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Le sorcier n'avait toujours pas bougé et grimaça quand le bambin hurla à nouveau.**

\- Harry !

 **Les pas se précipitèrent vers la chambre et qu'au moment où une main s'accrocha sur ce qu'il restait de l'encadrement de la porte, le sorcier transplana.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Vous avez dit … vous avez dit que vous la métriez à l'abri ! **Sanglota-t-il**

\- Lily et James on accordés leur confiance à la mauvaise personne, **répondit le vieux sorcier dos à lui,** un peu comme vous !

\- …

\- Le garçon à survécut !

\- Pourquoi le protéger ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là !

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, le garçon courra alors un terrible danger.

\- …

\- Il a les yeux de sa mère !

\- … **regardant le sorcier**

\- Si vous l'aimiez vraiment

\- … **suffoquant,** que personne … ne sache !

\- Alors je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de bon en vous Severus !

\- J'ai votre parole ?

\- Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours pour le protéger. Bien sûr que vous avez ma parole !

 **Severus regarda le professeur Dumbledore avant de lui tourner le dos et de sortir du bureau où il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Maintenant une nouvelle bataille venait de commencer en lui. Celle où dans une dizaine d'année, il allait devoir enseigner les Potions à Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son ennemi de toujours, qui allait devenir malgré lui aussi célèbre que le Mage Noir qui lui avait affublé de cette abominable cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais qui avait surtout les mêmes yeux de celle que le maître des Potions avait toujours éprouvé de véritable sentiments.**

 **Les funérailles de ceux qu'on appelait aujourd'hui, les Héros de Guerre, avait lieu dans quelques heures et Severus savait que c'était ce loup garou qui avait tout organisé en l'honneur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Severus se souviens d'une chose. En une seule nuit, Lupin avait lui aussi perdu beaucoup de chose à commencer par James et Lily, puis cet empoté de Pettigrew qui tremblait comme une feuille devant tous les professeurs et qui avait été tué par le quatrième membres de cette stupide petite bande nommé les Maraudeurs. Par ailleurs ce dernier avait été directement emprisonner à Azkaban sans avoir un procès, en plus d'avoir livré deux de ses amis au Mage Noir, il avait tué Pettigrew tout en tuant, au passage, douze moldus qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Le maître des Potions avait un mauvais sourire en imaginant Black croupir au fond de sa cellule. Tout comme pour Potter, Black était le sorcier que Severus détestait par dessus tout et Rogue s'en réjouissait de la sentence de Black.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Il avait tant redouté ce moment là et pourtant il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ! Aujourd'hui en ce 1er septembre 1991, un jeune garçon célèbre allait faire sa rentrée au collège Poudlard. Quand le maître des Potions l'aperçut enfin dans cette petite foule de première année attendant la répartition, il ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose … les yeux. La même couleur qu'elle avait, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, des yeux qui l'avait tant hypnotisé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais il remarqua également qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à son rival de toujours.**

 **Oui Severus Rogue et quiconque ne pouvait nier que le fils de James et Lily Potter, les héros de guerres, était bel et bien en vie et qui allait commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Là où son idiot de père avait fait trembler les murs, s'était attaqué aux plus faibles et surtout là où il avait réussi à embobiner celle que Severus aimait par de belles paroles. Tout d'un coup Rogue se demanda si il allait réussir à faire sa mission, c'est à dire protéger ce môme du danger dans lequel il ira inconsciemment se frotter. La répartition commença au moment où Dumbledore termina son discourt de début d'année. Quand ce fut le tour du garçon le plus célèbre de la communauté magique, il fit semblant de ne pas s'en intéressé mais son oreille était bien attentive quant à la décision du Choixpeau. Dans quelle maison ce garnement irait-il ? Serdaigle ? Peut-être avait-il hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et celle de son père, ça Rogue ne pouvait le nier que son rival fut intelligent au niveau scolaire. Poufsouffle ? Était-il aussi loyale que sa mère ait pu l'être en ce qu'elle croyait juste ? Serpentard ? Avait-il un coté noir qui était bien la caractéristique de cette maison ? Et surtout se rendait-il compte que cette maison avait autrefois habité la personne qui était responsable de sa célébrité ? Gryffondor ? Comme son père l'eut été autrefois ? Serait-il aussi mesquin à l'égard de ses camarades ? Pour cela il ne fallait pas se nommer Merlin pour le deviner.**

 **Quand le Choixpeau cria le nom de Gryffondor, que la table de la maison du lion hurla et applaudit de tous son soul, Rogue savait à quoi s'attendre. Poudlard venait de gagner une nouvelle caricature de cet imbécile de James Potter. Comme son père, ce gamin allait s'attirer tout sorte d'ennuis, irai fouiner dans les affaires qui ne le regardait absolument pas et surtout il se pavanerai dans les couloirs comme si tout était normal et que tout lui était du !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Une chose était sûr, ce gamin n'avait pas le talent inouï de sa mère pour les Potions. Pourtant Rogue lui avait poser des questions d'une simplicité si évidente que son élève aurait pu répondre à la minutes si il avait un temps soit peu ouvert un livre avant la rentrée. Cela lui aurait pu lui facilité la tâche mais aussi cela aurait pu enrichir sa culture générale. Mais une chose était certaine, ce gamin avait hérité de la répartit de sa mère !**

\- Pour votre information Potter, l'Asphodèle et l'Armoise permettent de concocter une potion de sommeil si puissante que cela est également connu sous le nom de philtre de Mort Vivant. Un Bézoard est une pierre qui se trouve dans le ventre d'une chèvre et qui vous sauvera la vie en cas d'empoisonnement ….

 **Ça y est le ton était donné entre le professeur Severus Rogue et l'élève Harry Potter. Mais est-ce que ce garçon savait-il tous les risques que prenait son professeur dans l'ombre ? Mais rien n'empêchera Rogue d'accomplir sa mission même si il devra se contenir de mettre contre le mur ce petit insolent afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul au monde.**

 **En tout cas si Potter n'avait pas le talent de sa mère pour les potions alors Rogue avait hâte de voir comment il se débrouillerai sur un balais l'an prochain si jamais il entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, quelques semaines plus tard, Severus eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre que son élève venait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il était maintenant le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Une nouvelle qui allait encore gonflé l'ego du fils de Lily et qui aurait sûrement fait jouir son ancien rival. Et cela Severus se réjouissait de ne plus voir James Potter devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter entendre son ancien rival se réjouir des prouesses qu'allait entreprendre son fils sur un balais pour jeune age.**

 **Par moment, le maître des potions se demandait comment aurait été le monde si les Potter étaient toujours en vie. Peut-être que Lily et lui recommencerai à se parler même si la possibilité de retrouver leur ancienne amitié était quasiment impossible après ce qu'il avait dit. Mais si cela pouvait être possible, il aurait tout donné pour que Lily lui adresse ne serai-ce qu'un « bonjour Severus », mieux elle l'aurait appelé par son surnom qui sonnait doux aux oreilles de Severus « Sev ». Habituellement il avait horreur qu'on le nomme ainsi, puisque c'est comme ça que son ivrogne de père le nommait quand celui-ci était beaucoup trop éméché pour dire son prénom complet. Mais ce n'était pas le moment se refaire le monde avec des « Et si … ? » , il avait une mission et au diable si il devait se faire passer pour le méchant de service, il allait continuer de veiller sur ce jeune Potter malgré la frappante ressemblance avec son rival.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Plusieurs années passèrent et voilà que Severus organisait des séances d'occlumencie afin que le fils de son rival puisse contrôler ses émotions et ainsi empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de pénétrer à nouveau dans la tête du jeune garçon. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que son élève soit si chaotique.**

 **Il voyait Potter junior face à un miroir qui donnait le reflets de ses parents, cette image le dégoutta.**

\- On est sentimental ! **Dit-il**

\- C'est privé, **dit le jeune garçon en revenant à la réalité**

\- Pas pour moi, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous ne faites pas de progrès. Chaque souvenir auquel il a accès une arme qu'il utilise contre vous. Vous ne tiendrai pas deux secondes si il pénètre dans votre esprit !

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux et Severus ne put que remarquer un trait de caractère avec son ancien rival et n'hésita pas à le faire savoir !**

\- Vous êtes comme votre père, fainéant, arrogant …

\- Je vous interdit de dire du mal de mon père …

\- Faible …

\- Je ne suis pas faible !

\- Alors prouvez-le ! Contrôlez vos émotions, disciplinez votre esprit !

 **Puis la séance reprit mais ce que Rogue n'avait prévu c'était l'état de fatigue de son élève mais le maître des potions lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'aura pas droit à la fatigue face au Mage Noir. Quand il voulut rentrer à nouveau dans son esprit, il n'avait pas prévu que son élève se défende et entre, à son tour, dans sa tête et y découvrir le pire souvenir que Rogue possédait. Un souvenir qui avait basculer toute sa vie !**

 **Mais cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Car pour la première fois, ce jeune avorton aurai enfin une véritable image de son père qu'il idéalisait. Mais plus son élève avançait dans le souvenir plus il devenait plus difficile pour Rogue de lutter. Dans un dernier effort, il repoussa son élève et tout deux se regardèrent longuement. Dans un excès de colère, Rogue prit Harry par le col de son t-shirt et le regarda attentivement avant de dire …**

\- Vos cours s'arrêtent ici !

\- Il faut que …

\- Fichez le camp !

 **Harry partit dans demander son reste et Rogue se demanda comment avait-il pu être aussi imprudent ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé à ce souvenir ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé prendre à la faiblesse de ce garçon ? Un peu plus et il aurai découvert tous les secrets que Rogue tentait de cacher.**

 **Un jour cet enfant connaîtra la vérité mais au moment voulut … tel fut les recommandations de Dumbledore et Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon devait rester encore dans l'ignorance. Qu'attendait le vieux Mage ? Qu'il y ait à nouveau un mort ? Quoi que il y en a déjà eut avec Bertha Jorkins. Mais doit-il y avoir encore un membre de l'Ordre mort pour que le directeur prennent enfin conscience qu'il fallait tout dire à celui que l'on nomme le survivant ? Ces questions Rogue aimerait les poser au principal concerné mais il s'avère qu'il a disparut et que maintenant Poudlard était sous le commandement de cette chipoteuse d'Ombrage.**

 **Si il devait aborder un sujet comme celui-ci avec un autre membre de l'Ordre, comme McGonagall, il était sûr que quelques secondes plus tard, la directrice par intérim viendrai les voir pour les interroger. Ô ils n'auraient rien dit mais cela aura compromit à la sûreté du garçon et de l'existence de l'Ordre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Un an plus tard, après que la perte de cet imbécile de Black soit passé et qu'il eut enfin le poste qu'il voulait tant, à savoir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Rogue s'était vu chargé d'une nouvelle mission. Une mission qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une mission qui le rendait malade car il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau trahit Lily.**

 **Contre son gré, il s'était à nouveau engagé dans les rangs des mangemorts en faisait un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malefoy. Mais ce que Rogue avait vu dans les yeux de cette femme n'était pas la détermination de faire gagner cette guerre, ni même de faire en sorte que les sorciers soit supérieur. Non ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde était la même chose qui avait tué Lily des années auparavant. Comme toutes les mères de ce monde, Narcissa Malefoy voulait ni plus, ni moins protéger son enfant. Son enfant qui fut lui même acquitté d'une tâche des plus horribles !**

 **Et bien entendu pour empêcher cela, Dumbledore avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour empêcher Drago Malefoy de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas !**

 **Rogue regarda Dumbledore et il comprit qu'il allait enfin avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions.**

\- Ne m'ignorez pas Severus, **dit-il,** nous savons tous les deux que Lord Voldemort à ordonné au fils Malefoy de me tuer. Mais si il échouait, on peut donc imaginer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut se tourner vers vous.

 **Severus laissa pour la seconde fois tombé son masque et regarda Dumbledore gravement.**

\- C'est vous qui devrez me tuer Severus, c'est le seul moyen ! La condition pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fasse pleinement confiance !

 **Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Protéger celui que l'on nomme le survivant ainsi que de protéger le fils Malefoy était une chose mais tuer Albus Dumbledore en était une autre. Il ne voulait pas. Il savait, comme tous le monde, que Lord Voldemort avait peur de Dumbledore qui avait lui même réussit à sauver la communauté magique en mettant fin au règne du premier Mage Noir de l'époque que l'on nommait Grindelwald. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il le tue ?**

\- Le moment viendra il faudra révéler certaines choses à Harry Potter mais vous devrez attendre que Voldemort soit dés plus vulnérable !

\- Pour lui révéler quoi ? **Demanda Rogue intrigué**

\- Que le soir où Lord Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow pour tuer Harry, lorsque Lily s'est jetée entre eux pour faire bouclier le sortilège a ricoché ! A cet instant un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort s'est détaché et s'est raccroché au seul être vivant qu'il a trouvé … Harry lui même.

 **Severus devenait de plus en plus complexe face aux explications de Dumbledore. Et il se demandait sincèrement si il voulait entendre la suite de cette histoire. Plus le moment de l'affrontement entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchait, plus Severus avait peur pour l'avenir.**

\- Ce n'est pas par hasard, qu'il sait parler aux serpents, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il peut voir dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Un part de Voldemort vit à l'intérieur de lui ! **Dit Dumbledore en insistant sur ce dernier point.**

\- Donc quand l'heure sera venu, Potter devra mourir ?

\- Oui … il doit mourir ! **Avoua enfin le directeur**

 **Rogue avait imaginé tous les scénario possible mais pas celui-là ! Après avoir passé tant de temps à protéger ce garçon voilà que maintenant il devra mourir. Cette pensée dégoûta Rogue au plus au point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le directeur avait cette idée derrière la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Certes le maître des potions détestait cet élève parce qu'il ressemble à son père mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurai souhaité sa mort.**

 **Lui qui s'est plié en quatre pour le protéger voilà qu'on lui disait que ses efforts seraient vains. A ce moment là, Severus se souvient de la fois où il a découvert le corps de Lily sans vie et son cœur commença à battre vitre … beaucoup trop vite. Il commença à réaliser qu'en réalité, Dumbledore n'était pas aussi bon que tous le monde le pensait.**

\- Vous l'avez gardé en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice ! Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir !

\- Ne me dite pas que vous avez finit par avoir de l'affection pour lui ? **Rétorqua Dumbledore**

 **Cette question le révolta mais le maître des potions fit la seule chose qui lui était nécessaire pour répondre à cette petite attaque. Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita dans tous les sens …**

 _\- Spero Patronum !_

 **Une magnifique biche argenté fit son apparition, gambada à travers le bureau avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre sous les yeux ébahit de Dumbledore. Le directeur se retourna vers celui qui fut, autrefois son élève, et lui demanda !**

\- Lily !

\- …

\- Après tous ce temps ?

\- A jamais !

 **Rogue savait que Dumbledore avait besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Après tout il était rare que Severus Rogue se mette à nue et qu'il exprime ainsi les sentiments qu'il avait toujours ressentit pour Lily. Dix-sept années ont passé depuis la mort tragique des Potter et pourtant Rogue était toujours aussi amoureux de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie durant plusieurs années.**

\- Donc quand l'heure sera venu, Potter devra mourir ? **Demanda à nouveau Rogue une fis qu'il eut reprit ses esprits**

\- Oui … il doit mourir. Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main ! C'est essentiel !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les combats faisaient rage dehors et pourtant, il eut enfin l'espoir en voyant entrer les trois gamins qu'il avait tant mépriser durant six années d'études. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était heureux de revoir cette insupportable miss « je sais tout » en la personne d'Hermione Granger, de revoir cet chevelure rousse qui caractérisait les Weasley, et surtout il était heureux de revoir les yeux vert de Lily en la personne d'Harry.**

 **Ce dernier s'agenouilla et il leur semblait à tous les deux qu'ils apprenait enfin à se comprendre. Rogue laissa échapper une larme en lui disant de les prendre et qu'ainsi il aura toute la vérité ! Il lui donna une dernière indication avant de regarder à nouveau Harry et de dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.**

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère !

 **Dans un dernier effort, il tourna sa tête et regarda au loin avant de rendre son dernier souffle.**

 **Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait un long voyage et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra une forêt, un soleil éclaira les arbres et les feuilles. Ses oreilles écoutèrent le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et des hiboux. Il se releva et aperçut du coin de l'œil un grand portail en fer forgée. Où pouvait-il être ? Et puis pourquoi au loin, il voyait Poudlard entièrement reconstituer et non détruit. Il avait laissé le château dans un piteux état et voilà qu'il semble être normal comme si il n'avait jamais connu un grande bataille.**

\- Bonjour Rogue !

 **Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait salué. Quand il prit conscience de qui c'était il se renfrogna et le regarda froidement. La personne se tenait de manière insolente contre un arbre avec un vif d'or qui balançait dans les airs avant de la rattraper dans sa main. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie et la mort était si cruelle avec lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rencontre son rival au lieu de celle qui désirait tant voir depuis plusieurs années.**

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas la personne que tu voulais voir en premier mais … je me sentirai complètement con si je n'était pas le premier à venir te voir pour te dire merci.

\- Merci de quoi Potter ? **Demanda Rogue**

\- Malgré l'animosité qu'il y avait entre nous, malgré ta haine envers moi et malgré le ressentit que j'ai toujours eut à ton égard, tu as protégé mon fils ! Et je dois dire que tu es le seul qui l'ait protégé convenablement ! Tu as permis à mon fils de vivre durant toute ces années et pour cela je ne te remercierai jamais assez !

 **Rogue regarda James Potter qui avait toujours l'air d'avoir vingt ans alors pour lui le temps est passé et que ses trente-huit ans sont toujours aussi présent.**

\- Je sais que même ici nous ne serions jamais amis …

\- Ça tu peux le dire ! **Affirma Rogue**

\- … mais je pense que l'on est assez responsable pour être polie et respectueux l'un envers l'autre.

\- Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne me fera pas vivre un enfer comme tu l'as su souvent fais ?

\- Parce que je tiens m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi durant toutes ces années. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour les excuses puisque nous sommes mort mais … j'ai pensé qu'en m'excusant j'arrêterai de me torturer l'esprit. En te voyant protéger Harry comme tu l'as fais, je me suis sentis comme un idiot et cela n'a pas arrêter de me hanter durant tous ce temps. Alors j'ose espérer que tu accepte mes excuses pour que l'on puisse vivre tous les deux en paix !

 **Rogue ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de regarder James tout en gardant son opinion qu'il avait sur cet homme depuis le premier jour.**

\- Je peux même me mettre à genoux si tu le souhaite ! **Dit James**

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Potter. Mais cesse de te torturer l'esprit, car si j'ai protéger ton fils ce n'est pas pour toi mais … pour elle ! Nous sommes peut-être mort mais je te déteste toujours autant !

 **Même si il rêvait d'entendre et de voir James Potter à genoux devant lui en le suppliant de le pardonner. Mais Rogue avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que Potter, concernant la vie alors il n'en ferai rien !**

\- Je comprends …

 **Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes et Rogue regarda le château.**

\- Tu sais si tu es ici, c'est parce que ta place est ici et non dans cette tour infernale. D'ailleurs Salazar Serpentard y est depuis pas mal de temps ! **Dit James en regarda la tour qui était en proie à un violent orage.**

 **Rogue regarda James en arquant un sourcil sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Potter tourna sa tête vers lui et croisa les bras.**

\- Viens avec moi dans la grande salle et on t'expliquera ! **Dit James en passant le portail.**

 **Rogue, bien que cela le dérangeait, suivit son ancien rival et il eut le bonheur de revoir Lily qui lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue.**

\- Bonjour Sev ! **Dit-elle**

\- Bonjour Lily

\- Fais gaffe quand même c'est toujours ma femme ! **Dit James en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Black et Lupin, qui venait lui aussi d'arriver**

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel et prit le bras de Severus pour l'amener près de groupe. Il avait certes encore une animosité contre toutes les personnes qui se tenaient face à lui mais il s'en fichait. Tant que Lily lui parlait, plus rien ne comptait ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Rogue était en paix avec lui-même !**

* * *

 ** _Cet OS était compliqué à écrire puisque je n'avais aucune idée où aller mais je ne suis pas déçut du résultat. Même si je me suis dépêcher d'écrire la fin je dois avouer que j'aime le fait que ce soit James qui vienne accueillir Severus au Paradis Poudlard._**

 ** _Pour cet OS je me suis beaucoup aidé des films pour les dialogues entre Dumbledore et Rogue ou bien pour les dialogues entre Harry et Rogue._**

 ** _Le prochain OS se concentrera donc sur Lily Evans et qui verra le jour le 30 janvier. Faut juste que je le commence mais à partir de la semaine prochaine. Là j'ai la tête qui va exploser !_**

 ** _A bientôt mes niffleurs_**

 ** _Danao_**


	6. Alright Evans

_**Joyeux anniversaire à Lily Evans, épouse Potter, et à toutes les personnes qui sont nés un 30 janvier.**_

 ** _Cet OS se situe durant la dernière année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, plus précisément peu avant leur examen, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alright Evans ?**

 **.**

 **Comment et pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce rendez-vous ? Les examens des ASPICs arrivaient à grand pas et les septièmes années avaient donc deux semaines de libres pour leurs révisions. Lily avait donc accepté de passer ces deux semaines chez Mary McDonald. Mais voilà que Mary vivait à deux pas de chez James Potter, ou bien le triple idiot du monde magique, à Godric's Hollow. Elle avait découvert ce petit détail en étant dans le jardin, son livre de Métamorphose sur ses jambes qui étaient allongés sur la couverture étalé à même le sol. Mary était à l'intérieur afin de préparer du thé glacé, il faisait particulièrement chaud pour un début de mois de juin mais c'était tellement agréable de sentir le soleil sur la peau de temps en temps. Lily avait attaché ces long cheveux roux en une queue de cheval bien haute tout en étant concentré sur ce que disait le livres du cours de McGonagall en plus de ses notes. Mais sa concentration fut écourté en entendant un sifflement provocateur. La jeune femme avait lever les yeux de ses cours et tomba directement sur Sirius Black accoudé sur la barrière qui séparait la maison McDonald à la maison Potter.**

 _\- Eh bien Evans, tu m'as l'air bien partit pour obtenir que des O à tes ASPICs !_ _ **Dit-il**_

 _\- Ben au moins j'aurai le mérite de m'en vanter à la fin parce que j'aurai travaillé !_ _ **Répondit-elle**_

 _\- Touché en plein cœur,_ _ **fit Sirius théâtralement en posant une main à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur**_

 _\- Eh Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ _ **Fit la voix de James Potter qui apparut à côté de son meilleur ami**_

 _\- Regarde qui est chez ta charmante voisine,_ _ **répondit ce dernier**_

 **James avait regardé Lily et fut surprit de la voir chez Mary. Mais il s'était souvenu qu'elle avait perdu ses parents et que maintenant elle se retrouvait seule. Il avait entendu une rumeur, au château, qui disait que sa camarade avait été mise à la porte par sa sœur peu de temps avant la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Habituellement James n'écoutait jamais les rumeurs de ce genre mais il n'avait pas ignoré celle-ci en se promettant de creuser un peu plus mais en la voyant dans le jardin des McDonald, il s'était rendu compte que la rumeur était bien vraie.**

 **Il avait sauté la barrière en bois pour pénétrer dans la propriété des McDonald pour rejoindre sa camarade. Il avait ramené ses affaires de cours jusqu'à lui prit place sur la couverture à côté de la jeune femme, qui avait croisé les jambes. Sirius en avait fait tout autant et quand Mary arriva elle s'arrêta.**

 _\- Ah ben je vais chercher d'autres verres,_ _ **dit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur**_

 **Elle était retournée dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau contenant quatre verres, un pichet remplit de thé glacé et des cookies. Elle avait déposé le plateau au centre de la couverture et reprit sa place. Elle avait servi les quatre verres et quand tous avaient bu une gorgée, ils reprirent leurs révisions.**

 **Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard que tous fermèrent leurs manuels scolaires pour boire à nouveau de la boisson fraîche. Lily avait défait sa queue de cheval laissant ses cheveux tomber le long de son dos avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Elle regarda le ciel ensoleillé et tenta de deviner la forme qu'avait un nuage qui passait à ce moment-là.**

 _\- Ce nuage à la forme d'un écureuil !_ _ **Dit-elle**_

 **Ses quatre camarades avaient pris la même posture qu'elle et fixaient le nuage qu'elle montrait. Sirius avait fait une grimace avant de fermer les yeux, Mary avait répondu qu'il avait plutôt la forme d'un murlap apprivoisé et James lui s'était rangé du côté de Lily. Puis le silence s'était installé entre eux, Lily commença à s'assoupir quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui poser une question.**

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je te demandais si c'était la première fois que tu venais à Godric's Hollow ?_ _ **Avait demandé James**_

 _\- Oui,_ _ **répondit-elle**_

 **La jeune femme s'était rendu compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'envoyait pas sur le roses quand il lui parlait et elle avait trouvé ça agréable. A vrais dire, elle n'avait eu peu d'occasion pour le remettre à sa place cette année. Dès le premier jour de classe elle s'était aperçut qu'il avait limité le nombre de de bêtises à l'encontre du règlement au contraire il arrivait à se faire respecter des autres … même par les Serpentards, sans s'attaquer à qui que ce soit. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'insigne qui était accroché sur son uniforme au château.**

 **Durant les réunions des préfets, il se montrait autoritaire mais juste et quand un problème avait lieu dans le château il était d'une efficacité qui était demandé par McGonagall durant ses cours. Non depuis le début de leur dernière année, James Potter avait bien changé. Un changement qui était nécessaire et bien accueillit par Lily au point qu'elle arrivait maintenant à entretenir un dialogue durant les repas.**

 _\- Donc tu n'as jamais visité le coin ?_ _ **Demanda-t-il**_

 _\- Non pas encore,_ _ **dit Mary en faisant la moue**_

 _\- Mais nous sommes là pour réviser,_ _ **rappela Lily**_

 _\- Oui on le sait Lil's mais je veux absolument que tu vois le parc de la ville où plusieurs créatures moldus s'y baladent tout en jouant avec des créatures magiques. Et aussi je veux qu'on aille boire un verre au pub Witches Pitches._ _ **Dit Mary**_

 _\- Et quand veux-tu qu'on aille ? Quand tu auras rendez-vous avec ta mère au Ministère pour ton stage ? Quand tu auras rendez-vous chez le dentistomage ? Ou bien quand tu seras obligé de garder, pendant le soir, les enfants moldus qui habitent à deux rues de chez toi ?_

 _\- Cornedrue peut se charger de te faire visiter le coin !_ _ **Dit Sirius toujours les yeux clos**_

 **Quatre têtes s'était relevé en le regardant, une blonde, une rousse et l'autre brune, en attendant qu'il expose son idée mais il ne bougeait pas. Mary semblait réfléchir à l'idée qu'avait eu Sirius et regarda Lily et James.**

 _\- C'est une excellente idée._ _ **Dit-elle**_

 _\- Hein ?_ _ **Dit Lily**_

 **Après une bonne explication voilà que James se retrouvaient embarquer à faire visiter Godric's Hollow à Lily. La jeune femme termina de mettre ses chaussures quand elle alla rejoindre Mary dans le salon.**

\- Wow, très jolie, on dirait que tu vas à un rendez-vous galant ! **Se moqua Mary**

\- Ouais ben c'est tout ce qui me restait sous la main !

 **Lily était vêtue d'un jean patte d'éléphant noir, d'un chemiser beige qu'elle avait rentré à l'intérieur du pantalon, ses chaussures étaient des mocassins vernis beige et elle avait ramené ses cheveux roux en une tresse sur le côté et où quelques mèches s'échappaient autour de son visage. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, et ses ongles brillait par un charmant vernis rouge. Elle portait à bout de bras une veste noir, un petit sac à main et un chapeau feutre de la même couleur que la veste.**

 **Elle posa tous son barda sur la table rangea l'argent moldus et sorciers dans son petit sac, se parfuma légèrement le cou. Quand des coups de firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée, Mary alla ouvrir, tandis que Lily mit son chapeau sur la tête.**

\- Lily ! James est là ! **Dit Mary depuis l'entrée**

\- J'arrive !

 **Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste alla rejoindre ses deux camarades. En arrivant devant l'entrée, elle détailla discrètement son compagnon de la journée, il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux était toujours derrière ses lunettes rondes. Puis elle regarda la tenue, il portait un simple jean bleu foncé, d'un pull rouge bordeaux, une paire de basket et une veste en cuir noir. Puis elle leva les yeux et regarda la scène, Mary et lui rigolait. Quand le jeune homme la remarqua il arrêta de rigoler et la fixa. En voyant cela, Mary se sentit de trop et les sortit de leur torpeur en les taquinant.**

\- Allé vous avez une belle journée qui vous attends, **dit-elle en poussant Lily vers la porte,** ne faites pas trop de bêtise mes chéris !

\- Mary ! **Dit Lily en se retournant**

 **Mais trop tard Mary lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Lily se retourna vers James et leva les yeux au ciel comme pour lui signifier que sa meilleure amie l'agaçait. Le jeune homme haussa des épaules et lui présenta son bras pour commencer la petite visite. Le village de Godric's Hollow était semi-magique mais on pouvait compter que les trois quarts des habitants étaient des sorciers.**

 **Ils passèrent devant l'église du village qui était directement rattaché au cimetière de la ville, ils passèrent devant la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac où James raconta que quelques semaines avant leur rentrée à Poudlard, Mary et lui étaient allé rendre visite à Bathilda pour qu'elle leur raconte la vie au château.**

\- Ça m'aura bien servi je pense, tout ce que je savais sur Poudlard c'est Rogue qui m'en a parlé, bon il ne disait pas de mensonge le château est vraiment un lieu magique mais j'aurai bien aimé qu'il me dise que les salles pouvaient bouger ci et là après chaque été, **dit-elle**

\- Que t'a-t-il dit d'autres ? **S'enquit James**

\- Tu veux vraiment en parler alors que l'on sait très bien que l'on va se disputer à son sujet ?

\- Pourquoi se disputer, tu n'es plus amie avec lui non ?

\- Non, je ne suis plus amie avec lui mais … c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, c'est lui qui m'a raconté comment se déroulait la répartition à Poudlard, quelles étaient les maisons, ect …. J'ai beau ne plus être amie avec lui mais pendant longtemps il a été mon meilleur ami et ça personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra m'enlever les souvenirs d'enfance que je partage avec lui ! Même pas toi Potter !

\- D'accord, je n'ai rien dis !

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux, c'était à la fois gênant et inquiétant. Alors afin de passer outre à cela, James désigna la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac.**

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voir si elle est là ? **Proposa-t-il**

\- Et que ferons-nous si elle est là ?

\- Eh bien elle nous proposera son thé à la cannelle, qui est délicieux, et elle nous racontera comment était le monde sorcier. Je dois te prévenir que tu auras du mal à t'en défaire car quand elle raconte l'histoire tu as l'impression de partir dans un autre monde. Dans ses mots il y a la passion, le vécut, la fascination, et les frissons.

\- En gros ce sont des cours d'Histoire de la Magie mais mieux que le professeur Binns

\- Exactement ! Mary, Sirius et moi avons tant de fois essayées de la convaincre de venir nous faire cours à Poudlard mais elle nous répond que le professeur Binns était plus compétent pour ce poste et qu'elle n'avait pas la patience à supporter, je cite, des gamins stupides mais sympathique.

\- A croire qu'elle parlait de Black, Pettigrew, Lupin et toi ! **Se moqua Lily**

\- C'était le cas !

 **Lily ricana et lâcha le bras de James pour se rapprocher de la maison de Bathilda. Elle passa le portail et frappa quelques coups. Mais elle sursauta bien vite en entendant le son de la sonnerie, puisqu'il s'agissait purement d'un rugissement de dragon.**

 _\- Miss Tourdesac n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez revenir plus tard !_ **Annonça une voix sonore.**

\- Bon ben … elle n'est pas là ! **Dit Lily en se tournant vers James**

.

* * *

.

\- Moo qu'il est tout doux et tout mignon ! **S'exclama-t-elle en caressant la petite créature**

 **Ils étaient à présent dans le parc de la ville, où plusieurs animaux magiques vivait caché des habitants moldus. James avait pu apercevoir une fée et il en avait directement avertit Lily sans lâcher la créature des yeux. Quand la jeune femme avait vu la fée, elle avait ouvert grand les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une pour de vrais, les descriptions qu'elle avait lues étant enfant était moins magique de ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux.**

 **La fée avait de grande ailes couleurs dorée, une tunique rouge avec un pantalon rose, la peau était nacrée et brillait à chaque rayon de soleil. Quand elle les aperçut, la fée entama une danse où plusieurs finalement dorés s'échappèrent des ailes. Elle avait tourné autour d'un bourgeon de fleur et celui s'était mis à fleurir quelques secondes plus révélant ainsi une rose rouge. La fée avait attrapé l'index de James qui s'était pris au jeu et avait cueillit la rose afin de la donner à Lily. La jeune fille le remercia et accrocha la rose à son chapeau. Quand ils voulurent voir à nouveau la fée, elle avait disparu.**

 **Puis Lily avait senti quelques choses lui chatouiller le cou, et elle était surprise de voir qu'une boule de poil, de couleur caramel, était lové contre elle.**

\- C'est un boursouf, c'est normal que ce soit doux, **dit James**

\- Élémentaire mon cher Watson ! **Dit Lily**

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse tomber, **dit-elle en se souvenant qu'il ne comprenait pas cette expression**

\- Je n'ai pas compris et pourtant je sais que c'est une référence à un truck moldu

\- Oui, ça vient d'un roman dont le personnage principal Sherlock Holmes est toujours accompagné de son assistant, le docteur Watson durant une enquête. Et quand Watson comprend quelque chose, Sherlock Holmes dit toujours cette phrase « élémentaire mon cher Watson », **expliqua-t-elle**

\- Ah …

 **Il la regarda s'amuser avec le boursouf jusqu'à qu'il sentit lui-même quelques choses sur ses jambes. Il abaisse un regard et trouva un magnifique fléreur au pelage semblable à celui d'un tigre et avec de grands yeux clairs. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et grattouilla l'oreille gauche de l'animal qui commença à ronronner de bien-être.**

\- Ça me donne presque envie de l'adopter et de t'en faire cadeau !

\- De quoi ? **Demanda James en quittant le fléreur des yeux**

\- Le fléreur, **répondit Lily**

\- Pour m'en faire cadeau ?

\- Oui, afin de te remercier pour cette après-midi visite et aussi pour te féliciter de ton excellent travail que tu fais en tant que Préfet en Chef

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de raison pour me faire un cadeau tu sais, **s'amusa-t-il**

\- D'accord, comment tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Je ne crois pas que mes parents seraient d'accord que je ramène un fléreur sans leur en avoir parlés !

\- Pas grave je te le garderai pendant ce temps, les parent de Mary en ont déjà un alors ce ne sera pas un problème, si je dis que c'est pour quelqu'un. Alors quel est son nom ?

\- Faudrait déjà savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle !

\- A toi l'honneur, je ne suis pas du genre à regarder ce qui est privé !

 **James sourit et vérifia l'appartenance de l'animal, qui s'avère être une femelle.**

\- Femelle, mais si tu me l'offre faut avoir un permis afin que ça n'attire pas les moldus

\- Je m'en chargerai, **dit-elle en balayant ses paroles d'une main,** alors son nom ?

\- Que pense-tu de Tigrou ?

\- Elle n'a pas la tête à s'appeler Tigrou, **se moqua Lily**

\- Moustache ?

\- Trop commun pour un félin

\- Chanel ?

\- Comme la marque de vêtement ?

\- Tu ne m'aide pas là Evans ! **Grimaça-t-il**

\- Continu

\- Gribouille ?

\- Ça aurait pu le faire si elle avait le pelage gris

\- Tigresse, comme ça cela sera un point commun entre vous !

\- Attention je vais sortir mes griffes si tu te moque de moi encore une fois, **dit-elle en montrant ses ongles**

 **C'est à ce moment-là que le fléreur, leva les pattes avant pour attraper la main de Lily et de jouer avec ses doigts, Lily se laissa faire et James trouva le prénom qui pourrai lui correspondre.**

\- Fripouille

\- Ça sonne bien … pourquoi « Fripouille » ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur ta main pour jouer comme le ferai une fripouille !

\- Alors ce sera Fripouille !

 **Lily continua de jouer avec l'animal et quand ils décidèrent de quitter le parc pour boire un verre au Witches Pitches, le fléreur se mit à les suivre. En voyant cela, les deux jeunes adultes rigolèrent et laissèrent l'animal les suivre. En entrant dans le pub, le propriétaire reconnu James, le jeune homme le salua, présenta Lily et demanda si le fléreur pouvait rester à l'intérieur. Bien que retissant au début, le patron accepta à condition que l'animal soit surveillé.**

 **Ils s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé deux bières au beurre qui furent servit dès qu'ils prirent place. Le fléreur vint directement sur les genoux de Lily et s'y allongea afin de faire une petite somme.**

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ce pub, **dit Lily en regardant les lieux**

 **La bâtisse intérieure datait des années 1920 mais l'extérieur était complètement rénové, la moitié des murs avaient du papier peint rouge bordeaux et l'autre moitié était des palissades en bois vernis, des tableaux moldus et sorciers étaient accrochés, au fond du pub se trouvait le billard avec un flipper, les lanternes était tenue par une corde et où brillait des bougies qui étaient sans fin. Les tables, les chaises et le bar était de la même matière que les palissades et sur les étagères se trouvaient plusieurs bouteilles de tous sortes de boissons alcoolisées et non alcoolisées.**

\- Le propriétaire est un sorcier et il a épousé au début des années quarante, je crois, sa femme qui n'était autre qu'une moldue. Malheureusement, elle est décédée en donnant la vie à leur fille unique qui est là-bas, **dit-il en pointant discrètement une jeune femme blonde derrière le bar.** Elle était en cinquième année quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard pour la première fois, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble qu'elle était à Serpentard, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître je m'entends très bien avec elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, quand j'ai commencé à aller dans ce bar régulièrement c'est il y a trois ans et elle était la première à nous servir avec les gars. Et j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide que les Serpentards que nous avons dans notre promo. Elle aurait même pu aller à Gryffondor !

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais comment elle s'appelle, vu le temps que tu as dû passer avec elle

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Elizabeth, ou plus couramment Lizzie, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de passer du temps avec elle de la façon dont tu sous entends …

\- Je n'ai rien dis, **contra Lily d'un air innocent**

\- Non mais tu as pensé très fort Evans !

 **Lily lui adressa une grimace et bu une gorgée de sa boisson d'une main et l'autre caressant l'anima qui s'était endormit sur ses genoux. Discrètement, elle observa la jeune femme qui était derrière le bar. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une queue de cheval, elle voyait apparaître sur son t-shirt violet un vif d'or qui s'y baladait. Elle était accoudée sur le comptoir, sa tête reposant sur sa main droite et la main gauche tenant un torchon. Elle souriait de plus belle en écoutant le jeune homme qui était en face.**

 **La jeune femme secoua la tête et reprit une nouvelle gorgée jusqu'à qu'elle remarque que James fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un. Elle regarda dans la direction du jeune homme et aperçut un couple.**

\- Il s'agit de Edward Greegrass et de son épouse Adelaide, eux aussi sont des habitués du pub, malgré leurs âges avancés. **Dit James**

\- Ils n'ont pas un fils ?

\- Si, Edward Junior qu a épousé Jill Fawley il y a un ou deux ans, maintenant ils essaient de concevoir un enfant mais d'après les rumeurs, ils ont du mal !

 **Lily ricana en se cachant le visage, mais James le remarqua. Il attendit qu'elle se calme dans son hilarité afin de connaître la raison de son petit fou rire. Quand elle retira ses mains de son visage, elle continuait de sourire mais tenta de se calmer en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière au beurre.**

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Rien, c'est juste ta façon d'être qui me fait rire, **dit-elle en souriant**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es pire qu'une fille en matière de commérage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- « C'est Edward Greengrass et son épouse Adelaide, habitués du pub. Ils sont un fils Edward Junior qui a épousé il y a un ou deux ans Jill Fawley. Ils tentent d'avoir un enfant mais sans succès », **répondit-elle en imitant James.** Je continue ou non ?

\- Pas la peine, mais pour ma défense …

\- Ah parce que tu en as une ? **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- Quand tu es issu d'une famille qui est dans le registre des vingt-huit familles de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne établit par Teigous Nott, on est quelque peu obligé de connaître la vie des autres familles qui sont dans ce registre à la noix !

\- Donc tu es entrain de me dire que Black aurai été capable de me sortir ce genre d'informations ?

\- Oh oui, les Black connaissent la vie de toutes les familles de sang-purs juste pour savoir avec quelle famille ils pourront s'unir par le mariage. Et je peux même te dire que la famille Black est lié à la famille Weasley de par le mariage de Septimus Weasley et Cedrella Black. Ils sont aussi liés à la famille Londubat …

\- Londubat … comme Frank Londubat ? **S'étonna Lily**

\- Ouais, par le mariage de Harfang Londubat et Callidora Black

\- Donc Frank et Black seraient des cousins éloignés ?

\- C'est ça, et c'est pareil pour Sirius et moi

\- Hein ?

\- La famille Potter et la famille Black sont liées de par le mariage de Charlus Potter avec Dorea Black. Charlus était un cousin du deuxième ou troisième degré de mon grand-père Henry Potter.

\- Eh ben enfaite les sangs-purs vous êtes une seule et grande famille qui n'hésitent pas à se marier entre eux ce qui donne naissance à une ribambelles de cousins. Alors que chez les Evans eh bien … mon père était fils unique tout comme son père, son grand-père, son arrière-grand-père, etc … et ma mère eh bien … elle n'a jamais connu ses parents ! **Dit Lily**

 **James la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant qu'il lui posa une question muette, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson tout en lui disant d'attendre en montrant son index.**

\- Pour le peu que je sais sur la naissance de ma mère, et qu'elle savait également, c'est qu'elle était âgée de dix-huit mois quand elle a été retrouvée devant l'Abbaye de Westminster un soir de juin.

\- Et elle sait pourquoi elle a été abandonnée ?

\- Non, elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir les raisons pour lesquelles ses parents l'ont laissé.

\- Et à chercher ses parents ?

\- Non plus, on lui a déjà poser la question avec ma sœur mais elle nous répondait que si ces personnes l'ont abandonné c'est que soit ils avaient mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un enfant, soit ils voulaient qu'elle ait une vie meilleure que celles qu'ils allaient lui offrir.

\- Elle vivait où alors ?

\- Pendant les huit premières années de sa vie elle a vécu en foyer pour enfant, puis elle a été adoptée. Seulement il s'est avéré que les personnes qui l'ont adopté étaient d'horrible personnages elle a donc fuit pour retourner à l'orphelinat six mois plus tard.

\- Horrible dans quel sens ?

\- Ils la forçaient à dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier et de temps en temps ils la frappaient. Une fois de retour à l'orphelinat elle a été adopter par une autre famille quand elle était âgée de seize ans, c'est grâce à cette famille qu'elle a rencontré mon père puisqu'ils étaient voisins, mais cette deuxième famille a connu un destin tragique.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien le mari était obligé de partir en France pour soutenir les troupes car c'était durant la seconde guerre mondiale mais il est mort sur le champ de bataille et la femme est décédée d'une maladie qui s'appelle le cancer. Donc à dix-sept ans, ma mère est retournée à l'orphelinat mais en plus de l'école elle a commencé à travailler pour être capable de subvenir à ses besoins une fois qu'elle eut dix-huit ans. Mon père et elle ont commencés à sortir ensemble à cette époque, ils se sont mariés à vingt-et-un an, ma sœur à pointé le bout de son nez en février 1958 et moi en janvier 1960.

 **James se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Lily se livrait autant sur sa vie privée. Il savait qu'elle avait une sœur avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas, que ses parents avaient trouvés malheureusement la mort dans un accident de voiture en novembre dernier et qu'après Poudlard elle avait l'intention de partir dans des études pour être guérisseuse. Mais à part ça, jamais Lily n'avait parlé de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard.**

 **Il se considérait comme chanceux d'entendre une partie de son jardin secret et qu'elle en parle d'elle-même. Oui, il se sentait extrêmement chanceux.**

.

* * *

.

\- Comment tu vas petit pote Potter ? **Demanda la jeune femme que Lily observait quelques instants plus tôt**

\- Tient, elle t'appelle exactement comme Peeves, **se moqua Lily**

\- Je vais bien et toi Lizzie ? **Répondit James**

\- Bien aussi je te remercie. Je vois que tu n'es pas accompagné par ton acolyte de toujours mais d'une charmante jeune fille, je suis Lizzie Jacobs et vous êtes ? **Demanda-t-elle en tendant une main vers Lily**

\- Lily Evans, **répondit la rousse en acceptant la poignée de main**

\- Lily Evans ? LA Lily Evans ? **Demanda-t-elle à James**

 **A ce moment-là, la concerné se tourna vers James en arquant un sourcil qui voulait dire « tu lui as parlé de moi ? ». Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre et bu une gorgée de sa bière au beurre pour reprendre contenance. Il regarda Lizzie et fit un oui de la tête.**

\- Ah ben ça alors, tu m'avais dit qu'elle était jolie mais j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point, **dit-elle en s'asseyant,** j'adore la couleur de vos cheveux. **Dit-elle à Lily**

\- Euh … merci

\- Et votre tenue, elle est à la pointe de la mode moldue, dommage que chez les sorciers la mode se résume à porter des robes qui pèsent une tonne … surtout quand il y a de grosse chaleur comme l'été dernier.

\- Depuis quand tu commences à suivre la mode toi ? **Demanda James taquin**

\- Je suis une femme donc j'ai des neurones qui font que je m'intéresse à la mode de temps en temps.

\- Pourtant tu es toujours habillé de façon particulière

\- Que veux-tu j'aime sortir du lot, je ne suis pas comme cette peste de Marilyn Parkinson qui se vante toujours d'avoir les derniers modèles vestimentaires ou bien comme cette peste Amanda Monroe, du côté moldu, qui est toujours vêtu de vêtements de luxe comme Gucci, Dolce and Gabana et j'en passe.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles en ce qui concerne cette Monroe mais je présume que je ne dois pas m'en faire !

\- T'as tout compris mon chou !

 **Lily posa le fléreur, qui était toujours sur ses genoux, sur le banc le temps qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les voir flirter de façon innocente devant là elle la dérangeait. Pourtant ça ne devait pas la déranger puisqu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Potter hormis une amitié qui commençait peut-être à naître.**

 **Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce petit détail. Après avoir passé tant de temps à repousser ses avances, elle pensait qu'elle serai contente de voir en compagnie de charmante jeune femme mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand elle le croisait au bras de Abigail Vance, la cousine d'Emmeline, dans les couloirs ça l'agaçait. Quand elle le voyait rire avec Dorcas Meadowes durant les repas dans la grande salle, elle avait une pointe au cœur de voir qu'il riait plus avec l'une de ses amies qu'avec qu'elle. Mais elle connaissait Abigail et Dorcas pour les avoir côtoyés durant sept ans et là c'était une personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Donc elle ne savait pas comment pouvait penser cette jeune femme à la superbe chevelure blonde, aux grands yeux bleus et surtout au deux atouts majeurs qui lui servait de poitrine.**

 **Lily prit le col de son chemisier et regarda sa poitrine par-dessus, ses deux atouts féminins avait une forme généreuse au point qu'elle avait déjà remarqué que Amos Diggory les fixait alors qu'elle était en troisième année et lui en septième année. De plus la forme de sa poitrine était également visible quand elle avait la chemise ou le pull de son uniforme et que parfois elle voyait que plusieurs garçons de sa promo y jetaient de simple coup d'œil à son passage dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque. Mais elle se refuse de croire que tous ce qui intéresse les garçons étaient les atouts féminins d'une fille. Elle espérait secrètement que Potter s'intéresse, certes au physique, mais surtout à la façon dont elle pensait … enfin comment pensait les filles en générale.**

 **Elle sortit des WC, après s'être laver les mains, et retourna à sa table. Mais elle se figea en le voyant rougir alors que cette Lizzie reboutonnait son t-shirt. Cette vision lui fit mal et son ventre commença à se torde dans tous les sens. Cette journée avait si bien commencé pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se termine ainsi ? Lily avait envie de rentrer et de s'enfermer jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle s'avança vers eux sans avoir l'air en colère, prit son petit sac et en sortit trois gallions, qui était le prix d'une bière au beurre.**

\- Je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard et … **commença-t-elle**

\- Je vais te raccompagner et c'est moi qui offre aujourd'hui, **dit James en sortant son portefeuiller et en lui glissant les gallions vers elle.**

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester. Je pense être suffisamment grande pour retrouver mon chemin. **Dit-elle en partant**

\- Lily …

\- Eh bien quel caractère. **Dit Lizzie**

\- T'as pas idée ! **Dit-il en sortant six gallions et quelques noises comme pourboire**

 **Il prit les gallions de Lily et sortit du pub, tout en étant suivit de Fripouille le fléreur, il la voyait prendre le chemin pour aller chez les McDonald et couru pour la rattraper.**

\- Evans attends-moi, **cria-t-il**

 **Mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole ni même un geste qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'elle l'ait entendu. Au contraire elle semblait accélérer le pas pour le semer. James souffla d'exaspération en se demande pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Pourtant ils avaient passés une bonne journée, ils avaient rigolé, ils s'étaient raconté des souvenirs de famille alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait ainsi tout d'un coup ?**

 **James comprit que les filles étaient bien compliquées et qu'il n'y comprendrait jamais rien … a moins que sa mère lui donne un peu d'aide.**

\- Eh Lily, Lily, Lily … attends deux secondes, **dit-il en la rattrapant**

 **Il se mit devant elle la forçant à s'arrêter, il reprit son souffle et tenta de voir si elle était fâchée pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait ou pas. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraître ce qui donna la puce à l'oreille de James. Elle dissimulait ses sentiments … comme toujours quand il faisait quelque chose qui la contrariait. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?**

\- Vas-y lâche toi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? **Dit-il**

\- Rien, **répondit-elle en reprenant le chemin**

\- Non mais elle se fout de moi, **se dit-il**

 **Il se relança à sa poursuite et continua de l'appeler mais elle ne répondit pas. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, James lui attrapa le bras et la força à le suivre. Il emprunta une ruelle plus sombre que les autres et se dirigea vers la dernière maison qui se trouva au bout de la rangé. Ils passèrent le portillon et entrèrent dans la maison qui s'avère être un cottage.**

 **L'intérieur n'était pas meublé mais semblait être en rénovation avec le nombres de rouleaux de papier peint qui étaient posés à même le sol. Fripouille, le fléreur, les suivit jusque-là et alors que James amena Lily vers la pièce qui devait être le futur salon, il monta à l'étage afin de partir à l'aventure de ce nouvel endroit.**

\- Pour la seconde fois Lily qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ?

\- Pour la seconde fois Potter, rien !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, on passe une superbe journée, on a rigolé, on s'est raconté des secrets de famille, on a en quelques sorte adopté un fléreur, qui est carrément partit à l'aventure dans ce cottage, on a pris un verre ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur et là tu t'absente genre cinq minutes et tu t'énerve. Pour quelle raison ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal il me semble !

\- C'est ce que je dis, tu n'as rien fais, c'est toi qui commence à t'énerver pour un rien

\- Eh oh ne joue pas au plus con que moi Evans

\- Je ne joue pas au plus con Potter !

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu deviens peu loquace tout d'un coup ?

\- Ça me regarde !

\- Donc tu avoues qu'il y a quelque chose

\- Je n'avoue rien du tout !

 **James souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Quand il gardait la main dans ses cheveux de jais et indiscipliné, Lily savait que c'était parce qu'il était déboussolé. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être déboussolé, il n'avait rien fait au contraire, c'était elle qui était déboussolé.**

\- Tu sais pendant deux ans j'ai essayé de te comprendre Lily car je ne savais jamais ce que tu voulais vraiment, c'est peut-être ça qui m'a amené à te harceler pendant deux longues années pour que tu sortes avec moi. Mais au final la seule chose que j'ai compris sur toi c'est que tu es une personne qui passe d'un sentiment à un autre en un rien de temps … il me semble que chez les moldus vous appelez ça la bipolarité ! **Dit-il**

\- Si j'étais vraiment bipolaire Potter je pense que je serai entrain de te crier dessus au lieu de rester calme.

\- Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur de toi tu es entrain de me hurler dessus, mais tu te contiens de le faire réellement.

\- Là tu commences à me pomper l'air Potter

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais toi aussi !

\- Bon si je te disais que tu n'es pas le problème mais que c'est moi, est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ?

\- Comment tu peux avoir un problème avec toi même ? C'est complètement idiot !

\- … **haussant les épaules**

\- Vous êtes vraiment compliqués les filles. Pendant plusieurs heures vous pouvez être aussi simple que le sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa mais de suite après vous devenez tout aussi compliqué que le sortilège pour invoquer les patronus. Je ne vous comprendrai jamais ! **Abandonna-t-il**

\- Et vous alors ? A la moindre occasion qui se corse vous abandonnés et …

\- Moi j'abandonne ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pendant deux ans je me suis acharné pour que tu sortes avec moi, pendant deux ans je t'ai envoyé des cadeaux pour Noël, pour ton anniversaire et même pour la Saint Valentin en sachant que je n'aurai rien en retour ! Pendant deux ans en dehors de mon acharnement, j'ai tenté d'avoir des conversations cordiales avec toi, d'avoir ne serai-ce un soupçon de ton amitié voir même une simple parole gentille de ta part mais rien ! Si ça c'est de l'abandon alors nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot Evans !

 **Elle ne dit rien encore une fois, bon sang elle allait le rendre fou ! Déjà qu'elle le rendait dingue en temps normal mais là il était bon pour une entrée permanente à Sainte Mangouste. Il pensait avoir une chance d'avoir une belle et grande amitié avec elle et bien voilà que c'est raté. Tout parce que miss Evans avait un problème avec elle-même et qu'il avait l'impression d'en payer les pots cassés.**

\- On devrait sortir de là avant que les propriétaires ne soient avertis que l'on s'est introduit chez eux comme des voleurs. **Dit-elle enfin**

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents ne diront rien quand ils sauront que la personne qui y est entrée n'est que moi puisque ce cottage est à eux … peut-être à moi si jamais je décide de vivre seul ! **Répondit-il**

 **Le silence devint encore roi dans la pièce, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était e léger grincement des escaliers puisque Fripouille descendait les rejoindre avant de s'arrêter à côté de l'embrasure de la porte et de les regarder tout en asseyant sur ses pattes arrière.**

 **James retrouva quelques peu son calme et tenta une dernière fois d'avoir une réponse à sa question.**

\- Lily est-ce que j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

\- Oh merde Potter arrête avec cette stupide question ! Non tu n'as rien fais de mal, c'est moi qui ai un problème avec les sentiments que j'ai envers toi !

\- Hein ?

\- Bah ouais, tout à l'heure au pub j'ai commencé à me sentir mal à l'aise en te voyant flirter avec cette serveuse. Puis je me suis rappelé que ça m'agace de te voir avec Abigail Vance dans les couloirs ou bien d'avoir une pointe au cœur quand tu rigole avec Dorcas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais il est certain que les sentiments que j'avais envers toi depuis la première année ont complètement changer cette année et je ne saurai pas dire ce que c'est ! Et je m'en suis rendu compte en te voyant rougir comme un idiot quand cette serveuse déboutonnait ou reboutonnait son t-shirt ! Voilà t'es content ? Tu connais enfin le fond de ma pensée ! Est-ce que tu as entendus le moindre mot qui disait que tu avais fais quelque chose de mal ? Non ! Alors fiche moi la paix !

 **Elle sortit du cottage en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter au passage Fripouille. James quant à lui n'avait pas bougé en entendant la tirade de Lily. Comment ça ses sentiments à son égard avaient changé ? Et que voulait-elle dire par « ça m'agace » quand il est avec Abigail ? Ou bien « d'avoir une pointe au cœur » quand il s'amusait avec Dorcas ?**

 **Il réfléchit encore pendant cinq minutes avant d'en arriver à une conclusion des plus plausible. Quand il sentit Fripouille se frotter à ses jambes, se fut comme une alerte et partit en courant afin de la rattraper, toujours suivit par le fléreur. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha de la maison de Mary, il la voyait s'essuyer les joues avant d'entrer. Il voulut la rejoindre mais ses parents l'interpellèrent.**

\- Eh bien mon fils, on ne dit plus bonjour à ses parents ? **Se moqua son père**

.

* * *

.

\- Attends, attends, attends tu as des sentiments pour James mais tu ne sais pas comment les définir ? **Questionna Mary**

\- C'est ça !

\- Et tu es agacée quand il est avec Abigail, pas bien quand il s'amuse avec Dorcas et tu étais mal à l'aise quand il était Lizzie !

\- Oui !

 **Mary regarda Lily se laisser tomber sur lit de la chambre d'amie. La jeune femme avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie les yeux rouges et reniflant grossièrement avant de courir à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mrs McDonald, reconnaissant les signes d'une discussion entre amie, avait donc directement envoyé sa fille afin d'éclaircir cette histoire. Quand Lily avait raconté, trois fois, son histoire Mary tenta de remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Quand elle réussit à résoudre le puzzle, Mary tenta de ricaner silencieusement mais Lily ayant une très bonne ouïe l'entendit.**

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole ?

\- Alors pour ce qui est de ton dilemme concernant tes sentiments envers James ne peux pas vraiment t'aider tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu éprouves pour lui depuis, ce que j'ai compris, un certain temps ! Même si je pense avoir une petite idée. **Sourit-elle**

\- Mary tu m'aide pas du tout là !

\- Mais pour ce qui est de ton ressenti à l'égard d'Abigail, Dorcas et Lizzie et bien ce ressenti s'appelle la jalousie !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, **dit Lily en se relevant sur ses coudes,** il peut fréquenter ces filles s'il en a envie !

\- Justement, c'est parce qu'il fréquente ces filles qui fait que tu es jalouse. Il leur accorde des moments à elles en dehors des cours au lieu de _toi_ ! **Dit Mary en la pointant du doigt**

\- Attends, t'es entrain de me dire que je suis jalouse d'Abigail, Dorcas et la serveuse comme une fille serai jalouse de voir que son mec parle à d'autre filles ?

\- T'est purement et simplement jalouse Lily !

\- Mais je ne veux pas être jalouse, ça sert à rien !

\- Ah bah t'y peux rien, la jalousie ne se contrôle pas. Pas plus que les sentiments amoureux !

\- Wow wow wow, pourquoi tu me parle de sentiments amoureux ?

\- Eh bien je pense que les sentiments que tu as envers lui et que tu ne saurais définir sont des sentiments d'un amour naissant. Je pense que tu commences à être attiré par James physiquement et mentalement.

\- Ce serai le monde à l'envers si c'est réellement ça. Pendant deux ans il n'a cessé de me déclarer sa flamme par des moyens les plus extravagant possible. Pendant deux ans je l'ai repoussé comme un mal propres alors qu'il ne le méritait pas forcément, je l'admets, et là tu me dis que les rôles se sont échangés ?

\- Tu lui as déjà déclarer ta flamme ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Non

\- Ben alors les rôles n'ont pas encore été échangés ! Si tu commences à lui tourner autour comme lui le faisait avec toi pendant deux ans, là les rôles sont échangés !

 **Lily grogna et se laissa tomber à nouveau sur lit mais prit cette fois un coussin qu'elle mit sur son visage afin de se cacher. Mary put entendre un « ce n'c'est pas vrais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi cette histoire ? » ce qui l'amena à rigoler. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui retira le coussin, juste à temps car Lily commençait à devenir toute rouge.**

\- Lily je crois que tu es …

\- Non ne le dis pas !

\- ... que tu es amoureuse de James Potter ! **Sourit Mary heureuse**

\- Huuuum … non, **gémit Lily d'une petite voix avant de reprendre le coussin**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard …**_

 **Après le dernier match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la finale, après une victoire de la maison du lion pour la cinquième année consécutive, après une dernière semaine de révision très intense, après la mise en place du calendrier pour les ASPICs et surtout après avoir passés tous les examens, voilà que les septièmes années profitaient de leurs derniers moments au château. Certains avaient déjà commencer à ranger leurs affaires qu'ils avaient accumulé durant le court de l'année. Certains se remémorait les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés dans chaque pièce. Certain commentaient les examens qu'ils avaient passé et certains parlaient de leur avenir.**

 **Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient dans la salle des trophées, chacun ayant une brosse à dent à la main pour nettoyer et astiquer les trophées se trouvant dans la pièce et ceux depuis plusieurs générations. Pour leur dernière blague, ils avaient mis le paquet car il n'y avait pas simplement les Serpentard qui étaient visés. Tout le monde avait été touchés : les Serpentards, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors, même les professeurs et dans le plus grand secret les elfes de maisons. Avant que la salle soit remplie, les quatre jeunes hommes avaient ensorcelé le plafond magique pour qu'au moment du dessert, il se mette à pleuvoir et que les gouttes d'eau puissent faire changer l'apparence de tous ceux qui ont été touché, c'est à dire tout le monde.**

 **Ainsi Severus Rogue s'était retrouvé avec une chevelure verte, une peau jaune et son uniforme avait laissé place à une robe des année 1940. Pour ce qui est de Léa Paulshon, de la maison Serdaigle, elle s'était retrouvée avec une longue barbe, comme celle de Dumbledore, une robe de sorcière ressemblant à celle du professeur McGonagall et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait parler des bulles de savons en ressortait. Pour ce qui est de Nathan Melbury, de la maison Poufsouffle, il était vêtu d'une robe des années 1910, d'une coupe afro et d'une paire de lunette ronde et rose complètement affreuse. Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, eux non plus n'ont pas été ménager. Peter s'était retrouvé avec un bec de canard à la place du nez, ses cheveux étaient bleus et lui arrivait jusqu'au sol et son uniforme avait été remplacé par un costume de grenouille. Sirius quant à lui avait une robe de sorcier semblable à celles que porte Dumbledore, ses yeux avait pris une teinte orange et sa voix était maintenant victime d'un malheureux cheveu sur la langue. Remus avait une crinière de lion à la place des cheveux, son uniforme s'était changé pour devenir un costume de pingouin et à la fin de chaque phrase il fait le bruit de la vache. James quant à lui, c'était le pompon. Il avait des oreilles de Mickey, le nez semblable à celui d'un dauphin, son uniforme s'était changé en robe de marier, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait il faisait un charment petit coin coin.**

 **Bien entendu cette blague fut accueillie à la rigolade quand tous comprirent que cela était un dernier cadeau de la part des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, sauf pour ce qui est des Serpentards qui n'ont pas du tout rigolé. Dumbledore trouve rapidement le contre sort et tout était redevenu à la normal et silencieux afin d'entendre la sentence. Le directeur avait regardé Minerva afin de l'empêcher de leur donner une retenu mais tous ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut …**

\- Albus je vous en prie ne m'ôtez pas le plaisir de leur donner une dernière retenue avant que je ne sois libre de leur incessante bêtises jusqu'à que leurs enfants n'arrivent pour prendre le relais !

 **Toute la salle avait éclaté de rire et les quatre Maraudeurs avaient acceptés leur dernière punition avec bon cœur et bonheur.**

\- Ah et voilà un de fait ! **S'exclama Sirius**

\- Il t'en reste encore deux à faire ! **Lui rappela Remus**

\- Je sais mais je voulais faire une pause afin de profiter de cette dernière retenue de toute ma vie !

\- Pas moi, je voudrai tout de même aller manger. J'ai faim ! **Dit Peter**

 **Remus et Sirius rigolèrent tandis que James resta concentrer sur le trophée qu'avait gagné un certain Tom Jedusor pour avoir rendu service à l'école il y a plusieurs années de ça. Les deux Maraudeurs, à l'exception de Peter, remarquèrent cette absence et se regardèrent avant de soupirer.**

\- Vous pensez que ça va se passer comment une fois que nous aurons quitté Poudlard ? **Demanda Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil au lycanthrope**

\- Eh bien Peter va entrer au Ministère dans le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, toi tu vas entreprendre une carrière d'auror, moi …

\- Toi tu vas devenir le professeur le plus cool que Poudlard ait jamais connu, **dit Sirius avant que Remus ne sorte une bêtise selon lui.** Et toi Cornedrue ?

\- Hum ? **Se réveilla James.** Quoi ?

\- Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ? **Questionna Remu** s

\- Oh … euh … je ne sais pas ! Je pense que je vais me battre afin de cette guerre se termine enfin ! Je veux me battre, plus je regarde la Gazette plus j'en ai marre de lire de mauvaises nouvelles comme le nombres de famille moldus et sorcier qui ont été décimés ou bien de voir que les attaques de ces cinglés ont été une réussite !

\- Oui juste après avoir épouser Evans et d'avoir fait un certain nombre de Cornedrue junior ! **Dit Sirius.** Enfin pour que cela arrive il faudrait qu'elle et toi vous vous reparliez ! Je vous préviens je veux être le parrain du premier qui arrivera !

\- Non je pense que je vais définitivement faire une croix sur Lily. Cette fille est beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi ! **Dit-il en frottant fermement la coupe**

\- Mais … **objecta Sirius**

\- Non Patmol, je suis sérieux ! **Coupa James**

\- Cornedrue … **commença Sirius**

\- Très bien nous respectons ton choix, **coupa Remus à son tour en regardant Sirius avec insistance.** Mais si jamais tu veux mettre les choses à plat avec elle, je pense que tu la retrouveras sous le saule pleureur qui est devant le lac noir. Selon Mary, elle y va souvent depuis que nous sommes revenus après nos deux semaines de vacances !

 **Ils terminèrent de frotter le reste des coupes avant de partir après que Rusard et McGonagall viennent vérifier leur ouvrage. Leur directrice de maison leur rendit leur baguette et ils furent libre de leur punition. Tous les quatre allèrent profiter du soleil dans le parc, mais inconsciemment ils se rendirent près du lac.**

 **Discrètement James regarda près du saule pleureur et constata qu'effectivement Lily s'y trouvait seule. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'est de la voir s'essuyer les joues comme si elle était entrain de pleurer. Il fronça les sourcils et avança vers elle, sous le regard souriant de Remus et Sirius.**

\- Oh regardez, il y a Lily là-bas toute seule. Et si on allait la …, **dit Peter en suivant James**

 **Mais il fut coupé par la main de Sirius qui se posa sur sa bouche. Remus et Sirius lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois afin de leur donner à leur ami un moment privé avec la jeune femme.**

 **James se rapprocha de plus en plus et eut le malheur de constater qu'il avait raison, Lily avait pleuré en ayant autour d'elle deux journaux, le premier étant la Gazette puisque les images bougeaient d'elle-même et l'autre devaient sans doute être moldu puisqu'il n'y avait aucune animation. Il l'entendit soupirer tout en regardant droit devant elle.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- … **sursautant** , ah oui, oui ça va, **dit-elle en essuyant les joues**

\- Non, ça ne va pas, tu pleures. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Voulut-il savoir en s'asseyant à ses côtés**

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un logement, mes parents n'étant plus de ce monde et ma sœur m'ayant mise à la porte pour vendre la maison, je me retrouve sans domicile ! Il me reste une semaine pour trouver un petit appartement minable et entreprendre les démarches pour le louer afin d'y emménager une fois Poudlard terminé !

\- Mais ?

\- Mais les prix sont exorbitants que ce soit dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Même avec l'héritage de mes parents, je ne possède pas de telles sommes d'argent !

\- Et les McDonald ?

\- Ils m'ont déjà proposé des rester avec eux le temps que je trouve quelque chose de profitable mais je n'ai pas envie de les encombrer avec ma présence. Ils ont déjà été adorable de m'accueillir pendant deux semaines sans rien demander en retour et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une profiteuse !

 **James se rendit compte que pour ce cas-là, il n'était pas à la hauteur pour trouver les mots juste. Le seul qui aurait pu la réconforter n'était autre que Sirius. Lui avait vécu la même situation. Il s'était enfuit de Square Grimmaud pour trouver un abri chez les Potter jusqu'à qu'il trouve un petit appartement sur le chemin de traverse en avril dernier. Il tenta de chercher une solution qu'il pourrait proposer jusqu'à qu'une petite lumière s'allume dans sa tête.**

\- Et si tu venais vivre avec moi au cottage à Godric's Hollow !

\- Quoi ? **Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui**

\- Le cottage, tu sais là où nous nous sommes …

\- Oui je m'en rappel, eh ben quoi le cottage ?

\- Il sera beaucoup trop grand pour moi tout seul. Il y a quatre chambres, une grande salle de bain contenant une douche et une baignoire, un immense salon qui je pense aura besoin d'une bibliothèque et une superbe cuisine. Et le jardin derrière je ne t'en parle même pas. Il y a limite la place pour y faire un terrain de Quidditch. Fripouille s'y est déjà installée, d'ailleurs j'ai le permis pour la garder.

\- Je croyais que le cottage était en rénovation ?

\- Lily, une rénovation sorcier est trois fois plus rapide qu'une rénovation à la moldue ! Il est quasiment terminé !

\- Potter … **fit-elle en passant ses mains sur ses yeux,** admettons que j'accepte, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas encore une situation assez stable pour te payer un loyer de colocataire !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te propose de devenir ma colocataire ?

\- Eh bien, quand tu demandes à quelqu'un, un ami ou un inconnu, de venir vivre avec toi, ça s'appelle une colocation.

\- Pas si les deux personnes sont trop bêtes pour s'avouer mutuellement qu'ils s'aiment alors qu'ils se tournent autour. Surtout quand l'un des personnages à harceler l'autre pendant deux ans qui semble également ressentir les mêmes sentiments pour son harceleur. **Dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui**

\- De quoi est-ce que tu … **commença-t-elle en rougissant**

 **Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase puisque James colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. A leur grande surprise, Lily ne le repoussa pas, au contraire elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle ressentit des sensations qu'elle appelait des papillons dans le ventre. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et collèrent leur front. James jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Lily en la regardant tout en attendant la réponse à sa proposition. Quant à Lily, eh bien elle garda encore les yeux fermés par leur tout premier baiser.**

\- T'es vraiment monté à l'envers Potter, **dit-elle toujours les yeux clos**

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu me propose de venir vivre avec toi alors que nous n'avons même pas eu de rendez-vous galant !

\- Si on a déjà eu des rendez-vous en amoureux

\- Quand ?

\- Pendant les rondes du soir cette année,

\- Pfff … **pouffa-t-elle**

\- Lorsqu'on se retrouvait seuls pour faire les comptes rendu écrit des réunions avec les Préfets

\- N'importe quoi

\- Et enfin le jour où je t'ai faits visiter Godric's Hollow et que l'on a trouvé notre premier locataire en la personne de Fripouille

\- Je me souviens que ce jour-là, la journée ne s'était pas bien terminé

\- Parce que toi et moi étions beaucoup trop bête pour comprendre que nos sentiments respectifs étaient réciproque à cette époque

\- L'époque dont tu parles date de deux semaines

\- Evans, j'essaie de faire du romantisme là !

\- Je sais et tu auras d'autres occasions de le faire !

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- Eh bien je vais commencer par répondre à ta première question ! **Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux**

\- Qui est ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui pour être ta petite amie, **dit-elle ne le faisant sourire,** et oui pour m'installer avec toi !

 **Ils s'embrassèrent ce qui provoqua des hurlements de joie de leurs amis qui étaient caché derrière un buisson à quelques mètres d'eux.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Décembre 1979**_

\- James ? **Appela Lily**

\- Dans le salon, **répondit-il**

 **Elle se rendit jusqu'à la pièce où elle trouva son époux entrain de remettre les guirlandes sur le sapin. Lily regarda Fripouille allongé l'air de rien, preuve qu'elle était responsable du désordre qu'il régnait sur le sapin. Lily se débarrassa de son manteau et se sa veste qu'elle posa sur le canapé.**

\- A quelle heure arrivent Sirius, Remus, Peter et Mary ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- D'ici une heure, **dit-il en regardant sa montre,** pourquo..aah ! **Fit-il en perdant l'équilibre**

 **Lily en tendant le gros boum qu'avait provoqué la chute de James, et qui avait fait fuir Fripouille au passage. Elle vint aider son mari à se relever tout en le libérant des guirlandes qui s'étaient enroulé autour de son cou.**

\- Rien de cassé ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Non tout baigne, **répondit-il.** Les gars et Mary arrivent dans une heure pourquoi ?

\- Oh comme ça !

\- Lily !

\- Non il n'y a rien de grave vraiment

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je pourrai peut-être t'aider !

\- Pour ce que j'ai non tu ne pourras pas m'aider, puisque tu en est le seul responsable … tout comme moi d'ailleurs

\- J'comprends pas !

 **Elle sourit et prit une petite feuille dans la poche de son manteau et la lui tendit !**

\- Joyeux Noël avec six jours d'avance

 **James ouvrit la petite feuille qui était plié en deux et y découvrit une image foncée où un dessin prenant une forme d'un petit être humain qui prit la parole sous forme de lettre. « Coucou, j'ai juste une question à te poser. Est-ce que tu seras d'accord pour devenir mon papa ? »**

\- « … devenir mon papa ? » **lut il en regardant Lily sans comprendre**

\- J'en étais sûr, **dit-elle en prenant un paquet qu'elle avait caché entre son manteau et sa veste,** joyeux noël avec six jours d'avance encore une fois

 **Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, l'intérieur il découvrit un petit body où y était brodé à la main « Cornedrue Junior ». En voyant cela James se figea, il regarda le body puis la carte puis à nouveau le body avant de lever les yeux vers Lily.**

\- Est-ce que ça veut ce que je pense ce que ça veut dire ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Cornedrue junior est en route ? **Demanda-t-il en pointant le ventre de sa femme**

 **Elle fit un oui de la tête avant de poser leurs mains ou brillait à leur annuaire gauche une alliance doré. Ils s'étaient mariés rapidement avec pour seul présence Sirius, Remus et Mary. Peter ayant été convoqué pour un accident magique à l'opposé de Londres, n'avait pas pu venir.**

\- Je sais que l'on vient tout juste de s'engager auprès de Dumbledore pour l'Ordre, que l'on est en pleine guerre, que l'on a dix-neuf ans donc par conséquent c'est un peu tôt pour fonder une famille mais … **commença-t-elle**

\- Wow wow wow je t'arrête tout de suite, il y a toujours un temps pour accueillir le premier Cornedrue junior qu'importe que ce soit à vingt, vingt-cinq, trente ou quarante ans. Cet enfant est une bénédiction et un cadeau … sûrement le plus beau cadeau que tu m'as fais

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, attends que je te le montre !

 **Il lança le body et la carte sur la table basse et la porta comme une princesse afin d'aller dans leur chambre dont la porte de la chambre claque, ce qui fit sursauter Fripouille qui s'était endormit dans la chambre d'à côté qui serai bientôt une chambre d'enfant.**

* * *

 ** _Et voici pour cet os sur le personnage de Lily Evans, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

 _ **Le prochaine OS se concentrera sur le personnages de Luna Lovegood et apparaîtra le 13 février. Puis en mars vous aurez, non pas un, ni deux OS mais trois puisque nous avons le 1 mars qui est l'anniversaire du personnage de Ron, le 10 mars qui est l'anniversaire de notre louloup j'ai ainsi nommé Remus Lupin et enfin le 27 mars nous avons notre tête de bûche favorite (ben oui avec les cornes sur sa tête quand il se transforme en Cornedrue) à savoir James Potter.**_

 _ **Donc j'ai de l'écriture qui m'attends pour les prochaine mois ... je vais donc mettre ma nouvelle fiction en pause le temps que j'écrive ces quatre OS**_

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt sur Sound of Silence ou bien pour le prochaine OS sur Luna_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	7. Sain d'esprit

_**Joyeux anniversaire à Luna Lovegood et à toutes les personnes qui sont nés un treize février.**_

 _ **Cet OS se situe des années après la bataille de Poudlard, nos héros sont tous mariés et parents ... en gros ils sont tous une vie bien rangé.**_

 _ **Musique : Human de Christina Perri**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Sain d'esprit**

 **.**

 **Ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Luna Lovegood, c'était qu'en dépit de son attitude lointaine et rêveuse elle était une jeune fille courageuse, sympathique et déterminé. Elle est née le treize février 1981 et avait fait la joie de ses parents Pandora et Xénophilius Lovegood. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle vouait un véritable culte aux créatures magiques qui étaient incomprise et inconnu pour le reste des sorciers. Elle pouvait parfois se comporter de façon bizarre, comme tenir un magazine à l'envers par exemple, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une très bonne amie. C'est grâce à cette amitié que Harry et Ginny Potter ont donnés à leur fille son prénom.**

 **Elle avait très vite trouvé certains points commun avec le survivant, tous les deux avaient perdu leur mère à un très jeune âge et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés alors que tous Poudlard pensait qu'Harry était fou. Elle était compatissante quand Harry avait perdu son parrain, une compassion que Harry lui-même avait trouvé adorable. Quand elle était retournée à Poudlard, après avoir été sauvé par le trio du manoir Malefoy, elle avait immédiatement rejoint l'AD aux côtés de Ginny et Neville et tout les trois s'étaient fixés le but de reprendre les cours de défenses si jamais une grande bataille avait lieu. Durant la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait affronté Bellatrix Lestrange avec Hermione et Ginny, ce qui avait prouvé que même si elle était souvent dans la lune _(ndlr : jeu de mot [rire])_ elle était d'un courage qui était un atout de la maison Gryffondor en général. Une fois que la bataille de Poudlard avait prit fin et le château nettoyé, elle était retourner au château pour poursuivre ses études. **

**Après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle devint naturaliste et cela l'amena à rencontré Rolf Scamander, petit fils du célèbre Newton Scamander. Ensemble, ils partirent à travers le monde pour découvrir d'autres créatures encore inconnu du monde magique. Cette aventure les amena à suivre les traces du célèbre magizoologiste britannique. Tardivement ils décidèrent de se marier et encore plus tard, Luna eut une grande nouvelle. Elle allait devenir mère à son tour, en apprenant cela, Rolf et Luna décidèrent de rentrer au pays afin de rester proche de leur famille et de leurs amis. En ce moment même elle était avec Ginny tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.**

\- Alors quelle est cette nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer ? Dans ton parchemin tu ne disais pas grand chose ! **Dit Ginny en s'asseyant**

\- Je voulais surtout avoir ton point de vue sur comment se passe une grossesse !

 **En entendant cela, Ginny s'étouffa avec son thé et toussa avant de reprendre contenance et de regarder son amie. Mrs Potter la regarda longuement avant d'afficher un sourire dés plus ravis. Tous leurs amis avaient maintenant une vie bien rangé. Hermione et Ron étaient mariés et avaient deux enfants Rose et Hugo âgés de trois ans et un an. Hermione travaillait au ministère et s'apprêtait à être la favorite au prochaine élection pour devenir Ministre de la magie et Ron travaillait avec George au magasin. Neville vivait avec Hannah Abott et tout d'eux avaient un fils âgé de quelques mois, Noah. Puis il y avait Harry et elle, mariés et parents de trois enfant, James âgé de quatre ans, Albus âgé de trois ans et Lily âgée de un an.**

\- Luna mais c'est une magnifique nouvelle, **dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.** C'est pour quand ?

\- Pour octobre prochain

\- Oh, je suis super contente pour toi, c'est pour ça que Rolf et toi êtes revenu de vos voyages !

\- Oui, il ne voulait pas que cela me fatigue. Même si je lui ai rétorqué que cela ne me dérangeait pas de continuer durant les premiers mois. Alors le temps que cela se fasse, **dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre plat,** nous restons ici et nous continuons notre travail en écrivant un livre sur les créatures à protégés.

\- A croire que le petit fils fait comme son grand-père, Harry a des expressions moldues pour ça, attends c'est … la pomme ne tombe … jamais loin de l'arbre ou alors les chiens ne font pas des chats ! Vas-y pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux !

 **Elles passèrent leur après midi à parler, parfois elles furent interrompue par les deux garçons Potter qui jouaient bruyamment dans la pièce d'à côté et quand la petite Lily se réveilla de sa sieste. Par ailleurs Luna prit la petite fille dans ses bras, tandis que Ginny prépara de quoi la nourrir, et joua avec elle.**

\- Au faite pourquoi lui avoir donné Luna en second prénom ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- En ton honneur, c'est Harry qui a insisté. Il m'a dit que même si par moment il se trouvait bizarre, il a été touche de voir que tu le voyait pour ce qu'il était lui et non pas comme celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Et que même si tu es souvent absente par moment, tu as toujours montré une grande amitié pour nous et il veut que sa fille soit comme toi en grandissant …

\- Parfois mon attitude m'a porter des ennuis !

\- Ah bon je ne le savais pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il veut que Lily puisse grandir en voyant le meilleur chez les gens, comme l'avait fait sa mère, mais aussi en ayant une ouverture d'esprit comme le tien !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien quand tu as appris que Remus Lupin était un loup garou tu n'étais éffrayé au contraire tu semblait être fasciné. Quand Teddy a changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour la première fois, tu l'as admiré.

 **Luna ne comprenait pas en quoi tous ces moments avaient donné envie aux époux Potter d'avoir attribuer son prénom à la petite Lily mais … quand elle l'avait apprit, elle était contente et honoré.**

\- En parlant d'Harry, il est où ?

\- Il a amener Teddy voir le match amical de Quidditch qui oppose la Grande-Bretagne à l'Espagne pour la prochaine coupe du monde. C'était un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

\- Et il n'as pas amené James et Albus ?

\- Ils sont trop petit mais il leur a promit qu'on irait tous voir la finale de la coupe du monde.

\- Cela fait combien de temps qu'il sont partit ?

\- Trois jours mais il nous envois tous les jours des hiboux pour nous tenir au courant du match.

 **Luna fit un oui de la tête. Elle n'était pas très forte pour le Quidditch mais elle s'y intéressait fortement quand il y avait un match à Poudlard ou bien des compétitions des grande équipes. Elle demanda à Ginny si elle pouvait donner à manger à Lily et Ginny répondit que oui qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait devoir le faire. Ainsi Luna se retrouva à donner le biberon à Lily. Tandis que Ginny se lamentait sur l'état du salon.**

\- Oh c'est pas vrais, les garçons à quoi avez-vous joués ?

\- Z'est 'as nous mama ! **Répondit Albus**

\- Mais bien sûr qui aurai eut l'idée de … JAMES SIRIUS POTTER VIENT ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

 **Luna vit le petit garçon courir afin d'échapper à sa mère tout en rigolant. Puis elle vit Albus arriver dans la cuisine avec le visage colorier comme si il était devenu un dragon. La course poursuite entre Ginny et James continua à travers l'étage et au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.**

\- Tata Ginny, c'est nous ! **Cria une voix enfantine**

\- JAMES OUVRE LA PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! **Hurla Ginny de l'étage**

 **Luna se tourna vers la porte et aperçut Harry prendre la veste de Teddy tout en souriant.**

\- A croire que James à encore fait une bêtise Teddy, **il leva le regard et vit la jeune femme.** Luna ! Comment tu vas ? **Demanda-t-il en allant vers elle.**

 **Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa fille qui babilla en reconnaissant son père.**

\- Je vais bien mais toi ? Tu as décider de te transformer en fille ?

\- Hein ?

\- Les cheveux …

\- Ah oui, j'aimerai bien les couper mais Ginny me l'interdit. Elle dit que ça me donne un air rebelle avec ma barbe naissante.

\- Comme ton parrain ?

 **En entendant la référence à Sirius, Harry sourit en se souvenant qu'effectivement, Sirius avait les cheveux longs. Il les attacha rapidement et retira sa veste.**

\- Oui comme mon parrain ! Sinon quoi de beau ? **Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, après qu'Albus soit venu pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à son père**

\- Oh pas grand chose !

\- Pas grand chose ? **Apparut Ginny depuis l'étage en mezzanine.** Mais si il y a une grande chose, tu es enceinte Luna !

 **Harry qui commençait à boire dans le verre de son épouse, eut la même réaction que Ginny, quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'étouffa tout en toussant bruyamment.**

\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Mes félicitations !

\- Merci

 **Luna discuta quelques minutes avec Harry sur le match, même si c'était Teddy qui en parlait le plus. Puis elle regarda l'heure et se leva.**

\- Je vais devoir vous quitter, Rolf et moi allons l'annoncer à nos parents ce soir autour d'un bon dîner !

\- D'accord, en tout cas, passe quand tu veux. Ton mari et toi êtes les bienvenu à la maison !

\- Merci, tu devrai allé lui donner un coup de main, **dit-elle en pointant l'étage ou Ginny se fit entendre**

\- Ouais je dois faire ça !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Plusieurs mois passèrent et Luna était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois. Elle appréciait toutes les petites choses que pouvaient provoquer une grossesses, le teint lumineux, les envies de manger de tout et du n'importe quoi, les coups qu'elle pouvait sentir mais la plus grande surprise fut de savoir que Rolf et elle n'allaient pas accueillir un bébé mais deux bébés. C'était donc non pas une joie mais une double joie.**

 **La jeune femme savait qu'elle était perçut de manière étrange, rêveuse et louche … ce qui lui avait valut le surnom de « Loufoca Love », bien qu'elle se fichait de ce les personnes pensaient d'elle, elle était en réalité légèrement triste de voir que personne ne faisait assez d'effort pour la connaître, quand elle était à Poudlard, mais cela avait bien vite changer que Ginny a commencé à lui parler en quatrième année.**

 **Seulement, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait l'impression d'être une personne normale, elle s'informait sur les différents points de vue d'une grossesse au lieu de rester des heures à étudier d'étranges créatures. Elle regardait aussi les différents magasines qui proposait un large choix de vêtements pour nourrissons et du mobilier pour remplir la futur chambre au lieu de rester tout le temps avec ses animaux qui étaient dans l'étable du jardin. Selon Ginny, cela s'appelait, l'instinct maternelle, et que c'était tout à fait normal.**

\- Ah, **souffla Rolf,** Véra a enfin accepté que je lui donne le vaccin sans qu'elle ne grogne ou ne sort ses griffes. **Dit Rolf en entrant dans le salon**

\- Généralement les fléreurs se sentent agressés quand ils voient une aiguilles, comment as-tu fait pour le faire calmement ?

\- Je lui ai donné un bout de viande fraîche !

 **Luna sourit et se laissa allé sur le canapé, Rolf lui prit les pieds et commença à les lui masser. Cela faisait un bien fou à la jeune femme qui ne supportait plus ses chaussures mis à part ses pantoufles. Tellement que ça lui procurait du bien, elle se laissa allé et s'endormit aussitôt tout en ayant une main sur le vente où les deux bébés donnaient des coups.**

 **Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, la soirée était déjà bien avancé et des bruits dans la cuisine se firent entendre. Lentement mais sûrement, Luna se leva et retrouva son époux en plein fourneaux. Ils ne possédaient pas d'elfe de maison donc ils étaient contrait de faire a cuisine eux-même avec ou sans la magie. Rolf avait apprit quelques astuce de pâtisserie grâce à un vieil ami de son grand-père : Jacob Kowalski, qui est malheureusement décédé suite à une maladie moldue qu'il nommait la maladie de Parkinson. Un décès qui avait beaucoup affecter ses grand-parents Tina et Newton Scamander mais surtout sa grande tante Queenie. Bien que la communauté magique des États-Unis interdisait l'union entre un sorcier et un no-maj, comme ils les appelaient, il n'en fut pas moins que les trois sorciers avaient gardé contact avec leur ami non magique. Il arrivait même que parfois Jacob Kowalski entrait dans la célèbre valise de Newton pour voir les nouvelles créatures que le célèbre magizoologiste avait trouvé pour les étudier et les soigner.**

 **Luna se souvient qu'un jour Rolf lui avait parlé de ce no-maj et qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir un ami moldu, depuis sa rencontre avec Harry et Hermione, elle s'interroge beaucoup sur la vie quotidienne que vivait les moldus. Lors de sa dernière année, elle posait beaucoup de question à Hermione qui répondait avec plaisir. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le moment où Hermione lui expliquait l'importance des ouvrages littéraire moldus avec des auteurs tels que William Shakespeare. Par ailleurs Hermione lui avait offert plusieurs livres de l'auteur britannique.**

 **Elle décida donc d'aller vers la petite bibliothèque et de prendre au hasard deux ouvrages. Elle les ouvrit chacun leur tour, ferma les yeux et bougea ses index avant de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et regarda les mots sur lesquels elle s'était arrêter : _Lorcan_ et _Lysander._**

\- Le dîner est prêt Luna ? **Dit Rolf en entrant dans le salon.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda-t-il en la voyant assise au sol.**

\- Si ce sont des garçons, se sera Lorcan et Lysander* ! **Répondit-elle en le regardant**

\- Et si ce sont des filles ?

\- Cordélia et Bianca _*_

\- Et si c'est une fille et un garçon ?

\- Roméo et Juliette* !

 **Rolf sembla réfléchir aux prénoms qu'elle avait proposé puis haussa les épaules en pensant que c'était des prénoms certes venant d'œuvres moldus mais original. Il l'aida à se relever et dînèrent.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Alors Rolf et toi avez enfin trouvé des prénoms ? **Demanda Ginny**

\- Oh ou et ça fait longtemps, **dit Luna en caressant son gros ventre de huit mois**

\- Et alors c'est quoi ?

\- Ah non, tu ne sauras rien

\- Bah pourquoi ? **Demanda Ginny**

\- Nous voulons que ce soit une surprise

\- Luna, je suis ta meilleure amie

\- Je sais mais tu ne sauras pas quand même !

 **Ginny fit la moue mais Luna la rassura sur le point que même son père et les parents de Rolf ne connaissaient pas les prénoms. Mrs Potter sourit et proposa d'aller chercher un verre d'eau puisque l'ancienne Serdaigle avait du mal à se déplacer ces temps-ci.**

 **Pendant son absence, Luna grimaça en resserrant les mains sur son ventre, elle avait n douleur sans équivoque depuis deux jours mais aujourd'hui c'était plus douloureux. Elle était tellement concentré sur la douleur, qu'elle ne voyait pas Ginny revenir entrain de lui parler. Quand la jeune femme remarqua la grimace de la futur maman, elle posa les verres sur la table basse et s'accroupit face à elle.**

\- Ça va ?

\- Mal …

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Au ventre …

\- Depuis combien de …

 **Ginny avait sentit quelque chose d'humide et de mouiller sur ses pieds, elle baissa la tête et vit que le tapis du salon et ses chaussures étaient complètement trempé.**

\- Ok, premièrement, ne te concentre pas sur la douleur mais plutôt sur la façon de respirer. Voilà inspire et expire ! Ensuite je vais aller de quoi préparer un sac avec des affaires à toi et pour les bébés avant de prévenir Rolf !

\- Pourquoi ? **S'inquiéta Luna**

\- Tu vas accoucher d'ici peu de temps, il faut t'amener le plus vite à Sainte Mangouste !

 **Ginny couru à l'étage pour préparer des affaires de nuit et de jour pour Luna ainsi que pour les deux bébés qui vont venir au monde. Quand elle posa le gros sac dans l'entrée, elle se précipita au fond du jardin où Rolf s'occupait d'un murlap.**

 **En voyant l'inconnu surgir de nulle part, l'animal sursauta et retourna dans la valise qui état ouverte et posa au pieds de Rolf.**

\- Oh zut, Martin revient ici, je n'ai pas finis avec toi. Mrs Potter vous m'avez déconcentré, cela faisait une heure que je tentais de le calmer afin qu'il accepte le vaccin que j'allais lui donner !

\- Ouais ben, il y a urgence !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Luna à perdu les eaux et il faut tout de suite l'amener à Sainte Mangouste !

\- C'est à dire ?

 **Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Rolf était tout aussi « Saint d'esprit » que Luna, alors qu'il devrai savoir ce que signifiait perdre les eaux ! Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait comment ils sont réussit à mettre en route des enfants face à leur si grande naïveté.**

\- Cela veut dire qu'elle va accoucher d'ici peu de temps. Elle va donner naissance à vos enfants

 **En entendant cela, Rolf quitta en trombe son laboratoire suivit de Ginny qui, d'un coup de baguette ferma la valise et les portes. Elle prit le sac de la future maman, qui grimaçait de plus en plus, tandis que Rolf l'aide à se lever.**

 **Par instinct ou par chance, Ginny avait décider de prendre la voiture. Encore heureux qu'Harry et elle avaient décidés de passer leur permit de conduire afin de se fondre plus facilement dans le monde moldu mais aussi pour ne pas déranger Dudley Dursley, puisque celui-ci et Harry s'envoyait parfois des lettres ou bien quand le moldu les invitait une fois par an pour dîner.**

 **Une fois installer, Ginny roula à toute vitesse pour les amener à Sainte Mangouste, encore une fois par chance, elle trouva une place juste devant l'entrée de l'hôpital sorcier et s'y gara. Elle prit le sac et aida Rolf à faire marcher Luna.**

\- Bonjour, il s'agit d'une urgence, mon amie Luna va accoucher ! **Dit-elle à la vitrine**

 **Une mannequin bougea leur tête et leur fit un oui de la tête. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et automatiquement des guérisseuses vinrent voir l'état de la future maman.**

\- De combien de moi est-elle enceinte ? **Demanda une guérisseuse**

\- Huit mois, n'est-ce pas trop tôt, **dit Rolf paniqué**

\- Mais il faut savoir qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux, **ajouta Ginny**

\- Alors le timing est parfait. Une grossesse gémellaire est plus différents qu'une grossesse normale. Ce n'est pas anodin de voir qu'une femme enceinte de jumeaux accouche avant le terme ! **Expliqua une autre guérisseuse**

\- D'accord ok, c'est très bien de savoir ça, ce qui prouve que vous connaissez votre travail. Seulement là elle est entrain de souffrir le martyr, alors dépêchez-vous de l'amener en salle de travail. **Dit Ginny en les pressant**

\- Ah vous êtes les futurs parents ? **Demanda une troisième guérisseuse en pointant Ginny et Rolf du doigt**

 **Ginny et Rolf se regardèrent, dans d'autre circonstance, ils auraient éclater de rire mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Alors il regardèrent la guérisseuse désespérés.**

\- Non non non … elle est la future maman, lui le futur papa et moi je suis uniquement la marraine des bébés !

 **Les guérisseuse allongèrent Luna sur un brancard magique qui les suivit jusqu'à une salle de travail tandis que Ginny et Rolf les suivaient également. Malheureusement, les pères n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer, donc inquiet et patient, Rolf se tenait droit comme un I, les bras croisés sur son torse en attendant que les portes s'ouvre.**

\- Wow ! **Se moqua Ginny**

\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Mes frères et mes belles-sœurs m'ont tous dit que mon époux avait la même posture que vous quand je mettais nos trois enfants au monde. D'ailleurs mes frères aussi était comme vous quand mes neveux et nièces venaient au monde ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

 **Rolf sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de la meilleure amie de Luna.**

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait ce que vous avez fait Mrs Potter

\- Allons pas de Mrs Potter ou Mr Scamander entre nous, appelez-moi Ginny et le tutoiement c'est gratuit !

\- A condition que vous … tu en fasse autant !

\- Pas de problème Rolf !

 **Les minutes défilèrent lentement, Ginny eut le temps d'envoyer un hiboux à Harry pour le prévenir qu'elle rentrerai tard en expliquant la situation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant débarquer avec Ron, Hermione et Neville.**

\- Bah enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est tout naturel, l'une de nos amis est entrain de donner naissance à des jumeaux alors on est venu en guise de soutient ! **Répondit Hermione**

 **Ils restèrent à discuter, Harry était avec Rolf entrain de commander des tasses de thé pour tout le monde en attendant qu'une guérisseuse ne viennent les voir.**

\- Cela ne doit pas être tous les jours facile d'être celui qui vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui même après toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme d'être le petit-fils du plus célèbre magizoologiste de tous les temps je présume, **répondit le jeune auror**

\- Pas faux, par ailleurs mon grand-père a toujours voulus vous rencontrer pour vous remercier, en personne, d'avoir sauver la communauté magique. Mais il s'est dit que vous deviez être sûrement étouffé par les sorciers qui n'osent pas à vous déranger à tout instant

\- Cela ne m'aurais pas déplu, après tout il a aidé Dumbledore à vaincre le Mage Grindelwald. Donc je pense que ça aurait été un honneur de le rencontrer.

\- Eh bien, quand nous baptiserons les jumeaux, il sera présent avec ma grand-mère et ma grande tante, et comme je sais que Luna invitera tous ses amis, vous serez de la partie !

\- Vous savez mon épouse et moi avons donné le prénom de Luna en deuxième position à notre fille, le premier étant celui de ma mère. Si j'ai voulus qu'elle ai de Luna c'est parce que je voulais que ma fille soit aussi douce et généreuse que votre épouse peut l'être. Mais qu'elle soit aussi doté de la même innocence qui caractérise Luna depuis que je l'ai rencontré ! **Dit Harry**

\- Elle ne le montra pas forcément mais cela la profondément touché. Et puis parfois Luna n'est pas aussi « étrange » que certain peuvent le prétendre. Quand nous étions dans le désert du Sahara, nous avions été attaqué par des créatures des sables particulièrement féroce. Moi qui pensais que jamais elle ne ferai du mal eh bien je me suis trompé. Je la revois prendre sa baguette et les repousser avec un telle énergie que j'en été scotché pendant un bon bout de temps !

 **Harry imagina la scène et sourit.**

\- Luna est la personne la plus saine d'esprit que je connaisse, je suis honoré de compter parmi ses amis !

\- Tout comme elle pour vous ! **Dit Rolf**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La nuit commença à tomber quand les portes de la salle de travail s'ouvrirent en laissant apparaître une guérisseuse. En la voyant Rolf se leva et vint se mettre face à elle.**

\- Votre épouse a fait de l'excellent travail. Nous l'avons remonté dans sa chambre ainsi que vos enfants.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Ils sont tout les trois en parfaite santé Mr Scamander. Vous les trouverez au fond du couloir dans la chambre 1065 !

 **Rolf la remercia et prit la direction de la chambre de Luna, suivit des Potter, des Weasley et de Neville. Quand il entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé, il la trouva endormit sur le lit. Il prit place à ses coté et lui prit la main, ce qui la réveilla.**

\- Apparemment tu as fais du bon travail, les enfants sont en bonne santé tout comme toi ! **Dit-il en lui embrassant le front**

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Juste là, **dit-il en montrant les berceaux à leur droite**

\- Filles, garçons ou les deux ?

 **Le jeune père, alla voir et sourit avant de prendre l'un des enfants afin de le donné à Luna et pour lui de prendre le deuxième.**

\- Alors tu as Lorcan et moi j'ai Lysander

\- Deux garçons !

 **Ils restèrent tous les quatre avant que des coups se fassent entendre et de laisser apparaître les têtes de Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron. Luna les invitèrent à entrer et tous les cinq regardèrent les nouveaux nés.**

\- Moo, ils sont trop mignon ! **Dit Hermione**

\- Ils sont tout aussi blond que toi Luna, **remarqua Ron mais il reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa femme,** aie, j'ai rien dis de mal ! C'était juste un constatation !

\- Je sens que je vais me régaler avec eux quand ils entreront à Poudlard ! **Dit Neville vu qu'il est professeur de Botanique**

\- Comment s'appellent-ils ? **Demanda Ginny**

\- Lorcan et Lysander, **dit-elle en pointant chaque jumeaux**

\- Très Shakespearien ! **Dit Hermione amusé**

\- Je me suis amusé avec les œuvres que tu m'as offert !

\- Je vois ça ! **Sourit l'épouse de Ron**

 **Harry vint voir la nouvelle maman et lui prit la main.**

\- Comment tu te sent ?

\- Fatigué, **répondit-elle,** mais je présumer que le pire reste à venir ?

\- Tu présumé bien ! **Répondit le survivant**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oui, ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Luna Lovegood c'était qu'elle était une personne douce et généreuse, l'air parfois dans la lune, un grande amie mais avec un coté courageux comme une lionne mais aussi déterminé à aider quand ses amis sont dans le besoins. Mais elle était aussi une personne qui aimerait ses enfants plus que tout au monde et qui étaient aussi sain d'esprit qu'elle.**

* * *

*Lorcan et Lysander sont les noms que l'auteure à dévoilé pour les enfants du personnage de Luna dans le documentaire _Un an dans la vie de JK Rowling._ Lysander (Lysandre en français) étant un personnage de Shakespeare dans _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_ et Lorcan est aussi, je pense, un personnage de Shakespeare mais je n'ai pas trouvé dans quelle œuvre il est [veuillez m'excusez pour ce petit désagrément]

*Cordélia est la plus jeune fille de Lear dans _Le Roi Lear_ et Bianca est la maîtresse de Cassio dans _Othello_ , ces deux œuvres sont de Shakespeare.

*Roméo et Juliette sont les deux personnages principaux de l'œuvre _Roméo et Juliette_ , toujours de Sahkespeare

* * *

 _ **Oui je me suis amusé et creusé la tête pour chercher des prénoms que William Shakespeare à donné à ses personnages, mais cela ne m'a pas déplut car je suis en pleine études de Shakespeare avec mes cours, donc ça coulait de source pour moi [petit rire].**_

 _ **Le prochain OS se concentrera sur Ronald Weasley et verra le jour le premier mars. Je commencerai à l'écrire quand je serai en vacance soit la semaine prochaine et je tenterai d'écrire les OS sur Remus prévu pour le dix mars et l'OS de ma tête de bûche : James Potter prévu pour le vingt-sept mars.**_

 _ **Par la même occasion je continuerai l'écriture de ma nouvelle fiction.**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc le premier mars mes niffleurs sur Once Upon a Time ou bien sur Sound of Silence.**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	8. Ford Angelina

_**[sors tout doucement de sa cachette avec un drapeau blanc] Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? ("pitié ne me frappez pas" pensa l'auteur).**_

 _ **Avec un énorme retard je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire au personnage de Ron Weasley, notre rouquin préféré, qui fêtes ses trente-huit ans. Et aussi bon anniversaire à tous ceux qui sont nés un 1er mars et aussi bon anniversaire à ceux qui sont nés le 19 mars (soit aujourd'hui).**_

 _ ** _ **Je tiens tout de même à expliquer mon retard : tout d'abords, je n'avais plus une seule minute à moi à cause des cours, de plus le week-end je travaillais donc je ne prenais pas mon ordi avec moi puisque je rentrais le dimanche dans l'après midi, de plus écrire trois OS en un mois était tout de même un challenge impossible même si je savais de quoi je voulais parler; mais la véritable raison est que mon imagination a décidé de faire un voyage dans un autre pays voir même dans un autre univers sans m'avertir ou de m'envoyer une carte postale.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Ce manque d'imagination m'a amené à faire une pause sur ma nouvelle fiction qui est en cours tout en me consacrant aux OS qui vont arriver prochainement. En ce moment je suis entrain d'écrire l'OS sur Remus et bien que je sache quoi y mettre, je dois avouer que c'est pour moi l'OS le plus difficile à écrire puisque j'en pleure à chaque phrases que je commence (je suis trop émotive) puisque Remus Lupin est sans doute l'un voir même Le personnage que je préfère en dehors de Lily et James. **_**_

_**_**Sinon comme vous l'auriez comprit avec le titre, nous allons retrouver la Ford Angelina, la voiture du deuxième tome de la saga. Et cet OS se situe après la bataille de Poudlard en 1998**_**_

 _ ** _ **Bonne lecture !**_**_

 _ ** _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**_**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Ford Angelina**

 **.**

 **Après toutes ces années, Ronald Weasley n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un beau jour il la reverrai. La dernière fois, il avait treize ans et il échappait une bande d'araignées géantes avec Harry. Aujourd'hui en ce jour de mai, alors que tous le monde regagnait des forces après cette terrible bataille, après que Harry et Hermione avaient exprimés le désir d'aller faire une sieste, qui était amplement mérité, lui avait décider de prendre l'air et de réaliser par lui même qu'une nouvelle ère venait de commencer pour tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.**

 **C'est pourquoi il faisait le tour du domaine de Poudlard, il passait devant le lac noir, devant le maison de Hagrid et en ce moment même il était à la lisière de la foret. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert en voyant la vieille Ford Angelina sortir de la foret interdite après tant d'années. Lentement, il s'approcha de la voiture et tourna autour afin de voir si c'était bien celle que conduisait son père en voulant les amener, lui, ses frères et sa sœur, à Poudlard. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien LA Ford Angelina !**

 **Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Prévenir son père pour qu'il la reprenne au Terrier, la détruire, la léguer à l'un de ses enfants ? Normalement la chose la plus logique à faire serai d'en parler à ses parents et ensuite s'en débarrasser !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **1999**

 **Un grand cris se fit entendre dans le jardin et plus particulièrement dans le cagibi au fond. Tous les enfants Weasley, ainsi que leurs compagnons étaient réunit pour un dîner en famille, et Molly voulant aller chercher le dessert s'était lever.**

 **Ron regarda son père qui grimaça et tous se ruèrent vers l'extérieur où ils purent voir Molly sortir un gâteau à la main. Elle reprit pendant quelques secondes ses esprits et foudroya son époux sur place !**

\- Arthur Weasley, puis-je savoir pourquoi cette maudite voiture n'est toujours pas détruite ? **Demanda Mrs Weasley d'un air faussement calme**

 **Au même moment, Ron sentit le regard interrogateur de Harry. Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerai tout une prochaine fois.**

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais retrouvé la voiture ! **Se défendit Mr Weasley**

\- Alors qui ?

\- Ron !

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait répondre. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Il aurai même préféré se confronter à la chanson que les Serpentards avaient crées en cinquième année, que de subir les fourbes de sa mère.**

\- Techniquement … maman … c'est la voiture qui m'a retrouvé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien … j'étais entrain de me balader quand je l'ai vu ressurgir devant moi ! Il y a un an.

\- Et la seule chose que tu ai pensé à faire, c'est de prévenir papa alors que tu savais très bien qu'il allait la garder pour la réparer ! **Dit Percy**

\- Excuse moi monsieur « le directeur du département des Transport Magique » mais je dois te signaler que cette voiture nous a plus d'une fois sauver la mise les jours de rentrées et … pour d'autres situations, **dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami.**

\- Bon là n'est pas la question de savoir comment aurai dû agir Ronald mais plutôt sur comment allons-nous nous en débarrasser ?

\- J'aimerai bien la garder moi !

 **Tous les regards passèrent de Ron à Bill, en voyant le regard surpris de sa mère il haussa des épaules.**

\- Après tout vous avez cette voiture depuis que j'ai environ treize ans, elle est fait en quelque sorte partie de la famille ? Et puis le jour où Victoire ira elle-même à Poudlard je me verrai bien la conduire à King's Cross avec la voiture

\- Hors de question que ma fille rentre dans cette chose ! **Rétorqua Fleur**

 **Bill haussa des épaules et après plusieurs négociations avec Molly, il pouvait reprendre la voiture chez lui. Mais avant il avait vu avec Harry et Hermione comment marchait cet engin moldu, comment les réparer et aussi vu avec son père les fonctionnements magiques.**

 **Discrètement, Ron lui avait demandé si il pourrai de temps en temps lui prêter la voiture ce dont Bill a répondu avec un clin d'œil. Les deux frères affichèrent un sourire complice et tout d'un coup, Ron ne put que penser à son frère Fred. Il est certain que si il était toujours en vie, les jumeaux Weasley auraient reprit la voiture et hop ils l'auraient utiliser pour effectuer des livraisons de leurs articles.**

 **Par ailleurs le plus jeune fils des Weasley, regarda George qui, à tout hasard, lui jeta aussi un regard. George haussa des épaules en souriant en devinant les pensées de son jeune frère.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2007**

\- RONALD ! Fais attention ! **Hurla Hermione**

\- Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? Je suis entrain de conduire on a faillit avoir un accident

\- Tu as faillis causé un accident espèce d'idiot ! La voiture qui était déjà engager sur le rond point quand tu as accéléré !

 **Ron fit cette fois-ci plus attention en s'engageant dans le rond point. Il n'avait qu'une hâte amener Hermione à l'entrée moldue pour qu'elle puisse se rendre au Ministère et d'aller enfin rejoindre son frère George et son père pour s'occuper de la Ford Angelina qui était dorénavant la propriété de George, au grand désespoir d'Angelina, son épouse.**

 **Malheureusement pour la voiture qu'il était entrain de conduire, il n'y avait aucune faculté magique donc il se contentait de rouler comme un moldu. En le voyant ainsi, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Tu crois réellement que je suis née de la dernière pluie !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais que tu as ensorcelé l'examinateur quand tu as passé ton permis de conduire !

\- Ce n'est pas vrais !

\- Si c'est vrais !

\- Je te dis que non

\- Et moi je te dis que si !

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? Harry ?

\- Non la monitrice qui était derrière toi durant l'examen est mariée avec un sorcier qui travaille au ministère. Dés qu'il fut informer de ce que tu as fais, il est directement venu m'en parler pour que je puisse te dire de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de chose. Puis j'ai demandé confirmation à Harry. Bien qu'il niait au début j'ai été obligé de sévir et hop il a tout avouer comme par magie !

\- Il me semble que je t'en ai déjà fais part il y a quelques années mais je te le redit tout de même. Tu es brillante mais effrayante par moment !

 **Hermione sourit, il savait qu'elle aimait exercer ce genre de pouvoir afin qu'elle puisse obtenir tous ce qu'elle souhaitait et ça marchait à tous les coups. Il déposa Hermione devant l'entrée, moldue, du Ministère et prit la direction de la maison de son meilleur ami. Quand il arriva chez Harry et Ginny, la sœur de Ron étant revenu de Sainte Mangouste après avoir donné naissance à son troisième enfant. Lily Luna Potter venait de combler cette petite famille. Il gara la voiture et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.**

 **Il retrouva sa sœur dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le biberon pour la nouvelle venu mais aussi pour le cadet.**

\- Bonjour à toi petite sœur, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour à toi grand frère, je vais bien et toi ?

\- En pleine forme. Alors où se trouve ma ravissante nièce ?

\- Dans le salon avec son père, **l'informa-t-elle**

 **Ron la remercia et alla dans la salon où il retrouva Harry à demi allongé sur le canapé et sur son torse un nourrisson d'à peine quelques jours. Apparemment, le père et la fille était profondément endormit, quand Ginny arriva à son tour, elle soupira et confia le biberon à son frère pour aller donner le deuxième à Albus qui venait de se réveiller à l'étage.**

 **Le bébé commença à gigoter dans les bras de son paternel et Ron entreprit de la prendre et de lui donner le breuvage. Avec amusement, Ron regarda sa nièce boire le lait avidement.**

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu la main depuis Rose, **avait dit Ginny qui venait de le rejoindre avec Albus dans ses bras suivit de James.**

\- Eh bien faut bien que je me réhabitue !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il se peut que dans quelques mois, Lily ne sera pas toute seule à faire son entrée à Poudlard quand elle aura onze ans !

\- Tu veux dire que ?

\- Oui, Mione est enceinte de trois moi mais on l'a découvert la semaine dernière. Entre son travail et le mien au magasin, nous nous sommes pas rendu compte qu'elle mangeait pour deux et qu'elle avait des envies disons … particulière !

\- Oui, seulement je ne veux pas savoir ses envies ! **Grimaça Ginny.** Surtout en présence d'un jeune publique !

\- Pardon

\- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? **Proposa la benjamine des Weasley**

\- Non merci, j'étais venu chercher Harry, car il voulait m'accompagner chez George pour …

\- … la voiture ! Je me demande réellement pourquoi vous ne vous en débarrasser pas ! Ce truck est un danger publique ! **Dit Ginny en levant les yeux au plafond**

\- Avec George on pensait la garder pour parfaire des livraisons à domicile.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- Il y a rien d'autre !

\- Ron, j'ai grandis avec six frères qui ont tous un caractère de fou … sauf pour ce qui est de Percy quoi que lui il était fou avec ses bouquins ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais que vous avez toujours une raison supplémentaire pour garder ce tas de ferraille !

\- Ce tas de ferraille comme tu dis, est simplement une voiture qui a toujours réunit les Weasley, tu devrai t'en souvenir pourtant !

\- Oh oui assise sur les jambes de Percy et collé serré à l'arrière entre Fred et George … bon moyen pour réunir une famille !

\- Et puis cette voiture nous a sauver la vie à Harry et moi il y a bien longtemps !

\- C'est le cas de le dire ! **Fit la voix enroué d'Harry**

 **Le jeune homme se leva du canapé et s'étira le dos. Il attacha ses cheveux, et remit ses lunettes dans le bon sens !**

\- Il faut que je songe à changer la monture, je suis un peu vieux pour des lunettes rondes !

\- Oh non, Harry Potter sans ses lunettes rondes, ce n'est plus Harry Potter ! **Se moqua Ron**

\- Ouais, sauf que Harry n'est pas loin d'avoir trente ans et il est temps de devenir adulte ! **Dit le concerné**

\- Cesse de te plaindre, et puis j'aime bien ces lunettes, elles te vont si bien ! **Dit Ginny en caressant la joue de son mari**

 **Harry échangea un sourire avec elle ce qui rendit Ron mal à l'aise malgré qu'il préférerait voir Ginny avec son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait par cœur qu'un inconnu.**

\- Oh hé, si vous voulez flirter il n'y a aucune soucis mais par pitié ne le faites pas devant moi !

 **Ginny lui tira la langue tandis qu'Harry alla changer ses vêtements. Puis Ron et lui sortirent de la maison pour se rendre chez George. James ayant voulus aller avec son père et son parrain, les accompagna.**

\- Tiens les clefs, j'ai assez conduis pour la journée ! **Dit Ron en lui lançant les clefs**

 **Harry, attacha son fils sur le siège auto à l'arrière avant de s'installer coté conducteur et roula en dehors du quartier. Quand ils furent sur une route de campagne complètement vide, il enclencha le mécanisme et la voiture s'envola dans les airs avant de disparaître dans le ciel. En voyant les nuages si près de lui, le bambin exclama sa joie en rigolant.**

\- Si Ginny me voyait faire ça, je passerai un sale quart d'heure !

\- Pourtant elle sait très bien que l'on est capable du pire ! **Dit Ron**

\- Justement, c'est bien ça le problème, mais il faut croire que quand Harry Potter est en présence de son meilleur ami, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

\- Comme quoi par exemple, conduire une voiture alors que l'on a que douze ans ?

\- Hey pour ta gouverne, j'avais suggéré qu'on attende tes parents près de la voiture, c'est toi qui a eut l'idée de la conduire pour rattraper le train ! Résultat des courses, nous avons été vu par pas moins de sept moldus !

\- Ce que tu n'es pas crédible quand tu reprends les mots de Rogue !

\- Parfois, je me dis que la Ford aurait pu nous être utile quand nous cherchions les … tu sais quoi ! **Dit Harry en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour voir son fils toujours aussi souriant à la vue des nuages.**

\- Et comment voulais-tu la faire fonctionner ?

\- Eh bien tu aurais conduit puisque tu l'as déjà fait à douze ans !

\- C'est ça moque toi !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ça y est la Ford Angelina était enfin prête pour _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux,_ et tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas d'employé, Ron et George irait livrer leur marchandises chacun leur tour. **

**En voyant que la voiture était terminé, Angelina Johnson épouse Weasley, les bras croisés sur son buste et chacun de ses enfants autour d'elle, regardait la voiture en grimaçant.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda George à sa femme**

\- Tant que les enfants et moi on ne rentre pas dedans, tu fais ce que tu veux avec … ça ! **Dit-elle.** Ce truck est dangereux

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi chaque femmes de la famille Weasley trouvent que cette voiture est un danger ! **Dit Harry.** Pourtant c'est comme ça que les moldus se déplacent !

\- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect Harry, nous ne sommes pas des moldus !

\- Allons Angelina, c'est chouette, cette voiture va enfin avoir une raison de fonctionner. Et puis elle a le même prénom que toi ! **Se moqua Ron**

\- Oui, je commence à croire que mon prénom est maudit à cause d'une voiture machin chose !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, à la fin de la journée, elle restera dans le garage de la boutique, **promit George.** Et vous les enfants qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **Roxanne avait la même mine peu convaincu de sa mère tandis que Fred junior était enchanté à l'idée que la voiture fonctionne.**

\- Je peux monter dedans ? **Demanda l'enfant**

\- Sûrement pas ! **Dit Angelina**

\- Juste pour regarder l'intérieur maman, et puis James est déjà monté dans une voiture volante !

\- Mais à ne pas dire à tata Ginny bonhomme, sinon tonton Harry est un tonton mort ! **Prévient Harry, qui avait James dans les bras**

\- Maman, s'il te plaît ! **Supplia le jeune garçon**

\- J'ai dis non Fred, cette voiture est uniquement là pour le travaille de papa ! **Dit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur**

 **Fred attendit que sa mère disparaisse de son champ de vision pour se retourner vers son père, avec un grand sourire !**

\- Tu m'amènera faire une balade ?

\- Oui à moi aussi ! **Dit Roxanne**

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas emballer, **lui dit son père**

\- C'était juste pour garder la face devant maman, mais je suis une Weasley. J'aime le risque !

\- Alors on pourra allé se balader dis ? **Insista Fred**

\- Bien sûr !

 **Les deux enfants sautèrent de joie et allèrent à l'intérieur. A ce moment là, Ron se demanda comment aurai réagit le jumeaux de George si il avait eut la possibilité de conduire cette voiture. Il aurai été sûrement tout aussi excité que Fred junior !**

 **Ce qui pouvait rassuré le plus jeune fils de la fratrie Weasley, c'était que la nouvelle génération allait prendre la relève avec succès. Poudlard ne se débarrassera pas de la famille Weasley aussi facilement.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2009**

\- Eh bien monsieur Weasley on peut dire que vous avez beaucoup de chance, **disait un médicommage.** Vous avez seulement la jambes droite qui est bléssé, sinon vous n'avez aucune autre blessures interne ou externe !

\- Pendant combien de temps devra-t-il resté à l'hôpital ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Nous le gardons en observation cette nuit et il pourra rentrer demain matin !

\- Et pour mon travail ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Eh bien restez chez vous le temps que votre jambe guérisse et après il vous faudra deux semaines de rééducation donc, cela vous fait un temps de cinq semaines de repos !

\- Merci, docteur ! **Dit Hermione**

 **Le medicommage sortit de la chambre laissant les deux époux Weasley seuls. Hermione ne regarda pas son mari, en la voyant agir ainsi, Ron comprit qu'elle était bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation mais il n'eut pas besoin de la faire puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui.**

\- Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas la voiture qui est un danger publique mais la personne qui la conduit !

\- Hermione …

\- Ron tu as faillis mourir parce que tu as éviter de justesse un avion qui était dans ta direction et tu as atterri sur le toit de Gringotts ! Tu imagine ce qui te serai arrive si tu avait foncé tout droit vers l'avion ? Tu imagine combien de personne tu aurai abandonner par ton attitude complètement désinvolte ? Ou bien le nombre de gens qui auraient trouvé la mort ou blessé ? **Dit-elle en se levant**

\- Hermione …

\- Tu me vois élever deux enfants sans père ? Non mais tu … tu es réellement imparfait ! Me laisser seule en voilà une idée complètement stupide ! Et c'est sûrement la pire idée que tu ai eus de toute ta vie ! **Continua-t-elle**

 **Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter avec des mots, Ron retira la couverture de ses jambes et se mit debout. En le voyant faire, Hermione se calme et fonça en sa direction.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dois rester allonger !

\- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmer !

\- Ronald …

\- Non Hermione écoute moi ! Oui c'est vrais j'aurai pu mourir face à cet avion truck bidule, oui j'ai faillis t'abandonner en te laissant avec nos deux enfants, oui je suis imparfait mais regarde, je suis en vie avec uniquement une jambe blessé ! Alors je sais que je mérite tes remontrances mais par pitié ne fais rien car la seule chose qui importe est que je suis en vie !

\- …

\- Et puis tu sais très bien que jamais je serai capable de rester éloigner de Rose, Hugo et toi plus d'une journée !

\- Eh bien il va falloir que tu réussisse à convaincre ta mère ! Dés que j'ai appris ce qu'il t'es arrivé, je me suis empressé d'amener les enfants chez tes parents et Molly m'a laisser partir une fois que je lui ai dis tous ce que je savais ! Et crois moi tu ne pers rien pour attendre !

\- J'aurai préféré que tu en parle à mon père !

\- Ton père est en ce moment même au Ministère ! Et il compte sur moi pour te passer un savon !

\- Je l'ai déjà eu le savon il me semble !

\- Oh tais toi !

 **Hermione l'aida à se remettre dans le lit et fut obliger de la quitter afin de récupérer leurs enfants chez Molly. Ron la rassura une nouvelle fois et la laissa partir. Quand il fut seul dans la chambre, les deux lits restant étant vide, il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre et eut dans sa tête toute les images de qu'il avait vécut il y a encore quelques heures.**

 **Il était en plein vol pour livrer des article qu'une famille sorcier avait commandé pour l'anniversaire de leur enfant. Ron avait donc charger la voiture et s'était envolé pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être dans les embouteillages moldus. Avant qu'il n'évite l'avion, il était entrain de regarder à nouveau l'adresse de la personne dont la livraison était prévu. Et c'est en levant les yeux au hasard, il tourna le volant précipitamment et boum la Ford Angelina avait atterri sur le toit de la banque.**

 **Il avait réussi à s'extraire du véhicule mais très vite les agents de la banque était venu le voir pour demander ce qu'il faisait. Ron lui avait tout expliquer jusqu'à que le direction de la banque remarque sa blessure et qu'il fut amener très vite à Sainte Mangouste. Pendant qu'il attendait qu'on le prenne en charge, il avait envoyé un hiboux à George afin de le prévenir de son accident.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2010**

\- Comment va cette jambe ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Ça va mieux, je repends le travail la semaine prochaine, **répondit Ron**

\- Ah tant mieux

\- Et toi le bureau des Aurors ?

\- Eh bien, les nouveaux sont légèrement indiscipliné mais … je me dis que il fut un temps où nous étions pareil !

\- C'est clair qu'il nous manquait une case … ah la la les joies de la jeunesse !

\- Tu dis ça comme si nous étions déjà vieux !

\- Nous le sommes pourtant non ?

\- Nous avons à peine trente ans

\- Déjà … oh la la je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte !

 **Harry ricana à la blague de son meilleur ami. Il arrivait qu'Harry et Ron passait du temps entre homme. Ils discutaient de leurs vie de famille, de leur travail, mais ce qui revenait le plus c'était le souvenir qu'ils avaient vécut à Poudlard ou les semaines avant chaque rentrée.**

 **Si on retirai le fait que Harry devait vaincre Voldemort, ils avaient eut une vie tout à fait normale, faisaient des bêtises d'adolescent tout à fait normales. Et ils avaient une amitié très normale, fraternelle, confiante et sincère.**

\- James à encore une fois tenté de faire en sorte que son frère deviennent jaune, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Ah si quand nous étions dans le train en allant pour la première fois à Poudlard tu avait même acheté la quasi totalité du chariot à bonbon !

\- Fallait bien que je goûte à ces friandises !

\- Et sinon James à réussit à rendre Al' jaune ?

\- Non nous sommes arrivé à temps avec Ginny, et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de comparer sa bêtise à la tienne. * Par contre ne parle plus jamais de l'incident, de notre deuxième années, avec la Ford Angelina à mes enfants. Ginny ne veut pas que nous soyons une sources d'inspiration pour James.

\- Trop tard. J'y ai même ajouté des détails assez farfelus dans l'histoire. James adore ça. Surtout sur la façon dont ça ne termine, il en rigole à chaque fois !

\- Moi aussi mais Ginny est très sérieuse à propos de ça Ron. Je te jugerai coupable si jamais quelque chose arrive !

\- Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma sœur pour ça. Mais James encore petit allons !

\- Tu connais ton filleul …

\- … **regardant le paysage**

\- … et ta sœur !

\- … **grimaçant à l'évocation de la future colère de sa petite sœur**

\- … **attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami et beau-frère**

\- Demain je lui dirai qu'en réalité les voitures volante n'existent pas, **dit-il en faisant sourire Harry**

\- Sinon comment vont Rose et Hugo ?

\- Hugo très bien il passe son temps à courir partout et Rose à apprit un nouveau mot

\- Lequel ?

\- Un mot allemand !*

 **Et au loin la Ford Angelina, qui avait vécut tant d'aventure, s'envolait à travers le ciel de la campagne avec à son bords Harry et Ron, deux frères que rien ne pourrai séparer.**

* * *

* Pour ce qui du dialogue entre Harry et Ron à la fin de l'OS et qui sont entre deux * ...* il s'agit d'une image qu'à dessiner la personne qui tien le compte instagram sous le nom de potterbyblvnk. Elle dessine super bien et son imagination en dessin correspond parfaitement à la vie qu'aurai pu imaginer n'importe quel fan de Harry Potter. Bien entendu quand elle écrit les dialogues, c'est en anglais mais c'est assez facile à comprendre le sens. Donc bravo à elle !

* * *

 ** _Et voilà mes loulous, normalement demain, une fois que j'aurai finit de travailler mes cours je me consacrerai à l'OS sur Remus qui est déjà écrit à la moitié. J'espère seulement que je ne serai pas victime d'une nouvelle vague d'émotion car j'ai toujours ma petite larme quand je relis ce que j'ai écris. Une fois l'OS de Remus finit je le mettrai en ligne et je passerai à celui de James._**

 ** _On se retrouve donc pour le prochain OS consacré à notre loup préféré !_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	9. Lettre à Lupin

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, voici l'OS sur Remus Lupin qui aurait dû voir le jour le 10 mars. Donc avec un gros retard je souhaite une joyeux anniversaire à Remus Lupin et à toutes les personnes qui sont nés un 10 mars mais aussi un joyeux anniversaire à ceux et celles qui sont nés un 26 mars (soit aujourd'hui).**_

 _ **Je tenais tout de même à vous dire que si cet OS avait du retard c'est uniquement parce que à chaque fois que je reprenais l'écriture, j'avais les larmes aux yeux étant donné que Lupin est l'un de mes personnages préférés de la saga avec les autre Maraudeurs. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas laissé ma peine prendre le dessus et j'ai continuer le récit (imaginez donc l'état de mes yeux et de mes joues au moment où je vous écris ça) [renifle grossièrement].**_

 _ **Cet OS se situe peu avant la bataille de Poudlard et après la naissance de Teddy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Lettre à Lupin**

 **.**

 _ **« Cher Teddy**_

 _ **Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est uniquement parce que la guerre est plus sombre que d'habitude est la bataille finale peut avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours ou pire d'ici quelques heures. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de Harry et de ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Ont-ils réussit à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Ont-ils réussit à trouver un moyen de détruire ce que l'on nomme un Horcruxe ? Est-ce que Voldemort est enfin anéantit ? Est-ce que la communauté magique à enfin retrouver le bonheur d'antan ?**_

 _ **Je pose ces questions dans cette lettre car cela voudra dire que malheureusement je ne serai pas là pour voir le résultat de mes propres yeux … pas même sous les yeux de Lunard d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Qui est Lunard ? Eh bien la question est toute simple, Lunard c'est moi, c'est ainsi que mes amis me nommait à Poudlard, mais c'est aussi le loup qui est en moi. Car vois-tu mon fils, je suis un loup-garou. Je le suis depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans, en effet à cet âge là, je me suis fait mordre par Fenrir Greyback puisque il avait eu un léger affront de la part de ton grand-père Lyall Lupin. Et il s'en est donc prit à moi alors que je n'avais rien à faire dans cette histoire. Oh bien sûr je n'en ai jamais voulus à mon père puisque il n'avait fait que son travail mais malheureusement, il ne s'est jamais pardonné et il est donc mort en ayant une culpabilité inutile.**_

 _ **Tu aurai adoré tes grands-parents, mon père, malgré cette culpabilité, était un homme drôle et attachant. Il pouvait faire rire tous le monde en une simple grimace alors que la personne était toute triste. Oh combien de fois je voyais ma mère lever les yeux au ciel tout en s'empêchant de sourire. Par ailleurs ma mère, Espérance Lupin aurait été capable de te couvrir de cadeaux en tout genres, moldus comme sorciers, elle se serai bien entendu avec ton autre grand-mère je pense. Ma mère était la meilleure en ce qui concerne la pâtisserie, elle nous faisait de ces gâteaux à en faire rêver le plus sombre des sorciers. D'ailleurs même mes amis James et Sirius se battaient, calmement, pour avoir la dernière part mais comme toujours ma mère découpait la part en deux et hop … ils étaient contents.**_

 _ **En parlant d'amis, j'aurai adoré rencontrer les tiens en personne mais je suis certain que tu dois en avoir plein. Laisse moi donc te parler des miens. Quand je fis mon entrée à Poudlard à onze ans, alors que je pensais ne jamais y aller à cause de ma condition, j'ai rencontré trois garçons de mon âge. Le premier était Sirius Black, on le reconnaissait rapidement puisqu'il avait la caricature parfaite de la famille black : les cheveux noir, les yeux gris et puis une façon de se tenir qui a dû être travailler de manière très stricte. Dommage que pour son comportement ce ne fut pas le cas. Car la famille Black avait tendance à suivre les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Sirius lui non. Il osait donc défié sa mère et son père et comme punition il recevait pas mal de coups et pourtant combien de fois, James et moi avions essayer de le sortir de là mais sans succès. Pourtant un soir, alors qu'il avait seize ans, il a enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans « la maison des horreurs » comme il disait. Il a donc prit ses affaires, sa baguette, sa chouette et autres choses en tout genre pour partir de chez lui. Après une dernière tentative pour raisonner Regulus, son petit frère, il partit pour Godric's Hollow où les Potter l'ont accueillit comme leur propre fils. Vint ensuite James Potter. Contrairement à Sirius il ne vient pas d'une noble famille comme celle des Balck mais d'une famille qui a fait fortune grâce à la potion Lissempli. Le comble d'ailleurs puisque James avait toujours les cheveux en bataille et il n'arrangeait rien en y passant une main afin de les avoir encore plus décoiffé qu'à l'accoutumé. Malgré son comportement puéril et enfantin, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de notre promotion, avec Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réviser des masses pour récolter un O aux examens. Bon je ne dis pas que je n'était pas bon élève, au contraire, mais je révisais comme un fou pour obtenir de bon résultats. D'ailleurs la caractéristique de James à avoir de bonne note exaspérait, celle qui deviendra sa future épouse et la mère de ton parrain. Alors qu'à la fin de Poudlard tout se passait bien entre eux, il faut savoir qu'entre James Potter et Lily Evans ce n'était pas tous les jours le bonheur. Ils leur arrivaient de se disputer en plein cours pour prouver à l'autre qu'il est meilleur. Mais ces disputes de bonnes notes s'est soudainement transformer en « je t'aime moi non plus ». En cinquième année, James a commencer à voir Lily différemment et donc pendant deux ans il n'as cessé de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui (bien évidemment ne prends jamais l'exemple de James si tu veux sortir avec une fille par pitié) mais Lily étant Lily, lui répondait qu'elle préférerait sortir avec le calmar géant que lui. Mais voilà qu'en septième année les choses se sont calmées et à la surprise générale, ils sont sortit ensemble. Sirius et moi étions certes désespéré parce que c'était une évidence mais nous étions également heureux pas comme Peter Pettigrew. Ce dernier membre de notre petite bande était, et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, bien à l'opposé de ce que nous étions. Il avait beaucoup de mal pour les cours mais nous nous efforcions de l'aider et cela ne nous dérangeait pas, quand je dis qu'il était l'opposé de nous, c'est dans le sens où il ne s'affirmait pas. James était le blagueur de la bande, Sirius le tombeur et moi le réfléchit, bien entendu il nous arrivaient de nous disputer, mais jamais très violemment, parce que nous faisions paraître nos pensées sur ce qu'il était bien ou pas bien de faire. Alors que Peter restait en retrait. Parfois je me dis que nous aurions vu des signes bien plus tôt si nous avions fait attention. Je dis cela car il s'avère que Peter n'était plus le genre de personne que nous avions côtoyer pendant près de sept ans. En effet, il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier la vie de ses amis pour avoir sois disant une place dans le coté des gagnants. Bref, en gros Peter Pettigrew était l'un de nos amis et à nous quatre nous formions le quatuor de Poudlard sous le nom des Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Les quatre Maraudeurs que nous avons été ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard mais jamais rien qui puisse nuire la réputation de l'école ou de ses enseignants. Non, il nous arrivait de nous promener dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, ce qui nous a permis de faire la carte du Maraudeurs. Tu demandera à Harry de te la montrer et comment l'activé car après tout elle est tout autant à toi qu'à lui ainsi qu'à vos enfants un jour. Par ailleurs quand j'enseignais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il m'arrivait d'entendre des élèves parler de la légende de quatre garçons qui auraient découvert tous les secrets de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour eux, nous avions certes découvert un tas de secrets concernant Poudlard mais nous n'étions pas Albus Dumbledore donc il nous manquait encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir mais sept ans à Poudlard n'est pas assez.**_

 _ **Je réalise que ça me fais tout drôle de t'écrire une lettre alors que je te tiens uniquement de mon bras gauche. Ta mère étant sous la douche, au moment où je t'écris ce parchemin. Quand je te regarde je me demande à quoi tu vas ressembler. Ressembleras-tu à ta mère ou à moi ? Pour ma part peut importe, tu n'as pas mon fardeau d'être un lycanthrope mais la qualité d'être métamorphomage comme ta mère. Tien en ce moment tes cheveux passent du vert au bleu électrique. Nul doute que cela te servira plus tard.**_

 _ **Je ne remercierai jamais le ciel d'avoir mit ta mère sur mon chemin. Certes nous avons treize ans de différence, certes c'est une cousine de mon ami Sirius et certes au début c'était tendu entre nous, quand j'ai appris que tu allais bientôt nous rejoindre. Mais je remercie le ciel d'avoir donner à Harry le caractère volcanique de sa mère afin qu'il me pousse à venir vous retrouver ta mère et toi. Aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas mais j'ai honte d'avoir agis comme un imbécile. Ta mère est un véritable rayon de soleil dans ma vie, avec sa maladresse et son esprit enfantin elle me fait sourire comme personne ne m'a jamais fait sourire. Je suis certain qu'elle ce serai bien entendu avec James et Lily si les choses avaient été différent. Je suis même certain que Sirius aurai bouder pendant un moment mais qu'après il aurait accepter la situation en me charriant comme une dingue. Mais bon les choses sont comme elles sont et personne pas même Albus Dumbledore ou Merlin, ne peut changer l'histoire. Il suffit juste que l'on se batte pour que l'histoire se déroule comme nous le souhaitons.**_

 _ **Tu t'attends sûrement que dans cette lettres je te donne des conseils pour la vie. Mais malheureusement les seuls choses que je peux te dire mon fils c'est de vivre la vie comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, travaille bien en cours pour avoir plus tard un bon travaille qui te permettra d'avoir tout ce que tu souhaite. Pense à ta famille car un beau jour c'est eux qui auront besoin de ton aide, pense à tes amis car un beau jour ils deviendront ta seconde famille et surtout n'ai pas honte d'être orphelin car c'est justement ça qui t'amènera à être un homme bon et généreux.**_

 _ **Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Teddy et je suis désolé que tu ai à lire ce parchemin. J'aurai aimé te voir grandir ! Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, voilà ce que te dira ton parrain comme lui a dit le sien : « Les personnes que nous aimons ne nous quitte jamais vraiment. On peut toujours les retrouver … dans nos cœurs ».**_

 _ **Alors qu'importe si je suis mort ou vivants, je t'aimerai toujours et je serai toujours dans ton cœur Teddy Lupin.**_

 _ **Ton père »**_

 **Quand il termina, et signa, le parchemin, Remus regarda le nourrisson qui était profondément endormit dans ses bras. Teddy Lupin les avait rejoint, il y a maintenant quelques semaines et il illuminait déjà leur vie. Pour Remus, cet enfant était l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, l'espoir de voir un jour prochain la chute de Lord Voldemort et surtout il était une raison de plus qui amenait le lycanthrope à se battre contre les ténèbres. Quand cette guerre, à venir, prendra fin Remus rentrerai à la maison et il pourra brûler ce parchemin afin de voir son fils grandir de ses propres yeux et lui dire de vive voix tous ce qu'il venait d'écrire sur ce parchemin.**

 **Remus avait choisit Harry Potter pour être le parrain de son fils afin de continuer et de renforcer le lien familial qu'avaient crées les Maraudeurs. Et puis il savait que Harry prendrait soin de son fils comme Sirius l'avait fait durant deux ans caché à travers le pays et à Square Grimmaud. Au souvenir de son vieil ami, Remus l'imagina portant le jeune Lupin avec le même embarras qu'il a eut avec Harry, il y a presque vingt ans en arrière. Il imagina aussi James dans un éclat de rire quand le bambin change la couleur de ses cheveux et il imagina Lily donnant des conseils à Tonks en ce qui concerne le rôle de mère. Lily aurait parler à Tonks comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait et elle lui aurait aussi conseille sur la façon de vivre avec un Maraudeur.**

\- Tu sais, il est profondément endormit donc il ne risque pas de disparaître

 **Remus sourit et se tourna vers son épouse qui vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Nymphadora lut rapidement le parchemin avant d'embrasser Remus sur la joue.**

\- Tout ira bien, nous sommes bien plus fort et plus rusés que ces monstres ! **Dit-elle.** Nous allons gagner cette bataille et nous allons élever notre fils dans une nouvelle ère.

\- Je sais mais … j'avais besoin d'écrire tous cela au cas où je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Tu vas revenir ! Tu est le meilleur sorcier que je connaisse.

 **Ils avaient convenu que seul Remus irai se battre ainsi, elle resterai à veiller sur les enfant. Cela le rassurait car au moins, il n'aurait pas la distraction de la chercher partout pour voir si elle était toujours en vie. Non pas qu'il doutait de ses capacités au combat, au contraire, elle était la meilleure auror de sa génération. Elle n'avait pas été formé par Maugrey pour rien.**

\- Je suis certaine que Fol'Oeil aurait trouve ça trop mielleux et serai rentrée chez nous en hurlant « Vigilance constante », **dit-elle en tapant le poing sur la table,** aie ! **Se plaint-elle tout en se massant le poignet.**

 **Lupin sourit mais il savait que en réalité, son épouse était encore sensible en évoquant son ancien mentor. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Nymphadora afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec elle.**

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va le plus me manquer chez lui ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Son mauvais caractère ?

\- Non, les moments où il s'entêtait à m'appeler Nymphadora

 **Cette remarque le fit sourire, sûrement le dernier sourire de sa vie.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ce qui hantait le plus Remus, c'était le fait qu'il allait probablement faire face à Greyback. Le loup garou qui l'avait mordu alors qu'il était âgé de cinq ans seulement. Il suivait Kingsley Shakelbolt afin de se positionner sur le toit.**

\- *… eh Dean, dites au professeur McGonagall que nous aurons besoin de deux ou trois baguettes de plus ici ! **Avait dit le nouveau directeur des bureaux des aurors.**

\- C'est de la force des convictions que dépend la réussite, pas du nombre de ses partisans

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Moi !*

 **Remus et Kingsley échangèrent un regard. Puis soudain un bruit semblable à une personne qui cour se fit entendre. Quand Remus se pencha en arrière sur la gauche, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tonks arriver vers lui.**

* Tu n'aurai pas dû venir ! **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.** Où est Teddy ? Il a besoin de toi !

\- Il s'est endormit dés le coucher du soleil tout comme son père. Il est en sécurité ne t'en fais pas. C'est toi qui a besoin de moi ce soir.*

 **Remus lui administra une légère pression sur l'épaule. Il aurait dû se douter, qu'elle n'allait pas rester cloîtrée chez eux à l'attendre. Elle était plus apte à prendre part à la fête que de rester sur le côté. C'était une femme d'action, une femme exceptionnelle .. c'était sa femme !**

 **La bataille finale allait commencer et ensemble ils allaient tout donner pour la gagner ! Ensemble ils allaient combattre, ensemble ils allaient vivre, ensemble, ils allaient mourir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2013**

 **Dans la maison Potter, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de prêter attention à la discussion très houleuse entre son mari Harry et son filleul Teddy. Afin de ne pas effrayer les enfants elle les avait amener dans le jardin afin de profiter de cette belle journée d'été mais les cris de Teddy, alors âgé de quinze ans se faisaient tout de même entendre.**

\- Tu as nommé James Sirius en l'honneur de ton père et de ton parrain, pour Albus Severus en mémoire de deux anciens directeurs de Poudlard alors que Severus Rogue était une homme qui t'a malmené durant six ans …

\- Mais il a …

\- Je sais tout ça ! Rogue est mort en te protégeant, je ne peux le nier. Et puis tu as nommé Lily en souvenir de ta mère et ton amie. Mais dans tous ça, il n'y a pas le moindre hommage à mon père ! Il était tout de même l'un des meilleurs amis de tes parents. Est-ce parce qu'il était un loup garou ? Ou bien parce qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour toi ?

\- Si je n'ai pas donné le nom de ton père à l'un des garçons c'est parce que j'ai déjà un fils qui porte son nom ! Toi ! **Dit le survivant en le pointant du doigt**

\- … **ne sachant quoi dire**

\- Nous somme peut-être pas lié par le sang tu reste le premier fils que j'ai eu. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre fils portant le nom de Remus puisque tu l'as déjà ! Ton père était bien plus qu'à la hauteur, c'est moi qui ait l'impression de ne pas l'être. Pourtant j'essaye de l'être en prenant soin de toi tout comme il l'a fait pour moi ! Comme un père qui prends soin de son fils !

\- … **retenant ses larmes**

\- Edward Remus Lupin * tu es mon fils quoi qu'on puisse dire et rien ne pourra changer ça ! **Dit Harry en le prenant par les épaules.** Et je suis fier de savoir que tu es celui porte le nom de Remus Lupin et que le sang de Lupin coule dans tes veines. Je me sens même honoré d'avoir été choisis parmi tant d'autre pour être ton parrain !

S **ans réfléchir, Teddy se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Le jeune homme âgée de bientôt trente-trois ans savait parfaitement ce que ressentait son filleul puisqu'il avait lui même ressentit cette détresse orpheline. Ils étaient deux orphelins, ils n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents, il était la deuxième génération des Maraudeurs et ils avaient ce manque constant de leur parents dans leur vie.**

 **Mais pour rien au monde Harry ne changerai quoi que ce soit ! Il était la seule figure paternelle de Teddy, comme Remus l'avait été pou lui depuis qu'il avait treize ans jusqu'à ce jour du deux mai 1998. Et tant qu'il sera en vie, Harry inculquerai les valeurs que Remus Lupin lui avait apprise durant sa jeunesse afin que Teddy soit plus proche de son père qu'il ne l'est déjà !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2018**

 **Teddy Lupin marchait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Il ne prêtait guère attention aux tableaux qui s'y trouvait, il était bien trop concentré sur ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie qu'avait donné le professeur Binns ce matin. Par un moment d'inattention, il bouscula un autre élève et leur affaire tombèrent au sol.**

\- Eh bien Lupin tu ne regarde jamais devant toi ? **Demanda une voix moqueuse**

 **Teddy leva les yeux et vit Victoire Weasley, sa petite amie, il sourit et l'aida à ramasser ses parchemins.**

\- A dire vrais Weasley, je regardais mes notes du cours de Binns !

\- Tu es bien le seul à prendre des notes, son cours est tellement ennuyeux, **dit la jeune fille.** On se retrouve au dîner ? Je dois me dépêcher j'ai cours de runes anciennes et le prof m'a dit que si j'arrivais encore une fois en retard, je serai viré de classe !

\- Alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps !

 **Victoire sourit et l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa course folle, sa longue chevelure doré volant derrière son dos avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Teddy en prenant un autre couloir.**

\- Personne ne peut nier qu'elle a du sang vélane dans les veines ! **Dit une voix**

 **Teddy se retourna et sourit en voyant quel tableau venait de parler. Il avait découvert ce tableau il y un an par l'intermédiaire de son parrain et deux fois par semaine il venait discuter avec les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.**

\- En même temps c'est la fille de Bill et crois moi, elle lui ressemble beaucoup en ce qui concerne la caractère ! **Dit le portrait de Tonks**

\- Salut maman, salut papa, **fit Teddy**

* * *

 _* Pour les dialogues qui sont entre deux étoiles (*...*) cela vient des films HP_

 _* Edward est le vrais prénom de Teddy dans la version britannique, Ted ou Teddy ne sont que des diminutifs_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes niffleurs pour cet OS sur notre loup garou adoré.**_

 _ **Maintenant je vais prendre l'OS sur James Potter afin de le continuer et de le terminer afin qu'il soit en ligne demain pour le 27 mars. Puis le prochain OS arrivera en juin, le 5 juin précisément pour l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy. Mais je le commencera courant avril entre deux révisions de partiels.**_

 _ **On se retrouve, ou du moins je l'espère, demain mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	10. Jusqu'à la fin

**_Aloha mes niffleurs c'est avec un petit retard d'une semaine mais je suis heureuse de vous dire que j'ai enfin terminé cet OS, le prochain je le commencerai dés que j'aurai terminé mes partiels._**

 ** _Sinon avec un retard de sept jours, je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à toutes les personnes qui sont nés un 27 mars, un joyeux anniversaire à notre tête de buche préféré et aussi un joyeux anniversaire à Adrian Rawlins qui incarne justement le personnage de James Potter. ** _Par ailleurs je souhaite un bon anniversaire à celles et ceux qui sont nés un 3 avril, et pour terminé sur les anniversaires, je souhaite un bon anniversaire à ceux qui sont nés un 1 avril comme les jumeaux Weasley._**_**

 ** _ ** _J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pâques à vous goinfrer de chocolat et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure après un week-end de trois jours._**_**

 ** _ ** _Cet OS est donc consacré à tête de buche alias Cornedrue alias James Potter de son vrai prénom. Il se situe durant la fin de l'année 1980 et Harry est déjà né en juillet 1980._**_**

 ** _ ** _Bonne lecture_**_**

 ** _ ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling _**_**

* * *

**.**

 **Jusqu'à la fin**

 **.**

 **James Potter avait toujours été pourri gâté par ses parents. Dés qu'il souhaitait quelque chose, comme un terrain de Quidditch au fond du jardin dans la propriété Potter, il l'obtenait. Personne n'avait réussit à lui dire « non » à quelque chose/ Sa mère le couvait sans arrêt et son père lui offrait tous ce qu'il demandai à condition qu'il le mérite. Ses parents avaient souhaités avoir un enfant dés le lendemain de leur mariage mais la chance n'était pas en leur faveur. Pendant une vingtaine d'années, Euphémia s'était balader dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste pour recevoir les soins et le nombres de traitement nécessaire pour qu'un jour ils puissent concevoir un enfant. Au fur et à mesure des années, ils avaient perdu espoir et pensaient donc à l'adoption. Pourtant le jour de ses quarante-quatre ans, Fleamont eut le plus cadeau qu'il puisse rêver puisque son épouse venait de lui annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. James Potter vint au monde le vingt-sept mars 1960. L'enfant grandissait en faisant la joie et la fierté de ses parents.**

 **En repensant à l'histoire de sa famille, le jeune homme afficha un bref rictus. Ses parents avaient attendu plusieurs années pour concevoir alors que lui à tout juste vingt ans, il était déjà père d'un petit garçon de quelques mois.**

 **Malheureusement l'époque dans laquelle James avait grandit était bien différente de celle où son fils allai grandir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus puissant et ce n'était pas raisonnable d'avoir un enfant par ces temps obscurs. Mais quand Lily lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et lui avait promit que rien ne leur arriverai et que ce bébé était une bénédiction ainsi qu'une raison de plus de ce battre.**

 **Cependant James remit tout en question après la terrible nouvelle que leur avait annoncé le professeur Dumbledore la semaine passé. Pourquoi doit-il y avoir une prophétie qui annonce que son fils serai voué à combattre le Mage Noir ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé qui braillait et qui bavait, puisqu'il faisait ses dents. Lui qui était un homme adorant l'action le voilà forcé à se cacher chez lui pendant que ses amis se faisaient tuer les uns après les autres.**

\- James ?

 **Il se tourna et aperçut Lily portant leur fils dans les bras. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant elle. Depuis l'annonce de la prophétie, elle ne dormait plus, passait son temps à refouler ses larmes et quand elle retrouvait un temps soit peu de sommeil elle se réveillait en sueur après un horrible cauchemars. Il était son piller comme elle était le sien. Il était son roc donc il ne devait pas se laisser aller à sa peine et à sa peur.**

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire selon toi ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **En cet instant, il la trouvait belle. Belle comme le jour avec son jean, son t-shirt à manche longue, ses long cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval bien haute et dont la longueur tombaient au milieu de son dos, ses yeux vert qui le faisait fondre dés qu'il s'y noyait. Belle, elle était juste belle. Même si elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et qu'elle avait dans son regard un éclat de peur.**

\- James ? **Appela-t-elle en se rapprochant**

 **Et dans ses bras leur fils, Harry, leur enfant, leur fierté, le fruit de leur amour dormait paisiblement la tête lové dans le cou de sa mère et qui ignorait tous de son destin. Mais James s'était promit que son fils n'allait pas se battre contre Voldemort et Voldemort n'allait pas avoir l'opportunité de le tuer. Ce serai lui qui tuerai Voldemort libérant ainsi son fils, sa femme, ses amis et la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne tout entière.**

 **Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, la tâche sera longue et rude. Il se peut que la bataille finale arrive d'ici plusieurs années mais il promet d'être là quand ça arrivera. Il imagina son ami Frank Londubat qui devait sans nul doute penser à la même chose puisque la prophétie visait les enfants nés à la fin de juillet. Hors seul Neville et Harry sont les derniers nés fin juillet. Il était donc impossible de savoir lequel des deux allaient se retrouver face à ce monstre.**

\- James ? **Dit-elle en lui prenant la main**

 **Il plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y noyait comme à chaque fois. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint de la toute première fois où il s'y était noyer …**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Rentrée scolaire 1975**_

 _ **Le Poudlard express arrivait tout juste sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves descendait des wagons en expriment leur joie d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard. Comme chaque années, les élèves de cinquièmes année et les élèves de septièmes année allaient passer des examens très importants. Les BUSEs pour les cinquièmes année et les ASPICs pour les septièmes années.**_

 _ **Dans le troupeau d'élèves deux jeunes garçons se bousculaient mutuellement afin d'arriver en premier aux carrioles. Un troisième garçon tentait tant bien que mal de les suivre mais il devait faire une pause toutes les cinq minutes.**_

 _\- Allons Queudver remets toi vite en selle ! **Lui cria un James Potter âgée de quinze ans**_

 _\- Tu n'aurai pas dû manger tous les délicieux gâteaux de Mrs Lupin cet été, ils t'ont ramolli ! **Lui cria un Sirius Black âgée lui aussi de quinze ans.**_

 _ **Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'au carriole et quand ils arrivèrent, ils attendirent leur ami qui arriva quelques minutes à bout de souffle. Une carriole arriva mais ils laissèrent leur place à des élèves de seconde année afin d'attendre leur ami dont ils n'avaient plus revu depuis qu'il était partit pour la première réunion avec les Préfets.**_

 _\- Bonjours les garçons, **dit une voix féminine**_

 _\- Bonjours McDonald comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé un bon été ? **Demanda Sirius avec un sourire goguenard**_

 _\- Je vais bien merci et oui j'ai passé un très bon été. Et est-ce mon imagination ou bien ton sourire stupide fait penser à ses sous entendus ?_

 _\- Moi aussi je vais bien et mon été eh bien … c'était pas mal !_

 _\- D'accord, **dit Mary qui connaissait la situation familiale de Sirius,** sinon j'ai un message à vous faire passer. _

_\- Lequel ? **Demanda James**_

 _\- Lupin vous informe qu'il vous retrouvera dans la grande salle. Hagrid n'étant pas venu chercher les premières année tous les Préfets furent obligés de faire le voyage en barque avec eux._

 _\- Et ta copine Evans n'est pas avec toi ? **Demanda Peter en imitant James dans sa posture**_

 _\- Non, tout comme Remus elle a été nommée Préfète de la maison Gryffondor. Donc si j'étais vous je ferai attention aux blagues quand elle sera dans les parages ! **Conseilla Mary**_

 _\- Au contraire nous voilà devant un magnifique challenge ! **Sourit James.** Je sens que cette année va être géniale ! _

_**Une nouvelle carriole arriva et les garçons laissèrent montrer Mary et Marlène, qui était arriver en courant, avant de monter avec elles. Quand ils passèrent les grillages de Poudlard, ils allèrent directement se mettre en uniforme avant de rejoindre la grande salle. Les trois Maraudeurs prirent place et gardant une pour leur ami. Quand tous les élèves furent assis, les portes restèrent ouverte et quelques minutes plus tard tous les Préfets et Préfets en Chef entrèrent vêtu de leur uniforme.**_

 _ **Rapidement, James repéra Remus et leva le bras pour lui faire signe.**_

 _\- Bon sang qui est le canon qui se trouve à côté de lui ? **Demanda Sirius en désignant la personne avec qui Remus discutait en rejoignant leur table**_

 _ **James haussa des épaules signe qu'il ne savait pas tenta de reconnaître la personne. Des cheveux roux coupé jusqu'aux omoplates, un léger vernis rouge brillait sur les ongles de la jeune fille et elle marchait d'une façon gracieuse et élégante.**_

 _\- Bon appétit Remus, **avait-elle dit quand il s'arrêta devant ses amis**_

 _\- Toi aussi Lily !_

 _ **Elle sourit et avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre Mary, Marlène et Alice, qui avait fait le trajet en carriole avec Frank. D'un même geste, Sirius, James et Peter avaient suivit Lily jusqu'à qu'elle s'assoit en face de Mary. Sirius fit un long sifflement, Peter pencha la tête sur le côté gauche et James continuait de la fixer bouche ouverte.**_

 _\- Ok Cornedrue ferme la bouche avant que les Doxys n'y rentrent ! **Dit Remus en fermant la mâchoire de James avec sa main.**_

 _\- C'est Evans ? **Demanda Sirius**_

 _\- Oui, c'est Lily pourquoi tu pose cette question ? **Demanda Remus**_

 _\- Mais que s'est-il passé en deux mois avec elle ? Hier encore elle avait des kilos en trop, ses cheveux étaient toujours attaché par un nœud stupide et elle était encore étrangère au maquillage et aujourd'hui elle a le corps d'un mannequin ses cheveux sont détacher et flamboyant et elle s'est maquillé ! Non je le dis cette fille ce n'est pas Evans ! **Dit Sirius en la désignant.** C'est un mannequin sortit d'un superbe magazine. _

_\- Arrête Lily a toujours été comme ça, c'est que, comme nous, elle évolue physiquement_

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- Chut les premières année arrivent. **Dit la voix de Frank Londubat qui était en sixième année**_

 _ **La répartition commença et dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne prenne la parole. Il évoqua les points important du règlement intérieur tout en regardant en direction des Maraudeurs quand il parla de la forêt interdite. Puis il annonça le nom du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en la personne de Tabatha Mongos. Il souhaita bon appétit à tous les élèves et les plats apparurent.**_

* * *

 _ **Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tous les élèves étaient tellement content de se revoir que la musique se faisait entendre jusqu'aux dortoirs et dérangeant également la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune. Par ailleurs celle-ci décida d'y mettre en terme en allant dans un autre portrait et interpella l'un des élèves.**_

 _\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous cesser ce bruit infernale ? **Demanda-t-elle à l'élève qui se retourna et qui s'avère être Lily**_

 _\- Moi je veux bien mais ce sera difficile_

 _\- Vous êtes Préfète ? **Dit-elle en voyant l'insigne sur la robe de la jeune fille**_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Alors débrouillez vous !_

 _ **Et la grosse dame partit laissant une Lily surprise. Elle se dirigea donc vers le vieux gramophone et baissa la musique amenant les autre élèves à râler.**_

 _\- Désolé mais c'est la grosse dame qui me l'a demandé._

 _\- Allé Evans c'est une tradition, on ne va tout de même la briser ! **Rétorqua Sirius**_

 _\- Elle est venue me voir pour tout arrêter carrément !_

 _\- Evans !_

 _\- Black, si tu as un problème va la voir et tu verras !_

 _ **La jeune fille ne voulant pas se prendre la tête dés le premier soir, elle monta les escaliers et sans faire attention, elle fut percuter par l'un de ses camarades qui allaient rejoindre le reste de l'assemblé. Elle était en voie pour tomber mais la personne qui l'avait percuté la rattrapa de justesse.**_

 _\- Eh bien Evans, je sais que je faisais tomber les filles mais pas au point qu'elles se blessent gravement dans les escaliers._

 _\- Très drôle Potter mais sache que c'est toi qui m'a bousculer, tu ne sais donc pas marcher droit ? En même temps vu la montgolfière qui de sert de tête je n'en suis pas surprise._

 _ **Quand elle releva la tête, elle arqua un sourcil en voyant son camarade la détailler de la tête au pied, cette attitude de sa part la mettait mal à l'aise au point qu'elle sentait que ses joues commençait à chauffer. C'était bien la première fois que son camarade, voir même un garçon, la regardait de la sorte. Afin de faire cesser cette gêne, elle décida de poursuivre son chemin. Mais ce que Lily Evans ne savait pas c'est que à partir de ce moment là, James Potter était littéralement tombé amoureux d'elle.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Oui c'était durant ce premier jour de leur cinquième année qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et cela s'en est suivit d'une longue période où il faisait tout pour lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient réels. Même si il y avait de la maladresse de sa part et un certain soupçon de malveillance, comme la fois où il envoyé Severus Rogue dans les airs ce qui avait amené le Serpentard à la traiter de « Sang- de-Bourbe »., tout ceci n'avait que renforcé ses sentiments à son égard. Puis lors de leur septième année, alors qu'il perdait tout espoir, le voile qui séparaient Lily Evans à James Potter s'était déchiré soudainement.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Année scolaire, janvier 1978**_

 _ **Il était tard, la nuit était déjà tombé et la réunion des Préfets venait de se terminer, les deux Préfets en Chef : James et Lily, rédigeaient donc le compte rendu. Cette réunion correspondait à l'organisation de la fête prévu lors de la Saint Valentin qui aura lieu le quatorze février.**_

 _\- Les deux Poufsouffles, se chargent donc de prévenir les elfes de maison pour un succulent repas, les deux Serdaigles de la décoration et de la mise en place, les deux Serpentards de la musique, les deux Gryffondors des invitations et nous, nous allons s'occuper de tous le reste et de superviser des tâches des autres. **Résuma Lily en écrivant sur le parchemin.**_

 _\- Je me demande pourquoi il faut organiser un fête pour ce genre de chose !_

 _\- Eh bien contrairement à toi Potter il y a des gens qui adorent le romantisme_

 _\- Comme si il fallait d'un jour pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. Je trouve ça d'une mièvrerie !_

 _\- Non mais ça suffit les sarcasmes ! **Dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui**_

 _\- Ben non désolé, ce genre de fête est complètement insensée et elle est uniquement commerciale !_

 _\- Parce que tu t'y connais en commerce ?_

 _\- Figure toi que mon père à inventer la potion du Lissenplis …_

 _\- Ah bon j'aurai cru avec cette tignasse qui te sert de cheveux ! **Dit-elle en se moquant de lui**_

\- … _ce qui l'a amené à créer l'entreprise commerciale du Lissemplis_

 _ **Lily leva les yeux et le laissa râler comme il le pouvait. Depuis le début de l'année, la jeune femme avait remarqué que son camarade avait une toute nouvelle attitude et qu'il accomplissait le rôle de Préfet en Chef avec succès. Il réussissait parfois à canalisé les envies de Black en ce qui concerne les blagues.**_

 _ **Elle se voyait même rire à certaines de ses paroles quand celui-ci disait quelque chose de drôle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle lui souhaitait même bonne chance avant chaque match de Quidditch.**_

\- … _pourquoi chaque êtres humains sorciers et moldus font tout une affaire d'état en ce qui concerne la Saint Valentin ? C'est vrais quoi, il n'y a pas un jour obligatoire pour dire « j'ai des sentiments pour toi » et le pire ce serai de demander quelqu'un en mariage le jour de la Saint Valentin. Jamais je ne ferai ça ! D'un coté les marchands augmentent leur chiffres d'affaire ce jour là mais c'est tout !_

 _ **Ne supportant plus l'entendre dire de telles sottises, Lily posa sa plume, retira sa main qui empêchait le parchemin de s'enrouler tout seul pour prendre le visage du jeune homme et de goûter enfin le goût des lèvres de James.**_

 _ **C'était doux, humide et surprenant à la fois. Les sens des deux adolescents se mirent à bouillir mais sans qu'ils ne se lâchent complètement. James avait toujours les yeux ouvert tant il était surprit mais il décida de savourer ce dont il avait rêver durant deux ans.**_

 _ **Puis le manque d'air se rappela à eux et leurs lèvres se séparèrent tout en se regardant. Les yeux chocolat fixaient les yeux émeraude.**_

 _\- La ferme, **dit-elle dans un murmure**_

\- …

 _\- Enfin, je ne voulais pas être … je ne voulais pas … **balbutia-t-elle**_

 _\- Tu peux me faire taire tant que tu veux …_

\- … _dire ça …_

\- … _enfin je veux dire …_

\- … _je devrai y aller …_

\- …

 _ **Il la regarda rassembler ses affaires avant de se lever et d'en faire de même. Il la laissa passer quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle des Préfets et tout deux dans un silence gênant et pour le moins agréable se rendirent jusqu'à leur salle commune.**_

 _ **Quand ils y entrèrent, il n'y avait personne, et comme il était les Préfets en Chef, ils partageaient le même petit appartement avec une seule salle de bain, un petit salon mais avec deux chambres. James posa ses affaires sur le petit canapé qui était devant la cheminé en se demandant si il devait dire quelque chose ou non. Quant à Lily, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignet elle se tourna vers son homologue.**_

 _\- Hum … bonne nuit Potter_

 _\- Bonne nuit Evans_

 _ **Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, l'alchimie qui venait tout juste de naître les poussa une nouvelle fois à s'approcher et de coller à nouveau leurs lèvres.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Il continua de la regarder avant de marcher vers elle de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son épouse se laissa faire mais néanmoins surprise de ce retournement de situation.**

 **Pendant une minute ils oublièrent la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, ils oublièrent le nombres de perte qu'ils avaient connu, ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient enfermé chez eux depuis des mois, ils oublièrent que leurs fils était en danger de mort, ils oublièrent les Mangemorts, ils oublièrent l'Ordre. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, leur amour, leur fils.**

 **Mais ils savaient que cette illusion ne seraient que de courte duré car dés que leur baiser prendra fin leur peur et leur angoisse les frapperont pour les ramener à la dure réalité. Mais cela, James ne le voulait pas.**

 **Il prit donc le jeune bambin qui était dans les bras de sa femme, lui embrassa la joue et alla le coucher dans sa chambre à l'étage. Silencieusement, Lily l'avait suivit et l'avait regarder faire avant qu'il ne vienne lui prendre la main et de l'amener dans la chambre. Leur chambre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Toujours dans le silence, il retira l'attache qui retenait ses cheveux puisqu'il adorait les voir lâcher, il nicha sa tête dans le cou pâle mais à l'odeur de vanille de Lily pour la faire frissonner avec une douce torture. Elle ferma donc les yeux et se laissa à la torture et à l'aventure qu'il allait lui faire vivre dans cet intimité qu'était leur chambre.**

 **Les mains du jeune homme passèrent sous le pull de Lily et caressèrent la chute de rein de son épouse avant de retirer complètement la barrière qui cachait le corps blanc parsemé se tâches de rousseurs de la jeune femme. Elle en faisait de même avec la chemise de son époux et très vite ils basculèrent sur leur lit.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Caresses. Baisers. Mots doux. Nudité. Étreinte. Envie Passion.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tous ce qu'ils avaient au plus profond d'eux ils l'exprimaient dans cette étreinte passionnelle. Même l'orage et les éclairs qui venaient tout juste de s'incruster dans le ciel n'arrivaient pas à faire cesser ce besoin de se rassurer et de les empêcher de revenir à la réalité aussi sombre soit-elle.**

 **Il la trouvait belle dans ses bras, les yeux à moitié fermé, la bouche rosé demanda une nouvelle fois que ses lèvres se collent aux siennes, cette auréole roux qui s'étendait sur le coussin ne renforçait que la splendeur que James lui trouvait.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Un éclair s'abattit à nouveau sur le pays mais cela n'avait pas empêcher James et Lily Potter de bouger. Il était allonger, la tête soulever par les deux coussins tandis que sa main droite se baladait de haut en bas sur le dos de son épouse. Il fixait la grande photographie de leur mariage.**

 **Ce jour là, ils avaient tout juste dix-huit ans, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et les voilà souriant autour de leur amis. Mary sur le dos de Sirius en brandissant une coupe de champagne tandis qu'il la soutenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, Marlène encerclant Remus de ses bras tandis qu'il avait passé un bras autour de son épaule, Peter qui tenait sa baguette en provoquant des feux d'artifices et Alice et Frank regardant le bouquet de lys que Lily avait lancer quelques minutes auparavant. Et enfin eux, le jeune couple mariés. James avait vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'un veston noir avec une fleur de lys sur la boutonnière tandis qu'il tenait Lily dans ses bras. Elle était vêtu d'une simple robe blanche à petites bretelles dont le bas arrivait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle avait simplement utilisé un sortilège qui permettrait à ses cheveux de boucler naturellement et de les coiffer d'une simple couronne de fleur.**

 **Ce mariage avait été organisé à la dernière minutes puisque une nouvelle lois allait bientôt passé pour les nés moldus. Pour empêcher cela James, avec l'aide des Maraudeurs avait invoque tous leurs amis, avait demandé à Lily de mettre une robe blanche et de venir les rejoindre au cœur de la forêt de Dean. Pendant que les filles se préparaient, James avait demandé au Professeur McGonagall de les unir avec la présence du professeur Dumbledore si cela était possible étant donné que leur ancien directeur était accablé de travail entre le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix.**

 **C'était une journée fabuleuse mais pour rien au monde James changerai ça.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- A quoi tu pense ? **Fit la voix de Lily**

\- A toi madame ma femme

\- Très flatteur monsieur mon mari, **dit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser.**

 **Le silence s'installa et tous deux comprirent que le temps était venu de revenir à la réalité. La réalité qui n'était autre qu'un avenir sombre et incertain pour eux mais aussi remplit de combat, de peurs d'angoisse.**

\- Je sais que le moment est mal choisit pour en parler après ce merveilleux moment mais … **annonça-t-elle en reposa sa tête sur le torse imberbe de son époux**

\- Je sais … **dit-il en resserrant son étreinte**

 **Il était temps qu'il en parle une bonne fois pour toute mais nul doute qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et que lui allait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Puis ils allaient de nouveau être les victimes de leurs peurs et angoisses mais ils savaient qu'ils seront toujours là et qu'ils affronteront tous ensemble tout en veillant sur leur fils.**

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'après toi ?

 **Mais le penser et le dire était deux chose différentes et à l'opposer. Le penser était un espoir que cela ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'il n'y avait pas de prophétie qui annonçait que leur fils était celui qui sauverai la communauté magique. Le dire serai de faire face à la sombre réalité qui les attendait.**

\- Je ne sais pas … **dit-il,** mais une chose est sûr on va se battre

 **Ils avaient vécut le meilleur de leur mariage et maintenant il vivait le pire mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se battre pour vivre à nouveau le meilleur. Si cela devait prendre cinq, dix, quinze, vingt ans alors ils attendraient.**

 **Ils allaient vivre, ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout … jusqu'à la fin !**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce dernier OS du mois de mars. Le prochain verra le jour en juin pour l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy, ben oui c'est tout de même un personnage important dans la saga et puis au fur et à mesure de ma lecture (j'en suis au début du sixième tome) et après avoir vu les films mon affection pour le personnage de Drago a évoluer et je l'adore même si il est incroyablement horrible avec les nés-moldus ... mais on peut la faute sur son père je pense. Non en réalité j'adore Lucius avec son machiavélisme inouï**_

 _ **Comme je le disais plus haut, cet OS commencera dés que mes partiels seront terminé c'est à dire début mai. Mais comme je me connais je suis capable de le commencer entre deux révisions et aussi continuer ma nouvelle fiction YELIM.**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc en juin mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	11. Renaître

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois, qui remonta au mois d'avril, ?**_

 _ **J'espère que vous profitez du soleil pour ceux et celles qui peuvent en avoir (dans le sud un coup il faut beau et un coup il fait moche avec des orages).**_

 _ **Bien comme je l'ai dis sur la dernière fois,l'OS consacré à James Potter alias tête de buche, celui-ci qui ne nomme "Renaître" est consacré à Drago Malefoy donc par conséquent en ce cinq juin je souhaite un joyeux trente-huitième anniversaire à Drago ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui sont nés le même jours.**_

 _ **Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué de poster des chapitres mais sachez que l'écriture de YELIM a bien avancé puisque je suis au début du neuvième chapitre et que il y a déjà quatre chapitres de corrigés grâce à Mistral1252.**_

 _ **Assez de mon blabla, bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling **_

* * *

**.**

 **Renaître**

 **.**

 **Drago Malefoy la détaillait du coin de l'œil. Il lui était déjà arrivé de la croiser dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle ou bien dans la salle commune de Serpentard mais jamais il ne l'avait détaillé comme il le faisait en cet instant. Elle était très différente de sa sœur aînée avec qui Drago avait traîné durant ses années à Poudlard. Si il n'était pas au courant de leur lien de parenté, jamais l'héritier des Malefoy aurait pensé que Daphné et Astoria Greengrass étaient sœurs. Alors que Daphné avait les cheveux blond cendré, des yeux foncé, une peau blanche et ne devait pas mesurer plus de un mètre soixante-cinq, Astoria, à quant à elle, était brune au yeux vert, une peau légèrement halée et devait mesurer un mètre soixante-dix.**

 **Drago était seul avec son verre de bierreaubeure près du bar alors que la réception donné par le Ministère battait encore son plein. Drago avait déjà remarqué que son rival de toujours, Harry Potter, était accompagné de la fille Weasley et qu'elle abordait un ventre rond. Inconsciemment, l'héritier des Malefoy était content pour son rival mais il est certain que jamais il n'irait le lui dire. Certes l'animosité entre eux s'est calmé quand ils se sont respectivement sauvé la vie lors de la bataille de Poudlard : Potter dans la salle sur demande et Drago permettant à Harry se battre quand il lui a lancé sa baguette.**

 **Mais l'heure n'était pas de penser à Potter mais plutôt à la façon dont Drago regardait Astoria. Qu'elle était élégante dans sa robe faite de dentelles et dont la doublure cachait parfaitement les formes onctueuses de la jeune femme. Ses long cheveux, qui avaient pour habitude d'être attachés, étaient cette fois-ci détachés et retombaient le long de son dos et uniquement retenu par une pince en argent. Il eut le dé-plaisir de détourner son regard en sentant une pression sur son bras.**

\- Te voilà enfin Drago, tu mettais un temps fou pour prendre un simple verre. **Fit la voix de Pansy Parkinson.** Viens le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer et ta mère nous a réservé les places !

 **Elle le tira par le bras afin de rejoindre la table où Narcissa Malefoy discutaient avec l'une des plus vieilles connaissances de la famille Black. Quand elle remarqua la présence de Drago, elle cessa la conversation et regarda son fils.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui mère, tout va bien, **répondit-il**

 **Narcissa ne fit aucun commentaire et Drago chercher du coin de l'œil où Astoria était assise. Il la trouva trois tables plus loin sur sa droite, elle était en compagnie de Neville Londubat et d'Hannah Abbot qui est, à la grande surprise de l'ancien Serpentard, la fiancé de Londubat.**

 **Mais il s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur Astoria qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents et discutant avec ses anciens camarades d'école. Si il avait bonne mémoire, Astoria était bien différente de sa sœur au niveau du physique mais aussi au niveau du caractère. Jamais la jeune Greengrass n'avait montrée un comportement désagréable envers les nés-moldus ou les sang-mêlés, contrairement à Daphné. Sans savoir pourquoi mais Drago trouvait cela très plaisant de voir que finalement tous les Serpentards qu'il avait connu n'étaient pas aussi haineux envers les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlé. Durant tous le reste du repas, il ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de la table ou se trouvait Astoria, qui discutait toujours avec Hannah.**

 **Quand le dessert arriva, Pansy se leva pour se refaire une beauté. Narcissa en profita pour se tourner vers son fils et de le faire revenir à la réalité.**

\- Drago si la jeune Greengrass te plaît tant que cela, tu devrai peut-être allé l'inviter à danser !

\- Mère je suis le cavalier de Pansy !

\- Et alors ? Comment crois-tu que l'histoire entre ton père et moi a commencer ?

\- Mère !

\- Quoi ? C'est tout à fait naturel Drago ! Allons tu ne cesse de la regarder depuis qu'elle est arrivé !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je regarde une personne que cela veut forcément dire que je souhaite danser avec elle. **Répondit-il**

\- Bon très bien fais comme tu veux mais ne sois pas en colère si jamais un autre jeune homme lui propose de danser. Et puis peut-être que c'est elle qui détient le clef de ton bonheur !

 **Et c'était ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sorcier aux cheveux châtain et bouclé demanda à Astoria de danser avec lui et durant toute la soirée, la jeune Greengrass était accroché à ce stupide étalon de sorcier.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques jours passèrent et Drago se rendait dans le bureau qu'il possédait au ministère dans le Département de la Justice magique**

\- Ah Malefoy vous voilà, **l'interpella une sorcière qui travaillait à l'accueil,** il semblerai que vous ayez oublié que votre nouvelle stagiaire arrivait ce matin

\- Stagiaire ? **Répéta le jeune homme**

\- Oui, vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour prendre un stagiaire afin de le familiariser avec le ministère.

\- Oh eh bien envoyez le moi ce jeune homme

\- En réalité il s'agit d'une jeune femme, **dit la sorcière d'accueil en dévoilant le ou plutôt la stagiaire.**

 **Drago reconnu sans mal Astoria Greengrass, la réception au Ministère s'était déroulé il y a un peu plus de deux mois et pourtant voilà qu'ils étaient à nouveau face à face. Drago remercia la sorcière d'accueil et fit entrer Astoria dans son bureau.**

\- Astoria Greengrass, sœur cadette de Daphné Greengrass

\- Drago Malefoy fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais travailler au service des usages abusifs de magie

\- Pour être tout a fait honnête je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. J'ai mes ASPICs en poche mais pas moyen de me décider de ce que je veux faire. **Répondit-elle.** Alors j'ai décider de faire plusieurs stages sur plusieurs postes de travail qui pourraient m'intéresser.

\- Quels sont les stages que tu as déjà fait ?

\- J'ai fais un petit séjour comme guérisseuse, un séjour chez les aurors, chez Ollivander et même chez Fleury et Bott.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends durant ton séjour parmi nous ?

\- Eh bien, j'espère pouvoir apprendre quels sont les peines maximale quand on fait une interdiction, les conséquences qui peuvent arriver et voir comme tous cela s'organise quand c'est la panique totale.

\- Alors je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçut ? Commençons !

 **Durant toute une matinée, il lui expliqua l'organisation du service, la présentation des différents agents. Puis un auror est venu les interrompre étant donné que leur présence était requise. Ils allèrent donc sur le terrain et comme par hasard, Drago tomba nez à nez avec Harry Potter. Astoria se demandait si ils allaient se disputer comme ils le faisaient à Poudlard mais à sa grande surprise, ils parlèrent de l'affaire et quand l'auror Potter partit, Drago se chargea de réparer l'usage de magie qui fut utiliser par un sorcier avant qu'il ne soit arrêter par les aurors.**

 **Quand ils retournèrent au Ministère, Drago lui montra comment rédiger un rapport et où le déposer.**

\- En voyant Potter j'ai crus pendant un instant que vous alliez vous battre ! **Dit-elle en plaisantant**

\- Parfois ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais … disons que avec nos responsabilités nous sommes obligés de nous croiser plusieurs fois. Nous nous détestons toujours mais disons que nous avons maintenant un respect vis à vis de l'autre !

\- Je me souviens que durant la bataille de Poudlard c'est toi qui a permis que Potter gagne contre ce montre. Tu lui a donné ta baguette puisqu'il était dans défense. Et aussi j'ai entendu dire que ta mère lui aurait mentit en disant que Potter était mort alors qu'en réalité il était vivant. Tu sais pourquoi elle a fais ça ?

\- Tu es bien trop curieuse Greengrass !

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu j'ai grandis avec Daphné en guise de sœur aînée ! Mais si tu ne veux pas y répondre je le comprendrai très bien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout

\- C'est sûr mais je vais tout de même te répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère à mentit en prétendant que Potter était mort. Et je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Tout ce importait pour moi c'était que …

\- Que ? ….

\- Tu sais en réalité tu devrai allé faire un stage à la Gazette du sorcier. Tu es bien curieuse et puis poser des questions, ça tu sais faire ! **Dit-il en détournant la conversation.**

 **Le stage d'Astoria dura un mois et demi, elle décida de travailler finalement avec le vendeur de baguette et reprit donc le chemin des cours pour étudier la science des baguettes magiques tout en travaillant avec le célèbre vendeur de baguette. Depuis la fin de son stage Drago et elle ne s'étaient plus revu et pourtant ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher sans vraiment y aller plus loin.**

 **Pourtant un soir, Drago se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il devait se rendre chez Ollivandeur car Georgie Stanant, une collègue du jeune homme, faisait une petite fête et elle avait demandé à Drago si il pouvait inviter Astoria étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de la joindre. Drago approuva cette idée et se dit que c'était une parfaite raison pour la revoir. Il s'approchait de la boutique de baguette et s'y arrêta quand il vit la jeune femme dans la boutique entrain de se faire embrasser la main ce qui la faisait sourire.**

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la regarde sans entrer dans la boutique ?

 **Le jeune Malefoy sursauta et se retourna pour voir Daphné Greengrass devant lui. Toujours aussi bien habillé et coiffé, elle avait les bras croisés sur son buste et le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre.**

\- Je … je venais voir ta sœur, l'une de mes collègues souhaite l'inviter à une soirée ce soir.

\- Merci bien j'avais deviné que tu venais la voir mais je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu la regardais sans entrer ! **Répéta Daphné**

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Oh à ce que je vois tu as toujours mauvais caractère Malefoy !

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi avide de potin pour ensuite allé les répéter à la première personne que tu connais

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je sois devenu journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo

 **Drago levant les yeux et resserra les pans de sa cape avant de s'éloigner de la devanture de la boutique d'Ollivandeur.**

\- Tu ne voulais pas l'inviter ? **Demanda Daphné**

\- Cela ne te regarde pas !

\- Écoute moi Malefoy ! Que tu invite ma petite sœur pour une soirée entre collègues ou juste vous deux, ça ne me dérange pas ! Mais par contre si jamais elle va mal à cause de toi, sache que je te pourchasserai jusqu'à la fin pour te faire mordre la poussière

\- Alors te voilà rassuré, car je ne vais pas lui faire du mal puisqu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Astoria Greengrass et moi ! Et puis laisse moi te dire une chose, ta sœur ne sera ni plus ni moins qu'une ancienne stagiaire que j'ai formé à mes yeux et aussi une ancienne élève de Serpentard qui était bien trop discrète pour qu'une personne normalement constituer puisse la remarquer !

 **Et il transplana laissant Daphné désespéré et une Astoria au bords des larmes puisqu'elle avait tout entendu à cause d'une fenêtre qui était ouverte dans la boutique.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy était surprit, jamais il aurait cru qu'il allait devoir attendre pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il faisait la queue pour acheter une nouvelle baguette puisque l'ancienne s'était briser lors d'une surveillance de routine. Il était donc dans la boutique Ollivander et regardait autour de lui en attendant que le vendeur ne finisse avec le jeune sorcier qui allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard.**

 **Il se retourna quand il entendit la cloche du magasin sonner et vit Astoria retirer sa cape afin de commencer sa journée.**

\- Ah miss Greengrass, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Mr Malefoy ? **Demanda Ollivander**

 **La jeune femme fit un oui de la tête et fit signe à Drago de la suivre. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et lui présenta toute sortes de baguette.**

\- Alors comment se passe les cours sur la science des baguettes magiques ? **Demanda Drago**

\- Faites votre choix ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Tu me vouvoie maintenant ? **S'étonna-t-il**

\- Mr Malefoy, nous sommes à quelques semaines de la rentrée et bientôt ce magasin sera envahit de jeune sorciers voulant acheter leur première baguette, alors je vous en pris faites votre choix !

 **Surprit Drago prit une première baguette et fit un sortilège d'essais mais il l'a trouva trop rigide alors il en prit une seconde qui était cette fois-ci trop petite. Il en prit une troisième et la trouva parfaite : bois de chêne, ventricule de dragon, 25,6 centimètre et parfaite pour les sortilèges en tout genre. Le jeune homme agita la baguette et Astoria rangea les autre baguette avant de prendre la boite que celle que Drago avait choisi pour l'enrouler dans un papier kraft.**

\- Cela fait deux gallions et cinq mornilles, **dit-elle**

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal Greengrass ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit-elle, pouvez-vous maintenant me payer afin que j'aille m'occuper d'autres clients !

 **A contre cœur, il paya et sortit de la boutique, baguette en main, et se rendit à toute vitesse au Ministère. Durant toute la journée, les pensées de Drago étaient plus tournées vers le comportement étrange d'Astoria à son égard qu'à son travail. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il bouscula malencontreusement une autre personne.**

\- Veuillez m'ex … **commença-t-il avant de continuer,** je dois être en plein cauchemars ! **Dit-il en voyant la personne**

\- Sympas comme excuse Malefoy ! **Répondit une voix masculine**

 **Les deux jeune hommes se levèrent et s'époussetèrent leur robes de sorcier.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Weasley ?

\- Eh bien il s'avère que mon directeur souhaite voir ton directeur alors je suis venue pour faire passer le message ! **Répondit Ron**

 **Drago fit un oui de la tête et continua son chemin avant de mettre soudainement sa fierté de coté et d'interpeller Ronald Weasley !**

\- Comment tu as fais ? **Demanda Malefoy**

\- Comment j'ai fais quoi ? **Répondit Weasley**

\- Pour être avec Granger ? Vous n'avez aucun point commun et pourtant vous êtes fiancer !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

 **Il s'y attendait durant toute leur scolarité Drago reconnaissais qu'il avait malmener la famille Weasley, il est donc normal que ce Weasley là ne repondent à aucune question d'ordre personnel. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait poser une question. Peut-être parce que Granger durant six ans, Weasley et Granger étaient sans cesse en train de se chamailler et maintenant les voilà fiancer.**

 **Il continua son chemin avant de se stopper à nouveau.**

\- Parfois être honnête peut changer radicalement les choses, **avait dit Ron,** bon Hermione et moi nous nous sommes mit ensemble durant la bataille de Poudlard en pensant que nous allions mourir mais après … ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons eut un discussion à cœur ouvert et nous avons été honnête l'un avec l'autre.

\- … **faisant un signe comme quoi il comprenait**

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu projette de faire Malefoy mais si jamais ça concerne une femme alors prends en note ce que je viens de te dire et aussi que les femmes sont le plus grand mystère de tout les temps !

 **Et le jeune auror continua son chemin laissant un Drago seul dans le couloir. Quand il se rendit compte que Weasley avait peut-être raison, Malefoy se précipita à son bureau, posa les dossiers qu'il portait et passa sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il quitta le Ministère bien décider à faire comprendre à Astoria ce qu'il pensait d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu à la réception du Ministère quelques semaines plutôt. Et si jamais il devait se prendre, ce que les moldus nomment, un gros râteau eh bien il était prêt à se le prendre en pleine figure !**

 **En entrant dans la boutique d'Ollivandeur, Drago trouva l'endroit particulièrement calme. Il savait que le vendeur était chez lui pour le déjeuner laissant la boutique sous la responsabilité de sa nouvelle employé. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Astoria n'était pas au comptoir. Le jeune sorcier inquiet passa le comptoir afin de la retrouver à l'arrière boutique. Mais le spectacle qui s'offre à lui le déconcerta, l'arrière boutique était remplit de baguette, sortit de leur boite, au sol, des étagères vide, comme si une tempête était passé à l'intérieur.**

 **Il fit attention de ne pas marcher sur les baguettes quand soudain, il trouva Astoria allongé au sol. Drago se précipita vers elle et tenta de la réveiller mais à peine a-t-il toucher sa main qu'il sentit une frisson l'envahir. Elle était froide, froide comme si elle avait subit un sortilège de congélation. Il vérifia néanmoins son pouls et c'est avec soulagement qu'il sentit que la jeune femme était encore en vie. Il attrapa sa baguette, fit apparaître un parchemin, encrier et plume et griffonna quelques mots afin de prévenir dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé dans la boutique. Il envoya le message à Ollivandeur et attrapa Astoria dans ses bras avant de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Astoria fut directement adise et deux medicomages s'occupèrent d'elle. Une guérisseuse laissa à Drago le soin de prévenir la famille Greengrass, qui arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Se sentant de trop, Drago partit après que les époux Greengrass l'eurent remercier.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drago était, comme tous les dimanche, chez ses parents pour un repas en famille. Cela faisait deux jours que Lucius Malefoy fut libéré d'Azkaban et au début Drago pensait qu'il serait heureux de revoir son père mais son inquiétude pour Astoria, qui était toujours à Saint Mangouste, fit en sorte que son enthousiasme envers son père soit passé au second plan.**

 **En voyant son fils si distant, Lucius regarda son épouse qui comprit sa question muette.**

\- Il s'avère que ton fils soit tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme, Lucius, **répondit Narcissa en chuchotant**

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? **Demanda-t-il de la même façon que son épouse**

\- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine mais il se semble qu'il s'agit de la fille cadette des Greengrass !

\- Greengrass dis-tu ? Mais cette famille n'est pas élevé au même rang que nous et qui nous dit que sa famille sont des sang purs ?

\- Et alors ? Est-ce si important ?

\- Pour la famille qu'est la notre oui !

\- Lucius …

\- Père écoute moi bien car je ne vais pas me répéter ! Je ne suis plus le même depuis de nombreuses années et il s'avère que maintenant je me fiche pas mal de l'importance du sang dans le monde sorcier. Mon assistante est une née moldue et pourtant elle fait un travail remarquable. Granger qui est aussi une née moldue est en voie de devenir Ministre de la magie dans les prochaines années qui vont venir ! Alors peut importe l'opinion que tu auras sur la personne que je choisirai d'épouser, ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'influencer !

\- Drago …

\- Oh j'oubliais, la famille Greengrass fait partit des vingt-huit familles de sorcier donc oui elle est une sang-pure ! **Termina le jeune homme**

 **Quand le repas se termina, Drago décida de rentrer au petit appartement qu'il louait non loin du chemin de traverse. Mais pour rentrer chez lui, il devait passé devant Sainte Mangouste. Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il entra dans la boutique abandonné et se retrouva devant la réceptionniste de l'hôpital.**

\- Bonjour je souhaiterai avoir des nouvelles d'Astoria Greengrass

\- Montez la voir, et elle vous répondra d'elle-même, **répondit la réceptionniste qui n'avait pas lever les yeux de son magazine**

 **Surprit, Drago ne posa pas la question une deuxième fois et prit le chemin en direction du service où se trouvait Astoria. Quand il trouva sa chambre, il frappa quelques coups et entra.**

 **Il la retrouve allongé sur le lit, les yeux grand ouvert, ses cheveux brun retenu une tresse sur le coté et vêtu d'un vêtement de nuit. La lumière du jour éclaira la pièce et Drago remarqua que les cheveux de la jeune femme avait des reflets acajou sur les cheveux.**

\- Malefoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh bien … je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles

\- Comme tu voix, je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital

\- Maintenant tu me vouvoie ?

\- Bah dans le fait où je ne suis pas dans un contexte professionnel oui je te tutoie !

\- Alors la dernière fois c'était parce que tu étais au travail qui te permettait d'être froide avec moi

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- Non ! **Répéta-t-elle**

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une ancienne stagiaire que tu as formé et une ancienne Serpentard trop discrète pour qu'une personne normalement constituer puisse me remarquer !

 **En entendant ces mots qu'il avait dit à Daphné, Drago comprit qu'elle avait tout entendu et que cela lui avait fait du mal.**

\- Pour ma défense … **commença-t-il**

\- Ah parce que tu en as une ?

\- Tu étais avec ce bellâtre qui te baisait la main !

\- C'était mon cousin espèce d'idiot !

\- Ah …

\- Mais ce que je voudrai savoir c'est pourquoi tu étais devant la boutique d'Ollivandeur ce soir là ?

\- Parce que Georgie Stanant faisait une petite fête et elle voulait t'inviter puisqu'elle t'avait beaucoup apprécier quand tu faisais ton stage. Alors je me suis proposer pour t'en informer et d'y aller avec toi mais en te voyant que cet homme je me suis raviser !

\- Pour quelle raison ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Parce que …

 _\- « Parfois être honnête peut changer radicalement les choses »_ **Se fit entendre la voix de Ron Weasley dans sa tête**

\- Parce que … il se peut que

\- Il se peut que quoi Malefoy ? **S'impatienta Astoria**

\- Il se peut que j'ai envie de t'inviter à sortir un soir depuis que je t'ai vu à cette foutue réception du Ministère

 **Voilà c'était dit, c'était fait, il avait été honnête en avouant à Astoria qu'il aimerai sortir avec elle un soir. Drago doutait que le conseil de marche mais il pouvait toujours essayer !**

\- Moi ? **S'étonna Astoria en se désignant du doigt.** Sortir avec toi un soir ?

\- Oui, **répondit-il**

 **Il était quasiment certain qu'elle allait lui rigoler devant la figure mais au point où il en était cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid pour le moment. Mais il savait que si elle répondait non, il serai très frustré et n'aurai plus jamais le courage de sortir de chez lui tellement il aurait honte. Alors pour ne pas se rendre encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était … il resta silencieux.**

\- D'accord, **répondit-elle**

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi un soir mais est-il possible d'attendre que je sorte de Sainte Mangouste ?

 **Intérieurement il soupira de soulagement et répondit que oui il attendrai qu'elle soit de nouveau en forme pour allé prendre un verre. Il voulais connaître la raison qui l'avait amener à être dans cet hôpital d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses alors il resta quelques minutes avec elle, assit sur son lit, en discutant joyeusement.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

 **Drago ne cessait de faire des aller retour devant la porte du bloc opératoire. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que les médicomages s'occupaient d'Astoria et attendre était la chose la plus insupportable pour le jeune homme. Un an, un qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils vivaient ensemble, un an qu'il connaissait cette foutue maladie dont souffre la jeune femme.**

 **Une maladie inconnu des médecins sorciers, Drago avait, à la surprise d'Astoria, eut même penser d'aller voir un médecin moldu mais la jeune femme l'en avait dissuader car elle était déjà passer par là peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard.**

 **Maintenant le jeune homme faisait sans cesse des aller retour à Saine Mangouste mais tant qu'il était avec Astoria il s'en fichait pas mal de passer beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit affreux.**

\- Hey là Malefoy arrête de bouger sinon tu vas avoir un mal de crâne

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici Potter ? **Demanda Drago qui avait reconnu la voix de son rival**

\- Eh bien, Ginny attends à l'étage en dessous pour un contrôle de routine alors je suis aller chercher du thé.

\- Un contrôle de routine ?

\- Ginny et moi allons avoir un deuxième enfant

 **Drago regarda son ancien rival en haussant les sourcils.**

\- Eh ben dis donc vous ne perdez pas de temps ! A croire que vous allez finir par avoir autant d'enfant qu'elle a de frères

\- Ne dis pas ça trop fort sinon elle va en être capable

\- Elle est dans un autre étage

\- Mais à force d'être sur un balais, elle a développer son ouïe

\- Je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois te féliciter ?

\- Comme tu veux mais je prends en compte ta question

 **Drago haussa des épaules et regarda la porte. Harry Potter comprenant qu'il avait envie d'être seul, le salua et retourna auprès de sa femme. Quand les porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se leva et se rua vers le medicomage**

\- Tout s'est très bien passé maintenant le temps doit faire son œuvre

\- Quand pourrai-je la voir ?

\- Dans une petite heure le temps que la montions en chambre de réveil et qu'elle se repose un petit peu. Cependant je souhaiterai discuter avec vous Mr Malefoy

\- Bien sûr

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît

 **Drago suivit le médicomage jusqu'à son bureau et quand ils prirent place sur les sièges, l'un en face de l'autre, le médecin sorcier regarda le jeune homme.**

\- Mr Malefoy durant les dernières heures qui sont passé, nous avons remarquer au cours de notre opération que miss Greengrass était dans un état de santé qui necessite toute notre attention d'environ trois mois et demi

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Miss Greengrass est enceinte de trois mois et demi

 **Drago ouvrit grand les yeux en se demandant si il avait bien comprit le sens du mot « enceinte ». Comment avait-il pu mettre Astoria enceinte alors qu'ils utilisaient un sortilège de contraception ? A moins qu'ils ne s'agisse de la fois où ils … mais où ce devait être à ce moment là !**

 **Il y a un peu plus de trois moi, Daphné fêtait son anniversaire et jamais au grand jamais Drago s'était autant ennuyé … même quand Poudlard chantait cette stupide chanson qui faisait office d'hymne de l'école se plaçait loin derrière l'anniversaire de Daphné. Alors en douce, Astoria avait volé quelques bouteilles d'hydromel, de bierreaubeure et whisky pur feu pour ensuite faire signe à Drago de la suivre. Ils s'était retrouver dans la chambre de jeune fille d'Astoria. Malgré quelques réticences de sa part, Drago avait finalement accepter qu'Astoria prenne plusieurs verres en sa compagnie. Puis de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient mit à jouer au strip poker et quand l'un perdait, il devait retirer leur vêtement mais le jeu devenant plus provoquant ils s'étaient jeter l'un sur l'autre. L'alcool les aidant à faire monter la température corporel entre eux. Le lendemain ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir mais cette nouvelle vint leur rappeler que parfois l'alcool les amenait à faire un oublis dans ce qui est la contraception.**

 **Il était maintenant assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre de sa fiancé, bras croisés, le regard dans le vide et pas loin de s'endormir jusqu'à lendemain. Mais une petite voix le fit sortir de sa léthargie et il se leva en direction du lit.**

\- Hey comment tu te sens ? **Demanda-t-il en parlant en voix basse**

\- Dans les vapes, **répondit-elle,** j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage qui prend la forme de Dumbledore et qui me propose sans cesse des tartes au citron !

 **Drago sourit en entendant la petite bêtise de la jeune femme et il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, elle retrouva ses esprits et elle demanda comment s'est passé l'opération.**

\- D'après le medicomage, ça s'est très bien passé et maintenant le temps doit faire son œuvre …

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de ta sœur ?

\- Oui c'était il y a trois moi voir plus !

\- Tu te souviens où nous avons atterrit ?

\- Dans ma chambre ?

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'en sais rien j'étais bien trop saoul pour m'en souvenir !

\- Eh bien nous allons avoir un souvenir permanent de cette petite soirée improvisé dans ta chambre

\- Comment ça

\- Il semblerai que tu sois enceinte de trois mois et demi

 **Le silence se fit entre eux, la jeune femme regarda son fiancé et inversement. Avant qu'elle ne fasse rejoindre ses mains.**

\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Tu es enceinte de trois mois

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec cette foutue …

\- Ta maladie n'affectera en rien cet enfant donc tu peux en avoir mais il faudra surveiller ton état de santé le plus souvent possible

\- Et si je n'en veux pas ?

\- C'est faux, tu rêve d'avoir des enfants !

\- Drago …

\- Astoria, la vie te donne la chance d'en avoir un alors gardons cette chance

\- Tu le veux réellement cet enfant ?

\- Oui, mais si tu n'en veux pas alors …

\- Alors rien du tout !

\- Comment ça

\- Je vais faire ce que tu viens de me dire, je vais garder cette chance et mettre au monde ce petit être

 **Intérieurement Drago était heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient devenir parents mais il avait aussi peur pour l'avenir et ils espérait que la maladie dont souffre Astoria lui laisse le temps de voir leur enfant grandir. Mais il trouva bizarre qu'elle ne dise rien pour refuser.**

\- C'est tout ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Bah oui

\- Pas de crise larmes ? Pas de grand discours sur le changement d'une vie à cause de cette saloperie ? Ou encore un refus catégorique ?

\- Me tente pas Malefoy !

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux

\- Autant que tu es certain de vouloir le garder !

 **Drago sourit et embrassa la jeune femme avant de posa sa tête sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme en savourant le bonheur qui s'offrait à lui**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le jeune couple Malefoy fraîchement mariés accueillit un petit garçon qui s'appelle Scorpius, cet enfant faisait la joie de Drago qui avait l'impression de renaître grâce aux sentiments amoureux qu'il avait pour Astoria et aux sentiments paternel qu'il avait envers son fils.**

 **Contrairement à l'éducation qu'il avait reçut, il apprit à son fils qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre un enfant de parents sorciers qu'un enfants de parents moldus. Un jour Drago savait qu'il allait devoir expliqué son rôle dans la bataille de Poudlard à son fils mais pour le moment il profita de cette renaissance pour mieux apprécier le bonheur qui planait au dessus de leur tête.**

 **Un bonheur que Drago pensait ne jamais connaître mais comme lui avait dit sa mère, il y a fort longtemps, Astoria est celle qui détient la clef de son cœur … et ce pour toujours !**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes niffleurs, le prochaine OS sera consacré à Neville Londubat et verra le jour le 30 juillet et le lendemain soit le 31 juillet vous aurez l'OS consacré à Harry.**_

 _ **D'ici là je pense avoir de la marge en ce qui concerne les chapitres de YELIM (mais on est sûr de rien) et cette fiction verra le jour courant aout (je ne cesse de me répéter veuillez m'excuser [gros sourire]).**_

 _ ** _ **A très bientôt mes niffleurs**_**_

 _ ** _ **Bisous bisous**_**_

 _ ** _ **Danao**_**_


	12. Trick or treat

_**Un bonbon ou un sort, eh bien pour vous mes niffleurs ce sera un OS pour ce 31 octobre 2018.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc savourez ce nouveau OS avec la présence du personnage de Caroline Bernard et de sa jeune sœur Sara.**_

 ** _Pour ceux et celles qui attende l'OS sur Neville, Harry et Ginny, je pense que ce sera pour l'année 2019 car je n'ai pas réussis à trouver une bonne intrigue pour rédiger un OS. Donc vous avez un OS d'halloween, vous aurez un OS de Noël et un OS de Saint Valentin en février 2019._**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **.**

 **OS Halloween 2018**

 **.**

 **Décembre 1995**

 **Dans la pièce principale de Square Grimmaurd, Sirius Black venait de retrouver ses vieux albums photos qu'il n'avait sûrement pas amené avec lui quand il avait quitté cette horrible maison lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Par pure nostalgie, il les feuilleta en ayant un sourire au lèvres en revoyant les photos qu'il avait avec Remus et James … malgré la présence de Peter sur celles-ci. Il se souvenait de chaque moment pour lesquelles ces photos avaient été prise. La première était pour l'anniversaire de Remus et pour une fois le jeune lycanthrope n'avait aucun effet de la pleine lune qui l'affaiblissait en temps normal. Ils s'étaient amusé tous les quatre en compagnie de Frank Londubat. Ils avaient onze ans et pourtant c'était à ce moment là que le quatuor des Maraudeurs s'était véritablement formé. Par moment Sirius se dit que James, Remus et lui auraient mieux fais d'accueillir Frank avec eux mais Peter savait, déjà à cette époque là, faire en sorte qu'il soit une personne que l'on ait envie de protéger. A cette pensée, Sirius fit un non de la tête en connaissant maintenant l'énorme bêtise qu'ils avaient faite.**

 **La seconde était durant leur troisième année, après un match de Quidditch où James jouait au poste de poursuiveur après avoir passé une année entière au poste d'attrapeur. Ce jour là, la maison du lion n'avait pas gagné mais était arrivé bon deuxième derrière Poufsouffle. Sur la photo Le capitaine de l'équipe, qui était Jonah Jonas, brandissait la coupe en l'air autour de ses coéquipier au milieu de la foule en délire qui était un amas de couleur jaune et rouge.**

 **La troisième c'était au banquet d'halloween durant leur septième année. Pour ne par changer leurs habitudes, les Maraudeurs étaient déguisés pour le repas ce qui avait amener leurs camarades à éclater de rire. Ce soir là, James avait même jurer d'avoir vu un sourire amusé de la part du professeur McGonagall quand ils étaient entrés. Ils avaient prit place à la table des lions. James qui sortait avec Lily que depuis quelques jours avait attrapé la jeune femme en passant un bras autour de ses épaules afin de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Sirius quand à lui s'était assis à coté de Remus et de la meilleure amie de Lily, Caroline Bernard.**

 **En se souvenant de son ancienne camarade, Sirius Black eut instantanément tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec la jeune femme, que ce soit seuls ou bien avec leur amis. Il se souvenait des leçons où elle lui apprenait à parler français mais aussi des nombreux fou rire qu'ils avaient eut pour n'importe quelle raison.**

\- Sirius ? Tout va bien ? **Demanda la voix d'Harry son filleul**

 **Le sorcier tourna sa tête vers le jeune garçon et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Harry Potter s'exécuta et regarda la photo que son parrain regardait depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà.**

\- Qui est-ce ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Une personne que tu as connu mais dont tu ne dois pas te souvenir. Il s'agit de Caroline Bernard, la meilleure amie de Lily …

\- La meilleure amie de ma mère ? **S'étonna Harry**

\- Enfin meilleure amie, j'en suis loin. Lily m'avait dit une fois que Caroline était plus qu'une meilleure amie ou bien un sœur pour elle. Chacune d'elles étaient l'âme sœur de l'autre. Il arrivait que parfois elles terminaient la phrase de l'autre ou bien qu'elle se comprennent en un seul regard quand la situation l'exigeait.

\- Oh … elle est du monde moldus ?

\- Oh non, c'était une sorcière absolument fabuleuse et talentueuse. Elle aussi avait des parents moldus. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Lily et elle se soient si bien entendu dés leur première rencontre sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle aussi était un membre de l'Ordre lors de la première guerre des sorciers. **Informa Sirius**

\- Où est-elle maintenant si elle faisait partie de l'Ordre ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Personne ne le sait. Elle a disparut dans la nature peu de temps avant que tes parents ne soient assassinés. Ta mère à toujours dit qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Caroline mais je suis certain qu'en réalité elle le savait mais lui avait promit de ne rien nous dire. Puis un jour alors que je croupissais à Azkaban, j'entendais des rumeurs comme quoi une jeune femme ayant la même description que Caroline ait été tués par les mangemorts.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais eu la confirmation ?

\- Tant que je ne pouvais voir le corps de mes yeux je ne voulais pas le croire mais il fallut que j'entende un simple détail pour que ça me le confirme

\- Lequel ?

\- Caroline avait un tatouage au poignet droit, il représentait une étoile Et la rumeur disait que la personne qui avait été tuée avait un tatouage au même endroit. Bien sûr j'ai eu le malheur d'imaginer toutes les souffrances qu'elle a pu vivre et … je me sentais aussi responsable de sa mort que celle de James et Lily. **Expliqua Sirius.**

 **En entendant son parrain parler ainsi d'une des plus proche amies de sa mère, Harry voulait en savoir d'avantage. Mais il n'osait pas le faire de peur de rendre son parrain encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il prit donc une autre photo que Sirius avait posé sur la table et contempla la jeune femme dont ils étaient en train de parler.**

 **Sur la photo, la jeune femme portait son uniforme avec l'écusson de Gryffondor, un vent devait souffler ce jour là puisque la longue chevelure brune virevoltait autour du visage de la jeune femme. Sur la photo elle esquissait un léger sourire et regardait l'objectif avec un air de malice dans le regard. Un air que l'élu avait déjà aperçut sur certain de ses camarades à Poudlard.**

\- Il y a un souvenir particulier que j'aimerai te faire partager, **dit soudainement Sirius,** c'était en octobre 1979 le monde devenait de plus en plus sombre mais ta mère et Caroline avaient décidés de ramener un peu de couleur dans toute cette noirceur dans laquelle nous vivions depuis quelques mois. Elles avaient donc organisé une repas à Godric's Hollow. Elles avaient invités Frank et Alice Londubat, Marlène McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes et Mary McDonald, Remus, Pettigrew mais les époux Londubat ont dû décliner l'offre à cause de leur travail en tant qu'auror, Peter … eh bien il nous avait sortit une mauvaise excuse pour venir, Marlène avait déjà un repas familiale, Dorcas et Mary étaient quand à elles en mission pour l'ordre. Nous nous sommes donc retrouver que tous les cinq, on s'est retrouvé vers vingt heure et quand nous accueillit par tes parents, Caroline, elle, était toujours dans la cuisine. En allant la salue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher et j'ai regardé Remus, James et Lily en leur disant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit …

* * *

 _ **31 octobre 1979, vingt heure**_

 _ **Sirius Black s'approcha de Caroline à pas de fourmis en levant les bras en l'air. La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans ne l'avait pas vu étant donné qu'elle était concentrée sur la gâteau à la citrouille. Quand il fut assez proche d'elle, il abaissa ses bras si rapidement en chatouillant les cotes de la jeune femme qui hurla de peur mais amena leur amis à être hilare dans le salon.**_

 _ **Caroline se retourna et foudroya Sirius du regard. Le jeune homme contempla pendant un petit temps les yeux vert gris de la jeune femme avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire amusé.**_

 _\- Joyeux Halloween Bernard, **dit-il**_

 _\- Je te conseille de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que je ne réussisse à t'arracher les yeux de ton satané visage, **répondit-elle furibonde**_

 _ **Et voici donc Sirius Black courir à travers le cottage Potter suivit de près de Caroline qui avait attraper sa baguette au passage et qui tentait de lui lancer le sortilège du saucisson mais sans aucun succès. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dehors où la température avoisinait les quatre degrés. James et Remus allèrent observer le spectacle à l'extérieur tandis que Lily leva les yeux et alla continuer la besogne de Caroline.**_

 _\- Si jamais mon gâteau à la citrouille est gâcher Black tu me le payeras lourdement_

 _\- Allons Bernard tous le monde sait que la nuit d'halloween est connu pour aller réclamer des sucreries dans le quartier_

 _\- Pour les enfants dans le monde moldus oui mais là il s'agissait d'une recette familiale et je voulais vous la faire découvrir ! Petrificus totalus !_

 _\- Encore raté, **dit le jeune homme en esquivant à nouveau le maléfice**_

 _\- Oh et puis merde je jette l'éponge ! **Dit-elle en retournant vers la maison**_

 _\- Oh nan Bernard tu n'es pas drôle, tu dois continuer à me courir après ! On a toujours fonctionner comme ça !_

 _\- Ouais mais pour ta gouverne quand je te coursais nous étions couvert de mon cape pour nous tenir chaud ! Hors là je suis simplement vêtu d'un pull en coton et je me les gèle !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas marrante !_

 _\- Je sais mais je te conseille de faire attention à ton plat ! Il se peut que j'ajoute un ingrédient secret qui pourrait te le faire regretter !_

 _\- Pff même pas peur d'abords_

 _ **Caroline lui lança un air de défit et retourna à l'intérieur tandis que Sirius rejoint James et Remus.** _

_\- Vous pensez qu'elle va tenter de m'empoisonner ? **Demanda-t-il à ses amis**_

 _\- Sois sérieux un peu ! **Répondit Remus**_

 _\- Mais je suis toujours sérieux, mon cher Lunard_

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il réponde toujours cette phrase idiote ? **Demanda Remus pour lui même en allant rejoindre Lily et Caroline à l'intérieur.**_

 _ **Il ne restait plus que James et Sirius et ce dernier regarda son meilleur ami et prit peur en voyant le regard goguenard qu'il lui lançait sans prononcer le moindre mot.**_

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Cornedrue ?_

\- …

 _\- Mais arrête on dirai un abrutit … quoi que tu l'as toujours été quand Evans était dans les parages et je constate que tu n'as pas évolué sur ce coté là !_

… _, **continuant à sourire** _

_\- Bon je vais rentrer il fait froids. Si tu veux rester dans ton délire paranoïaque, ce sera sans moi_

 _ **Puis sans laisser James répondre, Sirius entra à l'intérieur. Une délicieuse odeur de de nourriture, Lily, Remus et Caroline déposaient les plats sur la table du salon. Les saucisses étaient entouré de fromage fondue et ressemblaient à des momie égyptienne accompagné de patates douce, de la bière au beurre était dans un carafe qui avait des dessins d'araignées. Et comme l'avait annoncé Caroline précédemment, le dessert était une succulente tarte à la citrouille.**_

 _\- Eh bien vous nous avez gâter cette année les filles, vous pourrez même surpasser Poudlard avec ce repas digne de ce nom. **Dit Sirius en voyant les fabuleux mets qui allaient leur servir de repas**_

 _ **Caroline leva les yeux aux ciels et retourna dans la cuisine, en voyant le geste de la jeune femme, Sirius interrogea Lily du regard qui répondit en haussant des épaules tandis que James en profita pour rentrer et d'aller déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite amie.**_

 _\- Mais ça m'a l'air bon tout ça ! **Dit-il**_

 _\- Ravi que ce repas éveille tes papilles qui sont affamés, **répondit Lily**_

 _\- Quel doxys l'a piqué ? **Demanda à nouveau Sirius de vive voix**_

 _\- Va savoir, **répondit la jeune femme**_

 _\- Elle ne va pas m'en vouloir sérieusement pour un simple tarte à la citrouille. Elle va réellement m'empoisonner ?_

 _\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi Black, **fit Caroline en revenant.** Je propose que l'on passe à table avant que ça ne refroidisse ! _

_**31 octobre 1979**_

* * *

\- Nous sommes donc passés à table et je te confirme après toutes ces années que c'était l'un des meilleurs repas que j'ai pu manger de toute ma vie, **expliqua Sirius**

\- Mais tu ne savais pas pourquoi elle t'en voulais, **dit Harry**

\- Non, mais ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée qui faisait que commencer, je suis passé au dessus. Bien entendu, comme je la soupçonnait d'avoir mit quelques chose de douteux dans mon assiette j'ai attendu que tous le monde mange avant d'être certain que ce ne soit pas empoisonné. Puis une fois que ce fut le moment du dessert, je suis allé fumer une cigarette afin de digérer ce copieux tout à basculer quand je suis revenu

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

 _ **31 octobre 1979, vingt-et-une heure** _

_\- Allé c'est le moment de goûter cette merveilleuse tarte que nous a gentiment préparé Caroline, **dit Sirius en reprenant place**_

 _ **Devant eux se trouvait une assiette avec une part de tarte. Sirius humecta l'odeur de sa part avant de regarder celles de ses meilleurs amis. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la sienne avant de regarda à nouveau celle de James et de Remus.**_

 _\- Dites c'est normal que ma part est plus petite que celle de Cornedrue et Lunard ?_

 _\- Fallait pas aller fumer et ainsi tu auras pu te battre gentiment avec tes copains pour avoir la plus grosse part ! **Répondit Lily**_

 _\- Pourtant c'est toujours moi qui ait la plus grosse part, **dit-il**_

 _\- Oh Black ne fais pas ton gros bébé et dis moi si ma tarte est bonne, **dit Caroline** _

_\- Pourquoi moi en premier ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est toi qui m'a fait peur tout à l'heure, alors pour te faire pardonner je veux que tu mange le premier ma tarte, **ajouta-t-elle**_

 _\- D'accord_

 _ **Mais avant qu'il ne mange sa première part, des coups retentirent amenant le silence au salon. Chacun se regardaient en espérant y avoir une réponse mais personne ne semblait être au courant d'une visite inattendu.**_

 _ **James se leva en attrapant sa baguette qui étaient dans sa manche gauche, instinctivement Sirius et Remus se levèrent et suivirent leur ami. Baguette levée et prêt à agir si il le fallait James ouvrit la porte si brusquement il fit sursauter Dorcas qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part.**_

 _\- Mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? **Dit-elle**_

 _\- Et toi ça ne va pas de te pointer sans prévenir ? **Rétorqua James**_

 _\- Peu importe, bon quelle est la matière où j'ai toujours de meilleures notes que toi, Potter ?_

 _\- Astronomie, **dit-il.** En quelle année j'ai réussit à faire une feinte de Wronski pour la première fois ? _

_\- En troisième année et c'était un match contre Poufsouffle. Gryffondor avait gagné avec 350 points contre 150, **répondit-elle**_

 _\- Vas-y entre_

 _ **Il laissa passer la jeune femme et les trois jeunes hommes l'a guidèrent jusqu'au salon où les deux jeunes femme furent tout aussi surprise que leur amis de voir Dorcas débarquer.**_

 _\- Dorcas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas cens être en mission ? **Demanda Caroline**_

 _\- Si mais Maugrey est venue me remplacer_

 _\- Et Mary ? **Continua Caroline**_

 _\- Elle remplace McGonagall ce soir. Donc elle est encore là-bas, **répondit Dorcas**_

 _\- Tu as mangé ? **Demanda Lily**_

 _\- Nan_

 _\- Je vais te chercher une assiette, **dit Caroline,** et toi tu m'attends, je veux te voir manger cette tarte ! **Dit-elle en regardant Sirius** _

_\- Oui madame !_

 _ **Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette ravivant la faim de Dorcas qui mangea comme si c'était son dernier repas. Lily, Caroline et les trois Maraudeurs attendirent qu'elle termine pour commencer la tarte.**_

 _\- Avant de commencer ce merveilleux dessert, peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? **Demanda James**_

 _\- Du sucre, de la farine, de la levure, une touche de caramel, beaucoup de citrouille et une préparation qui fut commander sous le signe de l'amitié, **répondit Lily**_

 _\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas du poison là dedans, ça me va ! **Dit Sirius qui regardait sa part sous tous les angles faisant rire ses amis et même Caroline qui leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.** On peut commencer ou bien quelqu'un va encore nous interrompre ? _

_\- Vas-y fais toi plaisir et mange, **répondit Caroline**_

 _\- Bon appétit les amis_

 _ **Sirius prit sa petite fourchette et mangea la première bouchée de la tarte sous les yeux inquisiteur de Lily et Caroline. Les deux jeunes femmes ne l'avaient dit à personne mais la tarte contenait un ingrédient secret et qui n'était pas tellement aimé de tous autour de la table. Elles avaient donc décidées de garder le secret afin de faire une plaisanterie à leurs amis.**_

 _ **Quand il avala, sa bouchée, Sirius trouva la tarte délicieuse et termina sa part avant d'en prendre une deuxième. Mais il ne voyait pas les sourire amusé de ses deux amies qui se regardèrent en contenant leur fou rire. Après avoir terminer sa seconde part, le jeune homme voyait les deux jeunes femmes hilares et il arqua un sourcil.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à toutes les deux ? **Demanda-t-il en les pointant de sa fourchette**_

 _\- Rien, **répondirent-elles en même temps**_

 _\- Mais oui c'est ça. Ne me la faite pas les filles, je suis Sirius Black voyons !_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! **Répondit Lily**_

 _\- Comment tu trouve la tarte ? **Demanda Caroline**_

 _\- Mangeable, pas empoisonnée du tout, répondit-il_

 _\- Bien alors puisque Black n'est pas mort après avoir engouffré deux part de tarte, je suppose que nous pouvons la manger sans crainte de mourir juste après. **Dit James**_

 _ **31 octobre 1979**_

* * *

\- Tu pense qu'elles avaient mit quelque chose de douteux dans le dessert ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Je ne pense pas … je le sais ! Mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu savoir quoi, **répondit son parrain**

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? **Fit soudainement la voix de Remus Lupin**

\- Je raconte à Harry la soirée d'halloween 1979, **répondit Sirius**

\- Ouh avec Lily et James qui étaient tout juste fiancés, Dorcas qui nous avait fichu la plus belle trouille de notre vie en venant à l'improviste et cette chère Caroline avec sa fameuse tarte à la citrouille

\- Vous ne sauriez pas ce qui est arrivé à Caroline par hasard ? **Demanda Harry à Remus**

\- Malheureusement non mais il y a eut une rumeur qui disait que …

\- Qu'elle était décédée, **termina Harry**

\- Ouais mais il est vrais qu'avant ça , elle était mystérieusement partie sans nous dire où elle allait, **dit Remus**

\- Tu l'aurai adoré si elle était encore en vie, **ajouta Sirius,** elle était si pétillante, un véritable rayon de soleil. Tout comme ta mère, pas étonnant qu'elles aient été toujours ensemble.

\- D'ailleurs comment elle s'est terminé cette soirée ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Eh bien il me semble que James avait mit de la musique, pousser les meubles du salons et hop nous voilà en train de danser et après je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire à nouveau des miennes …

* * *

 _ **31 octobre 1979, vingt-trois heures**_

 _ **Caroline discutait avec Dorcas quand une grosse araignée velue surgit de nulle part devant ses yeux. Elle cria à plein poumons et heurta le fauteuil avant de tomber les fesses au sol.**_

 _ **En entendant un rire particulier, elle coinça sa langue entre ses dents et regarda le coupable de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.**_

 _\- Black ?_

 _\- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant, **dit-il**_

 _\- Depuis quand tu vais ce petit tour en tête ? **Demanda-t-elle**_

 _\- Un petit moment, répondit-il en souriant_

 _ **Elle sourit à son tour et quand Sirius eut le dos tournée, elle attrapa sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège qui amena plusieurs petites araignées à se diriger vers lui accompagné de sauterelles. Les insectes grimpèrent sur le jeune hommes qui n'avait rien remarqué. Puis elle métamorphosa la table basse en un gobelins tellement affreux, qu'elle en fut elle même dégoutté. Mais la créature se dirigea vers Sirius.**_

 _ **Caroline savait qu'il avait horreur des gobelins alors elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire cette blague.**_

 _\- Hey Minus où tu vas comme ça ? **Demanda le gobelin**_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Eh oh par ici !_

 _ **Sirius baissa la tête et vit avec horreur le gobelin à ses pieds mais aussi les araignées et les sauterelles sur lui. Il tentait de les enlever avec ses mais les insectes étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Puis le gobelins passa entre ses jambes ce qui amena Sirius à sautiller sur place.** _

_\- Aller minus montre nous comment tu te débrouille sur tes gambettes ! **Dit le gobelins.**_

 _ **Caroline actionna le gramophone et le gobelin dansa sous les jambes de Sirius en ayant le rythme de la musique. Bien entendu pour Sirius cela devait une véritable torture car il sautillait de plus en plus vite au point qu'il tomba lui aussi au sol à la fin de la chanson.**_

 _ **Caroline fit disparaître les insectes et le gobelin avant de se pencher vers Sirius qui était à bout de souffle.**_

 _\- Bernard … es-tu … au courant … que je … je ne compte par mourir ce soir !_

 _\- Pourtant Halloween est connu sous le nom de la fête des morts_

 _\- Mourir le trente-et-un octobre c'est d'un cliché, **répondit-il**_

 _\- C'est pas un trente-et-un octobre que Merlin est décédée ? **Demanda Dorcas**_

 _\- Si le trente-et-un octobre 1491, un an avant que le Moyen-Âge prenne fin dans l'histoire de l'humanité, **répondit Lily**_

 _ **Tous le monde, excepté Caroline, ne comprenait pas tellement de quoi parlais la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent les uns, les autres afin d'avoir une réponse. Se rendant compte du silence Lily souffla d'exaspération.**_

 _\- J'ai compris, je ferai en sorte de ne pas mettre de l'histoire du monde moldu dans nos conversations, **dit-elle**_

 _ **Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent de passer la soirée.**_

 _ **Et quand minuit sonna, les trois maraudeurs firent apparaître des fantômes dans le salon ce qui donne la chair de poule aux jeunes femmes. Mais elle remarquèrent bien vite que les fantômes étaient ici afin d'amuser la galerie.**_

 _ **Pour se faire pardonner, Sirius invita Caroline à danser et elle accepta volontiers.**_

 _ **31 octobre 1979**_

* * *

\- Cette soirée s'est terminé vers les trois heures du matin et et je pense même que c'est peut-être cette nuit là où tu as été conçut … vu le nombre de bière au beurre que tes parents avaient bu, **plaisanta Sirius**

\- Je pense même c'est évident mais il y a aussi la fois où on a tous fêter l'anniversaire de mariages des parents de James, **renchérit Remus**

\- Ouais … euh peut importe le jour où … mes parents m'ont conçut, **dit Harry tout gêné.** Est-ce que … Caroline devait bien avoir de la famille non ?

\- Si, ses parents et sa jeune sœur Sara. Mais comme pour elle, ils n'ont pas été vu en Angleterre depuis de nombreuses années, **répondit Sirius.**

\- Et Merlin seul sait combien Sara adorait quand sa sœur lui racontait l'année scolaire à Poudlard, **ajouta Remus**

\- Et sa mère qui lui refilait à chaque rentrée des vacances de Noël une fournée de cookies aux pépites de chocolat et de caramel, **renchérit Sirius en se léchant les babines**

\- C'est vrais qu'ils étaient les meilleurs cookies que je n'ai jamais mangé, **confirma Remus**

 **En les entendant comme ça, Harry eut l'impression que durant un cours instant, Remus et Sirius étaient redevenu les anciens adolescent en plein croissance et qui étaient prêt à manger n'importe quoi pour se remplir le ventre.**

 **Alors il décida d'aller chercher, dans sa chambre des chocogrenouilles et des dragués surprise de Bertie Crochue afin de les partager avec les meilleurs amis de son père.**

\- Oh … des bonbons … cela fait plus de quatorze ans que je n'en aies pas mangé, **dit Sirius**

 **Il prit une chocogrenouille et la prit en bouche toute entière. Avant de regarda qui était le sorcier dont il avait reçut la carte.**

\- Bah tien … c'est le seul qui me manquait et il a fallut que j'attende d'avoir trente-six ans pour l'avoir !

\- De qui tu parles Patmol ? **Demanda Remus**

\- De Merlin, pardi **répondit-il en montrant sa carte**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **12 octobre 1981**_

 _ **Dans le 1er arrondissement de Paris, plus précisément Avenue de l'Opéra, une jeune femme à la chevelure brune resserrait sa veste en cuir. Elle marchait en direction vers le Palais Garnier afin de se rendre au Ministère français de la magie. Celait faisait plus d'une ans qu'elle était à Paris. Plus d'un an qu'elle était en mission secrète pour l'ordre. Plus d'un mois qu'elle avait quitté, avec ses parents et sa sœur, son pays natal pour la France. Plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas prit contacte avec ses amis.**_

 _ **Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en France afin de préparer le peuple français à une guerre imminente. Le vieux mage avait un mauvais pressentiment, la puissance de Voldemort grandissait d'heure en heure et si jamais le mage noir devait gagné, nul doute qu'il fera subir le même sort pour toutes les communauté sorcière du mode entier.**_

 _ **Caroline était la seule membre à savoir parler Français et savoir comment être aussi convaincante quand l'heure était grave. Après tout, elle était la seule à avoir réussit à fermer le claper de Sirius Black quand la prophétie fut annoncée à James et Lily Potter concernant leur fils.**_

 _ **Elle entendit un bruit bizarre et s'arrête brusquement et de se retourner. L'avenue était complètement vide, les gens étaient chez eux en train de déguster un merveilleux dîner. La jeune femme se traita d'idiote durant un instant de ne pas avoir insister beaucoup plus pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie en plein journée.**_

 _ **Ne voyant rien, elle reprit son chemin vers le palais mais elle accéléra le pas avant de courir quand un autre bruit se fit entendre plus clairement cette fois-ci.**_

\- Confundo

\- Protego Totalum, _**contra-t-elle en sortant sa baguette**_

 _ **Un rire machiavélique se fit entendre et Caroline tourna sur elle même afin de pouvoir se défendre contre le sorcier qui la suivait.**_

 _\- Cesse de tourner ainsi tu vas tu donner le tournis, fit la voix_

 _\- Alors montrez-vous pour que je puis me faire un malin plaisir de vous coller un bonne raclé ! **Répondit-elle**_

 _\- Tant de courage … j'adore ça !_

 _\- Et vous tant de lâcheté pour attaquer par derrière sans vous montrer et sur une jeune femme seule qui plus est !_

 _\- La vue te plaît ? **Demanda une jeune homme qui sortit de l'ombre.**_

 _\- Augustus Rockwood, **reconnut-elle**_

 _\- Tu as choisis une merveilleuse ville pour mourir, **dit-il**_

 _\- Désolé de vous contredire mais je ne compte pas mourir ce soir !_

 _\- Cela ne ferait pas très plaisir à mon maître si j'échouais !_

 _\- Alors qu'il aille se faire voir votre stupide maître des champs !_

 _\- Ce sont tes dernière paroles, tu vas les regretter !_ Defodio

 _ **Caroline eut juste de le temps de transplaner afin de ne pas tomber dans le cratère qui se forma au sol. Rockwood se tourna vers elle et ils se défièrent du regard. Puis les sortilèges apparurent dans la rue, de plus en plus lumineux et de plus en plus fort.**_

 _ **Caroline se demanda pendant un moment comment les moldus ne pouvaient rien voir ni entendre avec tous ce bruit. Puis Rockwood disparut à nouveau et Caroline le chercha en tourna à nouveau sur elle même.**_

\- Avada Kedavra _!_

 _ **Une sortilège se couleur vert arriva sur sa droite et la toucha de plein fouet. Caroline eut une dernière pensée pour ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis, Harry et aussi pour Sirius. Le corps inerte de la jeune femme tomba sol amenant Rockwood à sourire avant de disparaître de l'avenue de l'Opéra. Mais avant cela il cassa la baguette de la jeune femme en trois morceaux et de laisser les débris tombé à coté du corps sans vie de Caroline.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, d'un long manteau, d'un chapeau melon et d'une longue cape d'hiver sortit du palais Garnier et vit une étrange forme au sol. Il fronça les sourcils et avança tout de même vers la forme étrange. Discrètement il dégaina sa baguette sous sa cape, en cas d'attaque.**_

 _ **Quand il fut assez proche, il reconnu une forme humaine et il se précipita vers celle-ci. Il découvrit une jeune femme qui devait avoir pas plus de vingt-cinq ans et non loin d'elle, il y avait une baguette brisée en trois morceaux. Aussitôt il envoya un patronus en alerter vers le bureau des aurors. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et informèrent le Ministre de la magie que c'était un citoyenne britannique et qu'il avait justement rendez-vous avec elle dans l'heure qui était passé mais ils informèrent surtout qu'elle a été tué par le sortilège de la mort.**_

 _ **Le Ministre de la magie, Jean Vallois, eut immédiatement dans l'esprit le sujet sur lequel la jeune femme devait aborder avec lui. Si elle était britannique alors cela voudrai dire que la communauté magique d'Angleterre devait réellement catastrophique. Puis les aurors trouvèrent un parchemin adressé au Ministre. Aussitôt il déroula le papier et reconnu sans mal l'écriture d'Albus Dumbledore. Sa réputation l'ayant précédé jusqu'à Paris depuis qu'il avait vaincu le mage Grindelwald.**_

 ** _Dans ce parchemin, Jean Vallois apprit la situation en Grande-Bretagne et le but de la mission de la jeune femme. Habituellement il n'aurait rien fait et aurait répondu que cette guerre concernait uniquement la communauté britannique mais après ce qu'il avait découvert, il ne pouvais ignorer cet avertissement._**

 _\- Capitaine Icart,_ ** _appela le Ministre Jean Vallois_**

 _\- Oui monsieur le Ministre ?_

 _\- Prévenez la famille de cette malheureuse enfant. Ce sont des non magiques. Essayez de trouver leur adresse pour les avertir le plus vite possible !_

 _\- Bien monsieur !_

 _ **12 octobre 1981**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 avril 1996**

 **Il arrivait que par moment Remus Lupin aime se balader dans les rues du Lonrdes moldu. Il appréciait la vie simple que vivait tous ces gens. Il aimait même prendre un cappuccino dans un café non loin de l'entrée du monde sorcier.**

 **Par ailleurs il décida d'aller en prendre un pour lui et un pour Sirius, qui était toujours enfermé dans la maison à Square Grimmaurd.**

\- Excusez-moi, ne seriez-vous pas Remus Lupin ? **Demanda une voix féminine**

\- Hum si …

\- Ah super, je commençait à désespéré de vous retrouvez, vous ou bien un autre membre de la bande des maraudeurs !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis …

* * *

 **Sirius se précipita à l'entré quand la porte se fit entendre. Il voyait Remus tenant deux gobelet et qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de caféine sucré avec une légère fumé s'envolant dans les airs.**

\- Oh mon Lunard tu es trop mignon tu m'a rapporté un boisson, **dit Sirius**

 **Remus lui donna un gobelet sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cela alarma Sirius qui prit une gorgée en regardant son ami.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, **répondit-il**

\- Qui ?

\- La petite Sara Bernard … enfin plus si petite que ça puisqu'elle a maintenant trente-trois ans, mariée depuis cinq ans et mère de deux enfants.

 **Ils allèrent dans le salon et prirent place sur le canapé.**

\- Si Sara est à Londres alors ça veut dire que les Bernard y sont aussi ? **Dit Sirius**

\- Non ses parents sont restés à Paris

\- Elle t'a donné des nouvelles de Caroline ? **Dit Sirius en imaginant le pire**

\- De mauvaises nouvelles, **grimaça Remus**

\- Comme quoi ? **Fit Sirius en ayant peur de ce qu'allait annoncé son ami**

 **Remus prit un profonde inspiration et essaya de resté fort même si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui avait donné le mal de ventre et les larmes aux yeux.**

\- Comme … comme nous l'avions entendu Caroline est décédée le douze octobre 1981 à Paris, par le sortilège de la mort.

 **Sirius encaissa la nouvelle comme si on venait de plus planter un poignard dans le cœur. Ainsi les rumeurs étaient vrais. Caroline était morte … morte la même année que James et Lily … et de la même manière qu'eux.**

\- Que … que faisait-elle à Paris ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave**

\- Dumbledore lui avait donné la mission de prévenir le gouvernement français à se préparer à une guerre si jamais Voldemort réussissait à tuer Harry. Mais c'était trop tard et un mangemort est allé jusqu'à Paris pour l'empêcher d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle était allé là-bas. Les Bernard ont été informés par le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque en personne et il leur a promit que le gouvernement français ne laissera pas cet acte impuni. Il tenait également informé Dumbledore que le gouvernement français entraînaient maintenant les aurors a combattre si jamais Voldemort arrivait à ses fins, expliqua Remus

\- …

\- Elle … elle est enterré à Paris sous la distinction d'Héro de guerre du gouvernement français

\- Pourquoi est-ce que personne … Dumbledore ne nous en as pas informé ? **Demanda Sirius à haute voix mais il posait la question pour lui même**

\- Je ne sais pas … peut-être par manque de temps ! Mais Sara à insister sur le fait que tu devais savoir quelque chose à propos de Caroline

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Que tu étais sans doute celui dont Caroline était amoureuse même si elle n'a jamais rien laissé paraître et que lors de cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween 1979, l'ingrédient secret qui était dans cette tarte à la citrouille était du lait de coco !

 **En apprenant cela, Sirius resta de marbre, il avait horreur du lait de coco, il ne mangeait rien qui en contenait que ce soit à boire ou bien dans une recette de cuisine. Mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle avait rigolé quand il avait mangé cette tarte et aussi d'une manière adorable elle s'était vengé parce qu'il avait fait peur en arrivant chez James et Lily ce soir là !**

 **Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire malgré la tristesse qui le rongeait à l'intérieur.**

\- Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me faire un coup pareil, **dit-il en se souvenant du merveilleux sourire de la jeune femme.** Et je pense que … si je voulait fonder ma propre famille, elle aurait été la personne avec qui j'aurai voulus passer ma vie.

* * *

 ** _Eh voilà mes niffleurs mon cadeaux pour Halloween [gros sourire]_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite donc de passer une bonne soirée en mangeant pleins de sucreries mais attention au dents, pensez-vous à les laver avant de vous coucher. Je tenais à vous dire que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, cet OS s'est fait en seulement trois jours._**

 ** _Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai versé ma petite larme en écrivant le passage où Caroline perd la vie. C'est un OC en qui je tiens tout particulièrement et que j'adore, cela explique pourquoi elle revient constamment dans mes fiction telles que The Marauders, Sound of Silence et Your eyes look into mine._**

 ** _Aller je vais vous laisser, j'ai des bonbons à manger_**

 ** _Bisous de citrouille_**

 ** _Danao_**


	13. A Marauder's christmas carol

_**Cadeau de Noël en avance mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **.**

 **A Marauder's christmas carol**

 **.**

 **Après avoir mangé un succulent repas, James Potter entra enfin dans sa chambre où le silence était roi. Il avait passé sa soirée à discuter de son avenir avec son oncle Alfred, aider sa mère à servir les plats mais aussi il s'est amusé avec ses jeunes cousins, Elizabeth et Albert, tous deux âgés de trois et cinq ans. C'était d'ailleurs la seule partie qu'il a aimé durant cette soirée de Noël. Il adorait les enfants et il avait hâte d'en avoir même si normalement ce genre de pensée devrait être bien lointaine pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans.**

 **Seulement minuit étant passé, les enfants étaient déjà endormit bien profondément dans leur lit et James pouvait enfin retrouvé la chaleur de son lit. Sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama, il s'échoua sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il rêva d'un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existait pas, où il était heureux avec ses amis autour d'une table en sirotant un verre de bière au beurre et surtout d'un monde où il rentrait chez lui pour retrouver une personne endormit sur le canapé tenant contre elle un livre d'une centaine de page et un ventre bien rebondit. Dans son rêve il sourit et s'approcha de la personne afin de s'accroupir à sa hauteur et de la réveiller en lui embrassant le bout du nez. La personne ouvrit les yeux et James eut devant lui deux iris vert qui le regardait avant qu'un sourire ne vienne plisser les yeux dans lesquels il s'était noyé il y a tant d'années. Il aida la personne à se lever … mais une clochette sonna à son oreille ce qui le dérangea fortement. Il balaya de la main se bruit affreux mais le son ne cessait d'augmenter. Agacé il se retourna et ne vit personne mais le son de la clochette continua et il sursauta en voyant surgir devant lui un petit elfe volant.**

 **Cette présence dans ce rêve le réveilla instantanément et le jeune homme regarda où il pouvait bien être. Il reconnu sans mal sa chambre et se dit que cette clochette était dû à son imagination. Mais alors qu'il allait se rendormir, la clochette se fit à nouveau entendre. Cette fois-ci James savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se leva et regarda la pièce vide mais son regard s'arrêta sur une petite lumière qui fonça droit sur lui … comme dans son rêve.**

\- Attention ! **Cria la petite voix**

 **Mais par manque de reflex, James se prit la petite lumière en pleine figure. Il toussota dû à la poussière et retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux. Il baissa le regard et découvrit une petite bestiole de la même taille qu'un botruc mais avec de grandes ailes et laissant refléter une lumière doré. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts mais la petite créature ne se laissa pas faire.**

\- Raah mais attention, je viens de lisser mes ailes afin d'aller plus vite ! Ah la la ces humains n'ont aucun savoir vivre !

\- Mais … qu'est-ce que … hein ? **Balbutia-t-il**

\- Ben quoi tu n'as jamais vu un elfe volant ma poule ?

\- Un elfe volant ?

\- Ouais

\- Comme les lutins de Cornouailles ?

\- Ça par exemple tu ose me traiter de lutins de Cornouailles ? Nous sommes bien différents de ces petites pestes qui détruisent tous sur leur passage ! N'ose plus jamais dire que les elfes volant et ces vermines sont semblable sinon c'est la guerre assuré … même si notre apparence peut prêter à confusion. **Dit la petite voix.** Mais nous sommes pas ici pour bavarder ! Je me présente, je suis Mila, elfe gardienne de l'enfance et si je suis ici c'est pour te remettre dans le droit chemin

\- Dans le droit chemin ? **Dit James en ne comprenant rien**

\- Eh oui ma poule, dans le droit chemin … auquel tu t'es largement éloigné depuis un certain temps !

 **James regarda le … ou plutôt la petite elfe volante parler et arqua un sourcil ! Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait cette créature, il avait toujours suivit le chemin qu'il s'était tracé en suivant son instinct. Il commença à ressentir un mal de crane arriver et comprit que c'était dû au champagne qu'il avait bu durant la soirée. Il retira donc ses lunettes et s'allongea en fermant les yeux ! Mais aussitôt une légère douleur se fit sentir sur sa joue.**

\- Hey ! **Dit-il en chassant la petite créature**

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je te parle et tu te rendors, ce n'est pas très polie. Allé lève toi il faut y aller ! **Proteste-t-elle**

\- Aller où ?

\- Dans le passé pardi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là au moins ?

\- Euh … nan !

\- Personne ne t'as prévenu de notre visite ?

\- « notre visite » ? **Répéta James**

\- Oui à Lulie, Gidéon et moi

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Allons pour te faire comprendre que tu es entièrement fautif de ce qui s'est passé avec cette jeune demoiselle rousse … comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui Lucie !

\- Lily ! **Rectifia James**

\- C'est pareil !

 **James se demander comment des créatures dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé pouvaient connaître ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lily Evans et lui. Il y a deux mois, la jeune femme avait enfin répondu oui à l'une de ses invitations pour boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard et ils avaient passé une bonne journée.**

 **James apprit beaucoup de choses sur le monde moldu et Lily avait avoué qu'il n'était pas l'imbécile qu'elle croyait quand il n'agissait pas comme un idiot. Depuis à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ils marchaient ensemble. James donnait quelques conseils que Lily suivait attentivement quand ils faisaient leur rôle de Préfèt en Chef. Et puis ils ne se disputaient plus au grand soulagement de leurs amis qui en avaient assez de les entendre crier.**

 **A la surprise générale ils s'étaient mit ensemble le jour où Gryffondor jouait contre Serpentard. Peu avant le coup sifflet final, un batteur de l'équipe adverse avait envoyé un cognard vers James qui s'apprêtait à lancer le souaffle. La jeune homme s'était prit le cognard en pleine tête et avait chuter de son balais sous les hurlement des supportèrent. Mais Albus Dumbledore avait amortit sa chute. Immédiatement il fut conduit à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh lui donnait tous les soins nécessaire. Puis Lily était arrivée comme une furie et s'était empressé de voir James quand il ouvrait à peine les yeux. Sans qu'il ne comprenne le moindre mot, elle s'était mise à lui crier dessus avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Beaucoup de jeunes filles eurent le cœur brisées mais James et Lily s'en foutaient royalement. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention au ragots dans les couloirs en gros ils vivaient leur histoire comme si il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les séparer.**

 **Mais peu de temps avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec leur famille, James et Lily s'était disputés. Malheureusement aucun de leurs amis ne savaient pour quelle raison. Mais la réalité était que … Lily sentait que James lui cachait quelque choses et cela la rendait folle de ne pas savoir. En effet, James lui cachait qu'il était un animagus non déclaré mais il s'agissait d'une promesse que les maraudeurs s'étaient faite entre eux. Pourtant le jeune homme savait que Lily n'était pas une personne à juger si la situation était pour une bonne cause et c'en était une. Seulement au lieu de lui dire que cela ne devait pas l'inquiété James avait répondu que ça ne la regardait pas et qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses affaires. Un réponse que Lily avait bien entendu mal digéré et depuis ils ne se parlaient plus. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et James réalisa que Lily lui manquait énormément.**

\- Bien ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons un long voyage qui nous attends, **dit la petite voix.**

 **Elle attrapa l'index de James et le força à la suivre dans un tourbillon dorée. Hésitant James suivit, malgré lui la petite créature et ferma les yeux quand le tourbillon sembla encore plus lumineux au fur et à mesure de son avancé.**

 **Il ré-ouvrit les yeux en entendant des rires d'enfants. Il se trouvait dans un parc qui lui était complètement inconnu. La neige tombait à gros flocons, le ciel était bien couvert et le vent était glaciale, mais étrangement James n'avait pas froids. Il dévia son regard vers les rire d'enfants et vit deux petite filles, dont l'une était habillé d'une robe en laine grise, d'un manteau rouge d'un bonnet où des cheveux brun s'y échappaient et des collant de la même couleur que la robe. Elle lança la neige sur la deuxième petite fille qui était habillée d'un jean, d'un manteau noir, d'une paire de cache oreille bleu des bottes noirs.**

 **James sourit en voyant ses deux petites filles rires en s'amusant uniquement avec de la neige. Mais cette image ne l'informait pas sur l'endroit où il était.**

\- Où sommes-nous ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Dans le monde moldu en décembre 1965, **répondit Mila.** Tu ne reconnais pas l'une de ces fillettes ?

\- Eh bien …

\- PETUNIA ! LILY ! C'est l'heure de rentrée, il commence à faire nuit, **cria une voix**

 **James se retourna et aperçut une femme vêtu d'une robe par dessus un tablier et qui avait les bras croisés afin de se protéger du froid. Il voyait que la femme était très vite rejoint par un homme qui devait être son mari car il passa une mais sur son épaule. James regarda donc les deux petites filles se ruer vers les personnes qui semblaient être leur parents. Le jeune homme fut poussé par la petite elfe volante et entra dans la petite maison. Il humecta une délicieuse odeur de nourriture, d'un feu de cheminé mais aussi une odeur fruité qu'il n'avait sentit que chez une personne … Lily.**

 **Les deux petite filles coururent dans la maison en rigolant suivit de l'homme qui était leur père. La mère quant à elle, vint de la cuisine en ayant deux plats où était dréssé de magnifique pain perdu. Elle déposa les deux plats sur la table basse et aussitôt les deux enfants attrapèrent un morceau pour le mettre en bouche.**

\- Lily mange doucement, tu vas t'étouffer sinon ! **Lui dit sa mère**

 **James regarda la petite fille à a chevelure de feu. Ses yeux avaient-ils toujours été aussi vert ? Eh bien, James voyait que Lily avait toujours eut la même couleur de yeux peu commune et que par chance elle les garderai à vie !**

 **Il sourit en regardant Lily en abordant une mine de honte tout en levant ses yeux espiègle vers le plafond avant de continuer de manger le pain perdu. Puis une bruit se fit entendre et Mr Evans se leva pour allé répondre à un objet qui posa contre son oreille gauche. Il ne savait plus comment ça s'appelait mais il savait que c'était avec ça que les moldus discutaient avec une personne à distance. Il dévia son regard vers Mrs Evans qui regardait ses filles avant de regarder elle même son mari et fronça les sourcils en le voyant tendu. Elle se leva et alla vers lui tout en fermant la porte à moitié. Mr Evans raccrocha et regarda son épouse.**

 **James qui était curieux la suivit.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Charles ? **Demanda Elizabeth Evans**

\- C'etait Mr Dickson, **répondit-il**

\- Ton employeur ?

\- En personne !

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- L'entreprise à fait faillite et … il n'a pas réussit à trouver un poste pour tous les employé. En résumé, je n'ai plus de travail !

\- Mais qu'allons nous faire ? Noël approche, nous n'avons pas encore fait les cadeaux pour les filles, ni même acheter de quoi faire un bon repas. Malheureusement mon salaire comme simple secrétaire ne pourras pas faire grand chose. Sachant qu'en plus nous avons le crédit de la maison à terminer, le crédit de la voiture et aussi toutes les factures qui sont toutes arrivées en même temps ! **S'affola Elizabeth**

\- Eh calme toi, **tenta Charles Evans**

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme après une nouvelle pareil ?

\- Eh bien regarde tes filles, elles nous écoutent !

 **Effectivement, quand James regarda Lily et sa sœur, elles étaient derrière la porte. Elle avaient tentées de ne pas se faire voir mais leur cheveux les avaient trahit. Charles fit un pas vers la porte mais des petits pas se précipitèrent vers les fauteuils. Mr et Mrs Evans se regardèrent en souriant tristement. Et s'installèrent devant leurs filles et les regardèrent longuement. James les suivit et il comprit qu'entre cette petite famille, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre ou bien pour vivre le moment présent. Les époux Evans se prirent la main avant de regarder et chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre « tout ira bien, tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne peut nous empêcher de vivre » .**

 **Puis ce fut le moment pour les deux fillettes d'aller se coucher, chacune d'elles furent coucher par l'un de leurs parents : Pétunia par sa mère et Lily par son père. James les avait suivit mais resta devant la porte de la chambre de Lily afin de ne pas interrompre ce petit moment familiale.**

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Lily ?

\- Est-ce qu'on va avoir un Noël comme avant même si tu n'as plus de travail ?

\- Mais que dis-tu là ma puce ? Bien sûr que Noël cette année sera comme les autres ! Je dirai même qu'il sera encore meilleur !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui ! Vois-tu le plus important à Noël, ce n'est pas le repas, les cadeaux, le sapin ou bien l'endroit où on fait la fête. Non le plus important c'est d'être entouré par des personnes que nous aimons et qui nous aime vraiment !

\- Tu sais je peux me passer de cadeaux si jamais tu ne trouve pas d'autre travail

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour des choses comme ça ma Lily. Tu as encore la vie devant toi pour en profiter ! Et sache une chose ma carotte,

 **En entendant le surnom qu'il attribuait à la petite fille, James sourit en trouvant ça amusant mais également touchant.**

\- … tu auras toujours un cadeau de la part de ta mère et moi !

\- C'est vrais ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrais !

\- Tu me le diras si jamais notre vie devient compliqué ?

 **Mr Evans hésitant quelques instants avant de faire un simple oui de la tête. Il embrassa le front de sa fille et laissa son épouse prendre le relais tandis qu'il allait souhaiter bonne nuit à sa fille aînée.**

\- Il est temps de partir, **annonça Mila**

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? **S'étonna James**

\- Oui tu en as assez vu !

\- Mais attends une seconde

\- Non nous avons largement dépasser le temps réglementaire

 **Elle fit apparaître un halo de lumière entre eux et avant qu'il ne put dire Quidditch, James se retrouva allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre ! Il remonta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant de remettre les lunettes sur son nez et de voir la petite elfe. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il l'attrapa par une de ses ailes !**

\- Hey mais ça fait mal, lâche moi espèce de brute ! **Riposta Mila**

\- Désolé mais dis moi, est-ce que Mr Evans a retrouvé du travail après ?

\- Oui mais quand Lucie …

\- Lily, **rectifia James**

\- C'est pareil ! Il en a retrouvé une fois que Lily soit entré à Poudlard soit six ans ce souvenir que tu as vu. Maintenant je vais prendre congé et m'occuper de mon aile tu as salement abîmé. Mais n'oublie pas que tu vas recevoir la visite de Lulie et Gidéon !

\- Attends …

 **Mais la petite elfe disparut laissant un James seul dans sa chambre. Il regarda son réveil, il était minuit et quart et seul quinze minute s'étaient écoulé, pourtant James avait l'impression que ça avait duré une heure. Il haussa les épaules et se rendormit.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le jeune homme était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en pleine partie de Bataille explosive contre Remus quand il entendit une voix qui chantait tellement faux qu'il fut déconcentré du jeu. En règle générale, la grosse dame chantait faux c'est vrais mais pas à ce point. C'est quand il perdit une nouvelle fois que James se leva et alla dire ses quatre vérités au portrait mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le tableau, il sentit que ses cheveux était tiré. Mais personne n'était à côté de lui ou bien derrière lui.**

\- OUTCH !

 **La soudaine douleur au nez le réveilla instantanément et il se retrouva non pas dans la salle commune mais dans sa chambre qui était toujours plongé dans le noir le plus total. Il regarda sa chambre mais ne vit rien. Seulement une petite voix chantante le fit baisser les yeux.**

\- Veuillez m'excuser mon petit, je ne vous aies pas fais trop mal au moins ? Malheureusement c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous réveiller, vous avez un sommeil bien profond.

\- Quoi ? **Dit James en plissant les yeux**

\- Oh j'en oublis mes bonnes manières, je suis Gidéon, gardien des temps présent. Normalement vous avez déjà eu la visite de ma collègue Mila, la gardienne des temps passé

\- Mila ?

 **Ça y est ça lui revenait ! Il avait reçut la brusque visite de cette petite elfe volante qui n'avait guère apprécier qui la compare à un lutin de Cornouailles. Il regarda son réveil, il était une heure trente du matin. Il pensait qu'il avait rêvé mais apparemment pas du tout. Il regarda le nouvel arrivant, c'était un elfe assez bedonnant laissant échapper une faible lumière bleu et ayant un monocle devant son œil droit.**

 **James ne savait plus quoi penser. Si c'était vraiment un gardien du présent ou allait-il l'emmener ? Il savait que tout était possible avec la magie mais il savait également qu'il y avait des limites. Déjà, le jeune homme savait que les voyages dans le temps était quelque chose de risqué puisque par le simple des hasards ou bien par une simple erreur, le cours de l'histoire pouvait totalement changé.**

\- Bien il est temps d'y aller ! **Dit soudainement l'elfe volant**

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais … il est presque deux heures du matin. Serait-il possible de repousser ce voyage ?

\- Malheureusement non mon petit, le temps est quelque chose de précieux et si nous repoussons ce que l'on peut faire dans l'instant même alors tout peut être gâcher ou pire être modifier. Et puis savez-vous combien de personne je dois aller voir après vous ? Cela serai un immonde respect de les faire attendre !

 **Le petit elfe regarda James sévèrement au point que le jeune homme trouve un trait de ressemblance avec le professeur McGonagall. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Gidéon tapa dans ses mains et des petite lucioles forcèrent James à se lever.**

\- Hey mais attendez, je suis en pyjama ! Laissez moi me changer ! **Riposta le jeune homme**

\- Non, vous êtes parfait mon petit !

 **Gidéon fit apparaître une vieille cane en bois et tapa dans le vide avant qu'apparaisse un tourbillon bleuté aux pieds de James. La jeune homme regarda ses pieds avant de lever la tête le petit elfe avant de hurler quand il tomba soudainement dans le vide. Il tourna dans tous les sens avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose de rebondissant pour ensuite se retrouver sur les fesses à même le sol.**

\- Nom d'une baguette magique, ça fait mal ! **Se plaint-il**

\- Ah ces jeunes gens toujours à se plaindre pour un rien, **répondit Gideon**

 **James foudroya le petit elfe avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre à nouveau. Il détailla la pièce avec précision. Trois murs était de couleur blanc crème mais le quatrième, qui était le plus grand, était pourvus d'un papier peint ayant des motifs floraux bleuté. A droite de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau en bois de chêne, à gauche de le fenêtre se trouvait un tabouret avec un pupitre tenant une toile vierge ainsi que quelques pinceaux et peinture, le lit était au centre de la pièce et les draps dégageaient une odeur de vanille que James avait déjà sentit quelque part et l'armoire qui était à l'opposer de la fenêtre était légèrement ouvert et laissait apparaître une paire de chaussure.**

\- Vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes ? **Demanda James**

\- Dans une chambre, **répondit Gidéon pour plaisanter**

\- Non sans blague ? **Ironisa James.** Je voulais dire chez qui nous sommes et quand puisque vous dite que vous êtes un gardien du présent !

\- Nous sommes chez votre camarade Lily Evans et nous sommes la nuit du vingt-cinq décembre 1977

 **Autrement dit la même de laquelle il venait. Ainsi il était à nouveau chez les Evans … mais il savait que durant ce Noël là, Lily fêtait le premier Noël sans ses parents depuis leur décès. Sans attendre l'autorisation du vieil elfe, il se leva et descendit au rez du chaussé où l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même depuis qu'il était venu avec Mila il y a quelques heures. Il entra dans le salon et même si il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, il se cacha et observa la scène.**

 **Lily était assise dans un coin de la table et resta silencieuse tandis que Pétunia discuta vivement avec des personnes que James ne connaissait pas. Il la voyait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé avant de regarder Pétunia qui ne sembla pas jeter le moindre regard à sa jeune sœur. Puis le bruit d'une sonnerie, que James reconnut comme étant le félétone, fit cesser les discussions.**

\- J'y vais ne vous inquiétez pas, **dit Lily en se levant**

 **James la trouva magnifique dans cette longue jupe couleur bleu nuit, de ce t-shirt manche longue noir avec le col en dentelle blanc. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux roux en une simple queue de cheval haute laissant apparaître de fine perle à ses oreilles, de plus pour la première fois, James vit Lily porter des talons ce qui amena une touche d'élégance chez la jeune femme.**

\- Allo ? **Dit Lily**

\- …

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ma Caroline, **sourit-elle**

\- …

\- Ben écoute la tenue que j'ai choisis et que je porte ne semble pas l'avoir contrarié donc je pense que j'ai marqué des points en ce qui est de rester discrète.

\- …

\- Ouh là, la famille Adams semble bien plus drôle que la famille Dursley, **chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre.** Mais je te jure déjà que Vernon ne me plaisait pas du tout mais sa sœur Majorie c'est bien pire ! Elle ne cesse de goinfrer et après elle a osé dire à ma sœur de faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait !

\- …

\- Je te jure ! Et chose surprenante, ma sœur m'a jeté un regard vers moi pour avoir de l'aide, je pense, mais la seule chose que j'ai faite c'est grimacer en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- …

\- Les parents ? Aussi coincé qu'insupportable ! Mrs Dursley n'arrête pas de se féliciter de la manière dont elle a éduquer ses enfants et Mr Dursley parle tout de la temps du futur travail de mon beau-frère dans cette stupide entreprise de perceuse !

 **James ne savait pas ce qu'était une priceuse ou perceuse mais il ricana en voyant Lily grimacer. Mais il voyait bien que Lily passait une mauvaise soirée à s'ennuyer ferme alors que la veille de Noël était faite pour passer du temps avec les gens qu'on aimait à s'amuser.**

\- Non Caro, t'es gentille mais …

\- …

\- Oui je sais que je suis considérée comme leur troisième fille mais honnêtement je pensais que ce premier Noël sans mes parents, j'allais avoir une soirée agréable avec ma sœur ou bien …

\- …

\- Ou bien que je la passerai avec James mais vu comment on s'est disputés

\- …

\- Je sais que j'ai réagit débilement mais j'ai horreur qu'on me cache quelque chose sans que je ne sache pour quelle raison. Si il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas à m'en inquiété et bien je n'aurai plus posé de questions seulement me dire que je dois m'occuper de mes affaire n'est pas la bonne réponse !

\- …

\- Je ne sais pas ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Je pense que une fois de retour à Poudlard je tenterai d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sans pour autant que je sache ce qu'il cache !

\- …

\- Mouais, tu as peut-être raison … oh je dois te laisser ils arrivent !

 **Elle raccrocha rapidement et vit que Mr et Mrs Dursley et Majorie passaient leur manteaux sur leurs épaules. James alla derrière Lily et eut l'impression qu'ils étaient les deux hôtes qui raccompagnaient leur invités.**

\- Vous partez déjà ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Oui, nous de la famille qui arrive très tôt de Blackpool pour le vingt-cinq, **répondit Mr Dursley**

\- Tous nos compliments à votre sœur pour ce succulent repas, **ajouta Mrs Dursley**

 **Lily se força à sourire à ce que venait dire la mère de son beau-frère. Ce n'était pas Pétunia qui avait préparé le repas mais elle. Elle y avait passé toute l'après midi et remercie au plus profond de son cœur de l'aide que Caroline lui avait apporté en venant à l'improviste.**

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, **répondit la jeune femme**

\- Bonne soirée miss Lily, **dit Mrs Dursley**

\- Vous aussi, **dit-elle en leur ouvrant la porte**

\- A très bientôt, **dit Mrs Dursley**

\- A bientôt

 **Quand vint le tour de Majorie, celle-ci détailla Lily de la tête au pieds. Avant qu'arquer un sourcil et de reporter son regard vers ses cheveux roux.**

\- Vous n'êtes pas très grande ?

\- Je mesure un mètre soixante, **répondit Lily**

\- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à coloré vos cheveux ?

\- Non, **répondit-elle sans comprendre**

\- Ah … votre sœur à raison sur un point, il faut que vous trouviez une robe qui ne jure pas avec votre chevelure … cela risque d'être compliqué. Je vous déconseille de prendre une couleur tel que le rose ou bien le lilas qui seront les couleurs principales des demoiselles d'honneurs.

\- Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas fan du rose ni du lilas, **dit Lily**

\- Je pense qu'il serai mieux que vous portez une couleur disons plus sobre

\- Ouais seulement le mariage n'est que l'année prochaine. J'ai encore du temps pour acheter la robe !

\- Pas temps que ça si il faut la reprendre avec vos formes, **dit Majorie avec dédain**

 **Lily se détailla rapidement. Elle se savait pas aussi filiforme que Pétunia au contraire elle avait un cou légèrement potelé, des seins bien plus gros que ceux de sa sœur la dépassant de deux taille, des jambes et des bras bien garnis et quelques poignets d'amour sur les hanches. Mais cela ne la perturbait pas tant que ça puisqu'elle se sentait bien dans sa peau.**

 **James quand à lui serra le poing en entendant cette femme parler de Lily ainsi. Il trouvait que le corps de Lily était bien plus désirable que le corps très mince de Pétunia ou bien énorme que cette Majorie Dursley. Il aimait déposer des baiser dans le cou de Lily, il trouvait la poitrine de Lily parfaite quand elle était presse contre son torse ou bien confortable quand il s'endormait sur le buste de la jeune femme dans leur chambre de Préfet en Chef, pour ce qui est des bras et des jambes eh bien ça montrait que Lily avait de la force alors que tous le monde la trouvait fragile physiquement et pour ce qui est de poignets d'amours, celles-ci James les adorait. Surtout quand il les caressait et que ça faisait frissonner la jeune femme.**

\- Nous devons repartir ! **Dit la voix de Gidéon**

 **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait James se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre. Surprit de ce qu'il venait de voir !**

\- Non mais attendez ne me dites pas que cette jeune « vieille » mégère vient de dire que Ma Lily était difforme ? **Demanda le jeune homme à voix haute mais plus pour lui même**

\- Eh bien …

\- Et ne me dites pas que Lily vint de passer Noël sans sourire ?

\- Eh bien …

\- Non pas la peine de répondre, j'ai comprit le message … je vais aller la chercher et lui passer une fin de soirée de Noël afin qu'elle retrouve le sourire

\- Mais vous n'avez toujours pas comprit mon petit !

\- Hein ?

\- Si vous avez voyager dans le passer et dans le présent c'est pour une bonne raison

\- Laquelle ? Car votre collègue m'a dit que c'était pour me remettre dans le droit chemin

\- C'est exacte mais pas de la façon dont tu penses

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Vous aurez plus de réponse quand viendra Lulie

\- Non attendez …

 **Mais le petit elfe disparut à son tour laissant un James complètement déboussolé. Il regarda son réveil, il était deux heures moins le quarts et pourtant ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait coupé toute envie de dormir.**

 **C'est ainsi qu'il alluma les lumières de sa chambre avant d'attraper le roman qu'il lisait à temps perdue quand il rentrait chez lui et il attendait que ce troisième elfe … qui doit, si il a bien suivit, l'amener dans le futur !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **James venait tout juste de terminer son livre quand des bulles apparurent dans sa chambre. Il regarda son réveille, il était deux heure trente du matin, cela faisait donc trois quart d'heure qu'il attendait que le troisième elfe volante vienne l'amener dans le futur. Il continua de regarder les bulles qui envahissèrent sa chambre jusqu'à qu'il vit une petite lumière couleur orange. Il posa son livre sur sa table de nuit et se leva près à partir vers la troisième aventure dans le temps. La petite lumière s'approcha de plus ne plus avant de s'arrêter et de laisser apparaître une elfe volante d'une élégance sans égale.**

\- Ah je vois que vous m'attendiez ? **Dit-elle**

\- Eh bien après la visite de vos deux collègues, cela ne devrait même pas vous étonner

\- C'est vrais ! Je suis donc Lulie et je vais faire avec vous un voyage dans le temps. Vous connaissez la procédure ? Je vais faire apparaître un tourbillon qui va nous conduire dans le futur de votre amie Lily Evans afin que vous puissiez comprendre votre erreur. Et bien entendu nous serons complètement invisible à leur yeux, **expliqua-t-elle**

\- Je sais

\- Bien alors …

\- Attendez , **la coupa-t-elle**

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'allez pas faire apparaître un tourbillon qui va m'aspirer ou bien me faire tomber dans le vide ?

\- Non rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, **sourit-elle**

\- Génial !

\- Nous y allons ?

\- Après vous !

 **Lulie fit apparaître un tourbillon oranger et fit signe à James de la suivre. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le tourbillon et en quelques secondes ils firent leur entrée dans un grand salon où un feu crépitait dans la cheminé et où une horloge sonna annonçant l'heure.**

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ? **Demanda James**

\- Nous somme le 25 décembre 1994, **répondit Lulie**

 **James avança dans la pièce et se trouva devant une grande table mais une seule personne y était assise. Le jeune homme reconnut Lily sans mal, selon lui elle devait être pas loin de la quarantaine mais il la trouva encore plus belle avec les petites rides qui voyaient au coins de ses yeux, ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules. Seulement il y avait quelque en elle qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à James mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre la main.**

 **Quand l'horologe sonna pour la dernière fois, la portée d'entrée s'ouvrit ou le bruit d'un vent très fort se fit entendre. Le jeune femme se demanda avec qui Lily s'était mariée et pria Merlin de voir apparaître sa propres personne âgée de quarante ans. Mais son rêve se brisa très vite quand il vit apparaître …**

\- Amos Diggory c'est une blague ? **Dit-il en regardant la petite elfe qui haussa des épaules**

 **Lily se leva vint accueillir son époux. Elle prit sa cap et son chapeau afin de le ranger dans le placard.**

\- Mildred a-t-elle ramener Cédric ?

\- Oui vers vingt-et-une heure, et il est couché depuis une bonne heure

\- Il ne t'a pas tenu compagnie ?

\- Comme tu vois

\- Je lui en toucherai deux mots demain matin

\- Amos ce n'est pas la peine. A vrais dire je trouve ça normal ! Il devait être avec sa mère ce soir mais tu as exigé qu'il rentre ! Pour quelle raison l'empêches-tu de rester avec elle ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de mon fils

\- C'est aussi le sien ! C'est elle qui l'a porté pendant neuf mois, elle qui lui a donné naissance ! Tu ne peux pas empêcher un garçon de dix-sept ans de voir sa mère ! Et puis il est majeur !

\- Tant qu'il vivra sous mon toit, il respectera mes règles !

 **James vit Lily soupirer mais qui ne répliqua pas. Elle savait très bien que discuter avec lui était impossible donc elle laissa tomber l'affaire. Elle regarda son époux manger le repas que l'elfe de maison lui apporta et resta silencieuse.**

\- Oh tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé au Ministère aujourd'hui !

\- Qui ?

\- James Potter avec sa ribambelle d'enfants … à croire qu'il veut battre les Weasley !

\- Il en a que trois

\- Ce qui est déjà beaucoup trop ! Un seul enfant par famille suffit !

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'écouter Amos.**

\- Et puis il va en avoir un quatrième prévu pour mars, si j'ai bien retenu ce qu'il m'a dit ce serai une fille et avec son épouse, Alicia Hardley, ils ont décider de l'appeler par un prénom peu commun.

\- …

\- Il tient toujours l'entreprise de son père et ils sont maintenant connu dans le monde entier. Et il est même prévu qu'ils déménage en Amérique juste après la naissance. Ah oui, il te passe ses amitiés

 **Ça Lily s'en doutait depuis leur rupture à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé … a vrais dire, Lily n'avait plus aucun contact avec ses amis de Poudlard sauf Caroline qui s'obstinait à la voir même si Amos ne l'appréciait guère. Mais Caroline était mariée avec le meilleur ami de Potter donc quand Lily voyait Caroline, Sirius était également présent. Par moment Lily se dit qu'elle aurait du mettre sa fierté de coté pour se réconcilier avec James mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.**

 **Fatigué, elle s'excusa auprès d'Amos et alla se coucher. A l'étage, elle vit Cédric dans l'encadrement de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent et le jeune homme vint la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Je suis désolé, **dit-elle en le regardant**

\- Ce n'est rien, je sais tu as tenté, merci encore Lily

\- Avec plaisir mon grand !

 **Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre et Lily se changeant vite fait pour se mettre en tenue de nuit. Puis elle prit place devant sa coiffeuse et souleva le couvercle de sa boite à bijoux pour en sortir une vieille photo.**

 **James qui l'avait suivit, la regarda avoir cet air triste et abandonnée tandis qu'elle regardait une photo d'eux deux quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Cette vision mettait James en colère non pas contre Amos mais contre lui même … car cet air que Lily abordait sur son visage était exactement le même qu'il avait vu quand ils se sont disputer … et aussi quand il avait effectuer ce voyage dans le passé et dans le présent, mais aussi quand il lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses affaires alors qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il cachait.**

\- Il est temps d'y aller ! **Dit Lulie**

 **Elle les fait revenir dans la chambre du garçon et aussitôt James attrapa sa cape et sortit discrètement de sa chambre avant de revenir sur ses pas.**

\- Merci, **dit-il à la petite elfe volante qui lui répondit d'un sourire**

 **Il sortit de la maison dans faire le moindre bruit et quand il arriva au point de transplanage il à Lily.**

 **Quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva devant une petite maison ou la fenêtre d'un étage était éclairée. Il pria Merlin pour que ce soit la chambre de Lily et y il prit sa baguette afin d'y lancer quelques sortilèges qui attirerait l'attention de la jeune femme.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, Lily ne dormait toujours pas contrairement à sa sœur qui était déjà dans un sommeil bien profond. Elle était assise sur son lit entrain de regarder son album photo d'enfance. Elle sourit en voyant une photo de son huitième anniversaire et où ses parents lui embrassaient chacun une joue tandis qu'elle soufflait sur la bougie planté dans le gâteau au chocolat. Puis elle tourna la page vit une photo de sa sœur et elle, quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant la plus grande nouvelle de sa vie. Enfin elle trouva une photo de James et elle. En la voyant, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer et ferma les yeux jusqu'à qu'un petit bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers sa fenêtre.**

 **Elle arqua un sourcil et comme le bruit ne revenait pas, elle pensa que c'était son imagination qui divaguait et que le sommeil commençait à prendre le dessus. Elle se leva, commença à se déshabiller jusqu'à qu'un autre bruit se fit entendre et cette fois-ci Lily savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle s'approcha à petit pas de sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit brusquement mais elle reçut un petit projectile dans son œil droit.**

\- AIE ! **Dit-elle en collant sa main à son œil**

\- Ça va ? **Demanda une voix**

 **Elle se figea en entendant cette voix qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il ne devait pas être là !**

\- Lily ?

 **Elle ouvrit ses yeux et fut face à la réalité. C'était bel et bien James Potter en dessous de sa fenêtre.**

\- Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il faut absolument que je te parle ?

\- Maintenant ? A presque trois heure du matin ?

\- …

\- Non ne réponds pas ! **Dit-elle**

 **Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter dans cette condition au risque de réveiller son pauvre voisinage ou pire sa sœur. Elle lui fait signe d'aller vers la porte d'entrer et ferma sa fenêtre afin d'aller le rejoindre. Elle passa à pas de fourmis devant la chambre de sa sœur et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement mais avant qu'elle ne put lever les yeux, son visage fut attraper par des mains froides et des lèvres collées aux siennes.**

 **Elle se retrouva collé contre le mur d'entrée et répondit instinctivement à se baiser volé. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes par manque d'air et elle le regarda fermer la porte.**

\- Mais … que … hein … qu'est-ce que tu … quoi ? **Balbutia-t-elle**

\- C'est une longue histoire mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir parler comme je l'ai fais …

\- Parle moins fort, il y a ma sœur qui dort, **lui dit-elle doucement**

\- … mais en aucun cas je veux que tu te sente abandonné alors que j'ai effectivement quelque chose à cacher.

\- D'accord … **dit-elle dubitative**

\- Mais ce secret ne te concerne en aucun cas car il implique aussi les garçons et sache que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

 **Quoi que en y réfléchissant, il pouvait finir à Azkaban mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Ce qui importait, c'était que Lily ne se sente pas abandonné par lui.**

\- Une fois revenu à Poudlard, j'en parlerai au garçon afin d'avoir leur approbation et te dire ce qu'il en est.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir un jardin secret, c'est juste que …

\- Je veux que tu fasse partit de ce jardin secret Lily ! Mais pour le moment ne t'en inquiète pas d'accord ?

 **La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Mais elle lui faisait confiance et si James disait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter alors elle n'en ferait rien.**

 **Elle lui fit un oui de la tête et James la prit dans ses bras.**

\- Oh et une dernière chose, **dit-il à son oreille**

\- Quoi ?

\- Joyeux Noël Lily-Jolie

 **Lily lui sourit et lui souhaite également un joyeux noël avant de l'embrasser. Au dessus de leur tête, trois petites lumières les observaient en affichant chacun un grand sourire tout en faisant apparaître une branche de gui.**

* * *

 ** _Joyeux Noël et bonne fête de fin d'année_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	14. Dance with me, Mary !

**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Pour commencer je vous souhaite une très bonne Saint Valentin et j'espère que vous avez été gâtée par vos Valentin/Valentine.**

 **Comme promit voici l'OS spécial Saint Valentin et qui marqué le début de l'histoire entre Mary et Regulus, une idée de LilyHufflepuff. Si vous avez suivit ma fiction Sound of Silence eh bien vous verrez que ces deux personnages vivent un belle histoire ensemble. Donc cette fiction se situé avant Sound of Silence.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouvera pour le prochaine chapitre de YELIM.**

 **Bisous**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dance with me, Mary !**

 **.**

 **C'était le seul sujet de conversation dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le bal de la Saint Valentin. Toutes les filles rêvaient de se faire inviter par leur garçon de leurs rêves et mettaient tout en œuvre pour se faire remarquer. Cependant au milieu de tous cette euphorie que provoque la fête des amoureux, un petit groupe de quatre jeunes filles ne semblait as être aussi enthousiaste que leur camarade féminine à l'instar de deux de leurs amies.**

\- Lily, **appela Alice Fortescue**

\- Oui ? **Répondit celle-ci**

\- Si Potter te demande d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, que vas-tu répondre ?

 **Tous les regards étaient posés sur la préfète de la maison Gryffondor. Voilà un an que James Potter la couvrait de cadeaux en tout genre, de déclaration d'amour en publique mais aussi un nombre incalculable de moments gênant où il ne cesse de répéter les mêmes questions : « Evans veux-tu boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? », « Evans tu veux sortir avec moi ? » ou encore « Evans tu pense que si je change de couleur de cheveux tu sortirai avec moi ? ». Mais tous cela mettait Lily mal à l'aise ce qui amusa beaucoup l'école mais particulièrement les amis de James.**

 **Mary McDonald et Caroline Bernard se regardèrent en souriant et attendirent elles aussi la réponse de leur amie. La première avec connu Lily et Caroline à bords du Poudlard expresse tandis que la seconde connaissait Lily depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lily et Caroline furent répartit à Gryffondor tandis que Mary fut répartie à Poufsouffle. Mais cela ne les avaient pas empêcher de rester ensemble quand les heures de cours et les heures de libre le permettaient.**

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi Alice, **commença Lily,** je ne sais pas ce que je répondrai. J'ai toujours eu un mauvais feeling avec la divination !

\- En ce moment on apprends à lire dans les boules de cristal, **commença Marlène McKinnon,** et je peux te dire que ce que je vois n'est autre que toi acceptant l'invitation de James, **sourit-elle**

 **Lily haussa les sourcils tout en fermant les yeux ce qui amena les jeunes filles à rire. Mary et Caroline posèrent une main sur leur bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire au risque de froisser Lily. Puis la Poufsouffle se tourna vers Dorcas Meadowes, une autre élève de Gryffondor.**

\- Et toi Dorcas ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas de proposition en vue ?

\- Non et tant mieux car pour ma part je trouve que la Saint Valentin n'est autre qu'une fête commerciale qui force les gens à se dire « je t'aime » alors qu'on peut se le dire tous les jours sans aucune raison. Pourquoi faut-il ce jour en particulier pour déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un ?

\- Eh là respire, ce n'était qu'une question, **se moqua Mary gentiment**

\- Je sais mais au moins vous connaissez ma façon de penser sur ce qu'est la Saint Valentin, **répondit-elle**

\- Désolé de vous déranger les filles mais je viens vous reprendre Mary où elle va être en retard pour le cours de Botanique, **dit un jeune homme portant l'écusson de Poufsouffle**

\- Ouais j'arrive, merci Zachary, **répondit-elle**

 **La jeune femme se leva et passa son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à le suivre avant qu'elle ne soit retenu par Marlène.**

\- Je sais que c'est tordu de te demander ça mais … tu crois que tu pourrai savoir si, Zachary a déjà une cavalière pour le bal ?

\- Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'a personne pour le moment, **répondit-elle**

\- Ah … génial et hum … tu crois que tu pourrai …

\- Parler de toi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? C'est comme si c'était fait, **dit Mary en faisant un clin d'œil**

 **Elle prit le chemin de la salle de cours du professeur Chourave tout en attachant ses long cheveux blond. Puis elle chercher ses gants en peau de dragon mais bouscula quelqu'un et tomba par terre.**

\- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi, **dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires,** désolé vraiment

\- Tu l'as déjà dis !

 **Mary leva les regard et tombe face à face avec Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius Black, même si pendant un millième de secondes Mary s'était demandé si ce n'était pas Sirius qui était devant elle mais la froideur qu'il y avait dans les yeux du jeune homme faisait toute la différence.**

 **Mary reprit ses esprits et se releva en même temps que Regulus.**

\- Désolé, **dit-elle**

\- Troisième fois que tu dis ce mot

\- Désolé, **répéta-t-elle en faisant la mou**

\- Quatrième fois, tu ne sais dire que ça ou quoi ?

\- Et toi tu vas compte le nombre de fois où je vais dire le mot « désolé » ? **Dit-elle piquée au vif**

 **Ils se toisèrent longuement avant que le professeur Chourave sortit de sa classe et interpella Mary qui sortit de sa torpeur pour entrer en classe.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Durant le cours, Mary ne cessait de repenser à sa rencontre fortuite avec Regulus Black. Elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de chose sur le jeune frère de Sirius mais Mary n'était pas du genre à écouter les bruits de couloir. Et pourtant certaine chose que l'on racontait était vraie, Regulus Black était d'une froideur dans le regard que cela pouvait vous glacer jusqu'au sang et il était bien le contraire de son aîné.**

\- Mary fait gaffe, **dit Zachary qui l'empêcha de verser un antidote dans sa mandragore.**

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as faillis tuer Melissandre

\- Melissandre ? **S'étonna la jeune fille**

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on a baptisé cette mandragore, **répondit-il**

\- Tu viens d'inventer ce genre de connerie n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrais, **admit-il**

 **Mary rigola et fut réprimander par son professeur qui la prévint que si elle dérangeait une nouvelle fois le cours, elle serai dans l'obligation de retirer des points. Les deux Poufsouffles s'excusèrent et reprirent leur besogne.**

\- A quoi tu pensais ? Ou devrai-je dire à qui tu pensais ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- …

\- Je le connais ? De quelle maison fait-il partit ? Vas-tu aller au bal de la Saint Valentin avec lui ?

\- Devenir auror est vraiment ta vocation mon cher Zach, **dit-elle**

\- Faut bien que je m'exerce et qui de mieux que ma meilleure amie pour apprendre

\- A condition que tu ne me jettes jamais à Azkaban !

\- Deal !

\- Et en parlant de la Saint Valentin, tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non plus

\- Alors on pourrait …

\- Ah mais je suis con … si j'ai quelqu'un, **dit-elle en comprenant ce qu'allait dire son meilleur ami**

\- Qui ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas

\- Rooh allez, je suis ton pote tu peux me le dire

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

\- Faux, tu rêves de me le dire

\- Nan c'est pas vrais ! **Contra-t-elle**

\- Bon très bien je vais t'embêter jusqu'à que tu me dises qui c'est !

\- Oh non Zach !

 **Et durant tous le reste du cours, Zachary chantonna une chanson dont la jeune fille avait horreur. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais il s'approchait de son oreille juste pour l'embêter encore plus. Mary pria pour que le cours se termine rapidement et ses prières furent exaucées quand le professeur Chourave annonça la fin du cours. Elle rassembla vite ses affaires et s'éloigna de Zachary qui, pour son plus grand malheur, l'avait rattrapée en un rien de temps.**

\- Bon écoute je te dirai de qui il s'agit quand tu auras demandé à Marlène de venir avec toi au bal !

\- Pourquoi elle est intéressée ? **Dit-il en cessant de chanter**

 **Mary arqua un sourcil ce qui amena Zachary à sourire comme un idiot. Par pur hasard, les Gryffondors passèrent à proximité et le Poufsouffle regarda sa meilleure amie avant de sourire sournoisement. La jeune fille en voyant ce sourire, comprit qu'elle allait bientôt être dans un bourbier impossible.**

\- HEY MCKINNON ! **Appela Zachary**

 **Marlène se retourna et vit le jeune homme venir vers elle en courant. Les autres Gryffondors les laissèrent seuls et quand Zachary fut à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

\- Oui Zachary ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Je voulais savoir, ça te dis d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de la Saint Valentin ?

 **Marlène ouvrit grand les yeux, ses camarades de maison affichèrent un grand sourire et Mary se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon Merlin ce garçon était intenable, quand il voulais quelque chose il faisait tout l'obtenir. D'un autre coté, c'est pour une bonne cause, Marlène qui voulais aller au bal le Poufsouffle la voilà servit.**

\- Alors qu'en pense-tu ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- Avec plaisir, **accepta-t-elle**

\- Génial !

 **Il lui fit un baise main et tous les deux regardèrent Mary qui haussa les sourcils. Marlène lui mima un merci en levant un pouce en l'air tandis que Zachary lui lança un air de défit. Il avait remplit sa part du marché et elle devait par conséquent remplir la sienne, mais ce n'était pas aisé quand il s'agissait d'un mensonge.**

\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, **dit une voix non loin.**

 **Tous les regards dévièrent vers James Potter qui était, comme à son habitude, accompagné de ses trois amis Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, à eux quatre il formaient les quatre plus grand fouteurs de troubles que Poudlard ait jamais connu jusque là.**

 **Mary regarda Lily qui avait les yeux en l'air dés que James avait prononcé cette phrase. La jeune femme vit le Gryffondor s'avancer vers Lily qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible !**

\- Hey Evans ! **Dit-il joyeusement**

\- Hey Potter, **dit-elle ironiquement**

\- J'ai une question à te poser de la plus haute importance !

\- Non sans blague, **répondit-elle s'attendant au pire**

\- Accepterai-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

 **A voir l'air ébahit de Lily, Mary comprit que son amie ne s'attendait pas à ce que James lui demande d'être sa cavalière de façon si calme et d'un politesse à en faire des jaloux. La jeune rousse regarda sa meilleure amie, qui haussa des épaules, puis Mary qui fit le même geste que Caroline. Mais en réalité Lily n'était pas surprise que James lui demande d'être sa cavalière, non ce qui l'avait surprise c'était de voir que sa demande était certes devant une assemblée qui attendait sa réponse mais qui était d'une simplicité sans pareille. Il ne forçait pas les choses en haussant le ton, en faisant de grand geste.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda-t-il impatient**

 **Mary sourit car elle savait que Lily avait qu'une envie : se venger de toutes les humiliations que James lui avait fait subir mais elle savait aussi que Lily n'était pas rancunière et que la vengeance n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait le plus.**

 **Alors Lily souffla et regarda le jeune Potter dans les yeux.**

\- A condition que tu ne fasse rien qui pourrai nuire à autrui, **répondit-elle**

 **Et pendant quelques minutes le temps semblait s'être arrêter car à sa façon, Lily venait d'accepter la proposition de James pour le bal. Mary pria intérieurement que la jeune homme ne loupe pas la perche que Lily lui tendait en sortant une bêtise monumentale.**

\- Je te le promet Lily Jolie !

\- Ah non, les surnoms tu oublis Potter !

\- Ça te vas bien Lily Jolie pourtant

 **Lily grogna et le contourna pour rejoindre sa prochaine heure de cours. James la regarda et son regard se posa sur Mary, il afficha un grand sourire victorieux et Mary lui fit un oui de la tête. Puis il retourna vers ses amis qui l'acclamèrent comme si il venait de sauver le monde tel un héro de guerre. Elle les regarda et oublia même que Zachary allait revenir à la charge pour savoir son cavalier.**

\- Alors avec qui tu vas aller au bal ? **Demanda-t-il**

 **Mary le regarda et inspira longuement tout en fermant les yeux. Dans sa tête l'image du ténébreux Serpentard revint dans sa tête et c'est sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle prononça le nom qu'il ne fallait pas …**

\- Regulus Black, **dit-elle dans un murmure**

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **14 février 1976**_

 **Mary sortit de sa salle commune pour aller rejoindre ses amies. Elles avaient rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard pour récupérer les robes de soirée qu'elles avaient commander quelques jours plus tôt afin de faire la fête le soir même. En chemin elle croisa la jeune sœur de Remus, Lizbeth Lupin qui était élève dans la maison de Serdaigle.**

\- Hey Lizbeth, **appela-t-elle**

\- Salut Mary, **sourit la jeune fille**

\- Joyeux anniversaire **souhaita-t-elle**

\- Merci

\- Alors tu as déjà reçut tes cadeaux ?

\- Eh bien de mes parents j'ai reçus le dernier appareil photo moldu dernière génération, il fait de ces photos polaroïdes absolument phénoménale et de la part de mon frère … eh bien je vais le rejoindre. Il m'a proposé de passer l'après midi avec lui et qu'il allait me payer la bière au beurre et la glace pour aujourd'hui

\- Mes frères font pareil quand c'est mon anniversaire : bière au beurre, fondant au chocolat, cinéma et parfois un petit cadeau, **dit-elle en montrant son poignet**

\- Eh bien tu en as beaucoup, j'en compte … sept

\- Et encore j'ai retirée les dix premiers. Le jour de ma naissance, ils m'ont offert ce bracelet et chaque année pour mon anniversaire ils achètent une bricole que j'ajoute dessus.

\- Tu as combien d'année d'écart avec tes frères ?

\- Avec Milo, nous avons trois ans d'écart et avec Matthew nous avons huit ans.

\- Vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Pff à nous trois nous formons le trio infernal de la famille. Il arrive même que nous soyons sépare quand on mange en famille. Je n'ai aucun souvenir où mes frères et moi nous nous disputions ou nous nous chamaillons.

\- Avec Remus nous avons deux ans d'écart et on fait que se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Pourtant vous vous adorez !

\- Oh oui, si il y a bien une personne dont je ne peux me passer, c'est bien mon grand frère !

\- T'es au courant c'est justement parce que je suis ton grand frère que tu dois éviter de faire ce genre de déclaration de ma personne. **Surgit Remus de nul part**

\- Je ne peux pas me passer de lui sauf quand il écoute mes conversations qui sont d'ordre privée ! **Dit-elle donnant un coup de coude à Remus**

 **Sous la surprise Remus se plia un deux amenant Mary à laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle regarda les deux Lupin se chamailler gentiment avant que Remus ne prenne sa sœur dans les bras et de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Puis Mary attendit les filles alors que Lizbeth et Remus prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard.**

 **Elle ressera sa cape d'hiver autour de ses épaules et regarda sa montre. Elle était en avance de dix minutes mais il fallait plus de quinze minutes pour que les Gryffondors arrivent jusqu'au hall de l'entrée, si jamais les escalier en faisait qu'à leur tête. Elle se laissa aller dans ses pensées quand on lui attrapa le bras violemment.**

\- Toi viens par là !

 **Elle se sentit bouger jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête et de regarder qui l'avait attraper de force. En l'espace d'un mois, elle se retrouvait face à Regulus Black, et à sa tête Mary comprit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.**

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? **Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac**

\- Eh bien apparemment je t'aurai invité au bal !

\- Oh …

 **Elle voyait où il voulait en venir, elle avait complètement oublier qu'elle murmurer son nom quelques jours plus tôt. Elle pensait que Zachary n'avait pas entendu mais ce fut apparemment pas le cas et voilà que maintenant toute l'école devait être au courant. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi certaines personnes la regardaient de travers quand elle passait dans les couloirs et ces quelques personnes était en grande majorité des Serpentards.**

\- Écoute Black, j'ai dis ton nom uniquement pour que Zachary White cesse de me faire pression pour savoir avec qui j'allais au bal ! Je n'étais pas sérieuse quand je l'aies dis !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi McDonald ?

\- Quoi … mais ça n'a rien avoir !

\- Donc tu as dis mon nom pour aller au bal avec moi ! Mais qui te dis que j'accepterai ? Ou bien qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà une cavalière ?

\- J'en ai rien à faire de savoir si tu veux aller au bal ou bien si tu as déjà une cavalière ! J'ai simplement dit ton nom uniquement dans le but de me débarrasser de mon meilleur ami

\- Tu sais d'habitude c'est plus à Sirius que les gens pensent en premier … je viens qu'au second plan en général mais là … il s'avère que tu as bien dis mon nom ! Je me demande pour quelle raison

\- Il y en a aucune, **dit-elle en ne voyant pas le rapport**

\- Tu es certaines ? Car un Serpentard et une Poufsouffle ce serai complètement bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Comment tu peux renier ton frère alors que vous êtes exactement pareil sur ce qui est d'embêter les gens en les mettant mal à l'aise ?

\- Ne dis plus jamais que mon traître de frère et moi sommes pareil, **dit-il d'un regard noir**

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes, vous avez le même nez, les même yeux et le même coté insupportable de votre caractère … même si je ne connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que Sirius je te l'accorde, **sourit-elle fière d'avoir mit le garçon le plus froid de l'école dans l'embarras.** Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des amies à rejoindre. Et pour ce qui est de cette histoire de bal, je te l'aies dis je n'étais pas sérieuse

 **Elle s'éloigna ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Elle retrouva Lily et Caroline qui l'informèrent que Marlène, Alice et Dorcas les avaient précédent sur le chemin. La jeune Poufsouffle apprit que Dorcas avait acceptée d'accompagné Remus, que Peter y allait avec Madelyn Bennett une Gryffondor qui était en quatrième année et que Caroline y allait en toute amitié avec Sirius Black. En entendant ça, Mary et Lily se regardèrent en en souriant ce que remarqua la jeune française.**

\- Quoi ?

\- En toute amitié avec Sirius ? **Dit Lily**

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu lui dis ou je lui dit ? **Lui demanda Lily**

\- Tu veux bien me laisser ce plaisir ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Vas-y, **répondit la rousse**

\- - Quoi ? **Répéta Caroline**

Caro, Black et toi vous vous tournez autour comme deux gros chiens se dévorant l'un l'autre comme si vous étiez un gros morceau de viande

\- De quel Black tu parles Mary ?

\- De Sirius Black, Black numéro un si tu préfères !

\- C'est faux, Sirius et moi sommes simplement ami !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien laisser moi t'apprendre que mon fessier est en réalité du poulet, **dit Lily**

\- Un poulet grillé ? **Se moqua Caroline.** Laisse moi goûter !

\- Hey pas touche ! **Répondit la rousse**

\- Écoutez, je vous assure que Sirius et moi sommes simplement amis, vous le connaissez ce n'est pas le genre de mec à s'engager sérieusement dans un relation amoureuse longue et durable … pas comme Potter

\- Laisse Potter en dehors de cette conversation, **pria Lily**

\- Tu sais, si Lily a réussit à accepter l'invitation de James pour le bal, peut-être que Sirius aura envie d'une relation longue et durable … avec toi **dit Mary**

\- En parlant de la famille Black, il paraît que tu vas au bal avec Regulus Black !

\- Non !

\- Ah bon ? Mais Zach nous a dit que …

\- J'ai simplement dit le nom de Black numéro deux à Zachary uniquement dans le but pour qu'il me lâche la baguette pour savoir avec qui j'irai au bal et puis je pensais qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais je me suis trompé apparemment !

\- Et tu y vas avec qui alors ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Personne !

\- Putain si j'avais su j'aurai dis à Sirius que c'était toi ma cavalière

\- Caroline aurais-tu une préférence pour les femmes ? **Se moqua Lily**

\- Non je préfère les rousses et puis tu sais que je ne te serai jamais infidèle ma Lily, **dit Caroline en lui embrassant la joue.** Et pour ne pas faire de jalouse, **ajouta-t-elle embrassant la joue de Mary.** Voilà

 **Elles arrivèrent au village sorcier et aussitôt elle rejoignirent Alice, Dorcas et Marlène. Ensemble elles achetèrent leurs chaussures, bijoux et de quoi pour pouvoir dompter leur chevelure. Puis décidèrent d'aller boire une bonne boisson chaude par cette météo glaciale qu'offrait le mois de février.**

\- Être dans un endroit chaud c'est bien mais boire un chocolat chaud c'est mieux, **dit Dorcas en prenant sa tasse entre ses mains.**

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de gants dan ce cas ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Je les aient oubliés chez moi, **avoua-t-elle**

\- T'aurai dû me le dire j'en ai pris de paire par inadvertance, **sourit la préfète de Gryffondor**

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois, **sourit Dorcas,** pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ? **Demanda-t-elle à Alice, Marlène, Mary et Caroline**

 **Leur quatre amies les regardaient ébahit simplement parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyaient Lily et Dorcas se parler gentiment au lieu des piques qu'elles se lançaient habituellement. Mais elles venaient d'avoir la preuve que derrière ces enfantillages, Lily et Dorcas étaient de grandes amies.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La grande salle avait été spécialement décoré pour l'occasion. Des ballons en forme de cœur virevoltaient, une odeur de rose remplissait la grand pièce et le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour montrer un ciel nuageux aux couleurs de l'amour. Non seulement la grande salle était sur son trente-et-un mais les élèves avaient eux aussi fait cet effort. Les garçons avaient vêtu leur plus beau costume et les filles leur plus belle robe qu'elles avaient demandées à leur parents d'envoyés ou bien qu'elles avaient achetés à Pré-au-Lard. Chaque couple arrivaient bras dessus, bras dessous dans la grande salle et s'installèrent aux tables ronde qui avaient remplacer les longue table habituelles.**

 **Mary arriva en même temps que Dorcas et Remus et elle s'installa à leur table et ils furent rapidement rejoint par Caroline et Sirius, Peter et Madelyn, Alice et Frank, Marlène et Zachary et enfin par Lily et James. En voyant la préfète de Gryffondor au bras du plus grand fauteur de trouble de l'école, tous le monde se mit à chuchoter mais cela ne sembla pas arriver aux oreilles des deux principaux concernés. Les professeurs arrivèrent et comme à son habitude, le professeur Dumbledore fit un discourt mais cette fois-ci il accentua ses paroles sur ce qu'était réellement l'amour. Puis ils souhaita bon appétit à ses élèves et tout à coup les plats apparurent sur les tables. Quand le repas passa, certains élèves de septième année se levèrent et commencèrent à danser. Suivit très vite par leurs camarades, toutes années confondus.**

 **Puis ce fut le moment des slows, comme un jeune homme bien élevé, James demanda à Lily si elle voulait danser avec lui et surprise, elle accepta en enfouissant sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Pendant que les couples dansaient, Sirius et Caroline, qui n'étaient pas du genre fleure bleue, allèrent derrière les grosses enceintes et ensorcelèrent le tous pour qu'un mix de plusieurs genres de musique retentissent dans la grande salle. Donc une fois que le slow se termina, ce fut une musique de rock n' roll qui commença amenant tous les élèves à sauter danser et chanter à en perdre la voix.**

 **Mary sourit en voyant le spectacle qui était devant ses yeux. Son meilleur ami ne faisait que danser avec Marlène en la faisant tourner dans tous les sens, Alice et Frank dansaient avec Dorcas et Remus qui avaient l'air de se sentir ridicule au milieu de toute cette foule. Peter quant à lui ne savait as comment danser sans qu'il n'écrase le pied de la jeune Madelyn, Sirius attrapa la main de Caroline et l'amena tout contre lui et ils commencèrent à danser et légèrement plus loin, Lily et James discutaient mais Mary voyait que Lily avait une folle envie de danser puisque elle tapait son pied au rythme de la musique. Un pied que James sembla remarqué puisque il amena Lily sur la piste de danse.**

 **Soudainement, Mary eut un coup de chaud, elle attrapa son châle et le passa autour de ses épaules pour aller prendre l'air dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta et regarda la lune quine formait qu'un petit croissant et qui éclairait tout le parc de Poudlard puisque le ciel était dégagé.**

\- La vue te plaît McDonald ?

 **La Poufsouffle sursauta et découvrit Regulus Black adossé nonchalant contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et son nœud papillon défait. Pendant quelques secondes, Mary se demanda si ce n'était pas Sirius, mais quand elle regarda dans la grande salle, elle voyait le jeune homme toujours sur la piste de danser avec Caroline dans les bras.**

\- Rassura toi, plusieurs camarades de ma maison nous ont confondu mon frère et moi ce soir, donc je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir, **dit-il**

\- Tu n'es pas avec ta cavalière sur la piste de danse ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Non parce qu'elle n'y est pas non plus !

\- Qui as-tu invité ?

\- Personne, je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'invité puisqu'elle l'a fait à sa manière

\- Oh et qui est la petite idiote qui a réussit à te mettre dans l'embarras ?

\- Toi !

\- Moi ?

 **La jeune fille le regarda en se demanda si il était sérieux ou non, cependant après réflexion elle décida qu'elle ne préférait pas savoir.**

\- Bon il y avait Zara Yaxley qui m'a demandé mais tu as été la plus rapide, j'étais donc dans l'obligation de rejeter sa proposition.

\- Tu pouvais l'accepté, comme je te l'ai dis …

\- Oui tu as dis mon nom à White pour te débarrasser de lui, **dit-il en se redressant et venant vers elle,** mais tu as quand même dis que toi et moi nous irons au bal ensemble.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé surtout !

\- Tu crois que je me sens obligé de quelque chose maintenant ?

\- Non

\- Bien … ah ils repassent un slow !

\- Hum … **dit-elle en regardant la grande salle**

\- Mary ?

 **Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé auparavant et quand cela à commencer c'était quand il l'avait attraper par la bras plus tôt dans la journée. Pourtant l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom la fit frissonner et elle adorait l'entendre dire son prénom.**

\- Oui ?

\- Veux-tu danser avec moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur que te petits camarades nous voient ?

\- D'une qu'ils aillent se faire voir, de deux … on peut danser ici, comme ça personne ne nous regardera bizarrement et personne ne nous bousculera, **répondit-il en tendant la main vers elle**

\- …

\- Allé danse avec moi, Mary !

 **Elle accepta sa demande et ils commencèrent à danser éloigné de tous leurs camarades. Le silence s'installa entre eux mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant … non c'était un silence doux et agréable. Regulus avait l'impression qu'il était entouré d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu autrefois et surtout il avait l'impression de se sentir en sécurité après de Mary. Une sécurité qu'il avait autrefois avec Sirius avec que celui-ci ne décide de fuir la maison des Black.**

\- Je peux te poser une question d'ordre indiscrète et qui a un rapport avec ton frère ? **Demanda Mary**

 **Habituellement Regulus aurait refusé mais Mary lui avait demandée la permission et surtout elle lui avait parlé d'une voix douce et calme à la fois.**

\- Vas-y

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivis ton frère quand il est partit de chez tes parents ?

 **Regulus fut surprit il s'attendait à la question du genre « pourquoi tu déteste ton frère ? » ou bien « pourquoi n'as-tu pas retenu ton frère quand il est partit ? ». Pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnu, Regulus avait envie que Mary connaisse la vérité sur ses pensées les plus profonde.**

\- Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que mon frère m'a demandé de venir avec lui pour partir loin de la « maison des horreurs » comme il disait et pendant une millième de seconde j'ai pensé à le suivre mais je n'ai pas réussit à le faire. Quand je lui ai dis non, il a soufflé et à terminé sa valise pour descendre au rez de chaussé. A peine avait-il posé le pieds sur la dernière marche que Walburga, ma mère, l'a insulté et l'a maudit pour les tords qu'il avait causé à notre famille. Puis il a claqué la porte et depuis plus aucune nouvelle de lui … sauf quand nous somme ici à Poudlard.

\- Alors tu n'as aucune raison d'en vouloir à ton frère ! Il t'a proposé de venir avec lui et sans répondre à sa question c'est comme si tu avais refusé !

\- Je sais mais … comment puis-je retourner vers mon frère sachant que je l'ai trahit en quelque sorte !

\- Tu ne l'as pas trahit Regulus tu avait seulement quatorze ans et tu était encore un enfant ! Et puis sache qu'importe la raison qui vous a séparée ton frère restera toujours ton frère et si un jour il apprends que tu es dans un gros merdier, je pense connaître Sirius pour te dire qu'il viendra te donner un coup de main sans tenir compte du passé. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Peut-être ...

\- Je pense qu'un jour Sirius et toi vous auriez besoin d'une discussion à cœur ouvert. Cela ne peut vous faire du bien !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Août 1983**_

\- Regulus ? **Appela Mary**

\- Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude de ne pas te trouver à la maison, **dit-il le jeune homme en arrivant soudainement vers elle**

\- Désolé, j'étais avec Alice car il était urgent que j'aille quelque part !

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot ou je ne sais quoi, j'étais prêt à retourner au Minstère pour demander à Alastor Maugrey de partir à ta recherche !

 **Mary imagina la scène entre Maugrey et Regulus et rigola joyeusement.**

\- En plus tu rigoles, mais qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour que ma petite amie se moque de moi ?

\- Tu l'as mise enceinte !

\- Et … quoi ?

\- Tu as mis ta petite amie enceinte voilà ce que tu as fais dernièrement et qui fait que Merlin et moi même on se moque de toi ! **Sourit-elle.**

\- Tu es enceinte !

\- Oui … je sais que le climat actuelle n'est pas le moment pour avoir des enfants mais … je pense que toi et moi nous avons rien fait pour que cela arrive. Nous avons toujours utiliser les sortilèges de contraception mais apparemment ils ne fonctionne qu'à quatre-vingt dix-sept pour cents du temps et nous avons été dans la catégorie des trois pour cent où ça ne fonctionne pas !

\- Mary …

\- Après je sais que nous sommes jeune, tu as tout juste vingt-deux ans et moi vingt-trois et que nous sommes clairement pas prêt à devenir parents cependant … si tu n'as veux pas dis le moi et j'irai voir un gynécomage pour arrêter la grossesse et …

 **Regulus la fit taire en l'embrassant de toute ses forces. Il voulait simplement qu'elle se taise et d'apprécier la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui dire. Oui le moment était mal choisit avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui ils n'avaient que vingt-deux et vingt-trois ans et oui ils n'était pas prêts à parents vu qu'il n'étaient pas marié mais qu'importe … ils apprendraient sur le tas comme ils l'avaient toujours fait !**

\- Comment je dois le prendre ? **Demanda-t-elle une fois qui s'éloigna**

\- …

\- Tu veux qu'on le garde ?

\- …

\- Regulus je suis en panique totale là !

\- Moi aussi mais je sais qu'il peut rien nous arrivé tant que nous sommes unis !

\- Alors de deux, nous allons passé à trois dans cette maison ?

\- T'as tout comprit et cette nouvelle me rends tellement heureux que je pourrai presque allé voir mon frère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, dit-il sur un air de plaisanterie

\- Ça c'est une idée

\- Je plaisantais Mary

\- Pas moi, après il va être tonton. C'est ton frère et je suis amie avec lui et je souhaiterai que notre enfant puisse avoir un oncle qui saura veiller sur elle si jamais nous sommes dans un gros problème. Et puis quoi de mieux qu'un enfant pour rapprocher des familles ?

\- Regulus comprit le sens des mots de Mary et il remercia Merlin d'avoir mit cette Poufsouffle sur son chemin quand est venu ce stupide bal de la Saint Valentin à Poudlard.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Novembre 1983**_

 **Regulus lisait la lettre qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyé ce matin même à son frère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait peur que Sirius le rejette mais il savait tout au fond de lui que son frère n'était pas comme ça !**

 _ **« Bonjour Sirius,**_

 _ **Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre peut-être devrai-je commencer par une bonne nouvelle ?**_

 _ **Comme tu dois le savoir Mary et moi allons avoir un bébé, une petite fille exactement et nous avons déjà trouver un prénom Eliana Margaret Black. Cela ne sonne pas assez astrologique vu que nous avons des prénom venant des étoile mais ce la ne dérange pas.**_

 _ **Je t'écris aussi pour te dire que je souhaiterai que nous discutons tous les deux seul à seul. Mary y tient beaucoup et je souhaiterai également que nous mettons les choses à plats avant la naissance de mon enfant. Après tout tu seras son oncle par le sang et si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose à Mary et moi, ou bien si le parrain ne seras pas apte à s'en occupé, tu seras, de par la loi, son tuteur légal.**_

 _ **Je te laisse choisir la date et le lieu de notre rencontre et je viendrai.**_

 _ **En espérant que ma lettre ne chamboule pas ta vie si paisible !**_

 _ **Regulus A. Black »**_

 **Maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Sirius et jusqu'à qu'il reçoive une réponse Regulus aurait la peur constante de ce qu'allait dire Sirius.**

 **Pourtant une semaine plus tard, il reçut un parchemin et il reconnut sans mal la fine écriture et légèrement penché de son frère. Celui-ci le félicita et lui dit qu'il serai ravi de parler avec lui.**

 **Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur et ils auraient enfin cette discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir il y a bien longtemps !**

* * *

 ** _Normalement si tout se passe bien vous aurez les OS consacrés aux personnages de Neville et de Harry qui arriveront le 30 et 31 juillet ainsi que celui de Ginny qui viendra le 11 aout._**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


End file.
